Accidentally In Love
by tlovesLoVe
Summary: Set after 1.18 WOCD Follow Veronica & Logan from their first kiss to something that changes their lives for good where they have no choice but to better them selfs. Summary sux but I promise the stories good. First VM fic so go easy on me. Please R
1. Prologue

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 728  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Duncan

Mentions Of: Logan, Lilly, Keith, Lianne, Aaron, Lynn, Wallace  
AN/SPOILERS: First VM story I've written so be nice :) Basically all of Season One and up to 1.18 WOCD the first few chapters are basically based on what happened in the show as the chapters go on I did a little rewriting with what happened on the show and did some skipping ahead in a few so I don't follow every case VM works on the prologue was based in Veronica's POV.

Prologue

Things change. People change. That was my moto, I've stopped crying over the stupid things in life... well basically I've stopped crying period.

Last October my life was turned upside down, my best friend was killed and nobody knows why. My dad was the sheriff of this town back then... That's right past tense he was voted out of office because he thought my ex-boyfriends family was covering up the murder somehow.

My ex-boyfriend was also my best friends brother had broken up with me weeks before his sister was killed and I still don't know why. He just ignored me like he didn't want anything to do with me ever again.

Anyways, the whole school basically turned against me when I chose my dad over them... they actually made me choose and of course I was going to pick my father over them.

My father had reasons to believe that the man behind bars isn't the real killer after all, in fact he was still investigating her murder, we still have connections in this town believe it or not... if my father believes that someone else took my best friends life then I'm not going to give on trying to figure who really killed her either.

Since my father was voted out of office my mother left us because she couldn't deal with all the shame but I don't think that's why she really left, since then we opened up a PI Office which PI stands for Private Investigator.

Even though most of the school hates me they still come to me when they need help the most to solve cases that they cant figure out for them selfs, and then once I figure out what happened they go back to they're ways of treating me like I'm the biggest slut in school.

The only person who I can actually trust would be the boy I cut down in the beginning of the school year, a local gang called the PCHers stripped him naked and taped him up on a flag pole for the school to see all his glory and to know he was a snitch... which was painted across his chest.

I'm betting your wondering who I am... well my name is Veronica Mars and my father is Keith Mars and we live in a town called Neptune that's located in California - and my best friend who was killed you might of heard of her, her name was Lilly Kane and her brother is Duncan Kane - my first love.

And then theres Logan Echolls who was Duncan's best friend - and he so happens to be Lilly's ex-boyfriend, you also may of heard of his father the actor Aaron Echolls - he's the one who made me choose between them and my father I won't go into other details about my other class-mates but from time to time you might here 09'ers which in this case means all the rich kids that live in the zip code 90909.

My most recent case dealt with Logan, I really have to tolerate working with him but I feel sorry for him so I took the case because he came to me basically begging for my help.

His dad was recently attacked but a fan who he had sexual relations with which cased a big downfall in his family - his mom jumped off a bridge but they couldn't find a body so he wanted me to help prove that his mom never committed suicide.

Which brings me back to what Logan had found in my computer - he found the files that I had on possible suspects for Lilly's murder and we had got into a big fight over it and he stormed out of the Office, I had a feeling he was going to tell Duncan what he had seen on the computer.

It's been a couple days since me and him had that fight; I just hope he hasn't said anything to Duncan just yet because I really don't have time for another fight with someone when I have to figure out who put the bomb threats out on the school.

'Veronica?'

I squeeze my eyes shut for a moment recognizing the voice that was coming from behind me - I turn around and face him and sigh deeply and I finally speak. 'Duncan.'


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 1879  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Duncan, Logan, Ben

Mentions Of: Lily, Shelly Pomroy, Keith, Norris Clayton  
AN/SPOILERS: I don't do well with her voice overs so I rewrote them in a way it wasn't a way of her thinking if I used her voice overs.

Chapter 1

This was one the things Veronica had been dreading to do since Logan accidentally saw all the files in her laptop - Logan just loves to piss her off; She'll have to talk to him later.

'Listen, Duncan I really can't talk right now I have to figure this case out before it's to late I'm running out of time as it is.' Veronica looks back at the computer screen in the Journalism Room and watches the numbers count down.

'You think I killed Lilly didn't you! DIDN'T YOU!' He says raising his voice at her which made Veronica jump slightly. Shes never seen him this mad before.

'Look Duncan, That's not what I think; I don't know what Logan has told you bu...' He cuts her off. 'It doesn't matter what Logan told me would you care to explain to me why do you have a file on me on your computer about my sisters murder case!'

'I'm just putting the facts together that's all it was, you were out of it that night Duncan when I went to go see you it was like you were in shock and you wouldn't tell me what happened it seemed to me like you were...'

'Trying to hide the fact that I KILLED MY SISTER!' he screams at her and he moves closer towards her – She feels tears starting to form up in her eyes which she haven't felt in a long time.

'You really need to calm down Duncan.' She says as she take a step back from him. 'Why Veronica do you think I'm going to kill you too?' He grabs the sides of her arms and starts shaking her. 'I COULD NEVER KILL LILLY AND I COULD NEVER HURT YOU!' Veronica flinches in pain he was squeezing her arms hard as Veronica tries to fight her way out of his grasp he just squeezes harder.

'Duncan please you're hurting me!' Veronica says finally raising her voice but he doesn't let go of Veronica - he starts shaking her more. 'Veronica I could never hurt my sister I could NEVER!'

'DUNCAN!' Veronica and Duncan hear a voice call from the other side of the room; It was Logan. 'Let her go before you do something or say something you regret.' and then for the first time in almost a year tears freely fall from her eyes as she looks up into Duncan's eyes and his face goes soft like he realized he was hurting her and he finally let his grasp go on Veronica and ran out of the room.

'Look Veronica...' Logan says as he walks into the room more - but she couldn't look him in the eye, so Veronica turned around and gathered up her stuff as quickly as possible.

'Logan I can't really talk right now I have to find out what's been going on with this case I'm working on... before it's to late.'

Veronica turned around to walk out of the classroom but that didn't stop Logan from seeing the tears running down her face so she walked out of the room and the school to go out to her car and see if Veronica could track down Ben and follow him to see what he's up to.

'Veronica please would you slow down.' Veronica grunted to herself and quickly wiped away the tears from her face and Veronica slowed down just before she reached her car.

'What?' Veronica snapped at him and turned to face him. 'Geez Ronnie would you untwist your panties for one minute, I'm not trying to be a ass for once to you.'

'Drop the act Logan, so do me a favor and stop acting like your my friend again... when we both know that will never happen again.'

'Wait, Ronnie are you crying?' Veronica tries to turn to walk back towards her car but he grabs Veronica's arm and she flinch slightly and he instantly lets go realizing that was the same spot that Duncan had grabbed her at.

Veronica never replied to his question, she just looked up at him and his face turned soft like he was really concerned and then she finally spoke up.

'Why is it a problem for a girl to cry every once in a while?' Veronica says looking up at him. 'No, it's just I haven't really seen you cry since...'

'Since the night of Shelly Pomroy's Party... the night I was ra...' Veronica stopped myself from finishing the sentence realizing what was coming out of her mouth.

'No I was going to say when Lilly was killed but wait - Veronica are you saying you were raped?' Veronica looks down at the ground avoiding eye contact with him and then something catches the corner of her eye. 'Veronica answer me did somebody rape you?'

Veronica saw Ben getting into his car. 'Listen Logan I have to go I'll call you later if I get any leads on your mom.' Veronica says as she rushes off and get into her car to follow Ben to see what exactly what he's been up to.

The Camelot Motel. Premium accommodation's for adulterers, and rent by the half-hour hookers - now it appears to be the destination of choice for teen Kazinski.

Taking out her camera she starts taking pictures of the possible suspect that could be the one that wants to blow up Neptune High School – she stops taking pictures, he is now leaving the motel. Veronica slides down her seat so that way he wont see her when he drives past Veronica.

He leads Veronica to the local hardware store - she wonders why he's there... wait he's now pushing a wheel barrel full of – Veronica eyes give off at confused look wondering what is that in the bags and then realizes its bags of maneuver. She pulls out her camera and Veronica starts shooting pictures of him once again.

Ben pulls a blanket or tarp off of something in his car and its – Veronica realizes that under the blanket or tarp was a gun, so Veronica starts shooting more pictures – she's now got evidence on Ben and then Veronica's cell phone rings. It's Logan.

Veronica reluctantly picks up the phone not knowing what he wants from her, so Veronica hopes its about his mothers case and not about what happened today at school. 'Yeah?' Veronica says answering her phone.

'Hey, it's me Logan... I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier today I should of warned you about telling Duncan about the files you had on your laptop, I didn't know he would react that way.'

'You shouldn't of told him just yet.' Veronica puts down her camera. 'Well what was I suppose to do Veronica? he's my best friend I had to tell him.'

'Well have you talked to him since I left?' Veronica says and then she hears her passengers side door opening up - it was Ben, Veronica drops her phone before she could hear his answer to the question that she asked him. 'Oh my god - what do you think your doing?' Veronica says loud enough for Logan to hear.

'Let's go for a ride.' He says to Veronica as she start up her car once again, and they pull out of the parking lot of the hardware store. 'Make a left at the next stop.' He demands her to do. 'Where are we going?' Veronica asks him. 'Well you should know you must of followed me there.' Veronica eyes him and looks down at her phone. 'The Camelot?'

'Yep.' He says shaking his head at Veronica. 'I say this Veronica - you're a pesky one, you're screwing everything up.' Veronica looks over at him. 'Listen I really think your making a mistake - I don't know anything.'

'Quiet. I need to think for a minute.' He says as they pull up into the motel parking lot. He drags Veronica out of the car and drags her up a set of stairs. 'Listen my dad's a private detective - if I don't check in after school he freaks, there will be people looking for me - armed people.' Veronica says as she tries not to lose her balance walking so fast up the stairs.

'I wanna show you something.' He says as they reach the top of the stairs. 'Why can't we do it someplace public? Frappacino anyone? my treat.' he looks over at her. 'I know you think your being a hero but a lot of people could die because of you.'

He says dragging Veronica down to his room but gets cut off with a fist flying at his face knocking him to the ground - It was Logan... Veronica sees that something fell out of Ben's pocket and she open it up. 'Logan stop he's a federal agent.' Veronica shows him his badge to show him proof.

They all go into his room and Veronica gives Ben a wet wash cloth to clean up his face and she hands him the wash cloth. 'Your under cover at Neptune High?' Ben looks over at Logan with a scared look in his eye. 'Is it alright if he goes outside?'

'I'd like to talk to you.' He says directing the question to Veronica. 'Dream on Jump Street - I'm not leaving you alone with her.' Veronica walks over to where Logan was standing. 'Logan he's the real thing just give us a minute alright?'

He hesitates for a moment. 'Fine don't close the door all the way - yeah I'll be right out here.' He points towards outside the hotel room and then leaves the room so Veronica and Ben can talk alone to find out what he wants from her.

A couple minutes later after talking to Ben about what he wanted from Veronica, which was to go to Norris' house and find out where he kept his explosives because he had a crush on her and he knew he would open up to Veronica.

Veronica walks over to where Logan was standing. 'You okay?' he asks her - she nods her head. 'mmhmm.' and then Veronica leans up and kisses Logan on the cheek but he had moved his head a little so she caught the corner of his mouth when Veronica gave him a kiss.

Veronica pulls back knowing that it was a bad idea for her to of done that and she shakes her head and she goes to walk back down to her car when Veronica feels him grab her arm and turns her around to face him and then she felt his lips crash down onto hers and surprisingly she kissed him back - the kiss lasted for a good two minutes before she pulled away from him.

Veronica looks up at him and he looks down on her not sure of what to say so she turns around and walks away from him – Veronica could feel his eyes on her as she left him standing there and when Veronica reached her car she looked up at him and he was leaning on the motel railing and he was looking down at her never taking his eyes off Veronica and she gets into her car and she goes to investigate Norris - wondering what had just happened between her and Logan.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 2930  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Weevil, Keith, Logan, Mandy, Wallace, Leo, Aaron, Trina, Dylan

Mentions Of: Lily, Duncan, Meg, Clemmons, Celeste, Hans

Chapter 2

Today is just another stressful day in the life of Veronica Mars - her ex-boyfriend Duncan Kane went missing yesterday, his now girlfriend Meg one of the few 09er girls who stayed friends with her after Lilly died.

Veronica must give him props - him overhearing a conversation she had with Meg about how one of the business men her dad was trying to track down for a year had just vanished off the face of the earth by using cash only, ditch the cell phone, rent a rental car with a debt credit card using a fake license, cross over the boarder if they can, buy an old recycled passport off of e-bay and do an extreme make-over on it.

And here she is spending her evening helping Eli 'Weevil' Navarro freshen up on his math skills at her father's office - now Weevil was the leader of the biker gang PCHers but Veronica knew he had her back when it came to needing a favor because shes also done favors for him he wasn't that bad of a guy at all.

'So I hear Duncan took off running after you accused him of killing Lilly?' he had asked Veronica curiously - you see him and Lilly had a slight past together, she cheated on Logan with him many times. Lilly sure loved the bad boys she loved to do the things she wanted when she wanted - but look how that turned out.

'I know he took off but I don't know if he took off after all I said to him the other day at school - someone will find him, he can't stay gone forever.'

'So you don't think they got the right guy?' he says looking at Veronica. 'Hey honey.' Veronica hears her father saying as he walks into the room. 'Eli.' he says walking over to her and Weevil staring him down. 'Sheriff.' he says looking up at him tapping his pencil on the desk.

'I was just giving Weevil a refresher for his math quiz tomorrow.' Keith doesn't say anything he just continues stares Weevil down. 'Well I think I'm refreshed.' he says packing up his books and getting up from his chair. 'I'll see you at school tomorrow.' he says leaving.

'What?' Veronica says looking at him with a innocent look on her face.

The next day Veronica goes to school to get the books out of her locker for her first class and she closes her locker door and Veronica turns around and jumps back slightly not expecting someone to be standing in front of her - it was Logan.

'Oh - hey.' She says to him. 'Hey.' he says back and there was a moment of silence between them - like this could get anymore awkward for her. 'So what do you think?' he asks Veronica - she gives him a confused look because she didn't know how to take the question. 'Like in general or is there any specific arena that you want my opinion on?'

'Do you think Duncan is just going off or is he just hold up in some hotel room pouring peroxide on himself and trying to file his finger prints off?' Veronica fiddles with her hands not sure what to say to him.

'Honestly - I have no idea.' Veronica starts walking down the hallway towards her class. 'I got the call from Celeste today wanting to know if I knew where I thought he would of gone.' he says following down the hall. 'What'd you tell her.' Veronica asks him looking up at him with a curious look on her face.

'The truth - that I don't know.' Veronica turns away for a moment then turns towards him again and looks up at him and he looks down at her and then smiles and points up at the school bell just as it goes off. 'See ya.' he says to her walking off in the opposite direction that she had been walking in. If he wanted to avoid the subject of them kissing then it was fine by her. 

Veronica looks over and sees a couple of her jackass classmates harassing an innocent girl who it looked like she was putting up fliers for a missing dog - so Veronica walks over to her and she pulls off the flier that they had taped to her back. 'Sorry - this was on your back.' she smiles at Veronica. 'Thanks.' Veronica nods her head and turns around to walk towards her class.

'You're Veronica Mars right?' Veronica hears her say from behind her. 'Sometimes.' Veronica says turning back around to face her. 'Do you think I could like hire you or something? To find my lost dog.' she says asking Veronica with a hopeful look on her face.

'Lost dogs aren't really my specialty.' Veronica says looking kind of guilty feeling bad for her already. 'Oh, well thanks anyways.' Veronica nods her head and turns away to walk to her class - but something comes over her and she turn around. 'You know I could make a couple of phone calls - help with the signage.'

Before she could respond Veronica feels someone wrap a arm around her shoulder dragging her down the hallway with them. It was her best friend Wallace Fennel 'Breaking news - record this day in history first time Wallace Fennel got the 411 before before the little birdie got it to you.'

And he just stands there looking at her smiling. 'Do I have to tip you over or are you going to spill it on your own?' he smiles at Veronica widely. 'Vice Principal Clemmons got a call in the office - Weevil got caught breaking into the Kane House last night neighborhood security patrol caught him in Lilly Kane's bedroom.'

So once school let out Veronica went straight down to the police station to go visit good old Weevil and ask him why he had been in her dead best friends bedroom - so she walks into the police station and the first person Veronica sees is Leo, the two of them were sorta dating. Veronica got an awkward feeling seeing him after she kissed Logan the night before.

'Hi.' Veronica smiles at him. 'How are ya?' he smiles back at her. 'Better - now, I haven't heard from you in a couple days.' Veronica nods her head. 'I know I've been busy.' he smiles at her again. 'So what can I do for you Ms. Mars? my schedule? I work here Thursday and Friday...' Veronica interrupts him. 'I actually am here to see Weevil - do you think I could get a minute with him?'

'What is it with bad boys?' he laughs. 'Um, tattoos, piercings, parole violators.' Veronica teases him. 'You were here when he was brought in wasn't you? - do you know if he had anything on him?'

'The bad ass standers a couple cents, a couple condoms and a pen.' Leo says as she hands him her bag and opens up the door so Veronica can go see Weevil in his jail cell. 'Why were you in Lilly's room?' Veronica says sitting down in a chair by his cell. 'What better house for a B&E.' she taps her fingers on her leg. 'I know about you and Lilly - I know about the letters.'

'Yeah , well whatever you know there's more to it then that.' He says getting up from where he was laying down on his uncomfortable bed and walks over to where Veronica had been sitting and stands by it. 'I tell you I'm close to finding out her killer and two hours later your caught in breaking into her room - what do you expect me to think?'

'Look I told you what I was doing there - if you don't want to believe me then thats on you - okay?' he says screaming at Veronica. 'So are you going to help me or not?.' He asks her - and Veronica looks him dead in the eyes. 'No.' Veronica says bluntly and quickly to him and she goes to walk out.

'Alright, alright hang on!' he says and Veronica stops dead in her tracks and she turns around to face him to see what he has to say. 'A diamond ring.' He says finally letting the truth come out. 'You broke into to steal a ring?' Veronica asks him curiously. 'I was trying to get it back - it's my mothers she was saving it for me for an engagement ring, one time I was dumb enough to think I wanted Lilly to have it.'

Veronica crosses her arms at him. 'Find it?' she asks him. 'Nope - look the Kane's want my crucified now that I'm 18...' he looks down. 'Goodbye juvi hello community soap.' Veronica finished what he was thinking.

The rest of the day Veronica helped Mandy make up fliers to help find her missing dog; she had been babysitting at an 09er house when her dog was stolen out of the yard - so Veronica and her go to the pound to post up fliers for just in case her dog Chester were to go though there.

The next day at school Veronica told Mandie that she should go to pet stores and post up fliers so that way pet owners could call her just in case that they do see her dog; while they were in the middle of talking she had gotten a prank phone call from some 09er that she had a crush on so Veronica ended up telling him off for her.

Later on that day after she got home to take Backup for a walk she got a call from the pound saying that they had some news about Chester so Veronica and Mandie headed down there to find out what the news was - apparently Chester was hit by a car and they had to put him down.

So after they left there Veronica finally got the chance to take Backup for a walk on Dog Beach and she and Back-Up walked past a bulletin board and noticed a lot of missing dog posters – so Veronica takes a lot of them down and she takes them back to her dads office and she starts calling up the numbers to see if they had found they're dogs.

Come to find out the only dogs that people did get back where the ones that paid highly to get their dogs back the ones that had less money never got their dogs back so Veronica ups the price and changes the phone number to her number just to see if the dog gets found.

While she was trying to figure what to do with what happened with the Mandie situation Celeste - Duncan's mom comes into her dad's office and starts screaming at Veronica about how Duncan left and it was all her fault - Keith bursts in telling her to leave but Veronica stops her to tell her she'd help find Duncan if she released Weevil and drop the charges against him.

Well the next day while at lunch with Wallace someone called to say that they had found Veronica's "dog" and that they would like to meet her in Dog Park to give back to dog and to get the reward - so Veronica sent Wallace in her place so that way she could track who's been stealing dogs in Neptune.

Come to find out it was a guy driving a white van who actually attended her school - Hans the guy Veronica and Mandie met at the pound was the owner of the white van, now all she has to do is bring him down.

'Hi.' Veronica says as Logan enters my dad's office in a hurry. 'Hey - I need your help.' he says as he reaches her desk. 'Would it be weird for me to start my own drinking game? Like I have to do a shot every time someone asks for my help?' Veronica asks sarcastically while Logan ignores her comment.

'I need you to track down Trina's leech of the week boyfriend.' he says looking down at her. 'Why what did he do?' he points to his face. 'He beat her up - and I plan on returning the favor.' Veronica gets a horrified look on her face as he throws down a script book on the desk. 'His first name is Dylan and he's producing this steamer.'

Veronica picks it up and looks at it for a moment. 'Easy.' Veronica says to him then she picks up the phone and call up someone to get the information she needs to find out the guys last name. 'Hi, I'm calling from Todd Russell's office at CAA. He read your script, "Escaping Your Past" and he went nuts over it. Have you sold it yet? Really? Who's producing it? ' Logan smiles proudly at her as Veronica goes on with her phone conversation. 'Is that G-o-r-a-n? Great. I'm sure he'll want to speak with him. Maybe we can get you guys a deal. Okay, we'll be in touch. Thanks. Bye.' Veronica hangs up the phone. 'Dylan Goran.' Veronica types into her laptop as Logan comes round to her side of the desk and leans down over her to see. 'Is there really an agent named Todd Russell at CAA?' Logan asks Veronica curiously. 'There could be, maybe.' Logan laughs. 'Looks like Trina's Romeo has had a little trouble with the ladies. Two women have filed restraining orders against him in the last five years.'

Logan straightens and pulls his cell out of his pocket. He punches in a number. 'Dad, hey, I need Trina. It's important.' Logan says anxiously into the phone. 'Oh, hey son. She's in the shower. Her boyfriend's coming over later to pitch me a part in his movie.' Logan moves around Veronica's desk. 'Aren't you retired? I thought you were reconnecting with your family.' Aaron replies to his son on a cold voice. 'Trina is family, I'm helping her out. It's what dads do.' Logan could feel the anger rushing up to his face. 'Oh listen. Trina's boyfriend, he's got- ' He all of a sudden hears the dial tone and snaps his phone shut. 'Dylan's on his way to the house. And Dad's cooking for him.' 

So Veronica and Logan rush over to his house to warn his dad with what's going on with Trina's boyfriend - but they were to late Logan's dad was already beating the hell out of Dylan when they had arrived there and his dad looked up at them after beating his daughters boyfriend and he asked Logan how his day at school was and asked to escort him off the property.

'Wow.' Veronica says to him as she sees now Trina's ex-boyfriend speeding off in his car. 'Father knows best.' Logan says proudly. They walk in silence for a moment then Logan glances at Veronica. 'Do you think Lilly loved Weevil?' Veronica let out a sigh and then looked up at him.

'I don't know. Um, Lilly never mentioned anything to me about Weevil. I was wondering when you were gonna ask me about that. ' Veronica looks down that the ground. 'Yeah, well. I don't know. When he's caught in her bedroom, you know, I guess you gotta think.' They have arrived and stopped outside Logan's SUV. They face each other.

'You're handing a lot better then I thought you would.' Veronica looks up at him. 'I loved Lilly and Lilly loved guys.' Veronica got a sad look in her eyes. 'Logan, you know that she-' he cuts her off. 'You know she used to say that her.' He clears his throat. 'her parents worshiped Duncan and tolerated her. And if she couldn't please 'em, she was gonna go out of her way to piss 'em off. Weevil must have been perfect for that.' Veronica looked down at the ground for a moment.

'I know Lilly loved you.' Veronica looks up at him. 'Just not like I loved her.' he says giving Veronica sad eyes and she give the same look back. 'Well, it's just not like I loved her. It's okay. No, uh, you know, it kinda let's me off the hook, you know, I-I don't know, I don't have to feel guilty anymore.'

Veronica takes a big gulp and closes her eyes for a moment. 'Feel guilty about what?' Veronica says looking deep into his eyes. 'For moving on.' he smiles down at her and they stare at each other for a moment, then Logan reaches out his hand and touches her cheek as he steps forward to kiss her. She is accepting and they kiss passionately. They break, Logan resting his forehead on hers. 'What are we doing?' Veronica laughs nervously a little.

'No idea.' he says in a whisper smiling at her. He runs his hand though her hair and begins to kiss Veronica once again. 'We need to talk about this.' Veronica pulls away again. 'I know. I kn-' He says laughing. 'Maybe we should just keep it to ourselves for a while and see what happens. ' he laughs. 'Meet in mop closets? Pass each other secret notes in the hallway?' Veronica's mind wonders off. It shows on her face and Logan notices, pulling back a little, but doesn't say anything. When she looks up at him again, he puts his forehead back on hers. 'Come on I'll drive you home on the back streets.' he says to Veronica as opens up his car door for her and she gets in so he can take Veronica home.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 4467  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Weevil, Logan, Dick, Cassidy, Carmen Ruiz, Tad, Wallace, Keith, Alicia, Aaron

Mentions Of: Lilly, Leo, Mandie, Hans, Duncan, Meg, Mac, Lynn, Shelly Pomroy

Chapter 3

'Okay Weevil - spill it.' Veronica walks up to him in the school hallway waiting for him. 'Spill what V? Oh that you heard a rumor that I wanna see you naked and you wanted to find out if its really true?' he says smiling at her. 'You know what I'm talking about - give me the pen you took out of Lilly's bedroom.'

He looks down at his pocket in his shirt and pulls out a pink pen and hands it over to Veronica. 'Any messages inside of it?' Veronica says to him as she pulls off the pens top and looks inside of it - Last night while Veronica was in Logan's Xterra she had remembered Lilly found a spy pen in her cereal box and her saying it was going to be her way to send messages to her secret lovers.

'Now it wouldn't be a secret message if it was inside of it now would it?' he says eyeing Veronica down and walks down the hall and out the school doors.

Later on that night Veronica went down to the police station to talk things over with Leo and she ended up breaking up with him, Veronica told him she made out with my dead best friends ex-boyfriend and that she was basically a train wreck - and then Veronica asked him to help me nail the guy who was stealing 09er dogs and conning people out of money.

Come to find out Hans the guy who Veronica confronted in his white van had 09er dogs held up in a room in cages but none of them were Chester so Mandie ran off and she somehow got a hold of Veronica's taser gun and chased Hans down and tackled him down and finally got the truth out of him - that they sold Chester when they didn't get the reward money they wanted and she got Chester back.

Today just isn't Veronica's day when it comes to her car her poor little LaBaron wouldn't start for Veronica so now she had a line behind her of cars honking at Veronica for her to move her car - and if it wasn't bad enough she heard the sounds of Dick Casablancas along with his brother Cassidy 'Beaver' Casablancas and standing with them was Logan.

'Uh oh. Someone's got her eye on that Miss White Trash title.' Veronica hears Dick laughing while she tries to figure out whats wrong with her car. 'You know, you got solid effort in the talent competition, but I'd like to see that car up on some cinder blocks.' Veronica hears Cassidy chime in with his brother.

'Guys, come on...' She hears Logan say - well at least he's telling them to knock it off and not joining in with them. 'I know. Guys, come on. The talent is making a grilled cheese sandwich on the engine block.' Veronica walks over and steals the knife Logan was using to cut his apple and shes goes over to her car to fix what was wrong with her car.

'Guys, come on. You can't put your car up on blocks in the yard if you don't have a yard.' You know, I think I can do both sides of this little act now.' Veronica goes around her car and starts up her car with no troubles. 'So how about next time you don't bother? I got it covered.' Veronica throw the knife back at Logan as he eyes her down walking away.

A little while later Carmen Ruiz came to talk to Veronica in the girls bathroom about what her boyfriend had been up to - he had a video of her on his phone of her doing something sexual with a popsicle and she wanted Veronica to steal back his phone so that way she could get rid of the video of her so that way she wont ever had to date him again.

After Veronica told her she would help her a little more on in the school day she dragged Logan back into the bathroom making out with Logan very heavily with him spinning her around lifting Veronica up and putting her on the counter of the bathroom - he kisses her neck and looks at Veronica smiling.

'What.' Veronica smiles at him. 'I blockaded the door and hung up a "Out Of Order" sign.' He smiles at her. 'This is wrong.' he looks around the bathroom. 'I mean a boy in a girls bathroom - I mean it's...' She interrupts him. 'So wrong its right?' Veronica says kissing him once again. 'Yes.' he whispers.

He pulls away from her and lets out a sigh. 'I'm sorry about Dick and those guys.' She pulls on his shirt collar as he laughs softly. 'Dick and those guys don't bother me - besides you and I have to keep up appearances to keep up, because Duncan is going to come home someday and I don't want him to find about us - this from someone else.' she motions her hands between the two of them.

He lets out another sigh looking down at his watch. 'I am beyond tardy for my Physics class.' he says kissing Veronica. 'And if I remember right, time travel is not yet possible.' he picks up his books and goes to the door of the bathroom and peaks to see if the coast is clear. 'So try petty corruption.' Veronica walks up behind him.

'Hmm?' he says turning around facing Veronica as she pull out tardy slips from her bag. 'Tardy excuse slips. Date stamped. Untraceable. I know people.' She pulls open the bathroom door and look out. 'It's clear. Good luck in Physics.' Veronica pulls him in for a kiss. 'Remember-' She says as he kisses her. '-Force equals mass times acceleration-' kiss. '-light is a particle that can exhibit properties of a wave-' kiss.

'I would learn more if I stayed here with you.' he says leaning in to kiss Veronica once again - but she pushes him away as he starts to kiss me again. 'I have things to do.' he smiles at her and kisses Veronica's cheek and smacks the "out of order" sign - and Veronica leans up against the door and gets a look on her face like she needs to cool down and then she has to think of way to try and get Tad's cell phone away from him to delete that video.

'No offense - but you look odd.' Veronica says as she looks at Wallace walking down a school hallway. 'I just wanted our parents cuddle on the couch last night - my eyes they burn.' he says pointing at his eyes and making a face at Veronica and then Veronica gives him a funny look – Veronica and Wallace's mom and dad had been dating for a while now.

'Any idea what they do Monday's and Wednesday's from 6-10 that requires an overnight bag?' she says looking at him. 'As far as I'm concerned they play bingo at the VFW - that's my story, I'm sticking with it.' Wallace says explaining to Veronica.

'Best way to deal with things like this - pretend they don't exist.' Veronica says to him as she pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket and hands it to him. 'You mind calling this number half way though sixth period?' he takes it. 'Sure - alright.'

'They don't exist?' he asks her. 'Deal.' Veronica says to him as she raises her hand to drop the subject and Veronica looks down the hall and sees Tad walking her way. 'Hey you mind helping me with a bump and bait here.' Veronica hands him a disposable cell phone.

'So I was all no way - and he was like yeah way - ugh!' Veronica pretends to be shocked to have bumped into Tad. 'I am so sorry.' Veronica says to him as she puts a hand to her chest like she really meant it. 'Watch what your doing.' Tad says to Veronica as she sees Wallace dropping the phone into his back pack.

So Veronica managed to get Tad's cell phone after all - it was easy as pie and he never saw it coming, so now schools over with and now Veronica is at the office about to go to work for the day and Veronica and Keith talk a little and he tells her that he's going to send her to a Ivy League College for the bounty of Duncan for 50 grand – She believes her dads words were "Money for nothing."

And then Veronica tells him that Duncan may have over heard her and Meg talking about the guy Keith had been tracking down for over a year now and that Duncan may of used what Veronica said to run away from Neptune and as Veronica was explaining herself to him about what happened a humming Alicia Fennel enters the room happily.

'Mr. Mars.' She says smiling. 'Hey Veronica - how was school?' she asks her as Veronica smiles at her and rocks on her heels - like this could be any more awkward then it already is as Veronica sees shes holding her over night bag. 'Hi Ms. Fennel - it's fine.' Veronica says as she sees Keith getting up to go greet her.

'We'll be back around 8 or so.' Keith says smiling at his daughter and then leans in to give Alicia a kiss. 'Where you going?' Veronica asks full of curiosity. 'Out.' only one syllable she gets from her dad. 'Oh and why don't you get started on that e-bay thing.' he says pointing at her as he goes out the door.

A little while later Carmen came in and Veronica gave her Tad's cell phone so she could go though it and delete the video but all she did was smash his cell phone to pieces and Veronica explained to just because his phone is now in two that there still might be a chance that the videos still out there.

And it was - Tad IMed Veronica on her laptop and the video started playing and Carmen and Veronica were both in shock to see that the video popped up on my screen as soon as she heard herself moaning and sucking on a popsicle she hit stop before Veronica could see anything else.

So the next day Veronica informed Mac about tracking down Duncan on e-bay to see if he got on there and bought a passport so that way he could leave the country - She looks over as she gets done talking business with Mac and Veronica sees Tad wrapping his arms around Carmen and Carmen with a real disgusted look on her face - it was either stay dating him or he'd send the video to the whole school.

Veronica and Carmen met up later talking about whats been going on with Tad and about how she wants nothing to do with him so Veronica and her had to come up with a plan so that way she can break up with Tad and not worry about him sending the video for all of Neptune High to see her in all her glory.

So the plan was to get some dirt on Tad to make him feel that they need to break up or else will spill the beans on him for whatever they're going to get on him so Veronica told Carmen to invite him for a romantic walk on the boardwalk so that way their plan can go into action.

After school Veronica drives her poor LaBaron to where her dear good friend Weevil works to get it fixed up as good as new. 'What are you doing here? you miss me?' Veronica hears Weevil say as Veronica pulls up in her car.

'Alternator trouble - you think your uncle can return the LaBaron to all it's original glory?' Veronica says giving him her trademark smile. 'You can get it ready for Daytona if you pay him enough.' She crosses her arms at him and smile. 'That wont be necessary.'

'Come here.' he says leading Veronica to where nobody could overhear them talking. 'The word is the Kane's offering a nice little reward for finding Duncan?' She gives him a funny look. 'You pick up some leads when breaking into the Kane house - or where you just covering your tracks?' Veronica says facing him.

'You used me.' he eyes her. 'Yeah well we're always owing each other favors aren't we?' Veronica eyes him down. 'Don't give me that look if you really thought I would hurt Lilly you would have a homing device on my ass already.' he looks around to see if anyones around them. 'I heard something I thought might be worth 10 of your finders fee.'

'Ten percent? Depends on what that something is.' Veronica looks at him curious as to what he has to say. 'How about a certain spoiled white boy buying a crapped out Impala from my uncle's friend about a couple weeks ago?' Veronica thinks about it for a minute. 'Eight percent - if it pans out and you throw in that alternator.' and he just smiles at her.

Veronica walks off and she call up Keith on his cell phone to give him the news on what she had found out about what they got on Duncan so far. 'Hey dad you got a pen?' Veronica says as she walks up to Logan's Xterra. 'A 69' Impala California license plate 6GUC788 - and he bought it for 800$ cash a couple weeks back.' Veronica settles herself in Logan's car. 'It's always business with you.' he says smiling at her and then drives off.

Then Veronica and him head off to his house and as soon as they hit his front door Veronica and him are making out very heavily as they enter his house laughing and giggling along the way. 'So the place is ours.' he says pulling away from her and smiles. 'Dad's at class.' he kisses her forehead. 'And Trina's at a extremely important purse store opening in Beverly Hills.' he kisses Veronica cheek.

'Your dad's taking classes?' Veronica asks him. 'Exploring the world outside himself - it's all apart of the new Aaron Echolls - ' Logan claps his hands enthusiastically. ' - Spanish, Ceramics, Ty Kwan Do and today glass blowing with Silvio Pirelli master of Old World crystal.' he points at a glass up on the fireplace mantel. 'Nice huh? just two lessons.' Veronica looks up at it. 'And he made a bong?' Veronica asks being sarcastic.

'An urn for my mom. You know since there was no body and thus no ashes, he filled it with sea water, 'cause she jumped into the ocean, get it? ' he shrugs his shoulders and moves forward wrapping his arms around her waist. 'At least it gets him out of the house.' he says as he begins to kiss Veronica again.

They laugh and kiss in circles a few times and then he leads her back to the couch but before they sit down Veronica says to him. 'Hey - do you think this thing between us will get any more normal?' he kisses her cheek. 'What, like will we ever hang at the mall and hold hands and buy each other teddy bears with hearts that say "I wuv you beary much?"' he says as he sits down on the couch and Veronica puts her stuff down on the floor and sits with him.

'Yes. Exactly that. Except I want my bear won through some sort of demonstration of ring-tossing ability.' he gives Veronica a small smirk. 'Well secrets are kind of hot too.' he says kissing Veronica again as they both fall back onto the couch so he's on top of her kissing her passionately and then they hear someone clearing there throat - it was Logan's dad.

'I'm sorry.' he says putting down a bag full of food. 'Didn't realize you had company - hello Veronica.' all Veronica does is point her fingers up at him for a "hello" she was embarrassed enough as it was. 'I thought you were out.' Logan gets up from the couch looking at his dad. 'Yeah, well, Silvio canceled so I grabbed some swordfish, I thought I'd try that Lime Tequila Marinade.' Aaron opens up the fridge and puts the food away. 'You know, uh, I think I'll get out of your guy's hair, uh, there's chips if you're hungry. Blue corn, really good.'

Aaron finally leaves the room. 'Oh my god did I just get caught making out out on the couch by my dad?' he says bending over a chair in shame. 'Yeah, you got caught by your dad. I got caught by the star of _Breaking Point_ and _Beyond the Breaking Point_. That's weird - and I got lipstick on my teeth.' Veronica says as she gets up from the couch to go fix herself up in the bathroom.

Then the doorbell rings and Aaron answered the door. 'Logan! Look who showed up. Dick and, um…' Aaron's voice trails off not really remembering Dick's little brothers name. 'Ah, Cas...' Dick cuts off his brother. 'Beaver.' Logan gets up from sitting on the couch. 'Beav.' Dick looks around the room. 'This is why you couldn't surf? You had something to do on the couch?' Dick and Beaver sit in the armchairs as Veronica backs away so she wont get noticed. 'I'm sorry, dude...' Logan gazes in Veronica's direction. '...I just…' Dick spots Veronica's bag.

'Dude, you got a chick here?' Logan gets a nervous look on his face. 'No, that's Trina's. She's without her lip gloss. It's possible she's suffering out there.' Aaron could tell his son was getting anxious and he spotted Veronica slipping another way in the house and quickly realizes that they were hiding their relationship and he reaches for her bag. 'Oh, right, and, uh, I'm supposed to take that to her.' Aaron gives his son and understanding look and he gives one back. 'Yeah. Actually I was-I was going to go with you.'

'Dude, no way! You already blew us off in the water.' Dick complains to Logan while Logan's eyes wonder off in the direction his dad had been walking. 'We got business to discuss. This weekend. Mexico. Annual surf and chick fest.' In the other room Veronica listens into the conversation with an uncomfortable look on her face. 'Beav talked to these cheerleaders…' Beaver smiles and goes on for his brother. 'Yeah, it turns out they have a retreat outside Rosarito and they just got second in this regional contest.' Dick holds out his hands and counts on his fingers listing what they were planning on doing. 'Beers, waves and weak-willed cheerleaders right next door.' Logan looks at the ground. 'Sweet.' he says softly with no excitement in his voice while his dad finally reaches Veronica and hands over her bag. 'Looks like Logan is gonna be stuck for a while – Ride home?' Veronica nods.

The next day Veronica goes to the board walk to find Carmen and Tad together having a "Romantic" day on the boardwalk - to bad Tad doesn't know that he's about to get set up, she told Carmen to have Tad walk over to Seth the gay guy of Neptune High and ask him for some drugs so Veronica could get pictures of them together.

After Veronica got the money shots she called Carmen up and told her to call up Tad and record the conversation with him talking about the drugs he had bought for them but to make it sound like he was having a gay affair with Seth.

So after Veronica gets done with Carmen for the day she goes home to cook my dad dinner but he was only home for about two seconds before he tells her that he got a tip on the car Duncan had bought a few weeks back so he was going to track the car down - looks like dinner for one for her tonight.

So the next day at school Veronica told Mac what was going on with Carmen and Tad and gave her all the goods that she had on Tad and told her that she needed to set up a sexual explicit site for Tad and Seth and that Seth would help her out with all the details.

When she had the website done Veronica and Carmen confronted Tad with the website and given his now smashed cell phone back now that we had some "dirt" on him now he would back off of Carmen and finally leave her in peace.

Finally when school let out - Veronica was in line waiting to get on the school bus when she hears the sound of Logan's voice sitting on her LaBaron. 'Ah, mass transit.' Logan swings her keys in his hands. 'But why take the bus when you can drive your very own rust bucket? I had my dad's driver pick it up.' he knocks on her car hood. 'Full of fresh stolen parts, ready to go.' Logan throws her car keys at her and she catches them and she joins him on the hood of her car. 'Wow, I'll just try to keep this little gesture in mind this weekend when you and Dick and the Beaver are off getting blasted and scamming cheerleaders.'

'Yeah...yeah. Actually, I had to tell Dick I'm not available, 'cause I have other plans.' Veronica got a relieved look on her face. 'There are cheerleaders with low self-esteem available domestically?' Logan ignores her comment. 'Are you free Friday? Maybe we could go out.' Veronica gets a surprised look on her face. 'Here? In Neptune? What about our little secret?' she whispers to him. 'Well.' Logan slips off her car. 'I thought we'd try a practice run in Catalina Island. So what do you think about us skipping school on Friday for a little ride on Dad's boat? Dinner and a movie?' Veronica smiles. 'I'll pencil you in.'

'So it's, uh...what is the word? A date?' Veronica smiles again. 'Nice of your dad to let us use his boat.' he also smiles. 'Yeah, yeah, I think he actually likes you. When he heard that stuff about your parents, I think he felt-' Veronica gets a puzzled look on her face when the subject of her parents coming up into the conversation. 'What? What stuff?' before Logan could answer her Dick called his name from behind - Logan and Veronica look over towards Logan's parked car where Dick and Beaver are waiting. 'What the hell, man?' Dick complains about him talking to Veronica. 'Just, uh, there was something in the paper he saw, I don't know.' Logan heads for his car. Turning and walking backwards, he holds his hand out to indicate the number five, smiling. 'So tennish, Albacore Club, slip five.' Veronica smiles as he leaves shortly after she left to go find out why something about her parents were in the paper – come to find out her dad put a seeking notice out for her mom to file for divorce. 

The next day was bad for Carmen - turns out that Tad hit the button and sent the video to all of Neptune High to see the boy sure had some balls to do that so Veronica got her laptop ready to send off the website to all of Tads new classmates in the Navy but Carmen didn't have the guts to do it.

So she left after all the students left the school so she wouldn't get harassed by all the guys in her class offering her deserts and after she left Veronica heard in the background the moans of Carmen coming from a computer and two freshmen boys laughing while watching it.

'It's all fun and games until one of you finds my foot up your ass.' Veronica says as she kick them out of the room and Veronica looks back at the computer screen and she noticed the lights in the background and then it finally clicked - Shelly Pomroy's party the night she was raped.

So Veronica arrived a hour early to school on Friday so that way she can get some things done before she runs off on a date with Logan and who did Veronica see taped up on the flag pole with the word "scum" across his chest? - that's right Tad.

'How's it hanging Tad? - Let me guess uncomfortable?' he gives Veronica a dirty look. 'I guess you and Carmen got those bikers to put me up here.' he says looking down at me while she  
smiles. 'No I actually had nothing to do with that - but I might be convinced to cut you down.' Veronica says as she takes out a pocket knife and clicks it open. 'What do you want from me bitch?' he says with a snarl.

'You destroyed my life - you took away the only person I ever loved.' he says raising his voice at Veronica. 'I don't recall forcing you to send that video!' Veronica says pointing the knife at him. 'No she did - she left me!' he says snapping at her. 'And what good did sending it do?'

'Nobody's going to want to touch her now - if I can't have her no one can.' Veronica gives him a dirty look. 'You are so lucky she has a better soul then I do because I would of brought you down with me.' he looks at Veronica with an evil look in his eye. 'So are you going to cut me down if I say sorry is that it?'

'Nope, I just want a simple answer to a simple question - who gave you the drugs the night of Shelly Pomroy's party? - Yeah I know you drugged your girlfriend, Class with a capital "K".' he looks away. 'I don't remember.' She points the knife at him again. 'In about five minutes people are going to show up for school and unless you want your little business to be know for everybody to know you'll tell me who gave you the drugs.'

He hesitates for a moment and looks Veronica dead in the eyes. 'It was Logan Echolls that gave me the drugs that night.' and in that moment Veronica's heart dropped and she didn't say nothing back to him. 'So are you going to cut me down or what?' Veronica didn't answer him and she just pulls off the first aid wrap was covering up to show the whole school he had a heart with Seth's name in the middle of it and Veronica walked away while she could hear him screaming at me to help him in the distance - now it was time to face the music and finally figure out who raped her that night, starting with Logan.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 4206  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Logan, Meg, Luke, Madison Sinclair, Casey, Sean, Dick, Cassidy, Carrie Bishop, Duncan, Aaron

Mentions Of: Shelly Pomroy, Lilly

Chapter 4

Veronica debated with herself to go to talk to Logan about what she had found out from her good friend Tad today - She had no idea how she was going to approach the situation but Veronica got a big lead about the night that she was raped and it's time to find out the truth of what happened to her that night, one way or another.

Veronica finally gets the nerve to get out of her car to go to Logan's fathers boat and at the last minute she just felt like she should turn around and leave and since Veronica didn't see him on the boat she turned around to walk back to her car but he caught her walking away. 'Veronica.' he says calling her over. 'Over here.' Veronica turns around and walks back towards the boat.

'You didn't think I stood you up now did you?' he says as Veronica climbs into the boat - she just nods her head, Veronica really had no idea about how to bring it up to him - so she just looks up at him and gives him a little smile. 'Ronnie - is something wrong?' Veronica shuts her eyes as tears finally fall down her cheeks.

'Okay - who's ass do I have to beat up for you, who made you cry?' he says looking down at Veronica with concern. 'Why don't you look in the mirror Logan and start there.' Veronica looks away from him. 'What? Ronnie - what happened did someone say something to you bad about me?'

Veronica clears her throat and she finally looks him in the eyes. 'You could say that.' she says as he tries to wipe away her tears - but Veronica pulls away from him. 'Please - don't touch me.' She look down at the ground once again. 'Ronnie, what did I do? tell me what I did wrong so I can explain myself.'

'Okay, explain - you can explain to me why you had GHB the night of Shelly Pomroy's party the night I was raped.' Veronica looks back at him - his face went really soft. 'You were raped?' he asks her as he reaches out to Veronica to pull her to him. 'Just - don't Logan, tell me did you drug me that night?'

'God no Veronica - I could never do that to a girl, Okay granted I had them I got them when I was in Tijuana with Luke and Sean but it wasn't like that it was just for fun.' he says looking Veronica in the eyes. 'Fun - like having sex with unconscious girls fun?' he lets out a frustrated groan. 'No - fun as in going to a rave fun.'

'Okay - you've convinced me, bygones.' Veronica raises her voice at him. 'What can I do Veronica - what can I do to make it better?' She look him in the eyes. 'You can prove to me that you had nothing to do with me getting raped that night by helping me find out who did this to me.' Veronica says breaking down in his arms.

So the next day Veronica was on a mission - a mission to find out what happened the night she was raped and this time shes not going to stop until she finally get the answers she deserved and to find the guy who raped her and make him pay for making her life hell.

Veronica walks up to Meg's locker just as she was about to walk off to her first class of the day. 'Hey Meg.' She says smiling at her. 'Hey Veronica.' she smiles at her. 'You were at Shelly Pomroy's party end of the year party right?' she looks away for a moment. 'Uh - yeah, yeah for a little while.'

'Did you see me there?' Veronica asks her. 'Why?' she asks. 'I just wanna know my memory's a little fuzzy about that night.' she looks Veronica in the eyes. 'Maybe thats a good thing.' she says seriously. 'So you did see me?' Veronica says giving her a questionable look. 'For like a second - I was with Cole and we were just leaving.'

'I tried to convince Cole to go over and help you but he didn't want anybody to puke in his car - there was a bunch of guys doing body shots off of you and someone came over and helped you away from the crowd and thats when me and Cole left the party.'

'You don't know who helped me?' she shakes her head at Veronica. 'So that's your high school alcohol related moment - everybody has one - you gotta let it go.' she looks her in the eyes. 'Or else you'll drive yourself crazy.' and then she walks away to her class.

'Remember when I saved you from drug dealers and I said I may call upon you for a favor someday?' Veronica says walking up to Luke at a lunch table where he had been reading a school book. 'You didn't say that.' he says laughing. 'It was implied.' She says sitting down across from him.

He laughs and rubs his fists together. 'Okay - what can I do you for?' he asks her. 'Uh - I heard you went to TJ with Sean and Logan and got some GHB.' he shrugs his shoulders. 'Wow that was like a year ago - I don't have any on me now.' Veronica smirks at him. 'Oh damn - and here I was going to spike your juice box and have my way with you.' She snap my fingers together.

He laughs. 'What did you do with it?' he looks down. 'Nothing.' Veronica gives him a look. 'Honestly - I didn't do anything, I gave it away.' She gives him a serious look. 'Who'd you give it to?' Veronica looks intensely at him. 'Um - Dick.'

'He had been complaining about his brother getting more love from girls then he had been getting from his girlfriend Madison that night so I gave him two doses of it to him - I don't know if he used it or not but I'm pretty sure she didn't take it because she's the one who wrote "Slut" across your car.'

'You can keep asking - but your not the fairest, trust me.' Veronica says walking up behind Madison in the girls bathroom as shes fixing her hair and make-up in the mirror. 'I can tell you who's the pastiest is - what's the deal can't buy bronzer with food stamps?'

'You wrote "Slut" on my car last year at Shelly's party - why?' She turns around with a scared look on her face and then turns into a confident look. 'Because Whore had to many letters.' she says giving Veronica a smart look. 'I have never done anything to you - up until now.' she looks away. 'Whatever Veronica.' Veronica gives her a dirty look. 'Oh like what?'

'How about making out with my boyfriend in front of an entire party?' Veronica gives her a confused look and she scoffs. 'I guess I shouldn't take it personally you made out with everyone that night.'

'I don't believe you.' She says to her. 'Are you kidding? - You were acting all whorish and you walked up to my boyfriend singing some song and you pushed him down on a couch and you made out with him in front of everybody and then you made out with Casey.'

So after Veronica found out that little information she instantly just wanted to bleach her mouth out knowing she had made out with most of the guys in her class so she calls up Logan to tell him what's been up. 'Hey.' Veronica says trying to control her emotions. 'Hey, are you okay? you want me to come pick you up so we can talk about it?' he says being concerned about Veronica.

'No - I'm fine, I just really feel like bleaching my mouth out right now.' Veronica says half serious. 'What did you find out?' She sighs into the phone. 'I found out from Madison that I made out with Dick and Casey so first thing tomorrow I'm going to talk to Casey and then to Dick I'm going to find out who did this to me Logan if it's the last thing I do.'

'I know and if you want me there when you talk to Dick I will be - I know how bad he can get so if he gets smart I can always throw in a punch or two to get something out of him, and when the truth finally does come out and we do find out who hurt you someones going to have hell to pay coming their way from me.'

'No it's alright Logan - I think I can handle Dick on my own, but when we do find out who raped me I give you my full permission to do whatever you please to them.' Veronica says as she looks at her clock. 'But I should be getting to bed now the sooner tomorrow comes the sooner I can figure out what happened to me.' Veronica says to him as they say their goodbyes for the night.

So the next day Veronica went and she had talked to Casey and she found out that Veronica really only made out with just Dick and that it was him who pulled her on the couch with him and he was the one who kissed her and that when Veronica asked to go home Dick and Sean kept feeding her shots because they were afraid she had been sobering up on them and they had Veronica and Shelly make out in front of everybody.

So after finding out what Casey had to say the next guy on Veronica's list was Sean and when she talked to him he told her that Dick was the one that was feeding her the shots and that Dick brought Veronica into the guest bedroom and laid her on the bed and told Beaver to basically have his own way with her.

Next up Dick. Veronica grabs his surfboard out of his car and she gets into her car with the surfboard under her tire so that way when he sees what Veronica's about to do he'll have no choice but to answer the questions she had to ask.

'Hi ya Dick - How's it going?' Veronica says to him as she sees him along with Logan behind him walking up to her car and when Dick went to grab his board Veronica revved up her engine so he knew she was being serious. 'I gotta couple questions for you Dick.'

'Your freaking nuts do you know that!' He screams at Veronica as she looks over at Logan that idly stands by watching what was going down - Veronica knew he wanted to be there but he knew she wanted to be the one who got the answers out of him. 'Insulting me now is a good plan how?' Veronica sarcastically asked him.

'What do you want?' he says lifting up his arms in defeat. 'Answers - and quickly, did you give me GHB the night of Shelly Pomroy's party?' he gave her a confused look. 'What - no I didn't even have it.' Veronica revs up her car and he changes his answer. 'I mean had some but I didn't give it to you I swear it on my life.'

'See when you say that it makes me hope that you're lying - I know you're the one who brought me in the guest bedroom for Beaver.' he gives Veronica a cocky smile. 'More like I found you in the guest bedroom with Beaver.'

'Are you freaking kidding me? how about reality Dick.' he shrugs his shoulders. 'What I'm just telling you what I saw - I didn't drug you, Don't go blaming me that you got wasted and slutty.' he smiles at Veronica and she sees Logan restraining himself from trying to hit Dick and Veronica put her car in drive and she splits his surfboard in two.

So next person to talk to would be the Beaver and he said he never touched Veronica that Dick was pushing him to get him started with having sex with her but after him and Sean left he asked if she was okay and he got sick and threw up on Carrie Bishop's shoes and that Logan had left early with Cindy because he was suppose to be the one to have sex with her that night because she was easy.

So after school Veronica went to see Carrie at where she worked so she could get some answers from her and see if she can get somewhere and just stop with running around everywhere trying to get answers from different people and find out what truly happened to her that night.

'What can I get for you?' she asks Veronica as she walks up to her counter. 'A hot chocolate and some answers if you have two minutes.' she looks around. 'I'm kind of in the weeds.' Veronica sighs hard. 'Here's the thing did you happen to see me at Shelly Pomroy's party last year?' she smiles at her. 'Yeah I saw you.'

'I was walking past the guest bedroom and the bedroom door was open and I remember saying close the door next time and I seen you and Duncan Kane pulling each other's clothes off each other.'

Veronica left and rushed over at Duncan's house in a hurry and she had called up Logan to meet her up in 20 minutes at Dog Beach because she needed to talk to him and that she found out what happened to Veronica that night.

So Veronica goes up to the Kane House and ring their doorbell with tears running down her face and she waits impatiently for someone to answer the door and Duncan finally comes to the door. 'Hi - Welcome back.' Veronica says to him. 'So Carrie Bishop said you and I were in bed together the night of Shelly Pomroy's party care to elaborate?' Veronica stares him down.

'What - what are you talking about?' he says acting surprised. 'I want to know what happened.' she says looking him in the eyes. 'Do you know how wasted I was that night - I barley even remember it that whole nights a blur.'

'Thats the thing with you huh? Carrie said she walked in on us and you were naked and you were on top of me!' he rolls his eyes at me. 'I can't believe this.' Veronica starts crying. 'You were the one that raped me.' he looks at her with a shocked look on his face.

'I raped you? - so first I'm a murderer now I'm a rapist?' Veronica turns away from him crying. 'What are you doing? why are you acting like this? acting like you weren't there?' Veronica looked at him in shock. 'What?!?' She says shaking her head. 'You were there too you know - I thought we had some unspoken rule like we were never going to talk about it, but now I RAPED YOU!'

He looks at Veronica with a sad look in his eyes. 'You don't remember?' Veronica didn't say anything to him. 'It's kind of a bad feeling isn't it?' he looks her in the eyes. 'Then why did you leave me there? If it was so tender, and loving, why did I wake up by myself searching for my underwear?'

Veronica screams at him. 'Because I had to get out of there!' he says raising his voice at her. 'You had to?' She questions him. 'Yes! I woke up, I, I saw you there, I realized what I did...' he trails off. 'What did you realize was so bad? What did you do?' Veronica demand. 'I slept with you!'

'But it was consensual, right?' Veronica's voice breaks up. 'Yes!' he says with his eyes starting to water up. 'Then what about that is so wrong?' She says as she felt like she was about to pass out. 'Because you're my sister! And I knew it! Even after my mother told me, I tried to just cut you out of my life. I loved you! I tried not to, I tried not to, but it won't go away!' He says to Veronica crying now and she turns away from him and Veronica sees his mom standing in the background standing there looking at the two of them and Veronica runs off crying to go meet Logan at the beach.

'Veronica - are you okay? did you find out what happened, did you find out who did this to you?' He asks as he pulls her into his arms as Veronica cries into his shoulder and she just nods her head. 'Who did this to you?' he says looking down on her.

'I was drugged - but I wasn't raped.' Veronica says looking up at him. 'It was Duncan - he found me in the guest bedroom and I guess with old feelings and nature it just happened.' She looks down when she seen his reaction to it. 'Veronica, I have something to tell you - that I just remembered today.' then Logan's cell phone goes off it was his dad. 'Yeah?' Logan says in the phone.

'Can't I do that later? - alright fine I'll go do it now.' He says hanging up the phone. 'What was that about?' Veronica asks him. 'My dad wants me to go home and pick up something for him I guess he's at the airport about to go on a little vacation and he has like a hour and a half before his flight leaves so he needs it now - you wanna come with to go get it?' Veronica nods her head. 'I'm just glad you're here.' Veronica says to him as he kisses her forehead.

So they go up his house to pick up what his dad wanted to drop off at the airport and they start kissing on the way in the house and then all of a sudden the lights turned on and at least a hundred people stare at us while Logan's dad screams "SURPRISE" and it was almost all of Neptune's 09er's standing in the room looking at them in shock.

'Dude, what the hell are you doing? Please tell me this is like, some new reality show called My Skank.' Dick says speaking up first as Veronica gets a hurtful look on her face. 'Goodbye, Dick.' Logan says to him. 'What?' Dick says in shock. 'Get out of my house. You have a problem with Veronica, you leave. Actually, you have a problem with Veronica, you're pretty much dead to me, so just, like, evaporate or something, I don't know.'

Everybody looks at him in shock as he holds out his hands and Veronica then laces her fingers with him - Duncan didn't look to happy at all when he had seen them kissing either. 'That's kind of a general invitation. If you don't like my girlfriend, then... just start heading towards the rectangle with the knob.' Logan says announcing to everybody in the party.

Veronica hears Meg ask Duncan if he was okay and he didn't reply to her he just stared them both down and started walking out the front door of Logan's house before Logan had a chance to talk to him.

So Veronica walks over to get some punch and Madison is standing there with a glass of punch in her hand and asks Veronica if she was dating Logan or not. 'Yes Madison I am.' and then she went on about how she wonders if Logan's dad will be doing another movie or what and she handed Veronica the glass of punch and then walks away.

Just as she was about to take a drink of her punch Meg comes up behind me. 'I wouldn't drink that if I were you.' Veronica gives her a confused look. 'Madison gave you a trip to the dentist she does it to everybody she doesn't like she spits in your cup and then hands it to you.'

Then it comes to her. She was the one who gave Veronica the drink the night of the party - She goes up to her and pulls her by the arm and she yelps in pain. 'Ow!' she screams. 'What are you doing?' Veronica ignores her question. 'Did you give me a trip to the dentist the night of Shelly Pomroy's party?' she rolls her eyes and makes a face. 'Like I was the only one spit that was in your mouth that night.'

'You have no idea what you did to me.' she rolls her eyes at me. 'Oh my god - I spit in your drink you are like so scarred for life.' She says walking away from Veronica giving her a dirty look.

The party dies down and Veronica sees Logan smiling at her and he approaches Veronica holding his hand out for her to grab and he leads her out back in his yard and when he jumps down from a step leading to his pool house he picks Veronica up and spins her around and leads her into the pool house.

'Now, see, why can't it just be like this? Why do there have to be all those other people in this world?' he says leaning down and kissing Veronica on the mouth. 'What are you doing?' Veronica says as he pulls her down on the bed with him.

'You're to short. It means I level the playing field.' He says as Veronica straddles his body. 'Is this where you take all your conquests?' he kisses her and pulls off Veronica's jacket. 'Nope, only the short ones.' He says laying back on the bed as Veronica leans down and kisses him.

'Hey, I have to tell you something.' He says in a serious voice. 'I'm sorry, we're past the confessional portion of this program. We're on to the make out.' Veronica says as she goes to kiss him again but he turns his head and she kisses his cheek. 'Stop - Veronica, stop.' he says shaking his head to get her to stop kissing him.

'I have to tell you something about Shelly's party.' Veronica looks down at him. 'If its about the body shots I already know about it.' he looks up at her. 'There's more - after Duncan came and got you I said sorry to him and I had put GHB in his drink to make him lighten up and to have some fun for a change he hadn't smiled since Lilly was alive.'

'You didn't know what would happen.' Veronica says looking down at him. 'I'm the one thats responsible for what happened to you - and I can't take that I hurt you like that, I can't take that I hurt you and all I wanna do is protect you.' Veronica leans down and kisses him and they both fall back onto the bed. 'I want you to trust me.' he says pulling away from her. 'I do.' Veronica says smiling down at him.

Veronica leans down and starts kissing him again and he pulls away smiling up at her and lets out air from his mouth and pushes Veronica's hair out of her face. 'I don't know about you but I could use a refreshment right about now.' Veronica gets off of him. 'Mmm.' Veronica says and he leans up and gives her a quick peck.

Then he gets up off the bed and gets a screwdriver out of the night stand drawer and stands on a chair to un-screw the air vent. 'You learned that from Lilly.' Veronica says looking up at him and he looks back at her and smiles. 'No - Lilly learned that from me.'

He walks over to the liquor cabinet after grabbing a key out of the air vent. 'It's almost endearing that I need a key to my own liquor cabinet don't you think?' Veronica looks at him and smile and then the key breaks in the key hole. 'Wow, swell huh?' She smiles at him and nods her head. 'I'll be right back.' He says as he kisses Veronica and then kisses her again until Veronica pushes him away to get him to leave the room.

So there Veronica lays in the bed looking around the room and then she looks up above her and notice something shiny and Veronica stands up on top of the bed and she notices that it's a camera and she follows to where it leads to and Veronica opens it up and theres a bunch of different tv monitors in front of her along with vcrs Veronica turns on the power and she puts her hand out to where the bed was and she sees herself on the screen.

'Ronnie did you leave the bed already.' Logan says entering the room smiling and Veronica looks over at him. 'Logan what's this?' She says pointing out the camera system in front of her. 'I don't know - but we're going to find out here soon.' Logan says pushing play on one of the tapes and it was his dad having sex with some random girl in the room - both of Logan and Veronica in shock at what they found.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 4499  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Logan,Wallace,Duncan, Keith, Aaron

Mentions Of: Lilly, Lianne, Alicia, Able Koontz, Jake, Celeste

Chapter 5

Logan and Veronica then left his house so he could take her home for the night they were still in shock over finding sex tapes of his dad with random girls all over the screens playing - Logan swore to Veronica he didn't even know about the cameras being in the room and she believes him Veronica doesn't think he could do that to a girl especially after the little speech he gave saying all he wanted to do was protect her how could she not trust the guy?

Then next ten minutes out in the parking lot of Veronica's apartment complex they had a very heavy make-out session then Veronica finally pulled away smiling at him. 'I forgot to tell you - my dad and I are getting close to finding evidence that Able Koontz didn't kill Lilly after all.' his smile fades.

'Veronica - Yeah about that, I also forgot to tell you something about my alibi that day I was going to tell you when I came back into the pool house but the whole hidden camera thing made it slip my mind - I was in town the day Lilly was killed I wasn't in Mexico.' he says looking into Veronica's eyes.

'What? Logan why didn't you come forward with this?' Veronica says raising her voice some at him. 'Veronica - I didn't kill Lilly if that's what your thinking I came back early that day so I could talk to her about her cheating on me so when I got to town and I seen her - I seen you and her at the car wash that day and when I looked at her I just knew it was over so I wrote her a letter and gave her a shot glass that said "Baked in Ensenada".'

'Wait - I didn't see you at the car wash.' Veronica gives him a confused look. 'I parked across the street and I just wrote her this long heartfelt letter about all that I was feeling and I left both the letter and shot glass in her car - please tell me you believe me that I didn't kill her?' he says running his thumb down her cheek.

'I do believe you but the thing is we need the proof that you left the letter in the car...' Veronica says as she starts thinking about to prove Logan didn't kill Lilly at all and then she had a memory flash about how Logan had hidden the key in the air vent at his dad's pool house. 'Okay this might sound crazy but do you think you could get us into the Kane's house tomorrow night I know there having a party - I just remembered Lilly hid things in her air vents thats where your letter has to be.'

'Well my dad's going well I know I can get in but I don't know about you since the Kane's really don't like you to much.' Veronica gives him a quick kiss. 'Don't worry I'll have a plan to get into the party tomorrow night all you have to do is sneak me in the back of the house.'

So the next day Veronica went over to Wallace's house and she told him everything that had been going on with her - Veronica also told him about Duncan and about how she thought she was raped and Veronica even showed him the files she had on Lilly's murder case because he had said something about never knowing what was going on so she wanted him to know everything so he could feel that he could trust her and that she could trust him when it comes to things this bad in her life.

Their parents had broken up the night before because Veronica's mom was now back in town she was out of rehab and so she was back in the house as soon as Veronica walked though the door she had seen her sitting on the couch with Keith which they looked like they were having a serious talk - Veronica really didn't know what to think when she had seen her on the couch, She kind of gotten used to Wallace's mom dating her dad and that her dad was actually happy for once which he hasn't been in a very long time.

'So, I'm sorry about our parents you know breaking up - I didn't really expect my mom to come home like that she kind of shocked me when I walked though the door last night and I know my dad really liked your mom a lot it's just I don't know what's going on with my parents they might get back together they might not things are just complicated.'

'Hey - you don't have to explain to me I know that there was a slight chance of your mom coming back into your guys life and my mom also knew that too, I just think that she was falling in love with him is what kills me the most but yeah who knows what will happen in the future right V?' he says handing Veronica's laptop back over from looking over all the files she had on Lilly's case.

Veronica nods her head at him. 'Right, so anyways tonight me and Logan are going to be going to the Kane's house to see if we can get into Lilly's room to get into her air vent's to see if she hid anything in there like Logan does at his house.' She packs up her laptop and puts it in her bag.

'Air vents?' Wallace questions. 'Yeah Lilly would always used to hide like dirty pictures or anything guys gave her in her air vents so her parents wouldn't get nosy and go though her things and plus I have to help clear Logan's name by finding the letter he had wrote her the day she was killed he told me last night he was in town the day she died so that puts him on the suspect list - but I have faith that he didn't kill her because well, he loved her and he could never hurt her like that when he had found out about me and the night of the party he just he wanted to protect me from the world.' Veronica says smiling to herself remembering when he had said that.

'Are you sure he didn't do it V? I mean he was kind of cruel to you this last year after all.' She nods her head. 'I know he was cruel but I'm seeing the old Logan in him again the Logan I used to know when we grew up together so yeah I believe he didn't do it and tonight I'm going to prove that he isn't a killer.' Veronica says looking down at her watch.

'Well I should be going, I have to get down to the wig shop before it closes and go home and pick out a disguise for tonight so I can sneak around the house without being seen as "Veronica" I'll call you later on tonight after I see what's in Lilly's air vents.'

Wallace and Veronica say their goodbyes and Veronica ran into his mom on the way out of the house and she had to apologize to her for what happened with her and her dad and that she liked her with her dad because he was truly happy for once and hoped all will be well to her for the future and then Veronica got in her car to drove off to go get herself a wig to wear for tonights party.

So it was almost time to go to the party and Veronica's outside the Kane estate in her car changing into a catering outfit and she puts a black curly wig on hey head to hide her blond hair and Veronica did her make-up up differently and she finally finished putting on her look and dialed Logan's cell phone to let him know she was there and then Veronica walked around out back after getting out of her car and she seen him opening up the door for her as she snuck her way in past him and grabbed a tray full of wine glasses so she could make her ways before going down the hall into Lilly's bedroom.

Veronica put the empty tray down on a table as she finally got to Lilly's bedroom hallway then she felt a hand on her shoulder making her jump back thinking she was caught and was going to get kicked out for crashing the party.

'Logan - don't do that you scared the living hell out of me.' She says putting a hand to her chest letting out a sigh of relief thanking god it was him and not someone else. 'Sorry - but did you expect me to just let you go in there all by your lonesome... by the way you look hot in that little outfit.' He says eyeing her body up and down.

Veronica rolls her eyes. 'You need to stay out here and keep a look out for Duncan or the Kane's so I can actually can get into the room without getting spotted before I get what we came here for.' he scoffs. 'But Ronnieeeee.' he says in a whiny voice.

'Don't You "Ronnie" me if you want me help then you have to stay out here and make sure that nobody comes down that hallway got it?' Veronica grabs his face and plants a quick kiss on his lips and he just nods his head. 'Got it.' She smiles at him. 'Good, now that's settled - time to find out what Lilly's hiding in her air vent's.' She says walking down to her room and opening up her bedroom door and making sure not to make noise when entering the room.

Pulling out a flashlight and turning it on and picking up a chair that was in her room and placing it under the air vent so Veronica could stand on it to open it up she put the flashlight in her mouth and pulls out a screw driver that she had in her pocket and she starts unscrewing the air vent screws and as soon as she got the last screw undone she put the screws down on her bed and got back up on the chair and took off the air vent cover and put it down on the bed next to the screws.

Veronica goes back up on the chair and reach into the air vents and feel around and she felt a packet full of pictures that she had hid up there from before full of naked guys and under it was another piece of paper Veronica said a silent prayer that had been Logan's letter to Lilly so she pulled on it to take it out and picked it up and a loud clinking sound was made in the air vent - oh crap.

Veronica gets down quickly and looks out into the hallway and she sees Logan and Duncan arguing - let's hope Duncan didn't hear that sound. 'Shh, Logan did you hear that?' Veronica dunks back into the bedroom quick - to late he had heard it. 'I didn't hear a thing.' he says in a panic.

'I heard something fall and it sounded like it was coming from Lilly's room.' Duncan says walking his was down the hallway so Veronica quickly got up on the chair and grab whatever else was in the air vents and as she was getting off the chair Duncan bursts in pulling her off the chair and onto Lilly's bed. 'Who the hell do you think you are doing in my sisters room?' he says screaming at her.

'Duncan, relax it's me.' Veronica says pulling off her black wig. 'Veronica - what are you doing in Lilly's room?' he looks over at Logan who had just entered the room. 'Did you have anything to do with his?' he asks Logan and he nods his head. 'Did you find my letter?' Logan asks Veronica. 'Yeah I did.' Veronica says holding it up to him.

'Letter? what are you guys talking about? Can someone tell me whats going on?' Duncan says raising his voice a little. 'I remembered Lilly used to hide things in her air vents so I thought if we checked out her air vents we'd get a clue with what happened to Lilly that day.'

'Oh.' Duncan says as he looks down at the ground. 'Duncan do you know something we don't know?' he shakes his head. 'What all did you find in the vents?' he asks Veronica changing the subject. 'I just found some pictures, Logan's letter and um these.' Veronica says holding up three tapes.

'I got a camera in my room that we can play them on.' he says as they all get up and leave Lilly's room and go into Duncan's room to find out what's been on the video tapes that Lilly had in her air vents. Duncan puts the first tape in and hits play. 'Where's this at?' he asks looking at Veronica and Logan.

'My pool house.' he says never taking his eyes off the video - they see Lilly come into the room and bouncing on the bed. 'Come here lover and earn your keep.' then she looks up and notices the cameras and then all of a sudden the camera goes out. 'That's her pep squad outfit - this is the day she died.'

'Put the other one in.' Logan demands. 'This ones dated October 1st.' Duncan says as he hits play - then you hear moaning and see two people rolling around on the bed together. 'That's not you is it Logan?' Veronica asks looking at him. 'No thats not me.' and then you see Lilly on top of the guy and then the guy rolls he over and then his face comes into the picture.

'Oh my god.' Veronica says in shock. 'Mr. Echolls?' Duncan says with his mouth dropped open. 'Dad?' Logan says dropping to the ground in shock at what he had just seen. 'I know what happened, I know what happened.' 

Lilly had found the cameras like me and Logan did last night and she seen the tapes of her and Logan's dad having sex and she took off with the tapes so that's why she was speeding though town so she could get home to hide the tapes and she went outside and he came over demanding the tapes and when she wouldn't hand them over he took a ashtray and he hit her upside the head killing her.

'I have to get these tapes to my dad.' Veronica says gathering them all together and putting them into her pocket. 'Logan, Duncan I want you to stay here and keep a eye on Aaron until I call you guys you got it?' Duncan nods his head. 'Veronica I wanna go with you.' Logan says. 'No you have to stay here and keep a eye on your dad he'll think somethings up if you leave.' She dials her dad's number as she begins to leave the house but turn around to face Duncan. 'My dad had a paternity test done - I'm not your sister.'

Veronica's driving down the back roads to go back to the apartment since it was a shorter ride and then her cell phone rings and she sees that it's Duncan so she picks up right away for him. 'Hey.' She says into the phone. 'I can't find him.' He says whispering into the phone. 'Did you ask around? Where's Logan?' Veronica asks. 'I've been asking everyone but no one knows where he is - Logan left as soon as he found out his dad went missing.'

'Thanks, well call me if you find him.' Veronica says to him as she looks behind her to see if she was being followed - no car. 'Okay well call me when you get home.' he says and then they hang up the phone and as soon as she looked in her rear view mirror a set of eyes appear from the backseat. 'Ahhh!' Veronica screams as she swerves the car after finding out he's in her backseat.

'Keep driving.' he says as Veronica finally regains control of her car from going into another lane - She reaches for her bag to get her taser out of her bag but he grabs her bag before she had the chance to get anything out of it. 'uh uh uh uh - driving.' he says looking at her.

'I've been looking for these.' He says as he holds up all three of the tapes - Veronica's hearts beating fast by this time Veronica hopes Logan's coming the same way shes going. She reaches up and makes sure her seat belts locked into place and she turns the wheel fast and runs into a phone pole and then everything went black for Veronica.

'Hey Mr. Mars - it's Logan is Veronica home yet by any chance?' he says with worry in his voice. 'No why Logan - is something the matter.' Keith says as he starts getting worried.

'I guess you could say that - my dad disappeared from the party and I'm worried that something bads going to happen to Veronica if I don't get to her in time.' He says as he gains speed. 'Well if I know my daughter she took the back roads and I'm closer to where she is then you are I'm going to go out looking for her to, thanks for letting me know Logan.' and then the two hang up hoping to find Veronica and soon.

Veronica wakes up to hearing her cell phone going off and she looks next to her and sees that Aaron is knocked out cold - Veronica reaches into his coat pockets and she slowly get the tapes out of his jacket trying not to wake him from being knocked out.

Then she finally sees her cell phone on the floor in front of Aaron so she slowly goes to easy herself to reach to get her cell phone trying not to make any noise and then he lets out a cough and Veronica panics and opens up her car door looking around to see where shes at.

And Veronica sees a house across the street with lights on so she runs as fast as she can across the street limping her way to try and find some help. 'Hello! Hello!' Veronica screams banging on the front door of the house. 'Anyone home! help me please!' She says breaking down crying shaking the door to try and get it open.

Veronica runs in front of the house to see if any lights are on in the house and she looks back and sees that her car door is open and that means Aaron is now awake and running around and she has no idea where he could be so Veronica starts running to the back off the house and she throws one of the tapes into a washing machine and throws the second tape into a garbage can and the third tape she throws on top of the roof of the house.

'Help!' Veronica screams. 'Is anyone here?' She says looking around her and she sees a light in the upstairs turn on so Veronica runs up to the glass doors and start banging on them for the person that lived there to let her in the house and then she sees a man coming to the door and then he all of a sudden fell and the door opens up and then Veronica gets hit in the face and everything goes black.

When she does wake up every thing's pitch black – Veronica's locked up in some sort of box that she cannot get out of and then all of a sudden she hears Aaron's voice coming from something that was in the box with her - her walkie talkie.

'Veronica? You're an odd duck. Hey, how many teenage girls keep walkie-talkies in their car?' She feels her way around to try and see if she can get out no such luck. 'What have you done to me?' She says into the walkie talkie.

'Veronica dear? where are my tapes?' then she realizes shes inside of a freezer. 'I'll let you out as soon as I have my tapes back.' Veronica hits the button to talk to him. 'No, thanks. Honestly, I feel safer in here.'

'Well you know, you shouldn't.' he grabs a gas can and starts pouring it all over the freezer. 'Want to know something about Joan of Arch Veronica? huh? - god really didn't talk to her, uh uh - it's true heard it on tv you know one of those forensics's programs they deiced she had a brain tumor!' he says to her and then all of a sudden Veronica smells gas coming into the freezer.

'Burned alive! what a waste all that it meant was that she was crazy - think about that Veronica! where are the tapes where are the tapes!' he screams at her. 'Veronica where are the tapes.' he says repeating himself to Veronica. 'WHERE ARE THE TAPES!' he screams at her and kicks the freezer. 'You know, Lilly never told me where the tapes were hidden either. I, I kinda think there's a cautionary tale in that, Veronica. Something like I'm not going to let a seventeen-year-old piece of ass RUIN MY LIFE!' he says kicking the freezer again.

'They're on the roof - I put them on the roof please let me out!' Veronica pleas with him. 'VERONICA!' She hears her dad say her name. 'Dad!' Veronica says into the walkie talkie giving Aaron away on the roof.

And then Veronica hears fighting going on outside of the freezer and a lot of things crashing around her - which sounds like they're throwing things at each other and hitting each other with broken glass.

And then she smells smoke around her and heat coming though the freezer. Veronica starts screaming and kicking to try and get her way out and then she hears another voice come in. 'VERONICA!' it was Logan. 'Logan! help me! I'm in the freezer.' She says screaming with all my might.

'Hang on! I'm coming.' he screams back at her - and then she felt the door opening and then sees smoke and fire coming all around her and Logan and she seen that Logan was on fire - Veronica looks around and she sees her dad chasing after Aaron before he takes off running.

Veronica picks up Logan and drags him out of the fire and she finds a tarp and she throws it on Logan's body and puts the fire on his body. 'I love you! I love you so much - I knew you'd come I knew you'd save me!' Veronica says kissing his face.

And then she hears a loud crash coming from the front of the house so Veronica leaves Logan to find out what was going on and she sees that Aaron had been hit by a truck and her dad was standing over Aaron with a gun pointed at him as the driver comes out of the truck. 'You're Aaron Echolls!' Aaron groans in pain. 'Help me!'

'Don't move Aaron.' Keith says pointing the gun down at him. 'Do you have a cell phone?' he asks the driver of the truck the guy nods. 'Call 911 - we need a ambulance, the police and the fire department.'

When helped arrived they got both Keith and Logan in gurneys about to put them in the ambulance to rush them to the hospital. 'Veronica -' She hears Logan call out. '... Just so you know, I love you too - now go be with your father he needs you I'll see you at the hospital.'

Veronica walks over to Keith as he's rolled away in the gurney. 'You mean the world to me do you understand that? Are you listening to me?' Veronica starts crying harder. 'Hey - who's your daddy?' he lets out a laugh. 'I hate it when you say that.'

Then Veronica sees the Kane's arriving and Duncan and his family getting out of the car and his dad screaming at Aaron as he was getting arrested for the murder of Lilly Kane and the attempted murder of Veronica and Keith and Duncan's parents also got arrested for obstruction of justice.

'He's going to be okay.' Veronica hears a voice say behind her - it was Keith's doctor though out the night Veronica's been back and forth to both Logan and Keith's hospital room trying to be with both of them for the night. 'When?' Veronica asks standing up to face the doctor.

'Soon, just be patient - you need some rest.' She shakes her head. 'I don't want him to wake up and find himself alone.' Veronica says looking down at Keith. 'Do you know anybody you can call?' Veronica nods her head and calls the person and she kisses her father goodnight and tells him she'll be back in the morning.

Veronica walks over to Logan's room and surprising he had been up reading a magazine. 'Hey.' She says walking into the room and he smiles at her and drops the magazine. 'Hi.' he says as he motions her to sit on the bed. 'I just wanted to come by and tell you goodnight the doctor is kicking me out on behave that I need rest.' Veronica says leaning down kissing him on the mouth gently.

'Well you could always stay here there's an extra bed over there.' he says pointing to his other side and Veronica shakes her head. 'I can't I'm sorry I have something else to take care of tonight - with my mom she doesn't know whats going on so I have to go home and tell her.'

'Oh well then I'll see you tomorrow - I hope.' he says looking her in the eyes. 'Of course you will I'll be here everyday until both my saviors are out of this hell hole called a hospital.' he laughs lightly. 'I should of been there to protect you.' he says in a low voice.

'You did, you saved me from being burned alive and that I will always thank you for - you didn't know he would of been in the back of my car.' Veronica holds his hand lightly trying to avoid the burns. 'Your the best thing to ever happen to me in a long time.'

He smiles up at her. 'And your the best thing to happen to me in a long time too - I love you Veronica Mars.' She smiles down at him. 'I love you too Logan Echolls.' and she gives him a kiss goodnight. 'Now I really have to go I'll see you in the morning.' Veronica says kissing him one last time and leaves the room and heads home to talk to her mom.


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 3224  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Lianne, Logan,Wallace,Duncan, Keith, Butters, Clemmons, Dick, Cassidy, Gia, Woody Goodman, Terrance Cook, Weevil, Kelvin Moore

Mentions Of: Lilly  
AN/SPOILERS: Logan did not kill Felix but I will still write in somewhere in the story that he had been killed.

Chapter 6

So it's been a couple months since that nightmare happened - When Veronica got home she had told Lianne to leave and to never come back because Veronica knew she didn't stop drinking and she didn't want to be around her Veronica gambled on her and she lost - she had found the fifty grand Keith had gotten for finding Duncan and she took it with her without them knowing, there goes college for Veronica.

Veronica's completely given up on the P.I business and now her job consists on waiting on people at a coffee shot called Java The Hut - besides the nagging customers every things going good with her life career wise – Keith had written a book - well he didn't really write it someone came to him about writing a book about what happened with Lilly's murder he really didn't want to do it but he had to since Lianne stole the reward money from Veronica and Keith.

On another note about Keith - he and Alicia are now engaged to be married, Veronica had called her the night of the accident so she could sit with Keith for when he woke up so he wouldn't be alone; since then those two have been joined at the hip - and Veronica really couldn't be happier for Keith he's nothing but smiles every time she sees him. It should be interesting to see what it'll be like to be related to her best friend.

'Veronica - are you sure you want to do this?' he looks Veronica dead in the eyes to search for her answer, Veronica nods her head and smiles at him and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips. 'I'm sure Logan - make love to me.' and then he kisses Veronica with full passion.

Logan was nervous enough for the both of them - he didn't want Veronica to regret having sex since really it would of been her first time with a guy to actually remember that it happened but it happened they had sex and it was incredible to Veronica he was perfect and gentle with her.

Veronica and Logan spent most of their summer together they we're rarely apart Wallace even hung out with them a lot of the time and they always made sure he never felt like he was the third wheel - he saw enough of the happily in love as it was when it came to seeing their parents together.

That's another reason why Veronica was always out of the house their parents were always lovey dovey with each other and on some days it wanted to make Veronica vomit - as much as she loved that Keith was happy she can only stand seeing so much cuddling and kissing.

Keith and Veronica along with Backup will be moving in with the Fennels once they get married – Keith and Lianne got a quick divorce, they both felt that it was time to move on from the past and away from all the bad in their lives and since Lianne hadn't been getting better it was time to do what he wanted to do for years when he had found out she was having an affair with Jake Kane.

And just when Veronica thought things were better then ever between her and Logan he drops the biggest bomb of all on her. 'You know I love you right Ronnie?' he says looking deep in her eyes - Veronica smiles at him and nods her head. 'Yes and I love you too with my whole heart.' then suddenly his face drops.

'I think we should break up.' Veronica pulls back from him. 'What? did I do something wrong or what? please tell me so I can make it better.' Veronica says looking him in the eyes as she feels tears starting to well up in her eyes.

'No, Ronnie you did nothing wrong - this is completely me, right now I'm just going though something personal and I want to get some help for myself - I'm afraid that I'm going to turn out like my dad Ronnie and I really need to go get help so I can get over that fear of mine.' he says holding Veronica's hands in his.

And that was the end of Veronica's relationship with Logan it's been two months since he broke up with her and as far as she knows he has been going to counseling for himself - they don't really talk much anymore, not since well - not since Veronica got back together with Duncan.

'Senior's RULE!' Veronica screams as she runs into Wallace hard like a guy would. 'Hey.' he says as he walks back to stand next to her since she shoved him over a bit. 'You didn't call me back last night.' Veronica wraps her arm around his shoulder. 'Now don't get all girl on me.' he looks at her serious. 'I got kicked off the basketball team.'

'What?' Veronica asks him with a confused look on her face. 'I failed my drug test - I've been booted from the athletics for the whole year.' Veronica puts her hands in her pockets. 'You don't do drugs.' he gives her a smart look. 'No duh sherlock!' he explains rolling his eyes. 'It wasn't just me five others of us failed to but the star quarterback he passed and EVERYBODY saw him blazing up down on the boardwalk.'

Kelvin Moore told Veronica something like this just yesterday but she didn't believe him only because she knows he used to do drugs in the past - maybe after all something was up after all with the drug tests. 'I heard none of the 09ers failed the drug tests.' Veronica crosses her arms at Wallace. 'You think its a conspiracy?' he asks her.

Veronica raises her eyebrow at him. 'This is Neptune - nothing happens accidentally.' Wallace sighs. 'We'll your wrong about the drug tests one 09er did fail.' Veronica gives him a confused look. 'Who.' he looks down at the ground. 'You're not going to believe it either.' Veronica shakes her head. 'I'm not the one thats easily shocked.'

'Meg.' he says bluntly - maybe it is a shocker after all to her. 'Meg?' Veronica says walking away from him. 'So you'll help?' he says following her. 'Do you even have to ask? - Just when I think I'm out they PULL me back in.' she punches the air and runs off to find whats been going on around school.

So basically during lunch Wallace filled Veronica in on when he took the drug test and that if the seal was broken they couldn't do the drug test just in case someone had indeed tampered with - well with the urine.

So after Veronica talked with Wallace with what had been going on with the test she looked behind her and she sees Kelvin laughing it up with his friends and so Veronica goes and sits at his table and she told him she had a change of heart and that she would be happy to help him find out what really happened with the drug tests.

'Oh yeah? well I heard your friend Wallace got nailed too - so I guess that changes everything now huh?' Veronica nods her head. 'I guess it does - so other then me can you think of anybody that would do something like this to you?' he smiles. 'People love me.' Veronica shake her head. 'No, you pick on the weak and helpless.'

'Now that I think about it there is this one kid that swore he'd ruin my life but he doesn't have the balls to do it - trust me.' Veronica picks up her camera and take off the lens. 'Who?' she asks him. 'This kid, sophomore they call him "butters" he was trying to show off in P.E last year so I pantsed him.' he says laughing.

Veronica takes a picture of him and leaves to go off and question a bunch of other people who failed the drug test to find out what they knew and ask them if they pissed someone off the make them fail the test - next person to talk to, Meg.

They used to be friends - Veronica knows she was one of the only people she could call a friend back when she was treated badly but since Duncan broke up with her she blamed Veronica now they don't even speak so this conversation should be interesting.

'Meg - hey, senior year we're almost done.' Veronica walks up behind her saying as she throws out the rest of her lunch that she hadn't been eating. 'Do you want something?' she crosses her arms at Veronica. 'Well I heard you got kicked off the cheerleading squad.' Veronica says feeling very awkward right then.

'Yeah, but you know me, I'm a major stoner. It was really affecting me, too, I was like, "Let's go! Let's go! L-E-T-S...duh...".' she says tapping her water bottle with her fingers. 'Can you think of anyone who might have done this to you?' Veronica asks her.

'Well, there is this one person. I used to think she was a friend, but, uh...but yeah, yeah, now that I think about it, she'd have no reservations and she definitely has the talent to pull it off. Let me know if you have any luck tracking her down, 'kay?' she says to Veronica walking away.

So Veronica wakes up the next day for school to go and have a little talk with "Butters" Veronica walks down the hall and sees that he's getting books out of his locker so she walks up to him to question him about the drug tests.

'Butters?' Veronica asks walking up to him - while he closes his eyes in frustration when hearing the name come out of my mouth. '"Butters" is the name of the weak, loser suck-up on South Park. "Butters" implies soft, fat...' he closes his locker door.

'But oh so delicious.' she says getting smart with him. 'Vincent - is my given name.' he says giving her a dirty look. 'I hear you were pantsed in gym last spring, Vincent.' he gives Veronica a smirk. 'Are you requesting a private viewing?'

'And now, the guy who pantsed you and all the people who might have chuckled end up kicked off athletics for the year. Curious.' Veronica says putting on her thinking face. 'Justice - It can be a bitch.'

'So you got even - is that it?' Veronica says giving him a look. 'It looks that way now doesn't it?' he says putting on a straight face. 'You're playing a dangerous game - Kelvin will take your head off if I tell him you're the reason he's off football this year.' Vincent looks behind Veronica and smiles. 'You know what? I don't think he will - Hey, Pop.' he says as Vice Principal Clemmons walks by. 'Son.'

Come to find out it wasn't Vincent after all it was a corporation company called Boat Loads Of Fun - each of it's shareholders are the parents of the runners up of the kids that would take over the kids who failed the drug tests.

So Veronica and Wallace sent off a message kind of like "I know what you did this summer" to scare them into coming clean to each of the partners of the corporation to set up a meeting to set up a new financial arrangement so they can catch them in the act.

So later on that day when Veronica was at work surprisingly all the partners from the corporation all showed up like she set them up little did they all know Veronica had Vice Principal Clemmons sitting over at another table with a ear piece listening in on the conversations with the bug Veronica had planted at the table to prove that they were responsible for what went down with the drug tests being falsely done just to get their kids to the head of the teams they were on.

Duncan showed up while she was working and they had a little time together while Veronica was on her break and talked about the field trip we were going to be going on tomorrow at Shark Field and then later on Veronica went home and went straight to bed - sometimes working at a coffee house waiting on rude people it wears Veronica out.

The next day at school Veronica finds her boyfriend and she smiles at him and he smiles at her and he walks towards her to greet Veronica for the day before they take off for the field trip and then they hear a voice behind them just as they join hands.

'Ah - young love.' It was Logan, Veronica and Duncan link hands and she puts on a fake smile walking towards the bus - Duncan and Logan are no longer friends, but Veronica guesses that what happens when your best friend dates your ex.

'You're coming on the field trip? I figured you and the other Jets would be rumbling with the Sharks.' Duncan says sarcastically. 'Cool it, Action.' Logan says giving him a smirk. 'I think I'm going to pass on the field trip but uh - call me when you get home and tell me all about it.'

'Let's just get on the bus Duncan.' Veronica says pulling him by the hand. 'Wait a minute.' he says stepping in front of her to stop them. 'I'm going to miss you.' he says as Veronica and Duncan walk off to the bus and she could feel his eyes on her the whole time - it was very awkward being around him now especially with Duncan around, Veronica could still feel his feelings towards her and it makes her nervous because sometimes Veronica feelings are still hidden deep down inside of her.

Once they got on the bus and found their seats to go to Shark Field Veronica thought it would be a quiet ride between Duncan and her since they had that awkward moment with Logan just a few minutes ago but then Dick had to open up his mouth.

'Miss Dumbass!' he screams up to the front of the bus while the teacher gives him an annoying look. 'It's "du-mahs," Dick.' she states. 'Well, my name's pronounced "Ree-shard," and it stinks back here - I think someone died.'

'You free to sit closer to the front.' she says pointing to an empty seat. 'That's okay I don't think its going to help - thanks anyway.' Then he looks over and sees a brunette girl. 'Hey, who's the lovely young flower blossoming into womanhood?'

'Let me guess - you want to pluck her.' Duncan says as he looks back at Dick and gives him an annoyed look and Veronica just rolls her eyes looking back as she sees Dick and Cassidy smiling at the girl Dick was referring to.

So the field trip wasn't as bad as Veronica thought it would go the girl who Dick was eyeing was Gia Goodman the daughter of Woody Goodman who was the owner of Shark Fields - Veronica had also had the chance to meet Terrance Cook Keith's all time favorite baseball star he even shook her hand, if she tells Keith that then he'll never let her wash her hand again.

Dick had come up to them saying that he couldn't take riding on the bus that stunk so he invited Veronica and Duncan to ride with them - Veronica accepted at first and then she seen Dick talking to Meg she guessed it was to invite her to ride in the limo too and Veronica seen her turn it down so Veronica told Duncan that she needed to have a talk with her to make things better and that she would be riding on the bus.

'Hey.' Veronica says to her as she takes a seat in front of her and she gives her a forced smirk. 'So I hear your back on the cheerleading squad - That's great news.' she rolls her eyes at Veronica. 'uh oh yeah - I forgot.' she pulls out her wallet. 'I'm suppose to pay you right?'

'Never mind.' Veronica says throwing her hands up in defeat and she turns around in her seat facing the other way and crosses her arms to her chest and she seen out of the corner of her eye Meg moving to another seat to get away from her.

The bus stopped at a gas station and so Veronica had gotten off the bus to get some fresh air and some water the bus really did stink and nobody could figure out why and as soon as Veronica was starting to walk back to the bus she heard Lilly's voice calling her and she looked over and seen her running in her pep squad outfit giggling and so Veronica follows her.

Veronica stops to look around for her but all she sees is Weevil bending down looking at his bike he heard Veronica running up and he got up from the ground. 'What are you doing here huh? Shouldn't you be running for homecoming queen or something?' since Duncan and her got together Weevil's went back to treating her like he does all the 09ers.

'You know really Veronica - I never thought you would just give it up to the richest boys in school first Duncan then Logan and now Duncan again, I must say your doing pretty well for yourself since you caught Lilly's killer the first thing you do is go running back to your dead best friends brother.'

'You don't know anything about me.' Veronica says raising her voice to him. 'And you don't know anything about them.' he gets an angry look on his face. 'Yeah I do! Logan treated Lilly like crap and you go and date him and Duncan well he dumped you last year without reason and now all of a sudden your back with him - I don't get it, and here I thought you were smart.'

Before Veronica had the chance to say anything back to him she heard the bus taking off behind her she runs to go stop it but it was to late and Veronica looks back at Weevil and he gives her a smile and puts on his helmet and takes off on his bike and Veronica's left stranded.

- or so Veronica thought, Veronica goes off to call Wallace to pick her up from the gas station but then she hears Weevil's bike pulling back into the gas station and he stops in front of her as she tells Wallace never mind and Veronica hangs up on him - Weevil tells Veronica to hop on and hands her a helmet and we go off to head back to school.

As they're turning down a corner Veronica sees smoke going up into the air and sees people running out of the limo that she was suppose to be riding in and hears people screaming and Veronica goes to the edge of the cliff and she sees that the bus went over the cliff killing everybody in a instant.

'It just went straight off the cliff - it wouldn't even slow down, there all dead.' Veronica hears Gia crying and Veronica hears Duncan coming up behind her hugging and kissing on her in relief that she was still alive. 'This is Neptune - nothing happens accidentally.'


	8. Chapter 7 FIXED

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 3457  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Duncan, Logan,Kendall, Weevil, Cassidy, Dick, Wallace, Keith Mentions Of: Lilly, Lamb, Woody Goodman, Carla

Chapter 7

'This is late breaking news; A Neptune High school bus went over a cliff after having a class field trip to Shark Stadium so far there are no known survivors and Neptune Police are now officially investigating to find out what happened behind the bus crash.' Logan sits in shock after watching what he had just seen on the television.

'You want to go at it for another round lover?' Kendall Casablancas says coming behind him wrapping her arms around him kissing him on the neck. 'Kendall stop.' he says pushing her off of him. 'What's wrong?'

'I've gotta get out of here.' he says has he collects his clothes and puts them on as quickly as possible and rushes out of the Casablancas house to rush to the crash site to find out if Veronica was okay.

'Veronica - come on lets get out of here.' Duncan says trying to pull Veronica away from the edge of the cliff of where the school bus went off, Veronica turns around and looks at him with tears in her eyes. 'No you can go Duncan you already got questioned about what happened here - I can't leave until they question me.'

He nods his head. 'Okay well then I'll stay with you then until your free to go.' Veronica shakes her head. 'No - you go I think I just really need some alone time.' Veronica says giving him a weak smile. 'Are you sure?' he asks her.' she nods her head. 'Yeah - I'll find a way home don't worry about me, I'm fine.' Veronica says to him as he kisses her forehead and gives her a weak smile and goes off with the rest of the 09ers that got questioned and leaves in the limo.

Veronica walks back over to the edge of the cliff and she looks down and the tears she had been holding in finally fell freely down Veronica's cheeks - She was suppose to be on that bus, She should be dead - but Lilly she saved Veronica somehow she led her away from the bus and she has no idea why she would do that.

'Veronica?' Veronica hears a voice coming from behind me. 'Logan.' Veronica whispers and she walks into his arms - and for a for few moments nothing had to been said she just cries softly as he held her. 'I saw Lilly.' Veronica whispers to him as she looks up into his eyes and he gives her a confused look. 'At the gas station the bus stopped at as I was about to go back on the bus I heard her calling my name and I looked over and seen her running around the side of the gas station and thats when me and Weevil got into a argument and then the bus left without me.'

'I should be dead.' Veronica says whispering to him. 'Veronica - don't you talk like that, obviously you were meant to live if you saw Lilly.' he says pulling her in tighter into a hug and kisses her forehead - she closes her eyes as fresh tears fall down Veronica's face.

'Veronica - Veronica Mars!' Veronica hears a bunch of people screaming her name and she opens up her eyes and sees bright lights and microphones being shoved in her face. 'You were suppose to be in that bus - can you tell us what happened before you got off - can you tell us why you got off the bus did you know something bad was going to happen?'

'Look she doesn't need this - not now.' Logan says pulling Veronica away from all the cameras going off in their faces and leads her to his yellow xterra and pull away and head down the road. 'Can you take me to the Neptune Grand I have to go see Duncan.' he just nods his head. Her getting questioned by the police was going to have to wait.

'So do you want me to go in with you?' Logan says as he parks his Xterra in the Neptune Grand parking lot. 'No I should go in alone - but will you stay out here and wait for me I don't think I'm going to stay up there long.'

'Yeah, of course - take your time.' he says reaching over and squeezing Veronica's hand as she gives him a weak smile and gets out of his car and walks into the hotel to go up to Duncan's hotel room.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Veronica says talking out loud to herself as she takes a deep breath and pushes the floor button that her boyfriend was staying on and watched the doors close to take her up to the presidential suite.

She gets to his hotel room and realizes she left her key to his room down in Logan's car so she knocks on the door and hears footsteps coming to answer the door - he does not look happy when he sees its her behind the door.

'So you finally made up your mind to come see me huh?' he says letting her into the hotel room as Veronica gives him a confused look. 'Don't act all innocent with me Veronica - I saw it all over the news, Logan holding you and kissing you forehead - I'm your BOYFRIEND that should of been me how could you embarrass me like that everybody's going to see that.' he says raising his voice at her.

'Well I'm sorry if I needed a friend to have a shoulder to cry on after all I was suppose to be on the bus - I was suppose to die Duncan and here we are fighting over something that isn't a big deal but I guess to you it is now isn't it? why are you being like this?' Veronica says walking away from him trying to find a sweatshirt she left there from before.

'Because the point is - it's Logan.' he grabs Veronica by the arm and pulls her around to face him. 'Oh give me a break Duncan - he was there to be a friend that's all if you think it's more then that just tell me.' Veronica crosses her arms to her chest.

'Okay - I'll say it, I think he's trying to move in on you!' Veronica rolls her eyes at him. 'No, don't you roll your eyes at me Veronica he's in love with you and you know it - since you've slept with him whenever your around he undresses you with his eyes.'

'You are being ridiculous.' Veronica walks away from him. 'No I'm not - and that's another thing, why won't you have sex with me?' Veronica's eyes go wide and her mouth drops. 'Are you fucking kidding me?' Duncan says nothing he just looks at her with a serious look on his face. 'You can't be serious here Duncan.'

'I'm very serious - you'll sleep with him but you won't sleep with me.' Veronica glares at him. 'Oh my fucking god Duncan do I look that easy to you? I'm not perfect Duncan but seriously if you're looking for it then why don't you fucking go buy yourself a barbie doll!' Veronica snatches her shirt off the couch in the hotel and starts to walk out of the hotel room.

'Don't you walk away from me damn it!' he grabs her by the wrists and swings her around and puts his hands on her shoulders and squeezes her shoulders hard. 'You are my girlfriend not his - he had his chance and now it's mine do you got it.'

Veronica tries to fight her way out of his grasp but the harder she fought for him to let go the harder he squeezed her shoulders. 'I said Do.You.Got.It.?' Veronica gets a scared look in her eyes. 'Duncan please let go - your hurting me.' she pleas with him.

'Let go of her Duncan!' Logan says pulling Duncan away from her and shoving him down on the couch in front of them. 'Logan - don't it's not worth it, just take me home.' Veronica says rubbing her now soar shoulders and grabs Logan by the arm and pulls him with her towards the hotel door.

'Veronica - if you walk out that door we're through do you understand me? through.' he threatens - Veronica could feel tears welling up in her eyes and she grabs the key card out of Logan's hand sets the key card down on a table and walks out of the hotel room without looking back.

If a school bus, traveling forty miles per hour, drives off a cliff and plunges ninety feet into the jagged coastline, how many seconds did the six high school students, their teacher, and bus driver have to contemplate the fact that they're about to die? Two Mississippi's worth of screams, life flashes, and prayers, maybe? But if anyone used that time to make a deal with his maker, only one of them was heard.

It was all over the news that Meg Manning was the only surviver of the bus crash - that and Duncan had been trying to talk to Veronica all day while she was at work at the coffee shop he told her Meg was in a coma and they're might not be a chance of her waking up at all, of course he tried to sweet talk Veronica but nothing had worked.

The things he said to her last night were hurtful but then again they were true - he tried so hard to get Veronica to take the next step with him but she just couldn't, Veronica didn't know maybe deep down it was the fact she still had feelings for Logan still or just maybe it was deep down the whole factor they thought they were brother and sister came across her mind and she thought about it and Veronica just couldn't sleep with him knowing their parents had affairs in the past.

Or it was just she felt like a bad friend - Meg was in love with Duncan and Veronica knew it and she had dated him anyways, maybe she couldn't go though with it because she felt like she was going to betray her and Veronica just couldn't handle something like that, or just maybe shes making up excuses and she really doesn't know what she wants out of life and who she wants to be with.

'Veronica!' Duncan says calling her name trying to catch up with her in the school parking lot but Veronica speeds up her walking and bumps into Weevil along the way but doesn't stop to say sorry to him. 'Veronica.' he calls out again. 'See, when they run away like that, it's kind of a hint they're not interested.' Weevil says pushing Duncan back away from where Veronica was heading.

'Stay out of this Weevil - this is none of your business, this is between me and Veronica.' Duncan says looking around trying to find Veronica. 'It is my business see, V is my girl and if anybody and I mean anybody.' he eyes Duncan up and down. 'hurts her they have me to deal with, you got it?' Duncan just nods his head.

Veronica walks into the girls bathroom and throws her bag on the sink counter next to her and looks herself in the mirror and turns on the water in the sink in front of her cups her hands and bends down and splashes the water in her face - then pushes her shirt off one of her shoulders and winces in pain seeing the bruise starting to form where Duncan had grabbed her.

'Good morning.' Veronica jumps slightly getting startled by someone standing behind her. 'You know who I am right?' the girl asks. 'I do.' Veronica says looking in the mirror looking at the girl behind her. 'Just out of curiosity, did you know who I was last week?' the girl starts walking towards Veronica.

'Nope.' Veronica states bluntly. 'Your dad drives one bus off a cliff, and your days of being under the radar are over.' the girls name was Jesse and she was the bus drivers daughter. 'I'm sorry, did you want something?' Veronica turns around and faces her.

'Yeah, so...I need proof that my father didn't kill himself. I have a mother, and a little brother, and we've become accustomed to having a place to live and like food.' Veronica shakes her head. 'Jesse - I don't even know where to start with that, I mean how do you prove that someone didn't kill them selfs?'

'If I knew I wouldn't be waiting for Veronica Mars in a bathroom.' she says snapping back at Veronica. 'I'm sorry I can't.' Jesse walks towards the bathroom door and look back at her. 'Great because I'm sorry is so helpful.' and Jesse walks out of the bathroom.

Veronica shakes her head as she watches Jesse storm out of the bathroom mad then turns around to grab her bag and puts it back over her shoulder but in a mid second her hand flies to her mouth and she's running towards an open stall and throwing up.

She gets up from the floor and goes to the sink and rinses her mouth and walks out of the bathroom and sees that Jesse is getting harassed by some 09er girls and then I see a fist flying at a blond girl and I race over to Jesse. 'Okay - I'll help you but you need to chill.'

Later on that day Veronica went back down to the crash site by herself and she looks across the street and theres parents, friends, family all putting flowers, candles, pictures, poems down on the ground in memory of them - Veronica sees a guy having trouble lighting a candle so she walks over to him and bends down and cups her hand so the wind wont put out the lighter when the guy goes to light it he looks up at Veronica with tears in his eyes and he tells her thanks.

Veronica's up there trying to find something to prove that Jesse's dad didn't kill himself and she really has no idea what that could be - Veronica really doesn't even know where to start, theres nothing here to help Jesse - theres nothing here to help anyone.

'I guess my dad doesn't rate a votive candle.' Jesse says walking towards Veronica looking all around seeing candles lit for people who were on the bus. 'This doesn't mean anything.' she shakes her head. 'Come on. If you were on that bus, you would want your pile to be the biggest.' she says as people around them look at her giving her the evil eye.

'Afternoon delight? Ooh, considerably better than fifth-period English.' Logan says as he leans down and kisses Kendall - she pushes him away for a moment. 'Ugh, you need to not remind me you're in high school. There's an ick factor.'

'Is that so?' he says bending down kissing her once again. 'Yeah. School in general, not very hot. Unless I'm wearing a naughty schoolgirl uniform. Then it's very hot.' Logan smiles down at her. 'I'm sure it would be, for the three seconds you had it on.'

'You know, you're my first younger guy.' Kendall says smiling up at him. 'Oh. It is an honor and a privilege.' he says as they sink deeper down in the couch. 'Someone's home.' Kendall says panicking pushing him off of her as he rushes to get his clothes and run up to Dick's room.

'Hey, uh, why is Logan's truck in the driveway?' Beaver says pointing towards the driveway. 'Uh, because there's water in the pool? He's upstairs waiting for you and Dick. You know, and I'd really rather your friends not just show up whenever they want. I'm not running an orphanage here!' she says paining her toe nails.

So Veronica went back to the gas station they last stopped before the bus crashed to see if she could find out anything from the store clerk and she seen that they were selling bus crash souvenirs - how cold can people really get?

So Veronica found out what the last meal he ate was a big monster slushy and a bag of peanuts and he bought a pin but that wasn't a sign that he was turning his back on god - he just needed change to use the pay phone, Veronica wondered who he called.

After Veronica left the gas station she went straight to the police station to sneak her way in the interrogation room to call to get information of who Jesse's dad had called right before the bus crashed as soon as she got off the phone Lamb kicks her out.

So Veronica finds out he called someone in the apartment complex that Jesse and her family were living in so she went straight to her apartment to find out if she knew who that person was but she has no idea who the person was then they hear someone at the door and she answers it and it's Lamb looking for evidence that he committed suicide.

Later on after she goes to see Wallace at Sac-n-Pac Veronica goes to the apartment to where the phone call took place and while she was talking to the couple that lived there she got a phone call from Jesse saying to stop investigating that Lamb found her dad's suicide not on his computer.

But Veronica doesn't think it was a suicide after all so the next day she went back to that same apartment after looking over the information Veronica got from the police station and she realized the girl in the apartment lied to her. 'Question - if it was a wrong number call then why did the call last four minutes?'

'I read his suicide note today and I have a theory - he wasn't planning on killing himself or a bus load of kids, he was planning on leaving his wife - I'm guessing for you.' The girl looks down at the ground and covers her mouth and starts crying.

So after Veronica took Jesse to talk to Carla who was the girl who was having an affair with her dad - Veronica came to realize that she needed to talk things out with Duncan so here she is outside of Duncan's hotel room door pacing back and forth debating weather to knock on the door to talk to him or not.

Veronica hears a door click behind her and she sees Logan coming out of the hotel room that had been next door to Duncan's room. 'Hmm. What's different about you? Did you cut your hair or something? because you look like your glowing in some sort of odd way - did you and Duncan get back together or something?' he says as he puts on his jacket and fixes his pants legs and walks away from her – after they had left the hotel suite from Duncan's outburst on the way to drop her off at school so she could pick up her car – with Logan being Logan made a comment in a casual way about Veronica and Duncan's sex life wondering what had happened between them because Logan had thought Duncan was sexually frustrated and pissed off Veronica and started a fight between them so the two weren't on friendly bases just yet.

Veronica looks behind me to make sure he's out of sight and she get my phone out of her bag and dials the front desk of the hotel and tells him the room number that Logan had just came out of and they put Veronica though and she sees a female figure walk over and pick up the phone and when she picked up Veronica hung up right away - why does that voice sound so familiar to Veronica?

So Veronica goes home and sees Keith inside smiling to himself as she gets home from another day of school, Veronica puts her bag down on the couch and walked over to where he was shredding cheese at to ask him about his day.

'Hey - how did it go with Woody Goodman take the news?' Veronica says giving him a questionable look. 'Pretty well actually.' he smiles at her. 'He wasn't bummed.' Veronica says giving him a confused look.

'Nope.' he says making a face. 'Then he's crazy.' Veronica picks up a piece of cheese that landed on the kitchen counter and put it in her mouth and eats it. 'I told him I'm running.' her mouth drops and she jumps in his arms. 'Oh my god really? I feel safer already!' Veronica kisses his cheek he grabs her face and looks at her. 'What?' Veronica says to him. 'You look different that's all.' Veronica looks down at the floor - Okay first Logan now Keith – What was so different about Veronica she wondered.


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 3477  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Dick Senior, Dick Jr., Cassidy, Duncan, Logan, Kendall, Sacks, Lamb, Wallace, Keith, Alicia, Jackie, Mr. Pope

Mentions Of: Curly Moran, Aaron

Chapter 8

Senior year. College applications due in three months, scholarship applications in six. Since most of Veronica's extracurricular activities cannot be divulged under state law, her guidance counselor strongly suggested she indulges in a little resume packing. So as of now, Veronica Mars is a Future Business Leader of America - to bad Veronica signed up for it before her and Duncan broke up.

'So are you sure you aren't looking for the future boot licker's of America?' Dick comments as Veronica walks past him to her seat which is next to Duncan - the last seat available in the class, so this should be good.

The class got to meet Big Dick Casablancas which is Cassidy's and Little Dick's father he is the C.E.O of Casablancas Enterprises - So far Veronica didn't like being in this class all 09ers and then there was just - well Veronica.

And sitting in a room with two of her ex-boyfriends wasn't helping matters either – She could feel the two of them looking at her the whole time the class went down – Veronica raises her hand as Mr. Pope goes into detail about what they would be doing for the class. 'Mr. Pope can I be excused to go to the bathroom - I don't feel so well.' Veronica says putting her hand over her mouth and running out of the room.

'Hey Veronica!' Veronica hears someone call from behind her. 'Hey Beaver - I mean Cassidy.' Veronica says slowing down so he can catch up to her. 'I think it's cool that your doing FBLA, with you being a girl in all.' he says looking at her.

'And a poor one at that.' Veronica says pointing out a fact. 'Hey can I talk to you for a sec?' he asks her and she smiles back at him. 'You are talking to me.' Veronica turns around and faces him. 'About my dad.' he grips nervously on his school books.

'I'm worried about him.' Veronica laughs. 'Seems to me he was just doing fine to me for himself.' Veronica walks away from Cassidy and up some school steps as he follows her. 'Look it's not money okay? Well it - it is money, but it's my step mom she's a gold digger and its obvious to everybody else in the world expect for my dad - all she does is spend his money.'

'Unfortunately, there are no laws against exploiting rich and horny middle-aged men.' he looks away. 'Yeah - well a prenup doesn't allow her to cheat on him either.' Veronica gives him a questionable look. 'I found a condom wrapper in the couch.'

Veronica laughs and looks at him. 'Hardly a smoking gun - giving your brothers probability's' he rolls his eyes. 'Look it's just a hunch okay? but I'm willing to pay you a lot of money to back it up with hard proof.' Veronica gives him an intrigued look. 'Define a lot?'

'Five hundred - for Kendall violating the prenup.' Veronica thinks for a moment. 'A thousand.' Cassidy goes silent for a moment. 'Okay.' he says pulling a piece of paper out of his school books. 'It's her schedule good luck.' he says handing it over to her and walks away.

Veronica looks over the list walking to her car to go to the office and get this case started so the quicker she gets it started the quicker she doesn't have to deal with rich gold diggers anymore - she puts the list away in her bag and looks up and it's officer Sacks, giving him a confused look he opens up the cop car door and states that sheriff Lamb has some questions for her.

So here she is back in the interrogation room looking at the sheriff with her arms crossed across her chest having no idea why shes even at the police station to begin with - he stares her down like he's going to try and scare what Veronica supposedly knows out of her.

'So I guess you know why your here - you wanna tell me about it?' he says as he puts his coffee cup down on the table in front of him. 'Okay.' Veronica says in a worn out voice. 'I confess!' Veronica pounds a fist down on the table. 'God your good.' Veronica says looking him dead in the eyes. 'I really have no idea why I'm down here.'

He shoves a folder across the table and asks what her relationship with the person was she opens it up and it was David "Curly" Moran - Veronica looks at the sheriff and she gets smart with him for a little bit then he tells her to look harder to see if she recognize him from anywhere.

Veronica pulls out another picture that was behind his mug shots he was leaning on a motorcycle in a Hawaiian shirt and then it did hit her - Veronica saw this man before but it was just once, he was the guy who she helped light a candle for up at the crash sight the other day when she was investigating Jesse's dad's suicide.

Then Lamb threw more pictures at her saying Veronica lost a earring at some bar he was last seen at and that but it couldn't of been Veronica's because she doesn't wear diamonds - then Lamb said Veronica had her name on him and she looked at the pictures and he had her name marked on him when his body washed up on the beach and that he had been beaten to death.

So this isn't just her day - first she had to sit next to two of her ex-boyfriends in a new class of hers, then she gets sick while sitting in class and then having Cassidy coming up to her wanting Veronica to prove that his dear step mom isn't as faithful as his father thinks and now Veronica's involved with a murder case that had her name written all over it - literally.

Can this day get any worse? Veronica walks into her apartment and the first thing she sees is Keith and Alicia making out. 'Ugh! Child in the room, hands at your sides, please.' Veronica says giving both of them a disgusted look as they both smile at her.

'Hey honey, your just in time for steak.' he says avoiding eye contact with her. 'I had a bite thanks.' Veronica says walking over to the kitchen cupboards and she takes a glass out and sets it down on the counter. 'You okay honey?' he asks her as she pulls out water from the fridge. 'I'm super thanks for asking.' Veronica says pouring herself a glass of water.

Veronica gulps down the glass of water as she sees Keith and Alicia smiling at each other and she sets the glass back down on the counter and Veronica smiles at them both. 'Okay - feel free to make out now.' Veronica says leaving the room.

Kendall Lacey Casablancas. Nee Lacey Shifflet. Just another Arizona State dropout turned featured music video background dancer turned Laker girl living off a ten thousand dollar a year salary, a purse full of credit cards, and a string of baller boyfriends. Until a twice-divorced white knight swept her away to bimbo paradise. And for a true Hollywood story without the happy ending, David "Curly" Moran: one time stunt man who crashed his career in the '80s. Just remember kids, crystal meth and precision driving don't mix.

Between the three year stint at San Quieten for assault and washing up on the beach with Veronica's name on his hand Curly made his living at "Symbolic Motor Car Company" A compelling life story, to be sure, but what does any of it have to do with her? And why would this man have Veronica's name magic markered across his hand? Did she get really drunk at a biker bar?

Veronica writes down the address to the last place Curly had been working at just as Keith walks into the door she closes all her stuff out of computer and shuts it so Keith wont see what shes up too and she smiles up at him innocently.

'So what's up, kiddo?' he says smiling at her. 'None of your beeswax. ...All right, I'll show you. But, you're going to have to answer a couple of my questions first.' Keith pounds on his chest like King Kong as Veronica makes a face.

'Sit down, King Kong. So, are you taking Wallace's mom to Chicago to finally give her a ring?' he gives her a look. 'Honey...' Veronica interrupts him. 'Don't think I won't rifle through your luggage for that ring.'

'Promise bracelet? Engagement pendant? Earrings? Anything that according to the hip-hop cognoscente can be qualified as bling?' Veronica smiles at him. 'Honey, can't a guy just take his special lady friend on a romantic - ' Veronica shakes her head. 'No.'

'Veronica, I promise, as soon as Alicia and I know what the next step is in our engagement you'll know what it is. Okay?' Veronica gives him a questionable look and she smiles at him. 'Okay. Then I have something to admit: I...love unicorns. What? Dad, girls are crazy about unicorns!' Veronica says showing him her laptop desktop.

So the next day she spent all her time following Kendall around and boy did she follow her schedule right down to what Beaver gave Veronica - tailing her was easy as following Malibu Barbie to her beach house.

So far she's only violating her diet - wait, now we're talking, a brown haired man comes up and sits next to her at the table at the fitness club, okay now we're moving. Veronica dunks behind a wall of glass as she sees Kendall and the guy leaving the fitness club together.

Well well well - she actually goes for the cheap motels huh? Sorry big Dick looks like your to good to be true bride is to good to be true after all hope you like cheap hotels hot stuff cause that's all you'll be able to afford when this is over.

'What are you looking at?' Wallace says walking up to their normal lunch table setting his brown bag of food down looking at Veronica as she shoved a picture back into a yellow envelope. 'Just...tawdriness.' Veronica looks down at Wallace's lunch as he pulls it out of the bag.

'What're you lookin' at now?' he looks at her smiling. 'The opposite of tawdriness. Wallace and his pudding cup.' he rolls his eyes. 'Yeah - mom seems to forget that I'm not five anymore.' Veronica makes a baby face. 'Well who can blame her? Wallace and his - ' Veronica sees him waves at someone that was walking behind Veronica.

'You met Jackie, right?' He says as he sees the look on her face when she sees her walking over to sit with them. 'I didn't realize you were lunch buddies.' Veronica says giving him a stern look. 'I'm going for lunch buddies with privileges. Help a brother out.'

'Well if you want to play in her league, you'd better hide your little pudding.' Veronica smiles at him as he throws his pudding under the lunch table. 'Eh? I like her okay? Retract claws.' Veronica looks at her hands and examines them. 'Claws? What claws?'

After school Veronica tells Beaver to meet her at her work to get the proof that he had been looking for on his cheating step mother Veronica hands him the yellow envelope and he opens it up and looks at the pictures that she had taken the other day for him.

And then he tells Veronica after seeing all her precious work that the proof isn't enough and that she needed to get more then that because those two could be doing anything behind those doors and all that they did was basically switched gym bags.

Veronica gets a hundred from him so she could handle some expenses and tells him to upload Kendall's music onto an Ipod that she pulled out of her bag for him and then Veronica leaves him to get back to doing her job.

After Veronica gets off of work she went home and did some work for Beavers case and then she looked at the time and made up her mind to actually go down to Curly's work to see what he was all about and to find out exactly why he had her name on his hand.

Veronica called in and told them that she had been his niece so when she got there they handed her a box of his belongings so of course being who she is went though it to figure out if there was any connection between Veronica and him as to why he would have her name on him.

Veronica finds a nude calendar of girls pictures signed with him and a sports star not sure who and Curly with some blond bimbo and then next picture froze Veronica in her place - looks like Veronica and Curly have a friend in common, Aaron Echolls.

So Veronica walks into her FBLA class and her eyes land on Logan right away - wondering how Curly and Logan's dad had something in common and yet again she has to sit next to her two ex-boyfriends for this fine class.

'Congratulations FBLAers, you are now worth exactly one million dollars!' Mr. Pope says to his class. 'What? You mean I've lost money? Heads will roll.' Logan says sarcastically.

'I assume you've all heard about my stock market game - in fact I think many have you have played before, of the course of the school year each club member will control a virtual portfolio - now you may invest your money in anyway you see fit as long as it's legal.' he says pointing to Dick.

'Dude, dog racing is totally legal.' Dick says defending himself.' The class laughs. 'But hardly lucrative, as I recall from your performance last year. The student with the most valuable holdings at the closing bell on June 1st will claim a prize more valuable than money: a small shiny plaque with his or her name on it and all attendant bragging rights.'

The class says laughing and Dick whistling sarcastically as the teacher went on about how they could win money if they were to beat his investment he had done for himself.

'How much real money did you make?' Logan says pointing his pencil at him popping food into his mouth. 'Suffice to say, uh, precisely enough to retire in exactly nine months.' he says showing them what he invested in. 'Dad's pulling in a 35 returns? Dude, I'm the one that's retiring.' Mr. Pope laughs. 'I'll alert the dog track.'

Then Mr. Pope goes on about how he'll be leaving his stock market spurs and he'll be sailing himself into the sunset and he points to a picture of a sail boat behind him and smiles proudly at it and Duncan asks about the ship and he describes it to the class.

'I would've retired earlier, but actually, the, uh, the restoration's been tricky. We had to re-seal the hull twice.' he says smiling at the class. 'Didn't plug her right the first time, huh?' Logan says looking at Duncan and then Duncan flies at Logan and they both start throwing fists at one another.

'Oh god - I think I'm going to be sick!' Veronica says covering up her mouth and racing out of the classroom avoiding the two ex-boyfriends who had been fighting over her in the first place.

The next day Veronica goes to the fitness club to switch iPods with the dear step mom but she wouldn't hold still long enough for Veronica to get her attention - This girl thinks so highly of herself when it comes to her appearance.

So Veronica managed to con her into letting her use hers after all and of course she rushed Veronica to give it back to her and she didn't even notice that she gave her the same one that she had been holding onto for her and so Veronica left but not before saying she had a great ass - well that should give her one major ego boost right there.

This girl surly just loves to stick to her schedule you have to admire her about that never late for anything - they had lunch together of course, switched bags outside of the fitness club and now having sex at one of her husband's numerous hotels.

Veronica takes a picture of them entering the hotel rooms and then pointed the camera up at the hotel sign and it had been the "Sandpiper Hotel" why did that look so familiar to her? Veronica calls up Beaver and tells him to come to her work to make the switch for the iPods back before Veronica closes up for the night at her work - but then the hotel name clicked in her head and she pulls out a pamphlet out of what Mr. Pope had been investing in with Beavers dad, same hotel different picture.

So Veronica goes and warns Mr. Pope what he had been getting himself into and then she was off to work it had been karaoke night so it was a night to listen to bad singers to begin with and finally Veronica gets some free time between costumers and Veronica shows Beaver the pictures that were taken in the hotel room there was a hidden camera in the iPod - Veronica had gotten busy again and left Beaver to look at the pictures and when she got back she sees Logan in his bedroom with Kendall and they were just getting dressed.

The next day Veronica goes to Logan's house to confront him about the pictures with Kendall that we're taken after they had just got done having sex Veronica rings the doorbell and looks back and seen that his car had been in the driveway so she just lets herself in and walks into his room.

What a mess - things thrown everywhere broken lamps just things everywhere, Veronica hears the shower running in his bathroom and then it suddenly stops so he's going to come any moment now.

Veronica hears the door creak and she smiles at him as Veronica picks up a now broken lamp as she sees him drying his hair with a towel as he smiles at her sarcastically. 'I love what you've done to the place.' he drops the towel he had been using on his head to the floor. 'Yeah. Yeah, now you know what your missing.'

'Is your girlfriend still here?' Veronica says looking around trying to see if anybody had been hiding in the room. 'Girlfriend? Girlfriend, uh, you have to be a little more specific.' he smiles at Veronica with a cocky look on his face.

'Let me clarify: the one whose husband is gonna break you in half when he finds out that his son's old Cub Scout camperee buddy is secretly plowing his wife.' Veronica states bluntly. 'Aha. That one is less a girlfriend and more a...playmate. Kind of.'

'I hope you're scared on the inside, Logan. What if I had been Mr. Casablancas? What would you have done then, huh? Just standing here in your towel and your room still reeking of bimbo?' he gives her a smart look. 'I suppose I woulda had some 'splainin' to do.' Logan said in his best Ricky Ricardo impression.

'God what a cliche - poor little rich boy with a death wish, you're actually enjoying it aren't you?' Veronica says giving him a dirty look. 'Then I guess I should feel grateful for having such a devoted ex-girlfriend looking after me - my very own guardian angel.' Veronica rolls her eyes.

'Don't flatter yourself - the only reason I came here was so I didn't feel responsible.' Logan looks at Veronica with a questionable look on his face. 'Responsible for what?' he asks. 'For taking pictures of you and Kendall playing house - don't take it the wrong way Logan it was a job nothing more.'

'Right so you storm out in the burst of professionalism.' Logan says as he sees Veronica heading for his bedroom door to leave the house but instead of her storming out like she had planned a hand went to her mouth and she ran towards his bathroom dropping her bag outside his door so she could reach the toilet in time.

Logan goes over to the bathroom door where she had dropped her bag off of at and he noticed some things fell out of her bag so he was going to actually be nice and put them back in her bag but something had caught his attention. 'Veronica.' he says closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before asking the question. 'Are you pregnant?'


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 8018  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Logan, Duncan, Wallace, Keith, Alicia, Jackie, Darrell

Mentions Of: Curly Moran, Aaron, Kendall, Meg, Lizzie, Lilly, Dick

Chapter 9

Veronica and Logan we're now sitting on his bed sitting in silence since Logan had found the pregnancy test that was in Veronica's bag neither of them didn't know what to say to one another finally someone spoke up. 'So how late are you?' Logan says in a soft voice.

Veronica closes her eyes and looks up at him. 'Almost a month and a half late.' she says feeling tears well up in her eyes. 'I started getting sick a couple days after the bus crash - I didn't really pay attention to how late I was because of all thats been going on lately.'

'So your sure that you are then?' Logan says with his voice shaking a little bit. 'I'm 95 sure I am pregnant.' Logan runs his hands though his hair and rests his elbows on his legs. 'Is it mine or - ' Logan says looking at Veronica as she shakes her head. 'Me and Duncan we never - we never had sex, well besides.. you know.'

'Oh god.' Veronica says putting her hand to her mouth once again and taking off for his bathroom while Logan gets the pregnancy test that was sitting on his night stand and walks over to the bathroom door and leans up against the edge of the doorway.

'Do you want to take the test?' He says as he holds up the box to her as she gets up from the floor and walks over to the sink and rinses her face off and rises out her mouth with tears now falling down her face and she nods her head taking the box from him and shuts the door.

Outside of the bathroom Logan hears the toilet flushing and then hears the sink running again - he might become a father, he doesn't know what to do now things just got from bad to worse in his life - he starts pacing in his room waiting for Veronica to come out of the bathroom and once he hears the door click open he rushes over to her side to find out whats going on.

'Well?' he asks anxiously. 'Calm down Logan - it takes ten minutes for the answer to show up, but I'm pretty sure we both know what the answer is to it.' she says leaving his bedroom and he follows her out the door. 'Where are you going?' he asks her.

'My stomach is jumpy - and I really do not feel like laying on a bed that you just got done having sex on not to long ago so I'm going to lay on the couch until the time is up to find out what the stick says.' but then she pauses suddenly and looks at a movie poster of his dads. 'What is it?'

'Nothing.' she says lying to him - she seen Curly's name on the poster for "The Long Haul" he was Aaron's stunt double for that movie, that's how they knew each other did Aaron put a hit out on Veronica but Curly lost his life before he got the chance to take her out?

'Logan - do me a favor and stop pacing, really it's annoying me.' Veronica says as she looks up at him with a serious look on her face. 'What do you want me to do Veronica - I'm getting nervous as the time goes by, how many more minutes do we got until we can go look?'

Veronica rolls her eyes and looks down at her watch. 'We have two minutes left - do you think you can sit down for the next two minutes without annoying me to no end?' Logan doesn't say a thing he just sits down and shakes his legs up and down watching the clock on the wall.

'Logan would you please knock it off already I can hear your knee's knocking all the way over here.' Veronica says shooting Logan a dirty look. 'Okay! it's time come on let's go find out.' Logan says getting up from his chair and grabs Veronica by her arms and drags her off to his bedroom and Veronica goes into the bathroom and goes over to where she left the test and looks down at it. 'Well what does it say?' Logan asks her - tears roll down her face. 'Pregnant.'

It was now Sunday and Veronica's quite glad for it because ever since Logan found out she was pregnant with his baby it's like he's always on her back and today Dick and the boys wanted to go surfing so she made him go - Veronica really just needed a day to herself so she called the hospital to find out if Meg was moved from intensive care so that way Veronica could go visit her and asked for the visiting hours.

'Can I help you?' Veronica says as a blond lady comes in a rush. 'I need to hire a detective.' she says with a cheery voice. 'Right place, wrong day - uh we're usually not open on Sunday's.' The girl gets a scared look on her face. 'This is kind of an emergency - I need to investigate my boyfriend, well potential fiancé now that I found a ring in his gym bag.'

Veronica gives her a confused look. 'You found it in his gym - ' she interrupts Veronica. 'I need some serious serious answers.' the girl states. 'I can write down your information for Mr. Mars for you I can make sure he gets to it first thing.' Veronica says as she gets pen and paper ready to write.

The girl sits down in front of Veronica's desk. 'His name is Colin Nevin.' she tells Veronica and then goes on about his personal life and how she wants him to be investigated because she thinks with all his free time he has on his hands she wants to know how he spends it and with who.

So Keith told her to drop her case so she could help him out with the whole Sheriff campaign thing that's been going on lately but what daddy doesn't know won't hurt him - speaking of that Veronica still has yet to tell her dad about her being pregnant, She's pretty sure once he does find out Logan will for sure be a dead man.

So Veronica met up with Julie Bloch at Java The Hut so she could go over her case with her - turns out she's really wealthy and she wants to find out if her boyfriend is really in love with her and wants to find out if he likes girls for the things they own or if they want to be with them for them.

She wants to know why he gets late night phone calls always going out and always has an excuse to back it up with - basically she just wants to find out if she's dealing with another cheater or the real deal.

So Veronica goes and follows her boyfriend around - it's as boring as it looks, watching a guy run track isn't as great as it seems at all after about the tenth lap it makes you want to just fall asleep - Veronica gets a call from Julie saying she checked his caller ID and that he's gotten twenty calls in the last six days from the same number so thats another thing Veronica has to look into.

'My dad spend the night at your place?' Veronica says closing her locker after getting her school books out for her next class. 'Yep.' Veronica smiles at him. 'He do the a.m. donut fakeout run?' Wallace pulls out a brown paper bag from his locker and waves it in her face. 'Want one?' Veronica shakes her head. 'No - I can't seem to hold much down these days.'

Veronica rolls her eyes as she sees Jackie coming up from behind Wallace and lifting her hand up and smacking Wallace's ass. 'Get back ladies he's mine!' she screams to no one in particular. 'You really are a basketball star, aren't you? I mean, I'm not just smacking the ass of some Dungeons and Dragons geek, right?'

'Oh he's a star - just ask him' Veronica says putting on a sarcastic smile as Wallace looks at her like he was undressing her with his eyes and wraps his arm around her and walks down the hallway - Veronica rolls her eyes at the two of them and proceeds to walk to her next class but then feels someone grab her by the arm and dragging her into the girls room.

'What the hell?' Veronica says as she finally gets her arm free to herself. 'Logan - what do you want now.' she says looking at the bathroom door making sure nobody's going to come barding in there. 'Don't worry I hung up an "out of order" sign kept it from the good old days.'

'What do you want Logan - seriously, I'm going to be late for class and so are you.' Veronica says looking up at a clock that was in the bathroom. 'How are you feeling today?' he asks with full concern in his voice. 'I'm feeling fine - just can't keep nothing down it seems like today.'

'You haven't ate?' he asks looking worried. 'Yes - father I ate but it just came back up once it went down the only thing that I can keep down is saltine crackers and after awhile I really cannot stand the smell of them.' Veronica says sarcastically. 'So whens your doctor's appointment?'

'Today actually - that's why I need to be getting to class because I'm only going to be able to sit though half of it - now are you done asking twenty questions or what now?' Veronica says getting frustrated with Logan - he nods his head. 'Yeah, yeah I'm done but I'm going to go with you so I'm just going to skip this school period meet me out in my car when you get excused from class.'

'Logan - really you don't have to be there.' Veronica says as she walks towards the bathroom door. 'Veronica, please let me be there I wanna be there.' Veronica rolls her eyes. 'What you don't have anything better to do - like let's say Kendall?' he looks down at the ground. 'What me and Kendall had is now done.' he says in a serious tone - Veronica nods her head. 'Okay - I'll meet you outside then.'

'Last period?' The doctor says as they draw blood out of Veronica's arm. 'Oh um - it's been about three and a half weeks I took a home test a couple days ago and it said I was pregnant, so I think I'm pretty sure I am since I can't hold to much down when I eat and my breasts are sore.' the doctor nods his head. 'Well I see - now the test results will take a little while you can come back in about a hour if you'd like to come and get them or would u prefer we tell you the results over the phone.'

'No - I wanna be here when the test results come in, I'll just go visit a friend that's here.' Veronica says rubbing her now sore arm. 'Okay well then just come back in a hour and I'll have everything done and ready for you and then we can figure out the next step to do for you.'

Veronica gets off the examination table and walks out of the the exam room and sees Logan reading a parenting magazine? is that right? she walks over to where he had been sitting and laughs causing him to close the magazine. 'Wow now thats a sight I thought I'd never see.' she crosses her arms across her chest. 'So how did everything go?' he says getting up from his chair.

'He wants us to come back in a hour to get the test results back - in a hour we find out for sure if I'm - pregnant.' Veronica walks over to an elevator and hits the "up" button. 'Where are you going?' he says walking over standing next to her. 'I'm going to the gift shop and get some flowers - and then I'm going to see Meg.'

Veronica walks down a hospital hallway trying to find Meg's hospital room number with flowers in her hand with Logan following right behind her and as soon as she hits the hallway of Meg's room she stops and looks and sees Duncan sitting here obviously surprised and happy to see but then sees Logan and his faces goes red.

'What are you two doing here - together?' Duncan says getting up from his seat standing in front of Logan and Veronica. 'Obviously - me and Veronica are here to see our dear friend Meg, you do know it is a free country right?' Duncan turns his head when he sees Meg's parents coming out of her hospital room.

'You again - why do you come here everyday? how many times do I have to tell you we never want to see you again - Now stay away from my daughter!' Meg's dad says raising his voice to Duncan. 'And you how could you come here - Don't you know that your presents is upsetting to us?' Meg's mom says looking at Veronica.

'We all care about Meg.' Duncan says to her parents. 'Mom he - .' Meg's dad interrupts her little sister Lizzie. 'If you really cared about Meg - she wouldn't of been on that bus.' Duncan walks down the hall that Veronica and Logan walked down and she sets the flowers on a chair and Veronica looked at Logan and we followed Duncan down the hall.

'Hey - do you guys want to get something to eat?' He says looking at both of them. 'We can't DK we have to do something else we'll catch up with you later if thats okay?' Duncan looks at Veronica to see her answer. 'Yeah - we have something to do, it's a case of mine.' Veronica lies. 'Oh, Okay well I guess I'll catch you guys later.'

'So your test results came back Veronica and the home test you took looks like it was right all along - you're pregnant, I would say your about twelve weeks along so your due around April fifteenth.' The doctor says as he writes down a something for Veronica. 'Here's a prescription for you - it's prenatal vitamins I want you to take these everyday and I also want you to come in here every two weeks so we can check you out so make an appointment with my secretary and she'll set everything up.' he hands Veronica the prescription paper. 'Do you got any questions for me?'

'Actually theres one - Are you going to call my father and tell him about all of this? because I really haven't broken the news to him just yet.' The doctor gets up from his chair. 'No - since your eighteen there's no reason for me to tell your father.' Veronica lets out a sigh of relief. 'When will my first ultrasound be?' he looks at his calender. 'Actually the next time you come in we'll be doing one on you - is that all you need to ask me Veronica?' she nods her head and leaves the room to go out to tell Logan the news.

'The verdict?' Logan says getting up from his seat - Veronica hands him the paper for her prenatal vitamins and looks him in the eyes. 'What do you think the verdict is?' she says breaking down crying - Logan instinctively pulls her into a hug to comfort her.

'What are we going to do Logan?' Veronica says pulling away from him looking up at him and he shakes his head. 'I have no idea Veronica - all I know is from here on out your looking at a new Logan Echolls, this baby is here for a reason and I think it's a sign for me to grow up and care about other things then just myself.'

'What brought this on?' Veronica says as they head out of the hospital together with Logan's arm wrapped around her shoulder. 'I did a lot of thinking since the day we found out you were pregnant and I've come to realize that I've been selfish about a lot of things - I hurt you Veronica when I broke up with you, I basically drove Dick and Beaver's dad out of town by sleeping with their step mom which was a big mistake by the way - to tell you the truth when I found that test on the floor it scared me but not in a bad way, in a good way and I know it shouldn't be a good thing because we don't need to be teen parents but obviously someone thinks we're ready for parenthood.'

'You mean like Lilly?'' Veronica says as she gets in his yellow xterra. 'You remember how you told me you saw Lilly the day the bus crashed? maybe you were suppose to live because you were pregnant.' Veronica looks out her window but doesn't say anything.

'Veronica you know he's right.' Veronica sees Lilly's reflection in her window - she closes her eyes and then opens them up. 'Still here - you can't get rid of my beautiful face that easy.' Lilly giggles. 'You were suppose to live for this baby - and well to put all the bad people who do people wrong behind bars of course, if your worried about your dad and Duncan's reaction - don't trust me everything will be okay and by the way don't forget you have a tennis match to watch today so tell Logan to drop you off - just remember Lilly Kane's got you back even though she's not there in person, KISSES!' Lilly says blowing a kiss toward Veronica and disappears.

'Veronica?' she looks over at Logan. 'What?' she asks. 'I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes - where were you just now?' he asks in a concerned voice. 'Oh - um I was just thinking, about Lilly that's all.' she looks at her watch. 'Do you think you can drop me off at school so I can pick up my car I have a case to finish up.'

'What kind of case?' Veronica gives him a look. 'Logan you know I can't say but it's nothing that I'll have to wear body armer for its just your simple finding out if your dating a cheater case so I'm not in any danger if thats what you want to know.'

'Veronica - I think you need to lay off the whole P.I thing until the baby's here.' Logan says with a serious tone. 'I know I'm just finishing up this last case it's not a big case but I just really need the money and she's paying a lot to find out if her boyfriends cheating it's just for money - so I can save up something for college if I do college now that is.' she says sadly.

'I'm sure you can do college - your due in April college doesn't start until August I'm sure we'll figure something out for both our futures, but that reminds me when we do tell your dad?' Logan says as he parks his xterra in the school parking lot. 'Actually I wanted to do it later tonight at dinner the Mars/Fennel's are having a big dinner tonight so that's when I'm going to do it - you can come if you want.' Logan nods his head and tells her he'll be there and then she leaves to go on her case to find out if someones cheating.

'Well this isn't a tennis court - what are you up to Colin.' Veronica says out loud to herself as she pulls out her camera and starts snapping pictures and then sees a lady answering the door and then snaps more pictures as the two hug and he goes into the house.

Veronica then called Julie to tell her that she had some pictures she wanted to send to her and asked if she knew anybody who lived in the house that he was at and she said she didn't know and Veronica told her that the bad news is he isn't at tennis and that the number that had been calling him twenty times within the last couple days belongs to the person who lives in that house.

Veronica walks up to the house to catch Colin in the act with the girl who he had been hugging at the front door but instead she found out that he had been taking Hebrew Lessons? Then she hears tires squealing and looks and sees that its Julie speeding her way down the street.

'Ruh-roh.' Veronica says imitating scooby-doo leaving her camera on a brick wall and runs over to where Julie had been running towards the house in curlers and what it looks like hair removal on her eyebrows and on her upper lip. 'Julie no!' Veronica screams running towards her and knocking her to the ground. 'Julie! Stand down. He's not cheating on you — he's with a rabbi.'

Julie looks at her with a confused look on her face. 'A rabbi? He's not Jewish, I'm Jewish!' Veronica looks at her with a serious look on her face. 'Are you there yet?' and then finally Julie gets what shes talking about.

After a hour and a half of arguing with Logan, Veronica finally lays in her bed for a little bit before the family dinner is about to happen - Veronica had told Logan about the stakeout and how she had to tackle a girl in curlers to stop her from going after someone who wasn't doing anything wrong in the first place.

He flipped out about how she shouldn't be tackling people because she was pregnant and she explained how she forgot for just a moment that she was and he got even madder at her saying she forgot about the baby and Veronica finally got him to calm down enough so he wouldn't be mad at her anymore and told her that he'd see her in a hour for the family dinner.

After she got off the phone with Logan she got another call from Julie wanting to know if he still loves her Veronica had no idea what she was talking about but Julie brought up the picture of the girl on his bar and she then wants to upgrade her package to gold to set up to see if he gets tempted by other girls - so it looks like Veronica's still on the case.

Family Dinner time - this night should just end great for Veronica and Logan, for her she just might have to deal with the disappointment look for the rest of her life with a possible chance of getting kicked out of the house and as for Logan he just might have to deal with a bullet in the parts he loves so much by the end of the night.

Veronica had told her dad that she would meet him and the Fennels at The Neptune Grand Restaurant and that she had some things to take care of before she came for a school project - which had been a white lie, she just needed to meet up with Logan so they could go to the restaurant.

'So how are you feeling? you feel okay enough to do this tonight?' she nods her head. 'I'm okay it's just you know my dad - if I get myself into trouble especially like this I'm pretty sure I'll be out of the house because he wont be able to look at me or he'll just look at me with that "I'm so disappointed in you" look for the rest of my life.'

'I would say you have it easy compared to me - I on the other hand might get shot by the end of the night, we're not even a couple anymore it's going to look pretty bad tonight.'

Logan says as he reaches down and turns on the radio and flipping thought radio stations trying to find something to listen to on the way to the hotel.

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby  
I'm gonna keep my baby,mmm...

Veronica instantly turned off the radio when she heard that song just as he went to change the radio station - Logan gave her a confused look when she clicked off the radio. 'What'd you do that for?' she rolls her eyes. 'That song is about a girl telling her father she's pregnant.'

She crosses her arms across her chest as she finally feels the nervousness coming over her. 'Logan pull over the car.' she says in a panicked voice as he pulls over as she opens up the door to throw up at the side of the road.

Veronica and Logan arrived at the restaurant a couple minutes later so that way it wouldn't look like they were walking in together as a couple - Veronica had also informed the waiter that someone was going to arrive shorty to join the Mars dinner table.

'What's up superfly? why you look so pale?' Wallace asks Veronica with concern. 'I'm fine - I'm just worried about... Meg I tried to go visit her today but her parents basically shunned me from ever visiting her.'

Veronica says covering up herself - well she was worried about Meg she was just more worried about everybody's reaction to her and Logan's news. 'Aw - Honey I know how much she means to you I'm sure they'll let you see her sometime.' Keith says smiling at his daughter.

Alicia smiles at Veronica and looks around the table - Veronica gives her dad a look. 'Why are you two so smiley?' she says looking at her dad and Alicia. 'Well - honey me and Alicia have some news for you kids.' Darrell rolls his eyes. 'Mom we already know you two are getting married what else is there to announce.'

'Well isn't this a pleasant surprise.' Logan walks up smiling at the Mars/Fennel family. 'Veronica - don't you look nice tonight.' Veronica hears Wallace scoff. 'Your not pregnant are you mom.' Veronica chokes on the water she had been drinking as her dad and Alicia start laughing. 'No honey - it's nothing like that.' Alicia says to her son Darrell.

'Logan why don't you join us.' Alicia says pointing to an empty chair next to Veronica - Keith gave Alicia a look. 'Keith play nice - he's doing nothing wrong.' she says in a low whisper.

'So father - are you going to tell us what your big announcement that you and Alicia have in store for all of us?' Veronica says as all eyes land on the couple. 'Well we were going to wait until after dinner to announce it honey but I guess we can tell you now - Alicia and I found a house that we can all move into that we can afford so we're going to be moving soon.'

'I thought we were going to wait until after you guys were married to figure all of that out - since you know we've been scraping by on money since mom stole the reward money for finding Duncan months back.' Keith smiles at her. 'Well you see honey - I found your mom and I got most of the money back and plus going after all those bail jumpers and with Alicia we can get a house.'

'I call top bunk.' Wallace chimes in while his mom laughs. 'Actually all of you will be getting your own room - we bought a four bedroom house - anyways now that we got that cleared out of the way, Logan what brings you here tonight?' Keith asks him.

Veronica looks at him with a scared look on her face. 'Actually - dad I invited him, you see me and him we're trying to work things out and be friends again so I figured if since me and him are going to talk again that you two should be nice to each other and be civil too.' Veronica says innocently smiling up at her dad - and Wallace gives her a questionable look.

Before Keith had the chance to say something back to his daughter the waiter came by to take everybody's orders for dinner. 'I'll take a salad and um I'll have the boneless honey barbeque wings - wait make that two orders of the barbeque wings I want to take an order home for later.' Veronica says to the waiter and looks around the table and sees everybody looking at her. 'What? I had a craving for them.'

A half hour later after everybody finally finished up eating their dinners and Veronica kept getting nervous by the minute and it was beginning to show. 'Veronica - is there something wrong honey?' Keith asks in a concerned voice.

Veronica looks over at Logan and bites her lip. 'Actually there is - the real reason why I invited Logan to dinner with us tonight was to tell you all something important.' Wallace rolls his eyes. 'Please tell me the two of you aren't back together.'

'No Wallace we're not.' Logan says as he takes Veronica's hand under the table to support her with giving out the news to her family. 'Everybody this is going to change everything from here on out - me and Logan found out a couple days ago that I'm, that I'm pregnant.' she finally says letting out a sigh of relief. 'You hit that?' Darrell asked Logan being the first one to speak.

Last night went from bad to worse for both Veronica and Logan the group quickly left the restaurant to talk it out all at home but not before Logan used his Black Card to pay for everybody's dinner which made Keith from mad to furious to actually throw his money in his face.

What even made him more even mad was the fact that they weren't together but in the end they all came to an understanding - Logan will be there for Veronica though out the whole pregnancy and he'll always be there for her and the baby when they needed help - they ended the conversation early because it was getting so late out so they were going to finish it the next night.

Veronica opens up her locker a piece of paper falls out and lands on the floor so she bends over and picks it up and opens it up and reads it.

Six Months of pleasure  
Nine months of pain  
Boys do the fucking  
Girl take the blame  
Daddy Is a Bastard  
Mommy is a whore  
baby wouldnt be here if the condom hadnt tore.

'Yo, Martha. I heard you took a ride downtown behind the one-eighty-seven. So did you flop for the cops or did the local Wapner hook you up with some ankle bling?' Weevil says walking up to Veronica as she finishes reading the note and grabs what she needs out of her locker then closes it.

'You know the deal, cuz. Every time a kiddie cries in this town, one-time tries to put a case on me. Speaking of bling, what's up with the hoops? If I rub your head, do I get three wishes?'

Weevil eyes Veronica up and down and gets a smirk on his face. 'You rub my head and you might want to make seeing tomorrow your first wish.' Veronica looks at his earrings and remembers Lamb found an earring back when Curly was last seen. 'You need to be alone for a second?'

'Where's that disco ball you usually wear?' he laughs and looks back at his boys. 'It's probably deep in some chick's shag carpet.' she gives him a smart look. 'You think?' he nods his head. 'Yeah.' she puts on a smile. ''Cause I'm guessing more like...an evidence bag in the sheriff's office.'

Weevil gets a scared look on his face and tells his boys to leave. 'My question, and I'm betting it's the Sheriff's, is what was your earring doing at the Road Hog, in the last place Curly Moran was seen alive.' he shakes his head. 'You know, I don't even know what earring you're talkin' about, so...'

'It's kinda like the one in your yearbook photo. Hmm, sheriff's department speed dial. If this doesn't get me out of that jaywalking ticket...hello Inga.' he puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her. 'Okay.' she hangs up. 'A couple weeks ago I got this weird call saying Curly was behind the bus crash.'

'You don't know who it was?' he shakes his head. 'They just said Curly was hired by the Fitzpatrick's to get back at Cervando.' Veronica looks at him confused. 'As in the fighting Fitzpatrick's?' he nods his head. 'I think my dad put five of the Fitzpatrick's in Chino.' Veronica crosses her arms at him as he goes on with his story. 'Look, they're Irish Catholic. For every five you put away, there's ten more at home. Cervando had been going around bragging about how he hustled Liam Fitzpatrick out of a few grand down at River Styx.' 

Veronica eyes him up and down not really believing him. 'That's a lot of info for an anonymous call. What'd you do?' Veronica raises and eyebrow at him. 'Nothing.' Veronica let out a scoff. 'I'm sure.' They pause for a moment in talking. 'The Fitzpatricks are meth-head lunatics, but they're not gonna kill a bus full of kids over three grand. Their problem with Cervando would have been solved in an alley with a baseball bat.' Veronica holds out her hand. 'Gimme your cell.' Weevil hands it over. 'I called the mystery guy back, already, all it does it ring.' Veronica punches in the mystery numbers into her phone. 'Look, should I be expecting a visit from Lamb? If I know I'm being brought in, I'll put on my good underwear, you know?' Veronica smirks at him. 'You should really do that anyway.'

'Logan - somebody knows.' Veronica says walking up to him at his locker. 'What who?' she shrugs her shoulders. 'They left this in my locker.' she says handing him the note that was stuffed in her locker from his expression on his face he was beyond pissed off.

'We're going to find out who put this in your locker and I'm going to make them pay.' he says handing her back the note. 'Are you okay? this didn't get to you did it?' Veronica nods her head. 'I'm fine - I'm a big girl I can handle things like this.'

He rubs his hands down her arms and brushes her hair out of her face. 'Well I'm going to go over and talk to Dick - I have to break plans I made with him I had after school today so we can go have that talk with your dad.' Veronica nods her head and he walks away.

Veronica sees Duncan walking up to her with a smile on his face and he stops for a moment in front of her. 'Did you get my little note.' and then he walks away with a smirk on his face and Veronica's face drops and then she walks off after him and pulls him into the girls bathroom and blocks the door so nobody can get in.

'What the hell is your problem Duncan?' Veronica says shoving him more in the bathroom. 'My problem? Don't you mean me finding out my ex-girlfriend cheated on me with her ex-boyfriend?' Duncan snarks back. 'Excuse me? I never cheated on you with Logan.' she shakes her head.

'Really then why are you knocked up you little slut?' Veronica's heart dropped she never heard him being ever call her something like that to her before. 'Um hello it's called I got pregnant while with Logan not while with you - there's a difference - how did you find out I was pregnant to begin with?' she eyes him up and down.

'Did you happen to forget that I live at The Neptune Grand? My parents came to have dinner with me and when I was on my way to go to the bathroom I overheard what was said at your table.' Veronica looks down at her watch. 'We'll have this conversation later I have somewhere to be right now.' she says walking out of the bathroom and towards her locker.

'No - we're going to have this conversation now you little bitch!' Duncan says shoving her up against some lockers causing Veronica to drop her bag and yelp in pain feeling the dial of someones locker dig into her back. 'I loved you! how could you do this to me?!?' he says getting up in her face.

'Get the hell away from her!' Logan says pulling Duncan away and Weevil picks up the belongings that fell out of Veronica's bag and he finds the note that Duncan had wrote her and he looks up at Veronica with those knowing eyes and Veronica just looks down in shame. 'I'll take care of him for you.' Weevil says as he pulls off Logan and tells him to go to Veronica.

So Veronica had told Logan about what went down in the bathroom with Duncan he was furious at first when he heard he called her a slut and he was more mad at the fact he had seen Duncan shoving her up against a set of lockers in front of everybody screaming at her.

Now she had to deal with Julie and her case and since Wallace was out making out with Jackie so she had no choice but to ask Logan to help her out with the case - they met up at a spot that Veronica had told him about and as soon as he seen Veronica getting out of her car he got out to meet her.

Veronica was dressed up in a short jean skirt with high heel pumps and a tank top with her hair done up in pig tails. 'Sorry I'm late - whipped cream fight at the sorority house!' Veronica says laughing and she holds out her hand. 'Can you hand me a mic?' she says as Logan eyes her up and down.

'You got some place to hide it?' he looks at her she puts it between her cleavage. 'Do you own those clothes or did you just make a stop at Dirty Co-Eds 'R' Us? - Look I know I said I'd help you out with this case but... do you really have to dress like that - I mean your pregnant.' he says checking her out.

'Haha - look this is just to try and tempt Collin into seeing if he cheats on Julie so if all goes well like I think it will no cheating will be found.' Veronica says as Logan lets the air out of her tires to finish up her case.

'Can I help you with something?' Collin says as he answers his door to a very greasy and sweaty looking Veronica. 'Please! That would be so great - Wait do you have an accent?' Veronica puts a hand on her hip. 'Yeah, I'm Scottish.' she puts a smile on her face. 'Really! Like, from Scotland? That's so awesome. Foreign men are so much sexier than regular men.'

He gives her a look. 'Oh sorry I hope I'm not bothering you it's just I got a flat and my cell phones dead and I can't find my "Triple A" card do you think you can give me a hand?' she says looking up giving him an innocent look.

They go outside to her car and Veronica leans up against her car with a elbow propped up on the roof of her car twisting her hair with her index finger. 'I tried real hard, I just couldn't get the nuts off. I think they're just...too tight. But, I did just put lotion all over my hands so they're kinda slippery.'

Veronica gets down to his eye level and smiles at him and drops a car tool down on the ground explaining to him. 'You did know you have to jack the car up first?' he looks at her. 'Oh yeah do you have a jack?' Veronica gets up from the ground and looks around to see Logan with a video camera filming from behind another car. 'Oh yeah you got um...' Collin says pointing to her forehead where a grease spot was. 'Oh how cute are you?' smiling at him taking a handkerchief from him and bends down to the mirror on her car sticking her butt out to wipe the grease spot off.

Logan feels a bit of anger coming over him when he sees that Collin had been looking at Veronica's ass when she bent over to take the grease mark off of her forehead - but all he could do was watch.

They head back into the house to call a tow truck and so Veronica could get on Collin's computer so she could turn in her "mid-term paper" that had been due in about ten minutes luckily he could hear everything that was being said in the house. 'Oh! My girlfriend Paige would love this place. She's not my girl friend girlfriend, she's just my friend. I mean, we share a dorm room, so...whatever, it's college, right? Oh, she would really love this place. I mean, who wouldn't want to wake up this view? You should really let me know if you ever want to party with us. We're fun. Double the fun.' Veronica flirts.

'Oh, I don't have to many parties. I'm a pretty mellow guy.' he says looking up at her sitting on the couch. 'Really? You seem kind of...I don't know, wild to me, like a caged animal kind of thing.' Veronica sits on the arm of the couch crossing her legs looking down at him. 'You'd have to ask my girlfriend about that. My actual girlfriend. We're not just dormmates, if you get my drift.'

'Can I ask you something?' he nods his head. 'What about me? I mean if the range where to pretty to drop dead gorgeous where would I fall under?' Veronica slides onto the couch as he moves over away from her. 'You'd fall under "You know she's gorgeous but likes to hear it anyway".' he points towards the computer. 'Don't forget that mid-term.'

Veronica gets on his laptop and puts in a disc to copy all the files in his computer and makes small talk with him about all the movie posters in the house and found out that it isn't his house that he's just house sitting for Nickolas Cage and then the doorbell rings and he goes to answer it and she silently goes to the ledge and sees that it's Logan behind the door and she mouths to stall.

'Uh - Hi would you like to help the hungry, starving children of the... world.' Veronica mouths what down to him using hand gestures. 'I'm sorry are you selling something?' Collin asks confused. 'Yes! I am. I'm selling, um...pens and...candy.' Logan says as he sees Veronica hold up her index finger to give her another minute to go get the disc out of his laptop. 'I'll take a couple of boxes of candy.'

'All I got is this box of Ay, Chihuahuas.' Collin laughs. 'That box is open.' Logan points to his bag. 'You want a couple pens?' he reaches into his bag as Veronica rushes out of the door saying she e-mailed the paper and her and Logan take off before he could say anything else.

The next day Veronica called up Julie and told her that he was an all round good guy his friends and ex girlfriends spoke highly of him and that the house he had been living in wasn't his and neither was the car he had been driving and that he was house sitting for Nickolas Cage and that also he knew she had been wealthy because he did some background research on her and then Keith walked in obviously mad that she had taken the case behind his back.

Veronica had been making him mad the last few days because of the whole factor she had been pregnant the talk that the three of them had last night didn't go so well as Veronica thought it would - he got mad because they didn't have room in the new house for a baby so he blamed Veronica for not being smart about her choices when it came to sex.

And with this case she took behind his back was just making matters worse she could tell from the look on his face that he had been furious with her like the more the days past with him knowing she was pregnant the more madder he got at her and with the choices she had been making in life.

He got so mad to the point he didn't want me doing any more cases for him for a while and didn't want to hear a word she had to say about needing the money for the baby for when it came - and then he snapped and told her he wanted her out of the house for a while until he cooled down and got used to the fact he was going to be a grandfather.

Veronica takes a couple deep breaths as she reaches the door and closes her eyes and leans over and pushes in the door bell and steps back from it when hearing footsteps approaching towards the door to answer.

'Veronica - what are you doing here? why are you crying is everything okay? is the baby okay?' Logan says answering his door and Veronica shakes her head. 'No - the baby's fine... my - my dad he wants me out of the house for a while we got into a huge fight and I guess he snapped so I was wondering do you think I could stay with you until everything cools down with me and my dad?'

Logan nods his head. 'Yeah of course - is your bag in the car?' she looks back at her car and turns towards to face him again and nods. 'Okay well come in and make yourself at home and I'll go out and get your bag.' he runs a hand down her arm and then walks out of the house to her car.

Veronica sits down and gets out her laptop and logs into her prying eyes account and puts the number in that Weevil had given her that the person had called from the night he got tipped off that Curly had been the one behind the bus crash.

'Oh my god.' her mouth drops - Aaron Echolls it came from this house. 'Veronica is everything okay?' she nods her head. 'Um - yeah... Logan can I ask you something?' she says looking at him when he joins her on the couch. 'Sure.'

'Saturday, September 24th, there was a two-minute and twenty-three-second phone call on Weevil's cell phone from your house. The caller claimed that Curly Moran was responsible for the bus crash — the same Curly Moran who's friends with your dad. Any explanation?' she says looking into his eyes to wait for an answer.

'I have no idea who Curly Moran is and that night hmm I think that was the night of my "Life's Short" party but I have no clue why it would show up on Weevil's phone because he did crash my party that night and so did the cops - why are you accusing me of something?' he crosses his arms at her. 'No - actually I'm not I'm just trying to figure out the connection me and Weevil have with Curly and why my name was found on his dead body.' There goes staying out of the P.I business for awhile now to find out why and who called Weevil that night to tip him off. 


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 6258  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Logan, Wallace, Kendall, Jackie, Dick, Cora, Keith, Jackie Mentions Of: Lynn, Dick Sr. , Lianne, Aaron, Nathan, Darrell, Lilly, Alicia

Chapter 10

'Have no fear! The best friend is here!' Wallace explains as Logan answers his door to Wallace who had a hand full of food and Wallace enters the house with a big smile on his face while Logan rolls his eyes.

'Wallace you are a lifesaver!' Veronica pulls him by the arm and down the hallway to her room that she had been staying in the last couple days. 'Mmmm - Chinese my favorite I hope you got plenty of egg rolls because this girl is craving them.' Veronica goes though the bags getting the food out.

'Hey what about me?' Logan leans up against the door frame smiling at the duo and Wallace rolls his eyes at him. 'Well I don't know about that man - I mean I went out of my way just for Veronica to fulfill her cravings, I don't see you doing that for her.' Veronica playfully hits Wallace in the shoulder.

'I ordered enough for all three of us - since Logan can't cook worth crap over here, I thought I'd treat him to Chinese take out after all he is letting me stay here while dad cools down.' Veronica looks down as she takes a bite of her chicken fried rice not looking him in the eyes.

'Your dad is having a hard time with everything with the whole moving into the new house and you being...' he looks down at her stomach. 'Pregnant?' Veronica says finishing his sentence. 'Yeah - and he's kind of upset that you came and stayed with Logan after your guys fight.'

'Why would he hate that? I'm a catch.' Logan reaches down to get an egg roll out of the box sitting in front of the three but Veronica smacks his hand away. 'Um - hello pregnant girl who was craving them here.' Veronica rolls her eyes as she sees Logan giving her a face. 'Where else was I suppose to go Wallace? to Duncan's?'

Logan makes another face hearing Duncan's name. 'Superfly - you really need to call your dad and talk to him, you guys really need to talk it out it's almost November and you guys need to be together for the holidays that will be coming up soon.'

The two boys then hear Veronica sniffling and then see tears falling down her face. 'Wallace I don't know what to do anymore - my life is changing each day now it shouldn't be like this we should just been dealing with the moving into the new house and our parents getting married and not dealing with a baby.' Wallace pulls her into a hug.

'Every things going to be okay V - you'll be graduated by the time the baby's born so you don't have to worry about failing and your dad he's just in shock over what's happened these last few days, he loves you with all his heart and I think he's just having a hard time dealing with the fact that his little girl isn't so little anymore.' Veronica sniffles pulling away from him.

'You know he's right Ronnie - I think you should call your dad and tell him you want to talk things out like adults with no yelling or screaming just the two of you talking calmly - I know how much family means to you and I know how much your father means to you, I wish I had what you had growing up a loving home.'

And Wallace looked at Logan for the first time as more then a jack-ass he finally seen the soft side of Logan Echolls and he could now see why Veronica fell in love with him over the summer he only reserved his soft side for her.

'What?' Logan gives Wallace a look. 'Nothing man - I just this is the first time I seen the non jack-ass side of you.' Logan scoffs. 'Is that how you always look at me?' he nods his head. 'Well at first yeah - but now I can see why Veronica fell in love with you over the summer.'

Veronica could feel a small smile forming on her face but she stopped herself from the boys noticing it form on her face. 'I saw that superfly.' Wallace rats her out as red shows up in her cheeks. 'Thanks - Wallace for nothing.' she pushes him playfully.

'Well you wanna know something V?' she nods her head telling him to go on. 'We're so tight we make spandex look baggy.' Wallace laughs and both Veronica and Logan make faces. 'Okay - that is something I do not want a image of you burned in my brain.' Veronica says getting up from the bed cleaning up the food boxes. 'Same goes for me - I'm a guy you shouldn't say things like that.'

Veronica and Wallace walk out of the room leaving Logan in her bedroom to finish up cleaning then the doorbell rings as Veronica walks Wallace to the front door - Wallace opens up the door and rolls his eyes and tells Veronica he'll catch her later and Veronica opens up the door more to see who it was.

'Logan - it's for you!' Veronica calls back into the house as Kendall lets herself in the house all high and mighty as Veronica slams the door behind her rolling her eyes as Kendall just ignores her presences and then she stops in her tracks and turns on her heel and points at Veronica.

'iPod girl with the waxy-eared boyfriend. Small world.' Kendall says eyeing Veronica up and down. 'Like this small.' Veronica holds her thump finger and index finger out to measure how small the world had been.

'Who is it Ronnie?' Logan comes in the room to see who was here to see him - he lets out a silent grunt when he sees that it's Kendall, Veronica puts on a fake smile. 'Have fun you two - don't do anything I wouldn't do.' Veronica gives Logan a warning glare as she goes back into her room and shuts the door.

'So why do you have a tiny blonde girl in your house?' Kendall says looking down the hallway where Veronica had gone down at. 'Um - because she's staying with me how's that for an answer?' Logan plops down on his living room couch and turns on the tv.

'Can I ask why? are you like cheating on me?' he scoffs. 'No - me and you what we had was just play fun with her it's a little more serious then I had with any other girl.' Kendall plops down next to Logan on the couch.

'But baby - it's me you want not some little girl who has no experience whatsoever when it comes to pleasing a man.' Kendall runs her arm down his trying to seduce him. 'Seriously - Kendall knock it off you and I whatever we had is done why don't you go home and have sex with Dick Sr. - Oh wait you can't because he skipped town!'

Logan shoves her hand off his arm and gets up from the couch and gives her a wicked smile and opens up his front door and holds his arms out signaling her to leave his house. 'When you want a real woman - you know where to find me.' Kendall walks out of the house strutting like shes god gift to earth and blows a kiss at Logan when walking out of the house.

Logan slams the door behind Kendall and then locks it behind him and walks back into the living room debating on whether to go talk to Veronica about whats been on his mind lately.

He wasn't showing it but on the inside he was scared - to death, he didn't know what he was going to do he was going to be a father and he had no idea how he was going to do it and more importantly he was scared that he was going to turn out like his dad - he had to admit he was secretly happy that he was glad that Veronica had been carrying his baby because now he'll always have a connection with her and that she'll always be in his life.

He lightly knocked on her bedroom door and waited for an answer and then he knocked again and still got no answer so he silently opens up her door and peaks in and sees she's asleep on her bed with her iPod on and her shirt raised just below her breasts and her hand gently resting on her abdomen where he can now see a little bump forming but you can barley tell.

Leaning over her slim body he notices a pad of paper laying on the other side of her and he picks it up and reads what she wrote on the paper. Baby Names it read - and below it was a list of both boys and girls names the first one for the girls names was "Isabella Lynn Echolls" when he saw his moms name he looked up and smiled at her even though she was asleep the first boys name she had on the paper had read "Brenden Keith Echolls" which Logan thought those were probably her favorite names if they were at the top of her list.

Logan put the pad of paper down where she had left it laying before he had found it and he smiled to himself and he slowly lowered his hand down to her abdomen and stroked her belly with his thumb and he felt her stir and he pulled his hand back.

She pulls her earphone's out of her ears and looks up at Logan and realizes that had been rubbing her belly where their baby had been growing at - she just hopes he couldn't tell she had been crying, for the first time in her life she realized that life changes in a new york minute - she had been scared to be a mom because of her being so young and her seeing how her mom always drank her problems away, Veronica had no clue on what to do next in her life.

'What are you doing in here? Don't you have a gold digger to entertain?' Veronica pulls her shirt back down over her stomach - Logan scoffs. 'No, she left a little while ago I uh, I kicked her out.'

'Oh, well that doesn't explain why your in my room watching me sleep - which by the way is kind of creepy.' Veronica sits up in her bed. 'Yeah I came in here to talk to you I knocked and so I peaked in and saw you were asleep so I wanted wait until you woke up to talk about it.'

'Talk about what?' she nudges him with her foot so he'd look at her and not at the floor. 'About what's been on my mind the past couple days.' Veronica nods her head giving him a confused look. 'And that would be?'

'I'm scared Veronica - I'm scared that I'm going to be a father, I don't know what to do Ronnie what if I end up like my dad after all? I couldn't do that to our baby - I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you or the baby.' Logan confesses.

'Are you saying you don't want to be a part of the baby's life?' Veronica asks in a soft worried voice. 'No I want to be apart of the baby's life theres no doubt about it but Ronnie - what if I can't pull off being a father.'

Veronica gets up from her laying position and slides herself over next to where Logan had been sitting on her bed and she takes his hands in hers and looks in his eyes. 'Well I also have to admit that I've been thinking about the whole I'm going to be a mother thing too and it's crossed my mind a couple times if I'd end up like my mom someday too but I can't let that hold me back on trying to be a good mom to this baby the way I see it Logan we can look at our parents as an example for us to be better parents for the sake of this little one.'

Veronica rests her hand on her stomach and smiles at Logan and he gives her a smile back. 'You're right - we can work though this together we can be good parents I've been thinking about redoing the room across the hall for the baby.' Logan gets up from the bed and holds his hand out for Veronica to grab onto so he can show her the room he was thinking about making into the baby's room.

So the next day at school Wallace comes up to her lunch table and sits with her and tells her that his biological dad came back into his life and that he had no idea about how to deal with the situation and with that Wallace's girlfriend Jackie walks by obviously pissed off that he had left her table to go talk to Veronica about his situation and not about the dance that had been coming up.

Wallace runs off after her to explain things to her as Veronica rolls her eyes - her and Jackie really didn't get along because of how much Wallace did favors for her and he never does any for Jackie so she gets jealous of how close the two had been.

Then Veronica sees Logan looking over at her lunch table eyeing her to make sure she ate her fruit salad for the sake of the baby and Veronica shoves her fork in her bowl of fruit salad and takes a big bite to show him that she's eating the right way and he looks over and sees get little carton of milk that had been untouched and she follows his eye view and makes a face at him and rips the carton open and drinks out of it to make him happy.

'Dude have you checked out Veronica's chest lately - they got massive big!' Dick says laughing as he looks at Veronica as she throws away her lunch that she didn't finish and Logan turns towards Dick and gives him a stern look. 'Dick say another word about any part of Veronica's body or about her period I'll make sure you never hook up with another female in this school for the rest of the year.'

Dick gives him a confused look. 'Why are you hitting that again?' he gets smart. 'No Dick - I just happen to be on good terms with her at the moment so if you want to stay in the 09er crowd and have me not tell all your dirty little secrets then I suggest you keep your trap shut about Veronica.'

'Hi Veronica.' Jackie says walking up behind her in the girls bathroom. 'Jackie.' Veronica says as she washes her hands and goes to the paper dispenser and drys off her hands. 'Wallace said I could find you in here - I need your help with something, someone stole my credit cards and maxed them out.'

'So call the credit card company and they'll erase the charges.' Veronica states to Jackie. 'I've done that - it's not the bill I'm worried about.' Veronica puts her hands on her hips. 'What are you worried about?' she asks. 'My friend Cora borrows my stuff all the time it's like she doesn't have clothes of her own and well I noticed my card was missing when I went shopping with her and then I found it in my car like someone had deliberately put it back - I don't just want to accuse her.'

Veronica crosses her arms across her chest. 'So you want me to prove she did it?' she asks. 'No - I want you to prove that she didn't shes the only friend I have here.' Jackie reaches into her purse and pulls something out. 'I printed a list of the charges out.' she hands the paper to Veronica to look at.

Veronica reads off the things that had been purchased with the credit card. 'So if you were going to help me where would you start?' Veronica picks up her bag off the counter behind her and puts the list in her bag. 'With the obvious - and see if Cora has anything on this list with her.'

Talk about Fashion Police. Veronica's on a stakeout for a pair of enhanced lips, a fifty-dollar push-up bra, a vintage purse, and...blingo! Why buy the cow when you can score a $1200 calfskin jacket on your friend's credit card?

Veronica spots Cora and bumps into her on purpose to get some information out of her once and for all. 'Opps! uh - I'm so sorry!' Veronica says as Cora turns around to see who bumped into her. 'Oh my god I love this - you have amazing taste Cora.'

'You know who I am?' Cora gives her a confused look. 'Eighth grade badminton partner? You never forget someone you've been in the foxhole with.' Cora smiles at her. 'I guess not - anyway thanks I'm just a savvy shopper.' Veronica points at her jacket. 'Where did you get this?' she asks. 'It's a secret - Okay outlet mall outside of Chadsworth I'm going later to get my homecoming dress.'

'Can I come? we can carpool and save a little money on gas?' Veronica asks eagerly. 'That's cool.' Cora smiles. 'I'll call you.' and they both head off in separate directions.

Veronica and Jackie walk out of school together to talk about her case about Cora stealing her credit cards to buy all that stuff and as they walk passed the school bus Veronica sees Logan and Duncan talking and then sees Logan walking away towards his xterra.

She finishes up her conversation with Jackie and walks over to Logan's xterra and knocks on his window before he could take off on her. 'Hey.' Logan says as he rolls down the window. 'Hey - Um what was up with you and Duncan? he wasn't causing problems was he?'

'Actually no he wanted to hang out on Thursday - it was kind of odd because he's acting like that fight didn't happen the other day at all between all of us, did you ever talk to Weevil to find out what happened when he pulled me off Duncan?'

Veronica shakes her head. 'I haven't spoken to Weevil since that day went down, I'll have to call him and ask him what went down between those two.' Veronica snaps her fingers in front of his face. 'Logan - are you even listening to me.' Logan shakes his head finally coming back to reality. 'Yeah I was listening sorry I was just thinking of something that Dick said earlier today.'

'And what did Dick say earlier today?' Veronica crosses her arms. 'Uh - I'd rather not say, it was about you.' he looks away from her. 'Okay Logan spill it - what did Dick say about me?' Logan turns his head not facing Veronica. 'He said your breasts got massively big and I uh just noticed that he was right.'

Veronica smacks him laughing and then looks down at her chest. 'Well I guess for once Dick was right - they are a bit bigger and a bit sorer which is normal from what I read online.' Logan rolls his eyes. 'Your actually doing online research?' she nods her head. 'Yeah I found this site that gives week by week with whats been going on with my body and what I should do about it you'd even find it fascinating - I mean like in the middle of my second trimester did you know thats when pregnant women want to have sex the most?' Veronica smiles and walks over to her car to go meet Cora.

Veronica spilled her drink all over herself to use an excuse to be able to go into Cora's house to find out if she had any stolen goods in her closet that she had bought with Jackie's credit card.

All Veronica found was a chicken suit in her closet that Cora had to wear to work that nobody knew she had been working for and Veronica found a shirt to change into so they could go dress shopping together for their homecoming dresses.

'Your dress is perfect I'm sure whoever you go with is going to love it.' Cora laughs. 'Thanks. Outlet therapy is considerably better then retail therapy.' Cora gets out of the car and grabs her shopping bags and laughs. 'Thanks for driving.' Veronica smiles at her. 'Bye.'

Then Veronica waited until Cora was in the house to call her work to find out when her working hours were and found out that theres no way she could of stolen Jackie's credit cards and she called up Jackie and told her that they were back to square one.

'She made my dad out to be some kind of psychopath just to cover her tracks - if he's so nuts how did he manage to stick with the Chicago PD all these years?' Wallace says as Veronica puts books away in her locker. 'And if he was a cop then how did it take all these years to track you down? - Your mom is right Wallace he had his chance and he passed it up, take it from someone who knows - the one that sticks with you is the one that cares.' Veronica asks as she starts crying all of a sudden. 'V are you okay?' she nods her head. 'Yeah I'm okay I'm just so emotional right now I cry at the littlest things now.'

'So how are things going with that have you still talked to your dad?' Veronica shakes her head and more tears fall from her eyes. 'No we haven't had the chance to talk yet and I want to talk to him so bad but he was so mad at me the last time we talked - you've seen him since then has he cooled down?' Wallace licks his lips and answers her. 'Yeah he's cooled down he's talking about going out to Logan's house soon to come talk to you.'

'Well I hope it's soon because I have another doctors appointment soon and I want him to be there with me and Logan when it happens - I know I've made mistakes but did you see him throw out my mom when she was doing the things she was doing? no - I was the one that threw her out.' Veronica says walking down the hall to her next class.

After school Veronica went on the search of the places that someone had went shopping at with Jackie's credit card turns out the unknown place that was on the list of things bought was a palm reading shop.

Veronica found the 500$ white vanilla scented candles in the shop and left before the owner of the shop came out to see what she had wanted and she called up Jackie in her car to meet her at her place so they can figure out how Cora got a hold of her credit cards to buy all of those things.

Jackie then told Veronica that the psychic got her card by going to her because her grandma died two years ago and that she wanted someone pretending to be her grandma telling her things that everything was going to be alright gives her comfort.

Then they tell her they're going to get even with Madame Sophie by going on the psychic's show so they take off to Jackie's house to watch the show to see what it's all about and apparently all of Neptune watches it.

Since Jackie already has seen the psychic Veronica had to go on the show to expose Madame Sophie for the fraud she really was after watching one episode of Madame Sophie she left to back to Logan's house to find her dad sitting on the couch waiting for her.

'Hi dad.' Veronica says nervously setting down her bag on the floor as he gets up and he hugs her. 'Hi honey - I am so sorry for everything, I should of been more supportive of what you've been going though it's just your my little girl and I don't want to see you grow up let alone be a mommy at this age.' Veronica starts crying.

'I'm sorry daddy - me and Logan should of been more careful I hate that I disappointed you or made you feel so ashamed of me...' Keith interrupts her. 'Sweetie you could never do those things to me - I was just mad that you lied to me about being on that case I shouldn't of kicked you out like that, but I can see your doing better here then you are at the apartment.' he looks around the house.

'What do you mean?' she asked confused. 'I mean that me and Logan had a long talk without yelling or screaming and I feel that it's best for you to live here for the baby's sake I'm going to have the rest of your things packed up and moved over here so you can live here permanently the house that Alicia and the boys and I will be moving into wont be big enough for the baby to fit but I'm still going to keep your bed and dresser so when you come visit to stay over with the baby we'll have a crib set up in your room and everything.'

'Are you sure you really want to do that dad?' Veronica says as Logan enters the room. 'Yes, I'm sure I remember when your mom was pregnant with you and I was there for every step of the way with her pregnancy and I figured Logan has the right to be there for you since this is both of your first baby.' He laughs. 'And plus I think it'll be punishment enough that he'll have to deal with all the late-night cravings and all the massaging he'll be doing to get rid of your back pain.' Logan rolls his eyes. 'Yeah thanks Keith.'

'Logan I've come to realize that I know you will be able to protect my little girl - especially when I'll go out of town and when Alicia will be at work I know you'll be here for my daughter when no one else is to take care of her just in case something happens.' Logan smiles at the father and daughter. 'I would do anything to protect Veronica and our baby nothing bad will happen with me on the case.'

Veronica cries harder. 'Ronnie what's wrong? every things okay your dad and I are getting along and you and your dad made up why are you crying so hard?' he says pulling her into his arms. 'It's nothing I've just been in the biggest crying mood today I read online that this is normal for me to go though mood swings so if I get mad and scream at you or burst out in tears for no reason I'm sorry.' she says crying harder.

'Speaking of doing research for your pregnancy I got you a little gift.' Logan smiles down at her as Veronica looks at her dad with a questionable look on her face. 'Don't look at me honey I have no idea what he got you.' Logan gets up from the couch and goes into his room and comes out with a gift bag and hands it over to Veronica and she smiles and digs her hands inside of it and pulls the gift out. 'Oh Logan you didn't have to get me this.' Veronica explains. 'No it's okay I wanted to - plus it'll also give me the chance to read up on what I'm going to be going though with the next seven months.' Logan had gotten her the book "What To Expect When You're Expecting".

The next day at school she walks up to a girl at a lunch table and asks to sit down next to her and the girl let her. 'I seen you on tv last night - Michelle is it?' she nods her head. 'It was pretty amazing.' Michelle nods her head in agreement. 'It so was amazing.' Veronica smiles at her. 'The reason I wanted to talk was because I'm thinking about going on the show and what exactly did they have you do when you got there did someone from the show ask you who you wanted to communicate with?'

'Oh.' she shakes her head no. 'No - no not at all.' she smiles. 'So nobody knew about Rhonda?' Veronica asks. 'Well there was this one lady backstage who was another audience member and we got to talking.' Veronica thought for a moment. 'What did she look like?'

'Crazy.' she laughs. 'Big hair - rhinestone glasses.' she tilts her head. 'Why?' Michelle asks Veronica. 'Oh - details just flush out a story.' she says shaking her head. 'Before Madame Sophie contacted Rhonda, and let me know she wasn't angry at me for not picking up, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep...' Veronica gives her a confused look. 'Not picking up?'

'Rhonda called me from the bus. I was painting my nails, and I let it go to voicemail.' Michelle picks up her phone, lying on her open book. 'Please, don't tell anyone I have this, Veronica.' Michelle says as she pushes some buttons to let Veronica hear the message. 'Michelle, why aren't you picking up, you big loser? I can't believe you bailed on that field trip without telling me. Hey, about next weekend --' Rhonda was cut off by a large noise like a explosion or a tire bursting and then people on the bus start screaming and then another explosion was heard and you hear Rhonda in the background going "oh god" and then static.

Veronica who is shocked, takes a deep, shakey breath. She drops the hand holding the phone to her lap, hiding it from Michelle. She starts punching buttons. 'Hey are you okay?' Veronica still looks shaken and swallows, and also finishes punching the phone's buttons, before looking at Michelle.

'Yeah.' Veronica says handing back her phone and gets up and leaves the table and rushes into the school and goes into the bathroom and throws up after hearing that message that had been on Michelle's phone.

After school that day Veronica went to the studio to go film an episode of Madame Sophie she had made up a story about an Uncle Roger that she wanted to get in contact with. 'I need someone in the audience to help me do this. An "R." Someone is looking for an "R."' Madame Sophie says as Veronica's arm shoots up.

'He was...special to you. Took you places. Made things for you.' Veronica nods her head playing believable to her. 'That's my Uncle Roger.' she says putting on a fake smile. 'Wait. I am receiving another voice. A young woman. I see...the letter "L." She is holding out a flower, a...lily. Lilly?' then Veronica looks at her with her eyes wide. 'She has a message for you.'

'She says to be careful with a case your working on.' Veronica swallows hard and takes a couple deep breaths. 'Wait...wait...she has something else to tell us.' Madame Sophie says trying to concentrate on who's talking to her. 'She says to be happy with your own body. You...don't need the...Mamma-Max? Veronica.' and then Veronica looks away nodding her head - realizing that Jackie had set her up.

'Chesty LaRue.' Veronica says smiling into her phone as she picks it up. 'Hey, Logan. I'm fine, I'm slathering up my boobs as we speak. Can I call you back? Okay. Hey -- do you know who's DJing in between sets tomorrow? Corny? Perfect. No, I just have a special request. Okay, bye.'

She hangs up the phone and retrieves the CD. On it she writes "Homecoming Request." There's a knock at the front door. Cut to a moment later as she opens the door to Wallace.

'You okay Veronica?' She lets the door swing open as she turns away and marches to the refrigerator. Wallace steps into the apartment behind her. 'Compared to how your girlfriend's gonna be feeling, fan-friggin'-tastic. I hope she really got a kick out of tonight's little performance.'

'What are you talking about? She was worried for you.' Wallace defends Jackie. 'If by "worried," you mean "enjoying the fruits of her evil labor," yeah.' Veronica says walking up to Wallace. 'What? What makes you think sh--' Veronica cuts him off. 'The boob cream thing! She used to be the only person alive who knew about that! It's time to pick a side, Wallace.'

'No, Veronica! How about you doin' me a favor for once?' Wallace shouts back. 'I'm sure she didn't do it.' Veronica's mouth falls open in disbelief at his naivety. 'But, if she did, I'm askin' you to let it go.' Veronica crosses her arms in a huff. 'You know I can't do that.' Wallace's face gets angrier. 'Well why does it have to be about you all the time? Look, Jackie's right about one thing...' he laughs bitterly. '...it's your world, I just live in it.' and with that he storms out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Veronica enters the dance by herself and looks around to find Wallace and she spots him sitting by himself at a table and she gives him a weak smile and walks over to sit next to him. 'Listen about what was said earlier -.' Wallace cuts her off. 'No - I'm sorry I shouldn't of said it I was just upset you where talking smack about my girlfriend but you don't have to worry I'm not here with her tonight... she admitted to me that she set you up.'

Veronica feels a tap on her shoulder and looks up and sees Duncan smiling down on her. 'Dance.' he says holding out his hand Veronica really didn't know if she trusted Duncan enough to dance with him. 'For old times sake?' he gives her a smile - Veronica looks back at Wallace and smiles at her. 'You go have fun - we're good now V.' Veronica leans down and kisses him on the cheek and goes to have a dance with Duncan.

'I just wanted to say sorry for all the things that I put you though these last couple weeks - you don't deserve it, I just thought you left me for Logan but I get now why we broke up, we're not the same people anymore and I get why we don't belong together now.' Duncan says seriously.

'Logan and I aren't back together - but I am carrying his baby and no that's not why I broke up with you either that was before I knew I was pregnant... I want us to be friends Duncan - and I want you to be in our baby's life I think you would make a great uncle.' Veronica says smiling up at him.

'I'd like that.' and then Veronica turns her attention to the other side of the room she sees Jackie clinging onto Logan. She has her arms wrapped around his neck and appears to be kissing him. Veronica freezes. 'No. Freaking. Way.' Veronica races away from Duncan, heading for them and they get closer Logan isn't holding Jackie, his arms flaying somewhat. They stumble as he walks them forward towards a table. Veronica marches up to them, furious.

'Jackie?' Logan and Jackie both seem somewhat out of it. Veronica wrenches them apart. 'Jackie!' She grabs Jackie by the arms to turn her to face her. Jackie's eyes are very glazed. 'If you want to lock horns with me, duck and charge. But if you think I'm gonna let you break Wallace's heart for sport you have grossly underestimated my wrath.' Veronica threatens.

'God, Veronica. What is your problem? You really can't make up your mind, can you?' Jackie holds out her arms as she walks around Veronica, forcing her to turn towards the rest of the room to keep eye contact. 'Just pick one of them, God! How many guys here do you expect to want only you?'

Over Jackie's shoulder, Veronica sees Wallace. He's disappointed and devastated. He turns and walks away. Veronica pulls Jackie aside to race after him - She reaches the other side of the room but there is no sign of Wallace. Logan hurries up behind her. He holds her. 'Hey - He'll be alright.'

She looks concerned but goes along with it and lets Logan lead her back. 'So you looked how I say kinda jealous when you pulled Jackie off of me like that.' Logan bobs his eyebrows up and down as she smacks him in the chest. 'She broke my best friend's heart.' Veronica says now crying and he pulls her into a hug. 'Hey - it's okay Wallace can take care of himself.'

She pulls away from him and looks up into his eyes. 'I have to admit something to you - when I saw Jackie all over you like that, it pissed me off... a lot I guess what I'm trying to say is...' he cuts her off by planting his lips firmly onto hers and then he pulls away. 'I love you Veronica - I never stopped loving you.' she smiles up at him and kisses him on the lips briefly and pulls back. 'I love you too Logan.'


	12. Chapter 11

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 4856  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Logan,Keith, Dick, Cassidy, Cliff, Alicia, Gia

Mentions Of: Wallace, Jackie, Lamb, Lynn, John Embom, Jackie

Chapter 11

'That's my baby growing in there.' Logan says smiling down at a sleeping Veronica as he gently rubs her abdomen where a slight bump was now starting to form in her belly - they quickly left the dance shortly after they shared a kiss at the school and spent most of the night reuniting with each other by making love and a couple times when the sun came up.

'Hmm.' Veronica says stirring in her sleep hearing Logan talking. 'Nothing sugarpuss.' she smiles up at him. 'Morning.' she says with happiness in her voice - it's been a while since she's been this happy. Veronica leans up and kisses him sweetly on the mouth. 'Morning.' he says back. 'And what a good morning it is.' Veronica says as she gets a shirt of Logan's off the floor and pulls it over her.

'Ah yes - and I think I know why.' he rubs her back. 'No more morning sickness.' she puts her head on his shoulder as she cuddles up against him getting back under the covers with him. 'And I'm so glad for that - now I know I can keep anything down that I crave.'

'Speaking of craving... what does baby want for breakfast this morning? pancakes?' he says hopefully since thats what he wanted for breakfast - she gives him a pouty look. 'No - looking at pancakes will make me wanna hurl - I'm kind of craving Krispy Kremes all glazed donuts.'

'And...' she rolls her eyes at him. 'And milk.' he had the habit of making her drink milk like twenty times a day now and it was getting kind of old with Veronica - she never liked much milk before and shes beginning to hate it more and more as the time goes by as she has to drink it, but it was good for the baby so she had no choice.

He kisses the temple of her head and gets up from the bed and sits down at the edge of the bed and grabs the pair of boxers from the floor and puts them on and smiles back at her. 'Your wish.' he points to himself. 'My command.' she throws a pillow at him. 'Now go get me some breakfast!' she laughs as he runs out of the room.

Veronica's cell phone rings and she picks it up looking down at the caller ID and smiles. 'Morning Dad.' she smiles into the phone. 'Hey honey.' Keith says in a low voice. 'Dad - is something wrong?' Keith sighs into the phone. 'Wallace didn't come home after the dance. Honey, I need to know if you saw him last night.'

Veronica's smile dropped - and she felt tears forming in her eyes and falling down her cheeks. 'We talked... briefly at the dance about the fight we had the night before about Jackie playing a little joke on me - and then he overheard a fight me and Jackie were having about him at the dance because she was all over Logan and when I saw him he ran off and I chased after him but I couldn't find him and then I just thought he was going to go home.'

Logan walks in as Veronica hangs up with her dad. 'Ronnie - what's wrong? who was that on the phone?' he puts down the tray of donuts and milk down in the middle of the bed as she slides into his arms crying and he puts his arms around her running his hand down her back comforting her. 'You wanna tell me about it?'

'Wallace - he didn't go home last night after he ran out of the dance, my dad was out all night trying to find him Alicia has no idea where he could of gone so my dad called me to find out where I might of thought he would of gone.' Veronica dials Wallace's number and puts her phone to her ear.

'You've got Wallace. Leave a message.' Veronica closes her eyes as more tears start to pour out of her eyes. 'Wallace - it's Veronica I'm sorry for lashing out on Jackie last night I just couldn't take that she broke your heart like that, please call me when you get this I can't lose another friend.' she hangs up her phone.

'Do you have any idea where he could of gone?' Logan asks in a concerned voice - she nods her head. 'I think I have a pretty good idea.' she wipes away her tears. 'Well where do you think he could of gone?' Veronica picks up a donut off the tray Logan had brought in for her and takes a bite and chews it and swallows it looking at Logan. 'I think he may have run off with his real dad - he was talking about it to me the other day.'

'Are you going to try and track him down to bring him back here?' Veronica shakes her head. 'No - this time I'm going to stay out of it and be a good friend, he left for a reason and he'll come back when he's ready to face everybody again.' she sighs. 'I just hope it's before the baby's born because I do want him here for that.'

'I'm sure he will be after all he will be the uncle of this little one.' he touches her belly lightly. 'And since your parents will be getting married soon - so I would hope he would be there for the wedding too as well as the birth of our baby.' Veronica gives him a weak smile.

'Your right - I know he wouldn't miss that.' she pouts. 'But...' he squeezes her shoulder lightly pulling her more into his hold. 'But I'm going to look like a "Good Year Blimp" at the wedding.' Logan laughs. 'Ah but you'll be my beautiful "Good Year Blimp".' Logan teases as Veronica playfully shoves him away from her and laughs.

'Hey did you hear that?' Veronica says putting his hand over Logan's mouth before he could say something smart - then the noise happened again. 'Ugh - Logan go see who's at the door.' Veronica looks at the clock on his night stand. 'And find out why they are over at 8 in the morning.' Logan gives her a quick kiss and rushes off to see who's at the front door.

'Dude - where the hell have you been man you missed the party of the year last night the babes we're so hot all of them were like all over me you should of seen it.' Dick and Beaver say as they push their way into the house like they own the place.

Beaver shakes his head and rolls his eyes at Logan to silently say that no girls were all over Dick after all. 'Um - I was home last night I was kind of busy.' Logan scratches the back of his head not looking Dick in the eyes. 'Busy doing what?'

'Logan - did you find out who was at the...' Veronica comes out of his bedroom walking down the hallway and stops when seeing Dick and Beaver standing in the living room. '...Door - Hi Beaver.' Beaver waves to her. 'Dick.' Veronica says in a stern voice.

'Dude what the hell? you stood us up for this trailer trash whore?' Veronica steps in front of Dick. 'Gee Dick for once in your life can you just think before you speak? you do know I own a taser and that I'm not afraid to use it on you.' Veronica smiles at him innocently.

'Are you going to let this bitch talk to me like that?' Dick eyes Veronica up and down and then looks at Logan. 'Actually Dick - I am, after all she does live here and she does now have a say on who comes here.' Logan looks at Veronica before going on and she just nods her head. 'After all she is the mother of my baby.'

'Wait - she's pregnant?' Beaver asks looking over Veronica. 'Veronica is very much pregnant and Dick say one word about how she tricked me into getting her pregnant I'll make sure you lose your 09er status at school and that goes for both of you.' he says looking over them both.

'Fine - but you do realize when this gets out she's going to be the talk of the school and not in a good way.' Dick says sitting down on Logan's couch. 'Yeah you don't think me and Veronica know that? we still have to talk to the school about it she wont be going for much longer since she'll be showing soon - she's going to be showing soon and she wants to finish up school at home.'

'Well I guess congratulations are in order then.' Beaver says smiling at Veronica and she walks over and gives him a hug. 'Thanks Beav - I have to take my vitamin and get ready for the doctors appointment now.' Veronica walks passed the three boys but not before giving Logan a quick kiss on the lips. 'Yeah - congratulations Ronnie.' Dick says calling out to her and Veronica turns around and smiles at him and rolls her eyes not believing him.

Logan looks over at Veronica and when she has her back turned he lowers his voice and motions Beaver to come sit on the couch with his brother and him. 'Listen guys - when it comes out that Veronica's pregnant I want you to help stop the talk that will go around.' Dick and Beaver nod there heads agreeing with Logan even though Dick hated her and then soon leave so that way Logan and Veronica can meet up with Keith to go to her doctors appointment.

A week later Veronica sits in her dad's new house with Keith, Alicia, Logan, Darrell and Cliff who were all anxiously waiting for the news to come on to announce who was the new sheriff in town but they were all disappointed to find out that Lamb won after all - which made Veronica's hormones go into kick and started crying hysterically.

'Honey - come on don't cry, we'll get 'em in twenty ten.' Keith jokes around with his daughter - Veronica lets out a little laugh. 'There's my girl - you shouldn't cry over some silly little thing like that.' Veronica sticks her lip out pouting. 'But it meant so much to you.'

'Ah, look on the bright side: forty-nine percent of Neptune still likes you.' Cliff says patting Keith on the back. 'But hey - look on the bright side, me and Alicia have a little surprise for you my dear daughter.' Veronica's face perks up. 'A surprise what kind of surprise?'

Darrell rolls his eyes. 'Mom do I really have to be here for you guys to reveal the surprise - can I go outside and play?' Alicia sighs and pats her son on his head. 'Sure - you go ahead.' Cliff calls after Darrell. 'I'm with you little man.' and the two head outside.

Logan comes up behind Veronica and wraps his arms around her waist and rests his hands on her belly and looks at Keith to find out what the surprise is for Veronica is. 'Well if you all follow me and Keith upstairs we will show you the surprise.' Veronica and Logan entwine their fingers together and they follow Keith and Alicia upstairs.

'Alicia and I have set up your room and we just wanted to show you what it looks like all finished up.' Keith says opening up the bedroom door letting Veronica and Logan go in first. 'Ohhh, daddy - it's perfect.' she runs up to him and kisses his cheek - they had her old bed and old dresser in the room along with a baby's crib and rocking chair set up on the other side of the room. 'Thank you dad - Alicia.' 

Veronica walks up and hugs Alicia and starts crying. 'This makes me so happy.' Keith hugs his daughter laughing. 'Believe it or not honey - this is the very same crib you used to sleep in and the very same rocking chair your mother rocked you to sleep in.' Veronica cries harder and walks over to the crib and picks up an old baby blanket of hers that had her name sewed into it.

'I thought you got rid of all this stuff?' she smiles up at her dad as Logan sits on her old bed and pulls Veronica to sit down on the bed with him. 'No - your mother and I just put all the stuff we couldn't fit in the apartment in storage and since your going to have a baby it was finally time to get some things out of storage.'

Logan looks down at his watch. 'Ronnie - I think we should be going here shortly we have to finish getting the house ready for my party you remember my party right?' Veronica rolls her eyes. 'Yeah of course I do - a night with all the 09er girls who hate I'm having your baby and 09er boys who think I trapped you into fatherhood.'

'Speaking of school - kind of.' Keith says to his daughter. 'I was thinking since your going to finish high school from the comfort of your home when you hit twenty weeks that maybe you could stay here to finish your schooling or at the office and you can help me file cases if its not to stressing for you that is.'

'Sure - why not, I mean when this baby comes we won't have much daddy/daughter time so of course I'll come by the house during the day or the office and finish my schooling and we can have some daddy/daughter days.' Veronica hugs her dad. 'And of course Alicia can join us on some of those days.' she smiles at her future step mom and she smiles back.

'I guess you guys will be leaving now, I can tell how antsy Logan's getting now he keeps looking at his watch.' Keith laughs as Logan tries to look innocent. 'I was not.' he defends himself. 'Yeah you were - don't deny it either I can always tell when you lie.' Veronica pinches his cheeks as he foursome leave the room.

'You even know where your dad went?' Gia asks Dick leaning up against a wall in Logan's living room. 'Let's just say I'm not at liberty to discuss. Our lawyers say if he ever sets foot on US soil he's lookin' at ten to fifteen at Club Fed.' Dick says stepping in front of Gia smiling down at her and puts his hand to lean against the wall - so now he's hovering over her.

'So you're all alone? Well what's that like, is it cool? Or, I guess weird.' Gia puts on a confused look then smiles at him. 'It's tough, you know, my real mom's got a new family up at Frisco, so I'm pretty much the man of the house, just tryin' to take care of Beav and stuff.' Gia nods her head then spots Veronica walking into the room.

'Excuse me.' Gia says pushing his arm away that had been resting near her head and she walks over to talk to Veronica. 'Hey, Veronica.' Gia says cheerfully. 'Hey Gia, have you seen Logan?' Gia shakes her head no. 'Hey, I'm sorry about your dad. It's such a drag. That other guy seems like a total knob.'

'Yeah. Congrats on your old man. Guess that makes you, like, Neptune's First Daughter. Are you ready for all the parade waving and ribbon cutting?' Veronica playfully punches Gia in the arm. 'I thought I'd go more Bush twin style. You know, public drunkenness, sluttiness and minor scandals. Speaking of which, what do you think about Dick?'

'Uh...Casablancas, I presume. Um, well, what can I say?' Veronica looks over at Dick and makes a disgusted face and Gia turns to look to see what she was giving a face to and she laughs - Dick had been shoving junk food in his mouth so he had chips flying out his mouth every time he tried to talk to someone with a mouth full of food. 'Dick is just...Dick.'

Veronica sees Logan walk over to Dick and she rolls her eyes. 'So I heard about the baby - congrats on it!' Gia jumps up and down hugging Veronica. 'Thank you - your the first person to actually be nice about me having this baby.' Veronica puts a hand on her stomach. 'Aw - look at you being all maternal like.'

'I'm going to go talk to Logan - I'll come talk to you later.' Gia nods her head as Veronica walks up behind Dick and Logan over hearing the conversation they were having. 'Dude. My step-mom?' Logan's head drops. 'I'm a total piece of crap.' Dick punches him playfully in the arm. 'Better you than the cable guy, I guess.' Logan let's out a relieved laugh.

'And I'd be lying to say if I never perved on your mom while she was prancin' around the pool in that hardly-there bikini of hers.' Dick punches him playfully in the arm again laughing. 'Great. So, no hard feelings?' Dick puts on his famous smile when he's about to say something smart. 'No, she gave me a few.'

'Ew, Dick I don't want to hear about any of that.' Veronica makes a disgusted face and gives Logan a kiss. 'Hey Veronica - Hey born-to-be mini V.' Dick points to Veronica's stomach. 'I would love to stay and chat but I see a very hot Gia Goodman eyeing this hot bod.' he says touching himself walking towards Gia.

'So my dad called me a little while ago he wants me to go into the office tomorrow night and help him file some paperwork.' Logan makes a face. 'Veronica - you know how I feel about that, If someone comes in and tells you their sob story your going to want to go off and help them and you cant now we have this baby to think about.'

'I'm just going to do filing but and its a big but if someone does end up coming in to do a case and if my dad can't take it - I was thinking that maybe you and I could do it together if it's like tracking down cheating husbands or little stuff like that and don't say nothing bad about it either because I'm asking you to join me in on this so you can protect me and the baby.' Veronica gives him the head tilt and sticks out her bottom lip pouting.

'Come on Ronnie - not the head tilt and the pouty look you know I can't say no when you do that.' he pulls her into a tight hug. 'I know that's why I did it - now will you help my dad out he does need to keep it open for business you know so he can pay the bills.'

'Fine - I'll do it, but if it gets to dangerous we're going to drop the case do you hear me?' Veronica nods her head as he runs his index finger down her nose and then leans down and kisses her. 'Good - now what do you say we go back to our room and have a little party of our own.'

Veronica walks into her father's office hallway with her hand digging in her purse trying to dig out her keys to unlock the office door and Veronica notices a dark figure leaning up against the wall near the door and she stops in her tracks.

'Um, I don't think you're allowed to—' The person pushes himself off the wall almost and into her view to see who it was standing in the shadows. 'Veronica Mars.' it was Abel Koontz. 'Abel Koontz?' Veronica says confused and shocked and opens up the office door and she walks in and he follows her almost falling he leans up against the wall to hold his weight.

'I need your help.' he says almost breathless. 'I'm trying, I just — let's sit down.' she says trying to help him sit down on the couch so he could rest his feet. 'No — it's my daughter. Amelia, she's missing, and I need your help to find her before I die.' Veronica waves a hand in front of her face he was obviously drunk.

Veronica goes to sit at her desk to start up on filing papers her dad wanted her to do for the night while he goes on a date with Alicia while Abel lays down on the soft to elevate his legs. 'Amelia signed the settlement papers with Kane Software last spring.' Veronica opens up a filing cabinet and pulls out a Yellow Pages book. 'And what was the going rate for taking the fall for murder?' Veronica says sitting down on the arm of the couch that was by Abel's feet.

'Three million. It was for Amelia.' Veronica puts on a thinking face for a moment. 'You don't think making herself scarce was part of the settlement?' Veronica asks him. 'I need you to find her.' Veronica sighs heavily before answering him. 'Why should I help you?'

'Because I'm begging you. I missed her twenty-first birthday, and I won't live to see her twenty-second.' His voice cracks on the verge of tears of crying. 'Please?' he begs as Veronica walks back over to her desk and picks up her phone.

'What are you doing?' He sits up on the couch looking at her. 'Broke or not, there has to be a hospital that will take you.' she says looking him dead in the eyes. 'Hi, I need bring someone in — where is your ER entrance?' Veronica says into the phone. 'Forget about me. Will you help me find my daughter?' Veronica finishes up her phone conversation with the hospital and tells them thank you and hangs up looking over at Abel. 'Only because you begged. Come on.'

After almost a hour and a half fighting with Logan to take the case to help find Abel's daughter he finally gave in when Veronica burst into tears and he couldn't say no to her because he hated seeing her cry. 'You stay here.' Logan says sternly to Veronica as he gets out of the car to go find where Amelia's boyfriend had been living in a dorm house.

Veronica doesn't listen and gets out of the car and follows him running up behind him. 'Hey - no I'm going with you your just here just in case I need muscle, plus what bad could come from visiting a guy in a dorm room?' Logan doesn't say a word knowing he wouldn't win with her in this argument.

They soon head into the dorm house and finally find Amelia's boyfriends dorm room and Veronica knocks on the door and he quickly answers the door. 'Hi. Are you Mike?' Veronica says in a cheerful voice and Logan gives her a look. 'Yeah - I'm Mike.' he answers Veronica eying the two who were standing on front of his dorm room door.

They later go back to Logan's house after they collected all the information form Mike and Amelia's best friend Dawn to figure out where she might of went out to and Veronica got the numbers to the phone card's Amelia had stolen from her boyfriend to figure out if she had used them - then Veronica found a Ibiza website and posted a message on a forum saying she was trying to find a lost friend who had a father ill and posted up a picture of Amelia so see if she gets any replies if she was seen since August.

Veronica closes her laptop and picks up her cell phone and dial's Cliff's phone number. 'It's Cliff.' he says picking up his phone. 'Cliffy. Need a quick favor.' Veronica says in a cheerful voice. 'No can do. I'm right in the middle —' Veronica cuts him off. 'Cliff, come on, you owe me.' she says in a pouty voice. 'I owe you? Who unconfiscated all your fake college IDs?'

'Who got the Lincoln out of your ex's name?' Veronica snarks back. 'Well, who helped put that lien against Lee's Walk-In Donut?' Veronica laughs. 'And who proved that stripper was color-blind?' Cliff lets out a frustrated grunt. 'Okay, who am I calling and what am I giving them?'

'World-Telecom. I texted you the number.' Veronica looks up at Logan who had been surprisingly making dinner for her. 'Nothing melts an operator's heart like an overwrought Fred MacMurray. You're a stud, Cliff.' Veronica says laughing as she can picture him rolling his eyes at her though the phone. 'Right.' they hang up.

Veronica walks over and sits on a stool by the kitchen counter and watches Logan cooking dinner for her and he soon sets a plate in front of her and she looks down at it with quizzing eyes. 'What is something wrong with it?' Logan says getting irritated. 'No - I'm just debating on whether I should eat it or not.' Veronica says in a teasing voice. 'Well you asked for all things green, you better eat it - it's good for the baby.'

'I know it's just - honey your not a very good cook, we could of ordered take-out since the cook you hired has off for the day.' Logan gives her a stern look. 'Fine - I'll eat it, but if I die of food poisoning it's on your hands.' Veronica picks up her fork and slowly brings a bite of the food up to her mouth and puts it in.

'Well...' Logan says anxiously. 'It's good - it's surprisingly good.' she digs into her plate more. 'Where in the world did you learn to cook?' she smiles at him as she takes a drink of her milk. 'Well sugarpuss - it's not hard to follow directions on the box of something or in a cook book.' Logan says proudly as Veronica laughs at him. 'Well in that case I think the cook deserves a kiss.'

'Hey.' Veronica says happily walking up to Logan and Dick which the two had been talking about something before she walked up behind them. 'Hey!' he leans down and kisses her. 'Ew?' Dick complains seeing the two kiss. 'So which is a better place: Chasers or Señor Shrimp?' Logan says to Veronica and she gives him a confused look. 'For what? Watching sorority girls stumble?' Veronica looks at Dick smiling innocently.

'Embom is getting us new fake IDs.' Logan states. 'He got 'em, I saw 'em, they're awesome. But, I guess we're all from Rhode Island, so remember, we're tourists.' Dick says looking at Veronica and she finally comes to realize something. 'You disapprove.' Logan says in a sad voice. 'No, uh, it's awesome, I just thought of something about the case we're working on.' she gives him a quick peck before he could reply and runs off.

Logan chases after her and pulls her into the girls bathroom and blocks the door. 'Hey - what did I say, you cant go off alone working on cases anymore so what's up with running off without explaining to me with whats going on.' Veronica rolls her eyes at him. 'Oh relax I just got an idea from you and Dick - shocking I know but Amelia could be using a fake ID so I just wanted to check up on it by calling Dawn and checking it out online is that okay with you?'

Logan and Veronica later on found out that Amelia had been murdered though someone who contacted Veronica online though the website she had posted trying to find her to begin with they tracked down the guys name and told Clarence Wiedmen who had gotten involved so he could take care of the guy who had been responsible for her death - then the hard part came into play, telling Abel that his daughter was killed but they made up their minds to tell Abel that she was off in the Himalayas and happy as ever.

Veronica and Logan were now at home watching a sappy movie together on the couch and Veronica pulled out her laptop out while Logan groaned feeling her leave his arms. 'What are you doing now?' he complained. 'I'm going to e-mail Wallace and see if he'll finally e-mail me back this time and not just read them.' she says sadly.

Dear Wallace. Me again, with the latest news you've been missing. Keith Mars loses sheriff's race by a nose, surprisingly Logan and Duncan have made up and we've all worked out our differences, the baby's fine I'm almost 14 weeks now so please e-mail me back when you get the chance - I need to know your okay, for my nerves please? This is Veronica Mars begging here your BFF and your future sister... well I hope I hear from you soon here's the very first sonogram of the baby... please just e-mail me back I won't track you down, I understand you need your time away... I guess I'll talk to you later... Veronica.


	13. Chapter 12

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 6632  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Logan,Keith, Alicia, Darrell, Clemmons, Mrs. Hauser, Trina Mentions Of: Wallace, Lilly, Lianne, Lynn, Jake Kane, Celeste Kane, Aaron, Meg

Chapter 12

So now it was two weeks later and now time to celebrate Thanksgiving with the Mars/Fennel clan along with Logan spending it with the two families and still no sign contact with Wallace though e-mails or of him coming home - now they hope for the best and hope he comes home soon.

Duncan almost got himself arrested for breaking into the Manning's house to find proof that the Manning's abuse their children and he found Meg's youngest sister hidden away in a closet while the rest of the Manning's were out for the night - Duncan had asked Veronica to help him out but she couldn't with the baby on the way she couldn't risk getting caught.

Logan was relieved to know that Veronica didn't go along with Duncan's plan to find out what was behind Meg's e-mails about the child abuse that Meg wanted to report in they had gotten into a fight over helping Duncan and Veronica finally gave in to Logan and turned down Duncan to help him out after all.

'Honey! look at you your getting bigger every time I see you.' Keith says greeting his daughter as they arrive at the Mars/Fennel house - Veronica's smile instantly dropped as soon as her father said that comment. 'Are you saying I'm fat?' she pulls away from her dad.

'Sugarpuss - I think what your dad meant was that your starting to show a little bump that's all.' Logan says defending Keith's words towards her - Veronica was now sixteen weeks pregnant and glowing with happiness... most of the time anyways lately she's been having a stuffy nose and she got a nose bleed or two now and again and all the doctor said to get rid of it was to take more vitamin c so Logan's been making her take in as much as vitamin c as he can get her to take without complaining and she was having moody fits.

'Veronica you look great.' Alicia says walking up to her hugging her. 'I love dress your wearing where did you get it?' Veronica smiles at her and points at Logan. 'Ask him he bought it for me for today.'

About a week ago he found her on their now bed because she moved her stuff all in Logan's room since now they were a couple - she was crying about how none of her clothes fit her anymore so that day he took her shopping for maternity clothes, of course she complained about how she didn't want him to buy everything and anything for her just because he can spend his money when he can.

Soon the foursome along with little Darrell were sitting around the dinner table telling each other what all of them were thankful for. 'I'm thankful for my dad finally finding true happiness again.' Veronica smiles at her dad and Alicia looks like shes about to cry. 'Well I'm thankful for soon becoming a part of such a loving family.' Alicia says smiling at Keith and Veronica.

'I'm thankful for finding love again and thankful to be a grandpa in a few months.' Keith says proudly. 'I'm thankful for finding love again after Lilly and I'm thankful that I'm going to be a father it's changing me into being a better person for my baby and for Veronica to be proud of.' Veronica leans over and kisses him as Darrell makes a face at them. 'Darrell - honey what are you thankful for?' Alicia asks her son. 'How can you all be thankful when Wallace isn't here!' and with that leaves the table and runs up to his room slamming the door.

'I'll go talk to him.' Alicia drops her napkin on the table and gets up to go talk to her son - there was an awkward silence for a moment. 'Well dad me and Logan got to talking to the other day and since I'm coming close to my twenty weeks I want to finish up going to school until Christmas break comes.'

'That's okay honey - did you talk to the school yet about what you decided to do with schooling wise?' Logan nods his head. 'Yeah - we went in the day before Thanksgiving break and told them what her plans were going to be.' Keith nods his head. 'Well thats good - and how are the doctors appointments going?' Keith says as he cuts a piece of his turkey and puts it in his mouth.

'There going really well daddy - you should of seen Logan's face when the doctor told us that I would be able to feel the baby's movements in the next couple weeks, he was so excited.' Logan looks away from Keith who had been smiling at him. 'It's okay Logan - I got that way to when it came around the time I first felt the kicking feet of my daughter.'

After they all ate dinner after Alicia and Darrell rejoined them at the table they all sat down in the living room watching a movie together minus Darrell who had went to bed early after eating so much food - Logan looks down at Veronica who had been laying between his legs on the couch and seen that she had fallen fast asleep.

'I think it's time for me and Veronica to head out she's out like a light.' Logan whispers over to Alicia and Keith who had been snuggling together watching the movie on the love seat. 'You want to wake her or are you going to carry her out?' Keith says getting up from his seat. 'I think I'm going to carry her out she hasn't been sleeping to well lately.' Logan says as Keith comes over and helps Logan pick Veronica up and walk out the door of the house.

'So tomorrow I'm going to reveal the surprise I have in store for Veronica for redoing the guest room and turning it into a baby room.' Logan whispers to Keith as he opens up the passengers side door of his xterra and sets her down in the seat and buckles her up trying not to wake her from her sleep.

'You finally got it done?' Keith asks as Logan gently closes the door after setting Veronica down in the car. 'Yeah she has no idea what's been going on in that room as far as she knows it's still a guest bedroom and she wasn't expecting it to be an actual baby room until a month before the baby comes.'

'Morning sunshine!' Logan says smiling big down at Veronica as she finally wakes up for the day. 'What are you on to make you so cheery this morning?' she raises an eyebrow up at him being suspicious of him. 'What makes you think I've had something to make me this way?'

'Because I know you - and you are never this cheerful in the mornings unless your up to something, so what are you hiding?' she crinkles her forehead up at him. 'Okay - so maybe I'm up to something but its a good something.' he smiles at her. 'It deals with the baby.' and a smile appears on her face. 'Well if it deals with the baby then tell me what it is.'

'Hmm, how about I just show you?' Veronica gives him a glare wondering what's been going on in that head of his and she got up from bed and he covered up her eyes. 'What are you doing Logan?' she says trying to push away his hands. 'It's a surprise so I'm going to lead you to it okay?' Veronica just groans as they start walking towards his surprise.

Logan turns her around for a second when they reach the door so he can open it up without her peeking and puts his hand back over her eyes and turns her back around and walks into the room. 'Okay now you can look.' Logan pulls away his hands and Veronica finally opens up her eyes. 'Logan! when did you do all of this?' she turns around and hugs and kisses him.

Logan had remodeled the guest room he had told her he would redo all in Classic Pooh since they didn't know the sex of their baby he made a unisex room. 'Well the day of the election actually - since we were gone for that day I had a bunch of workers come over and do all the work - since I know we don't know what the baby is I wanted to make it into a room that if it's a boy or girl it can fit into this room and plus I know how you feel about pink.'

'I love it - thank you.' she leans up and kisses him. 'Your welcome sugarpuss, anything for you and our baby - look I even got you some toys while you were pregnant with our little one.' Logan walks over and picks up a bag. 'Toys? Logan I think our baby is going to be the one who plays with toys me - I'm to old to play with baby toys.'

'No, Ronnie I meant these are for you to use while your pregnant.' Veronica rolls her eyes as he hands her the bag. and she starts going though it. 'Itch cream? Stretch mark cream? and what the hell are these?' she holds up two things wrapped in plastic. 'Well the thing in your left hand is a heart rate monitor to monitor the baby's heart rate if you want and the thing in your right hand would be a device to hear our baby's heartbeat though headphones.'

Veronica rolls her eyes. 'Please do not tell me your going to go out and buy your own ultrasound machine like Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes did for their first baby?' Logan laughs. 'I thought about it but I changed my mind, that was crossing the line a little to far.'

'Good.' Veronica laughs at him. 'Wait theres more.' He says holding up his finger. 'What now?' she says putting her hands on her hips tapping her foot impatiently. 'I also got you some pregnancy tea and something called Bella Band? it's so you wont have back pain all the time - Oh and I also got you this.' Logan goes into the baby's closet and pulls out the last thing he had bought for her.

'What the hell is that?' she walks over looking at it. 'Ronnie - it's a body pillow a full body pillow I looked it up online and I hear it does wonders when your almost due this is just in case you can't sleep at night.' Veronica smiles. 'Well - it looks like I won't be needing you at night.'

'Tell me again why we have to take this class?' Logan leans over his desk whispering in Veronica's ear. 'Because we need it to graduate.' Veronica rolls her eyes at him. 'What's the point of us taking Sex Ed. if you and I are already to late on - on well you know.'

'Since you all had such a raucous good time with venereal diseases I'm sure you'll be thrilled with phase two of Sex Ed. Ladies and gentlemen...' Mrs. Hauser walks over and opens up a box that had been sitting on her desk and pulls out realistic babies. '...welcome to parenthood.'

Students in the class groan and some laugh and smile when the teacher holds up the baby. 'Great we get to do a practice run honey.' Veronica smiles at Logan who was making a face at her. 'For the next five days, you moms and dads will team up and care for your very own Baby Think-It-Over.'

Mrs. Hauser takes the doll by its ankle and holds it upside down. The doll makes the sound of a crying baby. 'Some parenting tips. Your babies have very sophisticated sensors. They know when they want to be held and when they want...' she reaches into the box again. '...a bottle.' Mrs. Hauser says putting the bottle in the baby's mouth and the sounds changed to a sucking sound indicating the baby was eating.

'Most importantly, your babies have very good memories. or rather memory chips, so if you're looking to pass this class, I'd give junior some serious TLC.' Mrs. Hauser slaps the bottle down on one of the student's desks and puts the doll on her shoulder to burp it. In her seat, Veronica sighs heavily. 'This assignment so made my week.' Logan complains.

'Hey - look on the bright side we get to see what kind of parents we'll be to this little one.' Veronica touches her stomach. 'Now. Find a partner, pick a baby.' Logan groans as he sees Veronica doing her famous head tilt for him to go up and get a baby and he gets up and goes and grabs a baby as Mrs. Hauser approaches Veronica looking down at her.

'Veronica - I know this assignment could be stressful on you considering your situation, you don't have to do this assignment if you don't want to - you and Logan and write essays on how you guys will be parent's and what's its been like so far in your pregnancy.' Veronica smiles up at her sweetly. 'I'm fine Mrs. Hauser - this assignment will give me and Logan a run in for what were about to have soon, plus I wanna see Logan squirm.' Mrs. Hauser laughs.

'It's a girl.' Logan says walking up to Veronica while putting on a fake smile. 'Oh - before I forget Veronica...' Mrs. Hauser thrusts a piece of paper at Veronica. Veronica takes it and reads it - she groans. 'Have fun with our girl Logan, I have to go see the man.' she says giving him a quick peck on the lips.

'So how was detention.' Logan says smirking at her as she gets into his xterra after dealing with getting caught with keys to most of the school in her purse. 'Don't even get me started - I swear Clemmons is out to get me he had me file permanent records from back when my mom went to school here.' she looks in the backseat. 'You put her in a car seat?' referring to their school assignment.

'Where else was she suppose to go? so did you dig up anything interesting on your mother?' Veronica looks over at him. 'What makes you think I found her file?' he pulls out of the school parking lot. 'Because I know you - so tell me did you find anything interesting?' she nods her head. 'Just that she was suspended for three days for spreading rumors about someone in school with her friendly side-kick Mrs. Hauser.'

'And I'm guessing you want to find out what those dirty little rumors that your mother spread? Veronica just leave it in the past it's high school of course theres going to be rumors spread because well it's high school and it's full of drama and you don't need the stress.' Veronica rolls her eyes. 'Don't worry I'll be find what could be so bad about finding out about just one silly little rumor that happened back in the 80's?'

'So what does the baby feel like eating for dinner tonight? I'm sure your hungry after all that work Clemmons had you do today.' Veronica puckers up her lips putting on a thinking face. 'I'm thinking Luigi's?' she says hopefully - Logan sighs heavily. 'Fine - but you know you are suppose to be eating healthy.'

'Hey, Mrs. Hauser! Do you have a sec?' Veronica hurries to catch up with the teacher who putting her keys in her bag. 'I haven't had my coffee. Intrude on my personal time at your own risk.' Mrs. Hauser says stopping waiting for Veronica to catch up to her. 'You used to be friends with my mom?' Mrs. Hauser gives her a confused look.

'Lianne Reynolds? You were in the same class?' Mrs. Hauser looks displeased hearing her name. 'I knew your mother.' she looks away from Veronica and starts walking towards the school. 'Well enough to get suspended together senior year.' she stops in her tracks. 'Why would you dig up an ugly story like that?'

'Discovering that your mom and your teacher were suspended for spreading a false and malicious rumor? Who wouldn't want to know more about that?' Mrs. Hauser sighs heavily before answering Veronica. 'It's not a juicy story, Veronica. It's an embarrassment. I'm ashamed I even listened to Lianne's gossip, let alone repeat it. I didn't understand the consequences. A lot of people got hurt because your mother just couldn't keep her mouth shut.'

Mrs. Hauser rushes off but then stops and turns towards Veronica one last time. 'Maybe you can learn from her mistake.' Ms Hauser raises her eyebrows before walking away. Veronica ponders for a moment before being pulled back to reality by the cry of the doll. As a male couple pass with their baby on the shoulder of one boy, Veronica looks down impatiently at the doll in her arms and starts to bounce it up and down, somewhat inexpertly, like someone checking the weight of a frozen turkey. She hurries on towards the entrance to the school to start off her day.

After Veronica brought back the boxes with the little help from Mac she stayed in Clemmons office after Mac had left so she could ask Clemmons if he knew about what rumor her mom spread and he wouldn't tell her much but she did manage to get a list of names from him that had gone to school at the time and now she was on the search for Mary Mooney.

'Excuse me, Mary?' Veronica says walking up behind Mary during her lunch hour but Mary ignores her going about cleaning off tables. 'Mary Mooney?' Veronica says trying to get her attention but still no response from her. 'You can ask as loud as you want, lunch lady does not talk. She's, like, retarded or deaf or something.' A boy who had been skateboarding behind Veronica said before walking off in another direction.

Then Veronica had remembered her mom had to learn sign language because she had a deaf aunt but she only knew the alphabet. 'Excuse me, did you know L-I-A-N-N-E R-E-Y-N-O-L-D-S?' Veronica signs with her hands as Mary watches carefully but Mary shakes her head and turns around and continues working leaving Veronica disappointed.

But then Veronica feels a tap on her shoulder and she turns around and sees Mary and she starts gesturing fluently and fluidly. Veronica struggles to follow. 'I'm sorry can you go slower?' Mary nods her head and starts over going slower for her. 'Lianne was a...fiend?' Mary smiles slightly and nods, continuing to make letters. 'My mom the fiend. Tell me something I don't know.' she says under her breath.

'Sugarpuss!' Veronica hears from behind her and turns away from Mary and sees Logan walking up with the plastic baby in his arms which had been crying uncontrollably. 'I cant get her to stop crying.' he groans in frustration - Veronica turns around to see if Mary had still be there waiting to talk to her but she went about going to do her work.

'Hand her over.' Veronica lets out a heavy sigh - Veronica cradles the baby doll in her arms and Logan hands her the baby bottle and she puts it in her mouth and she rocks her side to side and the crying stops and she smiles up at Logan. 'See all she needed was a mothers touch.' he smiles back at her. 'Your going to make a great mother.'

'So I ran into your sister today - when I was trying to get the reason why my mom was suspended back in 79' from the Principal Moorehead, no luck as to why she was suspended yet but your sister said I looked great for someone who was pregnant and then went on about how there was going to be a movie about what happened last year and then asked me to be in the school play - she said she'll be over here later to visit her little brother.'

Veronica says walking into the house and sees Logan changing the dolls diaper and he rolls his eyes at her. 'Trina really needs to stop using my family as her way to get fame - she wasn't even here when it all went down, she just wants money since I wouldn't give it to her when she asked.'

'So what did you make for baby and me?' Veronica looks into the kitchen trying to sneak a peak. 'Well I know your going to hate what I made but the doctor said it was good for you and the baby and it'll make the baby smart.' Veronica rolls her eyes. 'Please tell me you did not make fish for dinner - you know how much I hate fish.'

'Well - yeah I made fish.' Logan laughs as Veronica makes a disgusted face. 'Ronnie - come on now you need to eat healthy for the sake of the baby.' Then a voice from behind startles the two. 'Yeah - Ronnie eat healthy for my little niece or nephew thats growing inside of you.'

'Trina what are you doing here?' Logan gives his sister an annoyed look. 'Why little brother didn't Veronica tell you I was going to stop by?' she smiles at her brother. 'She told me but you can't just walk in like this - like you own the place.' Trina scoffs. 'Please Logan I mine as well own the place after all I am older then you.'

'Need I remind you my mom left me most of the belongings in this house most are owned by me left by my mom in her will that I was in.' Logan snarks at his sister. 'Please like I care for all the crap your mother bought - I have better taste.' Logan scoffs. 'Really is that why you were caught using my moms credit cards and you were wearing her clothes?'

'Oh that was so last year...' she playfully shoves his shoulder. '...Anyways - Veronica did you consider my offer to be in the play?' Trina says walking past Logan and sits next to Veronica who had now been eating the fish Logan had cooked for her. 'I'm not much of an actress - and plus I really don't need anymore stress on the baby.'

'The baby...' Trina says in awe. '...when are you due anyways?' Veronica takes a sip of her water and holds up a finger indicting to give her a second. 'I'm due in April.' and then Veronica felt Trina's hands going towards her stomach. 'I'm going to spoil you rotten when you come, yes Auntie Trina will.' Trina says in baby talk towards her stomach.

After scouring her Mom's senior yearbook, she found one mysterious inscription amidst all the stay-cools and let's-party-this-summers. One Patty Wilson wrote, "Lianne, thanks for all the dishy-dish. You made physics bearable." Lucky for Veronica, not only does Patty still live in Neptune, but she jumped at the chance to meet Veronica for coffee.

'Patty?' Veronica says walking up to a girl who had been sitting alone at a table at Java The Hut. 'You must be Veronica! Just look at you!' Patty says getting up and shaking Veronica's hand. 'Pretty, just like your mom.' Veronica smiles, a bit shyly.

'I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that your mom was very popular.' Veronica nods her head. 'That's great.' Patty puts down her coffee, eager to reminisce. 'We were lab partners, and we'd just sit in the back of the room and gossip and snipe, girl stuff. But the juiciest bits were always about your mom's love life.'

'Really? What about?' Veronica says telling her to go on with the story. 'Your mom and Jake Kane — the Jake Kane — were on-again, off-again the summer before senior year. But by Homecoming, they were together for good. Or so Lianne thought.' Patty sighs. 'What happened?'

'That spiteful little shrew that he dated over the summer told him that she was pregnant.' Veronica's mouth dropped a bit. 'Jake Kane got somebody pregnant twenty-five years ago?' Patty shook her head. 'Well, your mom didn't think so. She was sure that Celeste was lying.'

'Celeste Kane?' Veronica's eyes get big. 'Celeste Conothan, back then. Her family was moving out of the school district, so she had to find a way to break Jake and Lianne up for good. Celeste finished the year at Pan...'course, she managed to find her way back to Neptune for Prom.'

'And I'm guessing she wasn't pregnant at the dance.' Patty nods her head. 'That's right. Jake's love child had magically disappeared.' Patty grins. A waitress arrives with a large plates of pastries which distracts Patty and allows Veronica to ponder. 'Are you sure you want to eat that? I mean with the baby in all?' Patty says smiling at her getting Veronica's attention once again. 'Oh - it'll be fine one pastry wont do any harm and what Logan doesn't know wont hurt him.' she laughs along with Patty.

The next day at lunch at school Veronica had been stuck taking pictures of the rehearsal of the school play that Trina Echolls was directing - Veronica had been nibbling on vegetables that she hated eating but surprisingly enjoyed in her pregnancy, she had heard about people actually liking stuff they normally hate to eat while pregnant.

Veronica focuses the camera on Trina. She is standing on the stage, about to play a scene with a guy named Trent, the student playing Hamlet, who is sitting in a chair. A skull is on the floor at the center of the stage, between them. 'Ha ha! Are you honest?' Trent says reading lines from the play book. 'My Lord?' Trina says putting a hand to her chest acting shocked.

'Are you fair?' Trent says raising a hand and brings it down acting out a hand gesture. 'What means your Lordship?' as Trent is about to go on Veronica's "baby" starts to cry. The students groan at the interruption. Trina, face like thunder, turns to see who is responsible. Veronica grins.

'Oops. Sorry, it's mine. She's just a little colicky.' Veronica sits on the bench on which she laid the doll to attend to it. The rehearsal continues. Trent shakes off the interruption and gets dramatic as he shoots to his feet. 'That if you be honest, and fair...' The doll is still crying. Veronica jams the bottle in it's mouth and it stops. Veronica picks up the camera again.

'...your honesty should admit no discourse to your beauty.' Could beauty, my Lord, have better commerce than with—' As Trina takes a step towards her Hamlet, she steps on the skull. The heel of her boot catches in the eye socket, the skull breaks and Trina goes flying backwards. She lands flat on her back, on the stage. The students gasp. Veronica races up to her. 'God, is she okay?' Trent says looking down at Trina. 'Go get the nurse!' Trent races off the stage as Veronica holds Trina's head in her hands who had been unconscious.

Later on after Veronica calls her father asking if when they met she was a cool person and he told her of course she was because they got married and he asked why he wanted to know and she explained to him about how she was suspended her senior year of high school for spreading a rumor that could of been about Celeste Kane being pregnant and then asked him to check up on county birth records to see if there was such a baby.

At the office Veronica is on the small couch, doing homework. Keith arrives, carrying a large brown paper bag. He takes it into the kitchen, talking as he goes. 'There's no baby born in 1980 under either last name Kane or Conothan.' he says putting the paper bag down on a counter and walks back into the room where Veronica had been sitting.

'So Celeste was lying.' Veronica says putting down her pencil. 'That, or she might have had an abortion.' Veronica puts on her thinking face. 'Is that the type of thing you can check up on?' Keith joins her on the couch sitting next to her. 'Honey, it looks to me like you and Duncan have a friendship going. So why do you have to go out of your way to pick off a twenty-five-year-old scab?'

'I just want a little proof that my mom was a good person. That she wasn't one of the girls I hate so much, one of the girls that makes high school miserable for everyone else.' she sets her school books down on the coffee table in front of her. 'Okay.' Keith says tilting his head. 'What?' she sees her dad making a face. 'Well, kind of a bonus, isn't it? That you can prove Celeste is the witch you think she is at the same time? If she didn't split Jake and your mom up, well...you wouldn't have me. And that means you wouldn't be you, Veronica.'

Veronica looks a little puzzled for a moment. 'And that would be bad, right?' Keith looks at her and nods his head. 'Right. So try to keep that in mind when I tell you this.' Keith takes out from his pocket and unfolds a piece of paper. 'A Jane Doe baby was delivered to the Balboa County Hospital on May 8th, 1980.' Veronica scrunches up her forehead. 'That's weird.'

He passes the paper to her and she examines it. It's a report on the finding of the baby on that date. The report was filed the following day and records that the baby was taken to Memorial Hospital by a Sgt. Saro, and further that the matter is being investigated by Metro Division.

'Gets weirder. They found the baby in the girl's bathroom during the Neptune High School Prom.' Veronica's mouth drops a little. 'Celeste.' Keith gets a stern look on his face. 'You don't actually listen when I talk, do you?' Veronica looks at her father with a smile and shrugs.

The next day Veronica finally got away from Logan's prying hands who wanted to spend all day in bed with her and do nothing but have sex she finally snuck off while he fell asleep she left him a note saying that she had some errands to run and that she would give him a rain check to spend all day in bed with him.

Veronica met up with a woman named Mrs. Mahnovski who had been in charge of all the adoption papers and Veronica asked her if she could tell her who adopted her because the birth parents are looking for her and they want to help support her financially and the woman told Veronica that she had already been adopted into a wealthy family and said her mom killed herself and her dad had gone to jail.

Veronica was shocked to find out that the prom baby had been Trina Echolls after all and with that she went to Trina's room and gave her a false script so that way she could record her saying she was dying and that she needed bone marrow in order to live and with that she was going to leave the hospital and leak it out to the press but then she felt guilty and turned around and she told Trina the whole truth - that she might be Celeste Kane's daughter and of course Trina was thrill because they were worth billions.

The next day Trina was released from the hospital after her tragic fall at the school Veronica showed up while they were rehearsing once again - but with out the baby this time, It was Logan's day to keep her while Veronica went out and about. 'Poor Yorrick. I knew him, Horatio. I—' Trina spots Veronica.

'Okay, people, take five.' She thrusts her clipboard at "Hamlet" and races off the stage to look at the magazines that Veronica is holding out. The Instigator has gone with a headline in the center, and a picture of Trina from the hospital. 'Ohhh! "Starlet's Silent Struggle with Death."' Trina looks excitedly at the next publication, Spun. '"The Echolls Family Curse."' Trina smiles as Veronica points to the Spun magazine. 'Webster rumored to be discovered in Neverland basement.'

Mary Mooney rushes into the room, tapping Veronica on the shoulder. Veronica turns. Mary starts to gesture hurriedly, glancing at Trina thought out signing to Veronica. 'I'm sorry, you have to go slower.' Trina smiles at Mary. 'Look, it's lunch lady Doris. Doris was so nice to me when I went here. Used to always give me extra cake.'

'Actually, her name is Mary.' Veronica says to Trina as Mary continues to sign, becoming increasingly emotional. 'Really. I guess I just decided to call her Doris.' Trina says shrugging her shoulders smiling - Veronica gets an inkling of what Mary is saying. 'You want to help?' Mary nods. 'Oh, that's so sweet, tell her thanks, but this is a student production.' Trina turns to walk away. Mary grows more agitated.

'Trina?' Mary signs an expanded belly, points at Trina and then pats her own chest. Even Trina begins to understand. 'What's she saying?' Mary looks at Trina, points to herself and signs for a growing child. 'Veronica, could you please tell me what's going on?' Mary signs at Trina again, very emotional. 'She's saying she wants to give you her bone marrow.'

Mary, face contorted with emotion, approaches Trina, still signing. She then makes an anguished noise and reaches out for her. She pulls Trina into a hug. Trina is initially shocked and non-responsive. The hug ends and Mary looks at Trina and smiles. Trina tears up before hugging her mother, genuinely touched.

After Trina and Mary got done hugging Veronica and Mary went outside and Veronica got out her laptop and typed out questions for Mary to answer her and she found out Trina was the prom baby and that her mother didn't hurt her at all that her mom was her friend and she would always sit at lunch with her and that she was the nicest, sweetest girl in school.

Later on Trina and Veronica meet up and talk about why she gave up her at birth Veronica's mom went to Mrs. Hauser for advice about the situation and Mrs. Hauser told the whole school about it so Veronica's mom said she made it up so the story wouldn't get confirmed and when Mary had Trina she put Trina on her father's doorstep and the father couldn't keep the baby because of suspicion so he dumped her at the prom so everybody would know it was a student's child - Veronica had told Trina that her dad was Principal Moorehead.

Later on that night Logan and Veronica are at her dad's office - Veronica told Logan the whole story about what happened with Trina and he said he had almost known she was adopted because he always used to throw it in her face growing up but now he just felt bad for what happened back when she was born.

Keith walks into the office and takes off his jacket and smiles at the couple who had been finishing up their homework together. 'Hey you two have dinner yet?' Veronica looks up at her dad. 'Funny you should ask.' Veronica gets up from the couch and heads for the kitchenette.

'I'm not actually that hungry - because I had a big lunch. I was scrounging through the old fridge for a little study snack and...' She opens the door to the freezer compartment. '...I'm not normally a corn dog type of girl, but this?' She pulls out the rat, in a plastic bag. 'Is gonna put me off them forever. Are you keeping a dead rat in our freezer, or do we have a slam-dunk lawsuit against the processed food industry?'

'When she found that in the freezer she lost her lunch - so I ordered take out steamed everything for her and the baby tonight.' Logan says walking into the kitchenette - Keith sighs heavily and closes his eyes. 'I found it on the bus.' Veronica's mood changes abruptly. 'You checked out the bus and didn't tell me?'

'It was duct-taped under one of the back seats.' Veronica looked like she was going to be sick again. 'Ronnie - are you okay?' he says pulling her into his arms. 'It was a message. For me, I'm the rat.' Logan gets a scared look on his face. 'I don't know. Maybe. Maybe it was someone else on the bus.' Keith rubs his hand on his forehead and then looks at his daughter and Logan. 'You were right, Veronica. I should have won that election. I should have taken over this case.'

Veronica asked to leave school early with Logan because she wasn't feeling to well and he was her ride - after she found out about the rat she got sick once again so Logan took her home so she could go rest for the night - she didn't much sleep because of nightmares over the rat and now she was standing outside of Clemmons office and she told Logan to wait out in the hallway for her.

She confronted him about how he knew about her having the keys and he used her to his own advantage of him finding out the truth about Principal Moorehead and Mary Mooney sharing a baby together - he denied it of course but Veronica just brushed it off and turned her back and seen him slipping his plate that said "Vice Principal Van Clemmons" to "Principal Van Clemmons" she just shook her head and walked out the door.

'You ready to go?' Logan says pushing himself off the wall that he was leaning on and wraps a arm around her shoulders and his other arm was holding the baby doll - the two plus the doll begin to walk out of the school but then her cell phone starts ringing. 'Hello?' Veronica says into the phone not recognizing the phone number. 'Hello, Miss Mars, this is the Neptune Memorial Hospital again, regarding Abel Koontz's belongings?'

Out in the hospital parking lot the doll was fussing for Logan he couldn't get her to stop so Veronica put on a baby holder and put the baby in it and told Logan to wait out in the car that she wouldn't be long in the hospital and then she left him in the car before he could complain.

Veronica, the doll snuggled against her chest in a holder, walks down one of the corridors, carrying a moderately sized box which wasn't to heavy for her because he didn't have to many belongings to even carry and she walked passed Meg's room and it wasn't guarded - she reluctantly started walking into her room.

Veronica looks around before entering the room. Meg is lying on a bed, surrounded by equipment. A table is stretched over her, with a large bowl on top. Monitors sound in the room. Veronica walks around the end of the bed and steps up for a closer look. There are two monitors, one registering a pulse of 180 and the other one of 60. Veronica is puzzled. She moves closer and pulls back the table over the lower part of Meg's body. Meg's belly is exposed to which is attached one of the monitors. She is heavily pregnant. Veronica is stunned and backs away, exiting the room.


	14. Chapter 13

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 5630  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Logan,Duncan, Dick, Keith, Sam, Mac, Weevil, Cassidy, Madison Mentions Of: Meg, Lianne  
AN/SPOILERS: Veronica's cousin Sam was created by me.

Chapter 13

Two weeks have passed and Veronica had no idea how to approach Duncan but instead she's at her lunch table sitting alone waiting for Logan to join her - so she had been sitting there watching Duncan talking to the other 09ers and then she felt a slight breeze coming from her right side - It was Logan he straddles the lunch table seat and he scoots closer to her kissing her temple.

'Still debating on talking to him?' Logan asks as he follows where she had been looking - she looks at Logan and gives him a weak smile. 'Yeah - I just don't know how to come forward about it, If he knew all along while I dated him or not and if he did know while we dated why did he not tell me.' she says sadly.

'Well you better talk to him soon because I heard he's leaving town for new years.' he says as the both look over to where Duncan had been sitting at. 'Where's he going?' she says taking a drink of her water. 'I heard him talking about going to Sun Valley with his parents for the holidays.' Veronica nods her head.

'Hola, boyos.' Dick arrives, putting a hand on each of their backs and leaning in. 'Hope I'm not spoiling a tender moment here.' He moves around to the other side of the table and sits down. 'But I just wanted to make sure you got your vaccinations because the New Year's bash of the century is just a scant week away.'

'Of the century? Does Truman Capote know?' Veronica says trying to take a bite of her Christmas Tree cookie but Logan snatches it away before it could reach her mouth. 'Not good for the baby.' he states. 'Of the millennium. And Truman who?' Dick acts confused. 'Can't - me and Ronnie got some plans of our own.' Veronica looks at him and raises and eyebrow. 'We do?' she asks.

'Dude come on, what plans do you got that could be better then a party boat, and crazy chinese pyro guy?' Logan gives Dick a knowing look. 'Ohhh I see...' Dick smirks big at Veronica and nods his head. '...Well just think about coming to the party if your... plans don't work out so well - and hey you never know you might run into Duncan's old flame, well besides you Ronnie.'

'What do you mean Dick?' Veronica gives him a questionable glare. 'What I mean is that Ms. Meg woke up from her coma and she should be partying it up here soon.' Dick gets up from the table and walks off to the nearest set of girls to flirt with them.

'So did you know?' Veronica says as she approaches Duncan at his locker. 'That Meg woke up? Yeah I just found out today.' Veronica looks down at the floor. 'Did you know Meg was pregnant?' she clears her throat and looks back up at him to see his reaction towards her question. 'Yeah...' Duncan sighs heavily. '...There was a letter, from her aunt. I guess Meg had asked to live up there and raise the baby.'

'How long did you know?' Veronica asks him curiously. 'You mean did I know while you and me were dating? No. Would I have told you if I did know if we were together? I don't know.' He tells her honestly as she looks away. 'Look on the bright side - if we each have a boy and girl maybe someday they could get married.'

'That who could get married.' Logan says walking up behind Veronica and rests his hand on her belly. 'Oh - our kids... I'm sure Veronica told you that Meg was pregnant.' Logan nods his head. 'I guess congratulations are in order.' Duncan gives Logan a weak smile. 'Thanks - I just need a way to get in to see her at the hospital.' Veronica pulls something out of her pocket. 'Got it covered.'

Duncan gives her a confused look and so does Logan - Veronica holds out her visitor's badge from NVH Neptune Memorial Hospital. 'My visitor's pass from when I picked up Abel Koontz's stuff.' Duncan reaches out and takes her hand. 'Don't worry. I do this for all my ex-boyfriends.'

'Veronica...' Veronica sighs heavily and smiles at him interrupting him. 'I know. I'm amazing.' Duncan closes his locker door and just smiles at her and walks off down the hallway. 'You really are amazing Ronnie.' he kisses her forehead and they head out of the school together hand in hand.

'So your dad got you out of Jury Duty?' Logan says as he joins her on the couch and pulls her feet on his lap and starts rubbing her tiny feet as she moans in pleasure at him rubbing her feet. 'Yeah - to much stress, I don't think I could handle much more stress then this.'

'So it's officially Christmas break what would you like to first?' Logan says as he stops rubbing her feet and she moans in frustration that he stopped. 'I'm thinking watching tv with the father of my ba...oooohh.' Veronica say with a hand shooting to her stomach.

'What is it? is something wrong?' Logan says in a panicked voice - but then Veronica smiles and tears well up. 'Ronnie - what is it?' Veronica takes his hand and places it on her stomach. 'I felt the baby move for the first time.' Logan smiles and leans up and kisses her sweetly on the mouth and then Logan felt movement and his smile grew bigger. 'That's my baby growing in there - I just felt my baby move.'

'So the doctor says in the next couple weeks we'll be able to tell the sex of the baby - do you want to know the sex of the baby or do you want our little one to be a surprise when it comes.' Veronica says as she turns her body around so she can lean back and lay in Logan's arms so he can hold her. 'I'm thinking - I wanna know the sex of this baby.' he says as he lifts up her shirt showing her bump and rubs her stomach with his hands.

'So to celebrate the baby's first movement I'm thinking I'll let you get away with eating some Ben & Jerry's ice cream.' Veronica claps her hands in excitement. 'Well what are you waiting for - go get the ice cream I've been craving it lately but I know you want me to eat healthy.' Veronica says getting up from his lap so he can go fetch the ice cream.

The door bell rings and Veronica groans getting up from the couch and answers the door. 'Dad - what can I do for you this fine day?' He gives her a stern look. 'Okay - what's going on?' Veronica crosses her arms across her chest. 'Someone from your mother's side of the family has flown to town - and guess who it is?'

Keith moves out of the way and reveals the person that had been standing behind him. 'Sam?' Veronica says and her cousin turns around and smiles big and runs into her arms. 'Oh Veronica - it's so good to see you again!' she squeals. 'And look at you all "with child" and everything.'

'Yeah I know - but can I ask why your here? not that I'm glad to see you but I haven't seen you since you were 12.' Keith closes his eyes and Sam's smile fades. 'She got into some trouble at her old school with a boyfriend of hers and your aunt thought it would be good for her to have a change of towns.' he smiles at his daughter.

'Wait a minute - I know that smile, you want her to live with me and Logan don't you?' Keith smiles bigger. 'You know me so well honey.' Veronica rolls her eyes. 'This feels so "Fresh Prince Of Bel Air" right now.' Sam just smiles at her innocently. 'Just give me a minute you guys to talk to Logan about this.'

Veronica walks back into the house and sees Logan sitting on the couch anxiously waiting on the couch for her - she plants a big smile on her face and sits on the couch next to him. 'Who was at the door Ronnie? Your ice cream is melting.' Logan says passing her the bowl. 'It was my dad - and my 16 year old cousin Sam who is in town and needs a place to stay.' she smiles at him sweetly.

'Okay - for how long a week?' Veronica perks up her lips then smirks a little at him. 'More like until she graduates - she got in a lot of trouble with her boyfriend back home so my aunt flew her out here seems Neptune is a more suitable place for her to live.'

'Veronica - I don't know with the baby coming in all...' Veronica tilts her head. 'Ronnie, not the head tilt - you know I give in to your head tilt.' he whines. 'Logan, just think when the baby does end up coming we have a babysitter anytime we please if we want to go out and have a little fun or when we stay in.' she bobs her eye brows up and down.

'Fine - but she's going to stay in the pool house.' Veronica smiles. 'Great - your going to love her - wait did you take the camera's out of the pool house.' she bites her lip as Logan nods his head then Veronica grabs Logan by the hand and leads him to the front door where Keith and Sam had been waiting. 'Dad, Logan said she could live here.'

'Oh my god - Your Logan Echolls!' Sam squeals in delight as Logan just smiles at her. 'That I am.' Sam walks into the house and looks around. 'Wow - Ronica I can't believe you live here! This will be so much fun living together, it'll be like old times when we used to be super close when we were little.'

Christmas rolls around and now it's New Year's Eve - Veronica is now twenty-one weeks pregnant and Logan and Veronica are happier then ever they recently found out that Veronica was pregnant with a girl and Sam had been helping Keith out at the office since Veronica couldn't do it as much as she would like to.

'So - Ronica I heard about this big new years bash party and I was wondering do you think I can go? I mean it's my big chance to make some new friends here.' Sam says prancing in the house all giddy. 'And who is exactly throwing this party?' Veronica crinkles up her forehead at her little cousin.

'It's this guy named Dick Casablancas.' Veronica's eyes bugged out at the sound of his name. 'You are not to go to his party.' Veronica says sternly. 'But why?' she whines sticking out her bottom lip. 'Well for one Dick's throwing the party and for two I don't trust half the guys that are going to that party.'

'But you can trust me Ronica - you know me like a book.' Veronica sighs heavily and sits down on the couch as Sam follows her. 'No - I know the 12 year old version of you I don't know the teen version of you.' Sam groans loud in frustration. 'Well what if you come with me?' Sam grabs her cousins hands and squeezes them.

'Um - hello I'm kind of pregnant.' Veronica points down to her expanding stomach. 'Well Logan can come with us - I'm sure he'd have fun since there your guys' friends.' Logan walks into the room and smiles at Veronica who had a displeased look on her face.

'Well me and Ronnie have other plans in mind.' Sam laughs. 'Okay like you guys can have sex anytime you want.' Veronica's eyes get big. 'We figured you would like to spend it with my dad and his future wife I thought it would be a good chance for you to get to know her and Darrell.'

'Why? I'm not going to be related to them.' she laughs and then stops after seeing the look on Veronica's face. 'Ronnie you know what - why don't we go to the party after all, we could stay for one hour what could it hurt?' she glares at him.

'Fine - but I swear if Dick so helps to even make a pass at my baby cousin you cannot stop me from tasering him and that goes for any other 09er guy.' Sam gets up squealing with excitement and pulls Veronica with her to hug her. 'Thank you thank you thank you!' Then she runs off into the pool house to get ready.

'What?' Logan says as he sees another glare coming from Veronica. 'You better watch yourself tonight because you might not get any sex from the looks of it - so you better be on your best behavior at this party or you wont get nothing from me until after this little girl is born.'

'I can't believe I let you two talk me into coming to this stupid party.' Veronica huffs out of Logan's xterra and slams the door behind her. 'Sugarpuss - watch it this car is sensitive.' she glares at him. 'I'll show you sensitive when you sleep on the couch tonight.'

Sam winces and laughs looking at Logan. 'Sounds like she's being serious.' Veronica looks at her younger cousin. 'And you miss Samantha Coleman if I see you drink one alcoholic beverage or grab a drink from someone you don't know we are leaving do you understand me?' Sam rolls her eyes. 'Yes... mom.' and the three head into the party together.

'Dude! you made it... Hey Ronnie.' Dick looks to Sam's way and gets a smirk on his face. 'Hey, cutie I don't know.' Sam smiles at him. 'Dick - if you so happen to even look at my cousin who happens to be 16 by the way, I'm warning you I will use my taser gun on you and not in a place you would like it either.' Veronica says pointing down below Dick's waist.

'That's cold Ronnie - why you gotta do that to me?' Veronica rolls her eyes at him. 'Because I know you Dick and you and your little namesake will never touch my cousin as long as I'm around.' Sam just gives him a little smile. 'Come on - let's get this party done and over with so we can go home and have our own little party.' Logan says as he sees Sam making a disgusted face.

'Logan will you go and get me and Sammy a drink?' Veronica smiles sweetly at him. 'Sure.' he gives her a quick peck on the lips and walks passed the two over to the drinks table. 'Veronica!' someone calls out to her from behind her. 'Mac!' Veronica mocks her excitement and hugs her friend.

'What are you doing here you should be home resting.' Mac smiles at her. 'I should be asking you the same thing.' Mac motions her hand over her shoulder pointing at Beaver. 'I'm here with him - buy anyways you look gorgeous have you found out what your having?'

'I'm having a girl.' Veronica proudly pats her belly and smiles happily for the first time that night - Mac looks at the girl standing next to her. 'Oh - Mac this is my cousin Sam, Sam this is my friend Mac.' Sam smiles sweetly at her and holds out her hand. 'Nice to meet you Mac.'

'Hey Mac.' Logan says walking up to the girls as he hands the drinks he got for them. 'I thought you said I couldn't take drinks from people?' Veronica was getting annoyed at her cousin tonight. 'I said don't take any drinks from people you don't know and obviously you know Logan since you live with him.'

'Oh.' Sam says as she eyes the party scoping it out some. 'Ronica - is it okay if I go mingle on my own? I swear I won't go near Dick.' Veronica ponders for a moment and looks at Logan who had been giving her a "let her" look on his face. 'Fine - but if you get hassled by anybody you come looking for me or Logan okay?'

Sam smiles at her and runs off in the opposite direction of the party. 'So she lives with you guys?' Mac says as Veronica spots an open couch and goes to sit on it before it becomes unavailable. 'Unfortunately - yes, she got in trouble back east with an old boyfriend so my aunt sent her here for us Mars to look after her.' Veronica looks over at Logan who looked very bored.

'Go.' she sighs heavily. 'What?' he says looking at her. 'I know your bored so why don't you go talk to your friends since we won't be staying here long - and keep a look out for Sam would ya?' Logan smiles and then leans over and kisses her. 'Are you sure?' he brushes a piece of hair out of her face. 'Yeah - I got Mac here to keep me company.'

Logan then runs off to talk to his 09er friends leaving the girls alone to talk. 'So you won't believe who crashed the party.' Veronica doesn't say anything urging her to go on. 'Weevil and his crew - and surprisingly they're all being civil even the 09ers are towards them I guess they really don't care as long as don't go near the girls here.'

'And I would listen to those 09er white boys why?' Weevil plops himself down on the couch next to Veronica. 'Look at you V - being all pregnant.' Veronica turns her head towards Weevil. 'Yeah - me being all pregnant... Weevil can I ask you something?' she tilts her head.

'Oh no not the head tilt - What do you want now?' he says eyeing her. 'No I don't want anything this time - I just want to know what did you do the time you found that note on the floor that Duncan had wrote me when he shoved me up against some lockers?'

Weevils head lowers and he looks at the floor. 'You really want to know?' Veronica leans towards him and slowly nods her head. 'Well I did take a swing at him - a couple for that matter and then me and him had a little talk.'

'What kind of talk?' Mac says joining in on the conversation. 'I told him if he didn't lighten up on you and leave you alone - that he would be six feet under instead of getting hit by me, you may call me a marshmallow if you want but I thought about you and I knew you wouldn't want me to disfigure him.'

'Aw - and what a cute little marshmallow you are.' Veronica reaches out and pinches both his cheeks and he pulls away. 'Hey! Now none of that I have a rep to keep up.' he eyes her and then gets up from the couch and looks down at her. 'Have a happy new year V.' and he walks off.

'Veronica.' Beaver says almost out of breath walking up to him and Mac. 'Why are you all out of breath beav?' Veronica crinkles up her forehead. 'It's your cousin Sam - her and Madison they got into a little fight.'

'What!' Veronica panics getting up from the couch and Mac follows. 'Where are they and why are they fighting?' she looks frantically for her cousin as Beaver leads her to where her cousin had been sitting with an ice pack on her eye. 'Samantha May Coleman - what in the world possessed you to get into a fight let alone with her!' Veronica's arm shoots up pointing to where Madison had been sitting.

'You wouldn't understand Ronica.' she says in a soft voice. 'Then make me understand Sam!' she raises her voice. 'She said some things about you and I had to defend you.' Veronica's face softened a bit. 'What did she say about me?' Sam looks at the floor. 'I'd rather not say.'

'You can say it.' Veronica leans down in front of the chair Sam was sitting it putting her hands on her cousins knees. 'She said that you were nothing but a knocked up whore who purposely got pregnant so that you could get your trailer trash hands on Logan's trust fund.'

Veronica's face grew red with anger and pushes her self up and turns to face Madison with a glare on her face. 'You have no right to say a word about me - you don't know a thing about me Madison for all I know your jealous of the fact that I'm with Logan to begin with just because he's one the only guys you can't sleep with in school doesn't mean you can run your mouth and get away with it!'

Madison gets up from her seat and walks up to Veronica making them inches apart. 'Your nothing but a two bit whore just like your mother.' Madison plasters a evil smile on her face. 'You really don't want to mess with me Madison - I know one of your dirty little secrets so I would watch it if I were you.'

'You don't got shit on me Mars - but you? we all seen what a whore you really were at Shelly's party two years ago you made out with everybody and god knows who all you slept with that night.' Veronica starts breathing heavily and then a shooting pain went though her stomach and she fell to the ground in pain.

'Oh my god! Ronica?' Sam races to her side. 'Somebody go find Logan somethings wrong with the baby!' Sam gets up from the floor and glares at Madison who had a scared look on her face over what was happening to Veronica - Sam clenches up her fist and sends it flying into Madison's nose. 'You just messed with the wrong family bitch.'

'You broke my nose!' Madison screams out in pain and runs off in another direction and Logan shows up running to find out what was going on. 'Ronnie - what's wrong? is it the baby?' Veronica screams out in pain and that's all Logan needed before he picked her up to rush her to the hospital.

'This is all my fault - I shouldn't of suggested going to the party in her condition if anything happens to my baby cousin I'll never forgive myself.' Sam paces the hospital waiting room waiting on news that Veronica was okay or not. 'It's okay Sam - we got her here on time, now all we have to do is wait.' Logan says calmly. 'Why are you so calm your baby could be in danger.'

'I'm scared but I need to be strong for Ronnie when I see her I don't want to be a mess - and would you stop pacing your going to wear a hole in the hospital floor.' Sam takes a seat next to Logan. 'I'm sorry Logan.' A voice from behind walks into the room. 'Hey Dick.' Logan turns around and sees Dick, Mac, Beaver and even Weevil walking into the room.

'Veronica's going to be okay right?' Logan nods his head. 'Yeah Mac she's going to be okay - I'm going to make sure of it, we got here on time so the baby should be fine I just think the stress was to much on her.' Dick clears his throat. 'No - It was to much Madison on her, my bitch of a ex finally got whats coming to her tonight.' Dick looks over Sam's way.

'But Madison she had no right to say those things to Ronnie knowing her condition and everything.' Dick rubs his hands together. 'Look Logan for what it's worth if anybody ever were to threaten Veronica or your baby I'll do everything in my power to make sure nothing bad ever happens to either of them V knows I have her back.'

Logan gives him a weak smile. 'Thanks Weevil - even though we don't get along very well I appreciate it, thank you everybody for being here on New Years I know this shouldn't be the way to ring it in.' Logan looks down at his hands and then he heard someone walking into the room and he turns around and finds Veronica's doctor standing there.

The group waiting in the room all get up from their seats and walk over to where the doctor was standing. 'How is she? are they okay is the baby okay?' The Doctor nods his head. 'Veronica and the baby are just fine we stopped the miscarriage from taking place - she's almost all set to go home, but she's on strict bed rest for the next few days her blood pressure was sky high when you brought her in so whatever made it that way we can't let it happen again.'

Everybody let out a sigh of relief when they heard they were both okay. 'Can I go see her?' Logan asks anxiously and eagerly. 'Follow me and you can see your girlfriend - she's been asking for you.' The Doctor says smiling at him and they walk out of the waiting room to go to the room that she was resting in.

'Sugarpuss - you gave us all such a scare, I about had a heart attack when Beaver told me that something was wrong with the baby.' Logan slides a chair that had been sitting in the room and sets it next to her bed and sits in it taking her hand. 'I know - I'm sorry, I guess I let Madison get to me.' she says sadly.

'Well let's not have that happen again.' He takes her hand and puts it up to his lips and he kisses it. 'Did you call my dad?' she sighs heavily. 'No - since I figured I got you here on time I knew you and the baby were going to be just fine.' Veronica's gaze drops. 'You do know that when he does find out about this little hospital visit you'll be in big trouble.'

'I know.' he softly says. 'But your okay and that's all that matters and we have two hours until it's midnight and I kinda figured with how your dad is he goes to bed pretty early.' Veronica laughs lightly. 'Yeah well that's true - Logan if he does find out about what happened I'll take the blame and say I didn't want you to call him.'

'Why would you wanna do that Ronnie?' he runs his thumb across her the top of her hand. 'Well because I want the father of my daughter to actually be present for her birth and have all his manly parts.' Logan laughs. 'Well that's true - he does own a gun.' Veronica looks him in the eyes. 'So how's Sam doing? she was frantic when I fell to the ground.'

'She was pacing most of the time we were here she blames herself for what happened.' Veronica shakes his hand to get him to look her in the eyes. 'And do you blame her for what happened tonight?' Logan sighs heavily and he gives her a weak smile. 'No - I blame Madison for it all and I'm pretty sure she's officially lost her 09er status by now.'

A nurse walks into the room smiling at the couple, they looked so in love - she clears her throat indicating that she was in the room. 'I have your release papers here for you to sign and then your free to go.' she hands Logan the clipboard for Veronica to fill out. 'Some new years this is.'

'So the doctor told me to keep you strictly on bed rest for the next few days, so your stuck here for a while.' Logan snuggles up against Veronica and she looks over at him. 'I know Logan you've told me that like fifty times since we got home - Sam was so tired by the time we got here she hit the couch and she was out like a light.'

Veronica and Logan were in bed together getting ready for the ball to drop since it was getting close to midnight - Logan kisses her temple and he runs his hand down her chest to rub her expanding bump that she now had and he just rests it there for a few moments. 'Veronica - I have something to tell you and I think you might get mad.'

Veronica looks over at him with a curious look in her eyes. 'What is it Logan?' she says softly as she can see the hurt look on his face. 'You can tell me I swear I won't hate you.' she runs a hand down his face and he catches it on his cheek and holds it there. 'I just don't want to put any more stress on you - but you should know this.'

'Know what?' she scoots closer to him in the bed - he closes his eyes for a moment and lets out a deep breath. 'I had Dick buy the sex tapes that were stolen from the sheriff's department tonight and I had him erase them - I just I didn't want some stranger to buy them Ronnie and plaster them all over the internet or on tv I couldn't take seeing that.'

'Logan - it's okay I understand, but do you realize the dent you put into your father's case now?' she runs her hand up and down his arm. 'Yes - I realize that and I know he wont get out theres to many witnesses the night that he attacked you and your father and not to mention that a lot of people have seen the tapes and they can all testify about what was on them.' Veronica's dad had called earlier that day to find out what she had known about Leo D'Amato family because he had been the one to steal them from the evidence room.

Their conversation ended by Veronica's cell phone ringing, she leans over and picks her phone up off the night stand and looks at the caller ID. 'It's my dad.' she says looking at Logan. 'Hey dad - did you call me to wish me a happy new year?' she said hopefully. 'Honey, there's something I need to tell you. I just got a call from the hospital. Meg died. A blood clot dislodged and made its way to her heart.'

Veronica's eyes turn watery and her face drops as she fights back the tears forming in her eyes. 'The baby?' Veronica looks over at Logan who had been looking at her curiously wondering what's going on. 'A girl, she survived.' Veronica chokes a sob and hangs up the phone with her dad and then leans to hold onto Logan as tears fall down her face. 'Ronnie - what's wrong?' he says trying to comfort her.

'Meg - she's dead Logan.' then he pulls her into more of a hold as she wept in his arms. 'How?' he asks softly as he kisses the temple of her head. 'My dad said a blood clot dislodged and made its way to her heart.' she said sadly. 'Did the baby survive?' Veronica shakes her head. 'A girl - Duncan has a healthy baby girl.'

Logan gently kisses her forehead. 'Ronnie - why don't I make you a warm bath I'm sure that'll help you get some sleep you've had a rough night.' he looks down at her and she just nods he head. 'That would be nice - I love you Logan.' He gives her a kiss on the lips as he gets out of bed. 'I love you too.' and then he goes off into the bathroom to draw her a bath.

Then Veronica hears the door bell ringing and she looks over at the clock and sees the time is five minutes until midnight so she gets out of bed to go answer the door since Logan hadn't heard the door bell - he'll be mad when he finds out she was out walking but she didn't care she didn't want Sam to wake up.

She finally gets to the door and she opens it up and her mouth drops in shock to see who had been at the other side of the door. 'Happy New Year!' Wallace says grinning big at her Veronica is overcome. She grabs him in a tight hug, holding back tears. 'Oh Wallace I've missed you so much.' she pulls him into the house.

'Veronica - what are you doing out of bed the doctor said bed rest and you are not in bed resting.' Logan says walking out to see what she had been up to. 'Hey Logan.' Wallace gives him a little wave. 'Wallace - when did you get back to town?' Logan asks approaching the duo. 'Tonight.' he says happily looking at his best friend.

'Look at you - your just in full bloom now since I've left.' Veronica gives him a weak smile. 'I'm twenty-one weeks - I'm having a little girl Wallace.' he hugs her again. 'Congrats superfly! so I get to have a little niece that should be a fun job.' Veronica just nods. 'Why don't you stay over tonight and celebrate the new year with us.' Wallace winces when she says that. 'I don't know about that V, I mean I'm not into stuff like that and I don't think Logan is either.'

'That's not what I meant and you know it.' Veronica looks back at Logan who had been giving her a stern look. 'Okay - back to bed I go mister bossy.' she looks at Wallace and pulls him by the hand. 'Come sit with Logan and me and watch the ball drop.' Wallace reluctantly follows Veronica into their bedroom and then the trio silently watch the ball drop.


	15. Chapter 14

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 4984  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Logan, Wallace, Keith, Sam, Alicia

Mentions Of: Meg, Duncan, Terrance Cook, Dick, Madison, Mac, Weevil, Lilly, Cliff, Nathan, Madison, Lamb, Jackie, Casey

Chapter 14

It's been a week since Meg died and one hell of a week for Duncan - he was grieving over the death of Meg and grieving over the fact that he couldn't see his daughter, so what did Duncan do? he kidnapped his own child and smuggled her across the boarder of Mexico and of course Veronica was called in for questioning of his whereabouts since she dated him and knew him so well.

But she wasn't involved with helping him leave the country that was his doing and his alone - now it's time for Keith and Alicia to get married, their parents held off on getting married until Wallace moved back to town he was living with his real father in Chicago for a while and just up and changed his mind to move back to Neptune for basketball.

The wedding went off with a hitch Veronica was the maid of honor and Wallace was the best man in the wedding now the two best friends were brother and sister Logan, Sam and Wallace would all be going back to school the next day while Veronica stayed home and got her school work done so that way she would graduate - she would go to her dad's but since they were newlyweds she figured she'd let them be alone for a while.

'You know Wallace if I wasn't pregnant I think right about now you and I would be fighting over that top bunk.' Veronica says as she chugs down an orange juice. 'Well I so would of gotten the top bunk.' Veronica looks over at her dad who had been sharing a dance with his new wife. 'They look happy don't they?'

Wallace looks over and sees his mom resting her head on Keith's shoulder. 'Yeah they are, I haven't seen my mom this happy since my...' he pauses for a moment. '...my dad was alive.' Wallace says as Logan and Sam join the duo at the table. 'Hey sugarpuss, I got you another plate of food just like you wanted.'

'Thanks, it's not like I can look more of a whale tonight.' Veronica says as she stuffs her mouth with food. 'Ronica - you look beautiful tonight and you could never look like a whale for a pregnant girl your still tiny.' Veronica eyes her younger cousin. 'And where have you been the last ten minutes?'

'I was outside getting some air.' she simply states. 'Your not the type to just go out and get some air.' Veronica leans over towards her cousin and smells the air. 'Alright hand them over.' Veronica holds out her hand raising an eyebrow at Sam. 'Hand what over?' Sam says innocently. 'Hand over the cigarettes little miss.'

Sam lets out a grunt and opens up her purse and reluctantly hands them over to Veronica. 'How could you know I had them I had a breath mint and I put on perfume.' she crosses her arms. 'Well Sam, it could be that you hair smells like an ashtray and you see this?' Veronica points to her nose. 'This nose has a higher sense of smell being pregnant.'

'Veronica Mars always finds out your dirty little secrets so here's a warning next time you go to stay with a family member make sure the family business isn't Private Investigation.' Wallace laughs as Sam rolls her eyes at him. 'Ronnie - would you like to dance?' Logan holds out his hand smiling at his girlfriend and she smiles back and takes his hand and they head out to the dance floor. 'I bet those two go at it like rabbits - look at how touchy they are with each other.' Sam makes a disgusted face. 'Trust me they do.'

The sound of the alarm woke Veronica and Logan early the next morning, she groans in frustration and throws the blankets over her head to try and block the bright sun from waking her up. 'Veronica you got to get up - the teacher will be here soon to help you with school work.' Logan shakes her lightly and kisses her bare shoulder.

She groans again not wanting to wake up. 'Can you do me a favor Logan?' she turns to face him. 'Anything for you Ronnie.' he leans down and kisses her. 'Keep a look out for Sam at school and make sure Dick keeps his distance from her or any other of your guy friends for that matter and make sure Madison doesn't start trouble.'

'How did I know you were going to ask that?' Logan gets out of bed and looks down at her who was still half asleep in bed. 'Because you know me so well... and I also asked Wallace, Mac, and Weevil to keep an eye out on her for me since I can't be there.'

'Why did you ask them?' Veronica gets out of bed and looks up at him since he was now standing in front of her. 'Their my peeps do you got a problem with that.' she teases as he shakes his head at her. 'Join me for a shower?' he helps her out of bed. 'I don't know about that Logan every time we take a shower together it always leads to something more.'

'That's exactly my point.' he bobs his eyebrows up and down at her. 'You know ever since you hit your second trimester you get horny as hell it seems like every time I'm around.' Veronica playfully hits him in the chest. 'I do not.' she denies. 'Really now? we've had sex almost every night in the last month - Sugarpuss I think your becoming a bit of a Nympho.'

Veronica glares at him. 'You know Logan if you keep with the snarky remarks I'll just have to cut you off.' and with that she smiles at him innocently and gets out of bed and heads for the bathroom to take a shower and to get ready for the day.

'Ms. Mars may I ask what you are doing here aren't you on maternity leave?' Coach Preppernau walks up to Veronica who had knocked on the class room door. 'Sorry coach - My cousin Sam she left something she needs so I'm just here to drop it off and I'll be out of your way.'

'Okay - you can give it to me and I'll give it to her.' Veronica makes an uncomfortable look. 'Well you see coach it's kind of a girl thing...' the coaches face goes a little red in the face and steps out of her way. 'Just make it quick.' Veronica smiles politely at him and walks over to Sam's desk.

'You know baby cousin - usually girls keep tampons in their purse just in case this does happen during school hours.' Veronica opens up her purse and pulls out four tampons from her purse and hands them over to her cousin. 'Shhh, can you keep it down Ronica I don't think everybody in the class heard you.' Sam says looking around the classroom making sure nobody had heard her cousin.

'So what's coach got you guys working on?' Veronica looks at her cousins computer screen that had been on a site to search things on. 'Oh he wants us to find the varsity boys' basketball team's record in district play.' Veronica puts a finger to her chin to put on a real good thinking face. 'Easy as pie - just type in Wallace Fennel and all the scores will come up that way.' she smiles down at her cousin as Sam goes about doing her school work.

Veronica leaves the classroom and starts walking down the hallway and as she was about to walk out of the school Mrs. Hauser approached her stopping her from leaving. 'Veronica, look I know your on maternity leave but I know you are in FBLA and everything and I was wondering - do you think you could help out with the carnival thats coming up we don't have enough volunteers to help us out this year.'

'I don't know Mrs. Hauser, with Logan being so strict on me I wouldn't know if I could.' Veronica says not really showing effort that she even wants to help out in a school function. 'We wouldn't give you to much to do obviously with your current state we just need somebody to take over for the Slushie Booth.'

Veronica bites her bottom lip lightly. 'I guess I could do it - I can't really do much now days with people always hounding me about something.' Mrs. Hauser plasters on a fake sympathy smile. 'Well I guess I'll be seeing you in the next few days.' Veronica nods at her as she walks away and Veronica proceeds to leave the school then the school bell goes off indicating that class was over.

'Ronnie? what are you doing here? you should be at home doing your school work so you can graduate or you should be resting.' Logan walks up to her giving her a stern look. 'Logan, seriously you need to not be so protective over me I'm a big girl I can take care of myself.' Veronica rolls her eyes at him.

'I know you can take care of yourself but that doesn't explain why your here.' Veronica sighs heavily. 'If you really want to know why I'm here, Sam texted me on my phone saying she needed something so I just brought it to her.' Veronica looks away from him knowing he was going to ask what she wanted. 'Well what did your cousin want?'

'If you must know it was for her monthly bill.' Logan makes a face. 'You didn't have to tell me that.' Veronica laughs lightly. 'Well then you shouldn't of asked - I was on my way out as Mrs. Hauser stopped me she wants me to volunteer as she puts it to run the Slushie Booth at the carnival, so I'm going to do it.'

Before Logan could respond to Veronica, Sam walks up to the couple in the hallway and pulls Veronica way for a moment. 'Sam, what's wrong?' Veronica gives her a concerned look. 'Ronica - you told me the reason why Wallace came back to town was because of basketball right?' Veronica nods her head and gives her a confused look not knowing where she was going with this.

Sam hands her a piece of paper that she had printed out so Veronica could look it over. 'It looks like Wallace was having a dream season in Chicago, why would he leave if he was having the best basketball season just to come back to little old Neptune?' Sam asks Veronica as Veronica ponders for a moment and then she realized that Wallace had lied to her about why he had come back to town.

'So, let met get this straight you lied to me because you had to keep quiet about a hit and run you had witnessed back in Chicago?' Veronica slides him a chocolate cake across the kitchen counter towards as Wallace just nods his head and eyes the cake. 'It helps with stress so I'm told.' as she passes him a plate and fork.

'What kind is it?' he continues to eye it. 'German Chocolate Nut-gasm - I asked my manager at Java the Hut how to make it before I left on maternity leave so that way Logan can make it when I get chocolate cravings I've been sworn to keep it a secret.' Wallace frowns a bit. 'I don't think that's gonna help.'

'Well, eat it anyway, because Rashard Rucker isn't just any guy. You are about to implicate THE basketball phenom of the decade, the second coming of LeBron James, in a hit-and-run. And all those people around him waiting for it to start raining million-dollar bills, they might open their newspapers tomorrow and decide they don't like you.'

'I gotta do the right thing…but look, you don't have to do this. I'll be fine.' Veronica gives him a disbelief look. 'Please Wallace your my step brother of course I'm going to do this for you.' Veronica gives him a encouraging smile when Logan walks into the room announcing that the reporter had been there - Veronica looks over at Wallace as she sees Ernie Sayers entering the house. 'Whatever you do don't let him misspell your name.' Then Veronica walks outside to go visit Sam in the pool house.

'I'm betting your in here to either ask how my first day went or your here to make sure I'm doing my homework.' Sam gets up from the couch that she had been laying on she was watching tv. 'Well... I wanted to see how your first day went and I wanted to make sure you did your schoolwork - so spill it.' Veronica joins her on the couch.

'Well I already got all my schoolwork done believe it or not and my day was good... oh who am I kidding it was more then good!' she squeals. 'I met this really nice boy.' Veronica gives her a look. 'This boy better not have the name Dick.' Sam shakes her head. 'Oh no - this guy is way hotter then Dick, his name is Casey Gant.'

'Okay, him I can approve you of being with... Casey is actually a good guy.' Sam rolls her eyes as she sees Logan entering the pool house. 'Your boyfriend tried to ruin it for me today when he came up to talk to me.' Sam sends Logan an evil glare. 'What? I was only trying to protect you.' Veronica looks over at him and she smiles. 'Logan - Casey's one of the good 09er guys if she wants to date him or be friends with him she can just as long as it's not Dick.'

'So why are you out here anyways Logan?' Sam eyes him. 'Well for one it's my pool house if you haven't forgotten and for two I figured I'd rather be out here then being in the house while Wallace talks to that reporter about what happened.' Sam mouths and "o" looking face. 'While your out here - can you tell me why do you keep this locked?'

Sam walks over to the liquor cabinet and smiles at him. 'Well little cousin when your the legal age to drink those will stay locked up tight.' Sam rolls her eyes at her older cousin. 'Oh please Ronica, don't you dare get all preachy on me I know for a fact that a couple years ago you went out drinking in a limo instead of going to a school dance.'

Veronica looks up at Logan and gives him a look to help her out. 'Well, Sam - Ronnie isn't much of a drinker if you hadn't noticed.' she crinkles up her eyebrows at him. 'Of course I've noticed she's pregnant she can't really drink while she's carrying a baby.' Veronica takes a big gulp and looks at her little cousin.

'Truth be told Sam - the last time I had anything to drink was right after Lilly was killed and that night I was drugged with GHB and for over a year I thought I had been raped.' Sam's face softened. 'Ronica - I had no idea.' she looks at her cousin with sad eyes then Veronica ponders for a moment thinking things though her head. 'Oh my god.' she mutters to herself but both of Sam and Logan had heard her.

'Ronnie - what is it?' Veronica's eyes well up with tears and she looks down at the ground as the two look at her waiting to see if she'll explain her sudden change of mood. 'I just realized something Logan.' he gives her questionable eyes. 'What did you realize sugarpuss?' Veronica closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. 'The morning after I woke up alone and after I went to see Lamb about what happened a couple weeks later I had gone to a free clinic to go get tested got STD's and the results came back saying I had Chlamydia - Duncan didn't have it when we had sex obviously because he was a virgin and that was before you and I got together, the doctors said I was lucky to of come in they gave me pills to get rid of it - which means I was...' Veronica swallows hard. '...raped.'

The tears fall freely down her face as Logan pulls her into a tight hug and he comforts her and Sam runs her hand down her cousins back to sooth her. 'Ronica we will find out who did this to you and we will make them pay.' Logan nods his head in agreement. 'Whoever did this to you Ronnie - they will have hell to pay when I get my hands on them.'

The next day Veronica answers her door to a Wallace who had been holding up a Chicago Statesman paper and he walks into the house handing over the paper for Veronica to read it - Wallace had gotten a call from his dad around four in the morning to tell him that the other kids that had been in the car with him that night we're now saying that Wallace had been the one behind the wheel of the car of the night of the hit and run.

'So that's what happens when you try to do the right thing.' Veronica says observing the paper in shock with what it had said. 'Just looks like I'm trying to weasel out of my evil deeds.' Wallace says with full of frustration in his voice. 'No, the weasel is this basketball guy. God, I just want him smashed.' Veronica illustrates by crumpling the newspaper. Wallace rushes to snatch it back.

'Hey! The paper's from the library. Last thing I need is the librarian turning on me too.' Wallace uncrumples the newspaper. 'Ah, Rashard's cool. It's not like he—' Veronica cuts him off. 'Cool?! Um, are we thinking of the same word? Because I don't remember, say, Steve McQueen ever hitting a homeless man in his Hummer and framing someone else for it.' Veronica says astounded that Wallace even said that.

'No. He's got this uncle. He's like his father, manager, and enforcer. These guys all lying? That's gotta be because of him. Uncle Rucker, paying 'em off…or scaring 'em.' Veronica rolls her eyes at him as she plants herself on the couch as he sits down next to her. 'Oh, look, he's coming here. UCLA's trying to recruit him. If I could just talk to Rashard alone, we were friends. I'm sure—'

Veronica cuts him off once again. 'Yeah, he'd say, "Excuse me. You're standing between me and my money."' Wallace looks at her shaking his head. 'Man. Is there anybody you don't think is corrupt deep down?' Veronica scoffs. 'Yes, you. And I don't want you suffering for it, because jail?' Veronica waves her hands around. 'Is no fun.'

Wallace wanted to hire a lawyer so he'd have a better chance of not getting into as much trouble as the guys in the car with him are saying he did so Veronica hired Cliff McCormack the only lawyer that Veronica could really and fully trust to do favors for her no questions asked.

'Sugarpuss, I'm home!' Logan announces coming into the house dropping his bag on the floor and runs up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and rests his hands on her bump kissing the back of her neck - Veronica had been eating a large fruit salad. 'Sounds like you had a good day.' she pulls away from his grasp and turns around to face him.

Logan shrugs his shoulders. 'I guess it was okay, you missed the little spat that Madison and Sam had.' Veronica's eyes grow big. 'What? they didn't have another fight did they?' Veronica sighs heavily. 'Well not physical just a yelling fight, over Casey Gant...'

'Why over him?' she leans up and kisses him. 'And where is my near and dear cousin Sam?' she leans up and gives him a peck on the lips. 'Well, I guess Madison still thinks she's the queen of the 09er girls and shes trying to prevent another one of "you" from getting into the crowd.'

'Ha! boy shes really...something.' Veronica pulls on his shirt and looks up at him. 'But you didn't tell me where my cousin is.' Logan plasters a smile on his face. 'She's out with Casey right now - he asked her out to dinner, but don't worry she asked me if she could go.' Veronica groans slightly and makes a face.

'What? you said you approved of him.' Veronica shakes her head. 'No, Logan it's not that it's this baby she's kicking up a storm and I haven't been able to take a nap today and it's so tiring she's your daughter all right because she loves to keep me up all night long.'

Logan smiles confidently at her. 'Well honey it's never one sided.' she playfully punches him in the chest and she goes and lays down on the couch and he follows her and he lifts up her legs and he rests her legs across his lap and he smiles up at her as he lifts her shirt up over her belly and pushes on her belly. 'Stop that Logan.' she swats his hand away. 'You know every time you do that she starts kicking me like crazy.'

'I'm sorry I just love to feel her kick is that a problem.' he smiles at her innocently. 'The problem is that I need sleep you don't have to feel her kicks from the inside.' he takes off her shoes and starts rubbing her feet and she starts moaning in pleasure.' And then a few minutes later Veronica was out like a light.

So the next step in Veronica's plan was to get Rashard and Wallace face to face to talk things over about what had happened to figure out what their next step would be so since Veronica had been pregnant she couldn't go out and make sure the next step could happen so she sent Sam in her place.

Sam had to go and pick up Rashard at a Booster Dinner and he had picked up two girls who had been walking with him when the limo had arrived the three got into the limo and they started to drive off and Sam called Wallace to let him know that they were headed to the Forum Suites Hotel and then a semi all of a sudden appears in front of the limo.

Sam looks into the rear view mirror and sees Rashard's uncle Monte Rucker who was also his manager walking up behind towards the limo and Sam tells the driver that they're in a hurry but then his uncle opens up the limo door and kicks the two girls out and he gets in with Rashard and closes the door.

Then Monte proceeds to lecture him about how he's his family and manager and brains and all those girls were after was his money and Sam realizes that the plans have changed now that his uncle was in the back with him so she calls up Wallace to let him know but he didn't pick up so she had to leave him a voice mail.

But it was to late before Sam had to chance to warn Wallace once they arrived in the parking lot of the hotel Monte had went off on Wallace warning him not to mess with Rashard and that they were going to call the cops because they were getting kidnapped but then Sam and Wallace walked away and Sam suggested they should go get some burgers since it was so late and go though the drive-thru.

And then it hit Wallace when Sam had suggested going to get burgers though the drive-thru he had told her that they got food before the accident and the person at the window had asked for Rashard's autograph so now they have a witness to go find so Sam calls up Veronica and fills her in on the details but she doesn't pick up so she just leaves a voice mail explaining everything.

'So the drive-thru guys name?' Veronica lets Wallace into the house and he follows her into the living room where Logan had been playing video games on the couch on. 'Guy.' both Veronica and Logan give him a confused look. 'Guy Abrutti. That's his name. Nathan tracked him. Twenty-six, Caucasian, worked at White Castle for a year.'

'That's great! Right? Why aren't you smiling?' Veronica raises an eyebrow at him as Logan pauses his game to listen intently to their conversation but Veronica gives him a look and he raises his hands in defeat he didn't want her to get mad at him again today - she had been moody all day with him since they woke up and since he got home from school.

'Guy Abrutti hasn't come into work for the last three days. Nobody's seen him since. Surveillance video's gone and Guy's gone.' Veronica sighs heavily and gives her step-brother a sorry look. 'Uncle Rucker got to him.' he fidgets with his hands nervously before looking at Veronica again. 'Probably bought him off, just like the other guys. Got any other ideas?' Veronica frowns knowing she has no clue what to do next.

'So, Sam told me what was going on and everything and she said that Rashard will be at some party tonight so I want you to go and blend in and you can talk to him alone this time because his uncle will not be there this time you can be sure of it.' Wallace gives her a confused look. 'It's a frat party - I doubt a guy of his age will want to crash a frat party.'

'So I heard your bad ass self got locked up in a closet at the party shooting off your mouth.' Veronica teases her step-brother while Wallace just shoots her a look. 'What? Jackie told me.' she smiles at him innocently. 'So what possessed you to even call my bitch of an ex to help my ass out?'

'Well when Sam called me saying that it was an all black frat house - what better then to let your ex who you know happens to be black in on the little plot game to clear your name, so when you guys went to club Thin I let the coolest deputy bouncer know my cousin was going to be there to replace me and to make a switch with the cell phones.'

'V, you are one sly sista - but wheres the cell phone?' Veronica walks into her and Logan's room as Wallace follows and she grabs the phone that had been sitting on the nightstand. 'You've now got in your hands Uncle Monte's Rucker's super-phone in which his entire universe of information is stored.'

Wallace grins at his sister. 'If he's paying off Guy Abrutti, there's got to be a number in there somewhere. The call log goes back four days. Just email all the numbers to your dad and let the police work ensue.' Wallace raises his hand up. 'Damn. Up high, V. Mars.' and Veronica slaps him a high-five as Sam walks into the room.

'Was I good or was I?' she smiles confidently at her older cousin and Wallace and Veronica smiles back at her. 'Well I must say for a rookie P.I your sure a fast learner I could use you again in the future since I won't be doing it as much until after the baby comes.' the three walk out of the room. 'Well you know it is kind of fun to do I wouldn't mind doing it again.'

'So where is my baby's daddy - he should be home by now.' Veronica looks at the clock. 'Oh, Logan said something about going out and getting some fish for you for dinner so I just had Casey drop me off but he's outside waiting for me in the pool house.' Veronica's eyes get big when she says that. 'Don't worry... mom he's only over to go for a little swim.'

Wallace's dad later found Guy hauled up in a hotel with two girls with a bag full of money who had been dancing in his underwear now Wallace's name was cleared and he could go back on to living his life without going to prison for a hit and run he did not do.

Keith came over to have supper with his daughter since he hadn't really seen her since he had gotten married. 'So whats for dinner kids?' he walks into the kitchen and smells the air to figure out what they had been making. 'Well for Ronnie - it's all things white tonight since that's what baby was craving and for us... Steaks.'

After they had dinner and after Veronica told her dad about Sam being out on a date with Casey and telling him about Wallace's game and how he won that Logan and Veronica plus Sam all attended they all went into the living room to sit down and watch a movie together and when they turned on the tv something had caught all of their attention.

'This is the Channel Thirteen News Break. In a surprising development, Balboa County Sheriff Don Lamb...' Keith's ears perk up and Veronica snatches the remote from Logan's hands and turns up the volume to listen in on the news. '...questions baseball legend Terrence Cook...' On the tv Lamb comes out with Terrence who was very camera shy. '...in connection with the Neptune High bus crash that claimed the lives of seven people...' the trio all look at the tv in shock. '...Details tonight at eleven.'


	16. Chapter 15

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 5390  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Logan, Wallace, Madison, Weevil, Casey, Jackie, Sam, Mac, Cassidy,Dick, Hannah, Mrs. Hauser, J.B

Mentions Of: Thumper  
AN/SPOILERS: Veronica's cousin Sam was created by me and so was Sam's ex-boyfriend Brian.

Chapter 15

Veronica is now twenty-nine weeks pregnant and bigger then ever - today was the day of the school carnival and she wasn't looking forward to it one bit, but they needed help and of course when someone needs her help she's always there to make sure everyone's happy.

Veronica walks into the room waddling slightly as she moves forward, passing Madison and J.B. Riley who are sitting at Mrs. Hauser's desk, making a banner. 'J.B.? You need to relax with the Elmer's. Do I look like I enjoy being covered in white goo?' Veronica looks over at Madison and raises an eyebrow at her and then shakes her head as Weevil and Corny laugh when Madison said that.

'Enough. This is a free study period, not a free-for-all.' She turns and sighs, irritated. 'What is it, Veronica?' she puts her hand on her expanded stomach and makes a slight face indicating that the baby was kicking strongly. 'I wish she would go to sleep already - but anyways Mr. Pope said you have some decorations for the FBLA booth?'

Mrs. Hauser looks passed Veronica and looks over to where J.B had been sitting at. 'J.B?' he looks up when hearing his name being called. 'Could you go get the hills?' He points to his chest. 'Oh, you mean me? Help her? She's my nemesis.' Madison giggles. J.B. grins, before rising and disappearing to do Ms. Hauser's bidding. Veronica looks Madison's way.

'His nemesis? Mm...did we break up?' Madison looks away from Veronica and smiles tightly and ignores her and she lowers her head to blow glitter off a banner the word had said "Pep." 'No.' Madison finally responds and then she straightens and smiles, satisfied with her work. 'That. Is amazing.' Veronica points down at Madison's work with her voice full of sarcasm.

On the other side of the room, Weevil glances over at them, catching the sarcasm. Corny, on the other hand, is more interested in something on the sheet of paper in front of Weevil and points down to it. 'Dude. Check it, man.' Corny says to Weevil while Mrs. Hauser gets irritated by the two Weevil acknowledges the joke Corny has pointed out as Mrs. Hauser approaches them.

'Do I need to remind you that next week's exam is worth thirty percent of your grade?' Corny can barely suppress a grin as he stares up at her. Mrs. Hauser snorts and moves away, bemoaning her life. 'One of these days, my ship is going to come in and I will not have to deal with this nonsense.' Weevil gives her a look. 'So, what?'

She pauses and turns back to them as she hears Weevil speaking. 'Only the kids playing with the scissors and the glue can talk?' Mrs. Hauser takes a heavy breath before answering him. 'Your student council is working very hard to raise money for your senior trip.'

'Their senior trip. The rest of us want to go to Magic Mountain.' Madison shoots Weevil a look. 'It's Catalina. And you're crazy. I am not spending my senior trip watching you hurl hot dog and orange drink off Batman: The Ride.' Veronica observes the exchange and just smiles as Corny decides to illustrate the point by pretending to vomit on Weevil as Weevil blows kisses at Madison.

J.B enters the room once again with a fake mountain in his hand. 'Better watch your back, Veronica.' Veronica shoots him a look as he hands her the mountain but Mrs. Hauser and takes it away and Veronica looks at her weird and then looks back at J.B. 'Because you're going to crush me with hideous fake hills?'

'Uh, no, the Kane scholarship.' J.B sits back next to Madison. 'I'm three one-thousandths of a point behind you.' Veronica's mouth makes and "o" shape. 'Oooh.' Mrs. Hauser looks over the mountain and then smiles and looks at Madison. 'What wonderful mountains, Madison!' Madison smiles. 'Thank you, Mrs. Hauser!' she says cheery.

Veronica makes a face as she tries to take back the mountain from Mrs. Hauser but she refuses to give it up. 'Veronica your pregnant you don't need to be carrying this thing around you might hurt yourself.' Weevil stands up from his seat. 'I'll carry it for her.' he says taking the mountain out of Mrs. Hauser's hand as Veronica turns towards Madison.

'Oh, Madison, you have a little...' she points to her nose as Madison makes an annoyed face at her. 'What? Brown? Because I'm a brown-noser?' Veronica smiles brightly at her. 'No. Glitter. Because you're a fairy princess.' Veronica says in a girly voice. 'Come on Weevil let's get this thing over with so I can go home already.'

Veronica sits down in her chair as she gets annoyed that she has to be there in the first place she'd rather be home resting or watching tv but no she was stuck doing grunt work because people don't know how to help a school out when its in need of help.

'Slushies!' Veronica calls out to people in the crowd as Logan approaches the booth smiling. 'Get your ice cold frozen...sugar water.' Logan just over the table and gives her a quick peck on the lips. 'You had me at "ice cold."' Veronica makes a face at him. 'So what's your poison?' he puts on his thinking face. 'I'll take two of whatever will turn my tongue blue.'

'Two? what do you got a hot date or something?' she eyes him. 'Rain check?' he smiles at her innocently. 'I just figured I'd get you one I know you've been craving sugar a lot lately so why not have a slushie?' Veronica makes a disgusted face. 'I'll pass.' she turns to make his slushie but he stops her. 'Well then what do you want?' he runs his hands up and down her arms.

Veronica puts on her thinking face and puts a finger to her chin to make it look like she had been in deep thought at what he asked. 'How about you go win me a teddy bear that says "I Wuv You Beary Much"?' he nods his head. 'Wow your turning down sugar I'm surprised.' she smiles innocently up at him. 'No - I'm just going to make you make me waffles and ice cream later on tonight.'

He pulls out his wallet to pay for the slushie he had bought but was distracted by hearing Madison's sales pitch and he looks over and sees that the bake sale booth had been busier then ever. 'Boy, people really love Pep Squad pie.' Veronica looks over at the booth. 'It's genius. Madison's dad gives her forty bucks to buy a pie from some chi-chi bakery and then drops three bills to buy it back in front of a live studio audience. He loves her.'

Veronica finishes pouring out the Slushie and places one turquoise drink on the counter in front of Logan who is amused by her cynicism. 'Oh, the rich. How they mock you.' He hands her a fifty dollar bill. She takes it and stares at it. She pretends incredulity. 'There's a fifty dollar bill?'

'Had them made special.' he says with sarcasm - Veronica reaches back and grabs a money pouch marked "FBLA." She unzips it, puts the fifty in and starts to count out the change as Logan watches. In the meantime, a couple have stopped behind him and are studying the menu. Veronica hands Logan his change, which he stuffs loose into his back pocket. He glances at the couple and hops over the table and puts his wallet in the same pocket as the change Veronica had given him.

'They don't know what they want until I have it.' then he leans over and gives her a quick peck then runs off to win her a stuffed animal that she had wanted him to get for her then Veronica proceeds to take the next order of slushies.

'I am so good at this game, bro.' Dick says as he throws a ball into a clowns mouth. 'Shooting in a clown's mouth. Your future's bright, Dick.' then they start to walk as they see Beaver and Mac holding hands walking together. 'Dude. Am I drunk?' Logan just smiles at him. 'No, dude, you're just special.'

'Why is the Beav all snuggly with that chick from Ghost World?' Logan watches them a moment with a smile, then turns back to the bemused Dick then the two head off to see if they can find a booth game that had stuffed bears that he could win for Veronica.

While Logan and Dick were doing that Veronica was stuck still at the Slushie Booth using a screw driver to try and break up ice in the machine that had made the machine jam up. 'This school genuinely sucks.' she hears Jackie coming up from behind her as Veronica finishes with the screwdriver and starts to unscrew a bottle of flavoring.

'True dat.' Veronica says turning towards Jackie and then sees Mrs. Hauser approaching Madison to collect the money from the booth that they had made so she turns around and gets the money bag from selling her slushies and she gets the money out waiting on Mrs. Hauser to approach to collect from her.

Mrs. Hauser heads for Veronica who is frantically trying to organize the money. Ms. Hauser looks on impatiently. 'Sorry. Got a little slammed.' Jackie walks away as J.B approaches the booth. 'Can I have the keys for your class? The, uh, sign for the Bounce House is falling down, I should grab the staple gun.'

Ms. Hauser looks towards the Bounce House and then gushes as she takes her keys out of her pocket. 'Thank you, J.B.' She hands him the keys and he heads into the school. 'So reliable.' Veronica laughs bitterly to herself as she finally gets the cash sorted out. 'It's a little sticky.'

As Veronica hands her the money a bunch of naked guys in ski masks go running though the crowd as Mrs. Hauser makes a face as she basically shoves the medal money box at Veronica so she can go off and see what had been going on. 'It's not a carnival until somebody shows butt cheek.'

Veronica bends down and puts the money box on a shelf behind her and shuts the sliding door to it so that way nobody would know it was there to begin with as she gets up from the ground Wallace approaches the booth with his date Jane on his arm. 'I'm out here with my special lady friend and I gotta see that.' he points over to where the guys had been seen running naked.

'Not a big fan of the Tritons' annual tuck and run?' she asks him sarcastically as Mrs. Hauser returns to the Slushie booth, all flustered and impatient. 'May I have the cash box, please, before this day gets any crazier?'

Veronica bends down and slides open the door. The cash box is gone. At the back of the cupboard is a small finger hole for sliding open the door from the other side. Veronica slides it open, exposing the passing legs of people on the other side. Veronica stands up slowly and turns around to face Mrs. Hauser.

'Yeah, so, it's gone.' She says with a worried look on her face as she turns to Mrs. Hauser. 'What are you talking about? I just gave it to you.' Mrs. Hauser says with annoyance in her voice. 'And I put it in there, and now it's gone.' Veronica points to where she had put the money as Mrs. Hauser's jaw tightens. 'In less than three minutes, Veronica Mars has lost all the senior trip money.' Principal Clemmons approaches the booth and he looks at her and she just shrugs her shoulders. 'Is that a record?'

'A senior tradition thirty years in the making. You, young lady, owe Neptune High School twelve thousand dollars.' Logan approaches the booth over hearing what had been going on. 'Sugarpuss - what have you done now?' he gets behind the booth and kisses her sweetly on the cheek as she pushes him away. 'There was twelve thousand dollars in there?'

Mrs. Hauser looks over that Clemmons and then points at Veronica. 'Why are we standing here chatting? She should be searched.' Veronica makes a face. 'I'm pregnant where would I be able to hide it I'm as big as a house and another thing it's a medal box...' Veronica indicates its dimensions with her hands and then her body. '...this big.'

'Where exactly do you think I hid it?' Mrs. Hauser crosses her arms, unconvinced. 'The box was locked. If you make everyone exit through the metal detectors, no one will be able to leave with it.' Logan raises his hand to speak. 'If it's that big of a deal I'll just pay back the money.' Mrs. Hauser gives him a look. 'That money was earned for the senior trip we have to find that box, we don't need your money.'

Logan raises his hands in defeat he didn't want to make matters worse. 'What if they find away to open it?' she asks Veronica. 'You should make sure the shops are locked, any classroom with tools, the janitor's closet...' Clemmons interrupts her. '...was locked up before the carnival started.'

Clemmons gestures for a security guard before turning back to Veronica. 'It's not my first day.' he turns towards the security guard. 'I want the metal detectors to be moved to the exit.' Madison approaches the booth interested in what had been going on. 'And we're going to have to start searching the lockers. Immediately.'

'You want to save yourself some time? Start with her.' Madison points towards Jackie. 'We all saw her, lurking around.' Jackie shoots her a look. 'Lurking? Uh, you mean, standing while black?' Jackie tilts her head towards Madison. 'She told me earlier today she had a plan to ruin everything.'

Mrs. Hauser walks up to Jackie. 'You know, there are plenty of people with notorious parents who turn out to be decent people. Don't think you have an excuse.' She breezes past Jackie who takes a deep breath before looking at a sympathetic Veronica then Veronica turns towards Logan and tells him she can handle whats going on and to go win her that bear and then he leaves.

Logan later approaches a leap frog booth that two girls had been running and he announces his presence as a blond girl approaches him with a smile on her face. 'So, I'm not actually leaping frogs myself?' she hands him a frog still smiling at him. 'I'll try anything once.' She grins, not really suggestively although Logan elects to read it that way.

'Except for that.' he grins back. 'Why you cheeky little...' He walks forward and hands her the money. He grabs one of the rubber frogs, placing it incorrectly at the end of the catapult. 'Uh, you don't take physics, do you?' She turns the frog over and places it correctly. 'I have a tattoo of Newton's second law right on my heart.'

She giggles. Logan's first effort is a puny one and the frog falls to the floor. 'Wanna see?' he says laughing not really being serious with her she shakes her head no. 'You get three tries.' He stops, smiling at her warmly. 'You're so accommodating.' His second effort is better but the frog only makes it as far as the edge of the pool.

'How 'bout a little support, ladies?' then the two girls working at the booth start cheering him on. Logan tries again, this time with more apparent effort. The frog bounces off the edge of the pool again. The blond giggles. 'What, and I suppose you're fantastic at this?'

The girl makes her way to the front of her booth to show him how it should be done. 'Okay.' the girl who had been also working the booth speaks up. 'Show him.' the girl places her arm on his and pushes him away. 'Excuse me.' Logan moves out of her way. 'Oh.' she giggles. 'Ladies, a little support.' then they cheer her on.

She sets up the catapult and takes aim. Logan standing right next to her, leans in with his hands on the counter. She pounds down with the mallet. Logan cries out, clutching his hand. 'Ah!' Logan spins away. The girl is horrified. 'My God! I'm so sorry!' Logan laughs at her. 'Oh, I can't believe you fell for that.'

Logan shakes his hand showing her that he wasn't hurt after all. 'I think I should get a prize just for being so entertaining.' the girl moves back inside of the booth. 'Yeah, well I wasn't all that entertained. If you want a prize, frog on the lily pad.'

She places another frog on the catapult. Logan hits with force, sending the frog straight into one of the bowls. The girl laughs. Logan acknowledges the praise with a nod. 'I'd like my bear now please.' he says smiling as he points out to the bear he wants. 'What's your name?' he asks her. 'Hannah.'

'Well Hannah it's nice to meet you - I'm Logan.' Veronica approaches him with a tight smile on her face. 'Did you win me my bear?' Hannah's smile fades as she sees Veronica and Logan holds the bear out and shakes it a little to show that he had indeed won her the bear she had wanted. 'Anything for you sugarpuss - how are you feeling, I know you don't need the stress of whatever happened back at the slushie stand.'

Veronica takes the bear from him and hugs it tightly. 'I finally got away from all of that I got braxton hicks so they let me go for now.' Logan's face grows with concern. 'Are you okay is our baby okay?' he says running his arms down her shoulders and Hannah's face falls when she had heard that he was having a baby.

'I'm fine.' she looks over at Hannah. 'Who's your friend Logan?' he looks over at Hannah and smiles back at Veronica. 'Oh this is Hannah - she taught me how to leap frogs - Hannah this is my girlfriend Veronica.' Hannah gives her a little wave and Veronica does the same. 'Logan do you know where Sam is I've been looking for her everywhere?'

'I haven't seen her today but she should be around here somewhere with Casey.' Veronica gives him a tight smile and she looks over and sees Weevil sitting with a little girl and she pulls Logan with her and she sits next to the girl who had been with Weevil. 'Hey - who's your date?'

Weevil looks over at Veronica and back at the little girl. 'This is Ophelia, my niece. This is Veronica.' he says introducing them. 'And that's Logan.' Weevil says pointing at Logan who had been standing in front of them. 'Nice backpack. You like the Power puff girls, huh?' Veronica starts to feel the bag.

'Which one is this?' she points to one of the girls on the backpack. 'She's the one that's not shaped like a metal cash box.' Veronica glances at Weevil suspiciously. 'They start moving metal detectors around, Veronica, you think the word's not gonna spread? Why don't you just open it up already?'

Without apology or embarrassment, Veronica unzips and searches the backpack. There is a doll, amongst other things, but no cash box. Veronica sighs with disappointment, glances down at the girl and then looks around for the next place to search. 'You know your case must really suck if your prime suspect is a six year-old.'

Veronica gets up and moves on without a backward glance with Logan at her side as they go and try to find out who had taken the cash box all along so that way they could clear her name. 'We'll find whoever took the box don't worry Ronnie.'

Veronica and Logan passed a walking snowman with a scarf in Neptune colors, rounds the corner of the Slushie booth. Beaver is now manning the booth and having trouble with one of the machines. It is whirring like it's broken. Mac is sitting on the back counter.

'Whatcha doin' back there, Mackie?' She grins at Veronica in an excited, girly way. Beaver's serious look transforms into a smile. 'Keepin' Beaver company.' Veronica plasters on an excited smiles. 'That sounds fun.' Mac nods her head still smiling. 'That's 'cause it is.'

'I think the machine broke.' he says looking over the machine seeing if he can find a way to fix it. 'The ice is jammed. Just break it up with a screwdriver.' his head bobs up and down. 'Great. I just lent it to Jackie.' Veronica's eyes grow big. 'Jackie asked to borrow a screwdriver? Do you know where she went?'

Veronica looks over at Logan who had been rubbing the small of her back where she usually had back pains. 'No. She was just here.' Mac looks behind her and points over to another booth. 'There she is.' Veronica looks to where Mac had been pointing and sees Jackie walking into the school so her and Logan go follow.

'Stay here Logan, I'll go in and see what's up.' she says as she sees Jackie entering the girls bathroom - Veronica pushes open the door and calls out Jackie's name. 'Jackie?' she looks around the bathroom hearing a loud sound so she headed toward it and then it stops. 'What are you doing?'

'Changing into my bathing suit.' she says behind a cubical bathroom door. 'That doesn't usually require a screwdriver.' Jackie opens the cubicle door and comes out, dressed in a bikini with her coat over the top. 'No, it usually doesn't.'

She hands Veronica the screwdriver. Jackie goes to the sinks, putting her bag down and checking her reflection, swallowing hard. Veronica checks the cubicle. There's nothing there. As Veronica backs out, she sees the back of the door. Someone has written "Jackie Cook is a xxxxxxxxxxxxx!!!" The last word has been scraped off the metal door. Veronica realizes what Jackie was doing with the screwdriver.

'Like putting on a bikini isn't stressful enough.' Jackie says looking into the mirror looking at Veronica. 'It really looked like...' Jackie cuts her off. 'I know what it looked like.' Jackie takes off her earrings and looks back at Veronica. 'Why are you wearing a bathing suit?'

'Didn't you hear? I won.' Veronica swallows as she gets the point. Jackie continues to make ready by redoing her hair into a ponytail. 'Before I was the demonized offspring of a mass murderer, I signed up for the dunk tank. You know, you get a jar, and whoever gets the most money gets dunked. I went from a week of having the three dollars I put in for myself to having almost four hundred dollars. Go figure.'

Jackie grabs her things and goes to leave the bathroom. 'Jackie. Really, you're wasting your time trying to prove something to these people.' Jackie stops and turns once more to look at Veronica before leaving the bathroom. 'Yeah. And when people thought the worst of your dad, you just took it lying down. Right?'

So now it was time to out the person who had stolen the money they were now in the health class going over how someone could of taken it and how Veronica had found Mrs. Hauser's exam in the copy machine and J.B confessed to copying it.

Madison, Logan, Jackie, J.B, Mrs. Hauser, Clemmons and Veronica were all in the room together when Veronica outted J.B for stealing the test but then Veronica looked at the floor and noticed something and she nudged Logan to look down as well and he finally put the puzzle together so he jumps up on the desk to open a ceiling panel.

'What are you doing? Get down from there!' Mrs. Hauser says urgently trying to get Logan to get down from the chair. 'Mr. Echolls.' Clemmons says sternly to Logan. The tile lifts up. Logan reaches in and pulls out an envelope. 'This isn't a sweater.'

Logan hands her the envelope - She looks inside and shows that it's full of money. She gives a big gasp. 'All right, cash! How'd you know?' Clemmons says giving her a questionable look. 'How did you know to look up there?' he asks Logan. 'I have to say...' Veronica answers for him. '...I grossly underestimated the usefulness of glitter. Look at that. Practically a perfect footprint.'

They all look down at the desk. The footprint is clearly of a high-heeled shoe. 'Ah, shouldn't be too hard to find. There are not many people wear heels to a carnival.' Logan says as he looks at Mrs. Hauser, Clemmons looks down at Mrs. Hauser's feet which had been covered by her trousers. 'Would you mind lifting up your foot, Mrs. Hauser?'

Mrs. Hauser laughs in disbelief and stares at him. He holds her gaze. She looks back at Veronica and Logan who smile expectantly. Madison and J.B along with Jackie. watch on in shock. Mrs. Hauser lets out a scoff and lifts up her foot. The pattern on the bottom of her shoe, which is covered in glitter, matches the footprint exactly.

'You know, I've been walking in that glitter all day. I mean, you could see, it's everywhere around my desk.' she says defending herself. 'So your shoes were very fancy when you were skimming off the top of the cash box. My guess is Mrs. Hauser helped herself to a few bills long before she ever gave me the money.'

Mrs. Hauser looks increasingly uncomfortable as she searches for her next words. 'Maybe we should take this into my office.' Veronica hands the money to Clemmons. Ms. Hauser starts to flounce out of the classroom. Clemmons follows. 'This would be a prime example of why I consider the advice of some of my students.'

Veronica and Logan smile proudly as Clemmons leaves the room to go have a talk with Mrs. Hauser and Veronica turns towards Madison. 'Buck up, Maddie. Senior trip is back on, sister. Six grand – we're Magic Mountain bound. Oh, you know there's a ride called the Viper, right? Isn't that, like, your mother ship?'

Jackie giggles and even J.B. and Logan smother a chuckle. Veronica, Logan and Jackie head out of the room. 'Oh, Mrs. Hauser, Thumper, J.B. Is there anyone here that isn't a thief or a cheat?' Jackie says laughing as they leave a very disgruntled Madison and J.B.

Logan and Veronica were now walking out to his car to leave to go back home Veronica was worn out and all she wanted to do was sleep they heard feet running up behind them so they turned to look to see who had been running towards them it had been Sam. 'Why if it isn't my little cousin - where has she been all night?'

Veronica and Logan pause for a moment until Sam catches up to them to wait for Sam's answer. 'Sorry I haven't been around Casey and I were hanging out with some of his friends and we got to talking and lost track of time.' Veronica nods her head not really believing her. 'What it's true.'

'Just be home before twelve you got it?' Veronica gives her a stern look as Casey walks up behind them. 'Hey Veronica - wow look at you, I don't think I've said this before so I'll say it now - congratulations on the baby.' he says wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulder. 'Thanks Casey - just have my cousin home before twelve got it?' he nods his head and the two walk off together hand in hand.

'Well if you couldn't tell you were going to me a mom - nows the perfect time to say it, your so maternally protective over the people you love.' Logan kisses the temple of her forehead. 'Well I have to be - So what was up with you and that blonde girl she looked like she was about to jump your bones.' she stops to look at him.

'Oh that - no it was all innocent if it wasn't for her you wouldn't have beary the bear.' and then the two heard a screaming Dick jumping out of a car and seen Mac and Beaver flickering their lighters egging Dick on. 'What the hell was that!' Dick spits. 'What do you call yours?' the guy says getting out of the truck smiling at him.

Dick races over to his brother and pulls him off the hood and shoves him down. 'You hit me and you'll suffer worse I promise you.' Beaver threatens him. 'You remember Sally?' Dick unclenches his fist and lets go of his brother - He spits once more, wiping his mouth as he passes Logan and Veronica. 'Would that you could spit out the memories.' 

'I'm coming, I'm coming!' Veronica screams as she waddles herself towards the front door and groans in frustration as she looks at the time it was almost 2 in the morning whoever it was they were going to get an ear full from Veronica she opens up the door. 'Who the hell are you and why are you at my doorstep at two in the morning?'

'I'm Brian - I am, I was Sam's boyfriend from back home I came to see her so I can patch things up with her.' Veronica laughs. 'I doubt that's gonna happen she's dating a new guy; a guy that I happen to approve of you - not so much.' she eyes him. 'You don't even know me or my side of the story.' he defends himself.

'So do you make it a habit of taking one cousin's virginity and then trying to get to sleep with another? Yeah Sam told me what happened you slept with our older cousin and left her right after you met Sam and you screwed things up between them and from what I hear our cousin thought she was pregnant when you left her so tell me why should I approve a guy like you for any of my cousin?'

'You don't understand okay? I love Sam she's my world and I would do anything to get her back.' Veronica laughs bitterly. 'Oh really now? from what I've heard about you the reason why she came here was because you were in jail and she wanted to get away from you before you got out.' Brian looks down at the ground.

'I've made some mistakes in the past but I'm a changed man now.' Veronica makes a face. 'Right in short few months your a changed man? just because you went to jail doesn't mean you learned your lesson.' then Veronica's gaze turns to see Logan walking out to see what was going on. 'Ronnie - what's going on who's he?' Logan eyes Brian down.

'Meet the reason why Sam's here - he thought he would come all the way to Neptune just to patch things up with her.' Logan's face tenses up. 'You need to leave now, I know you guys like you work I used to be one of them you say what you want to get what you want then you leave them when you get it.' Logan looks down at Veronica who had looked like she was going to pass out from being so tired.

'Ronnie - go back to bed I can deal with this myself.' she shakes her head. 'No, Logan this guy has no idea what he did to my cousins.' Veronica turns towards Brian. 'Stay away from my cousins if you know what's good for you - if you piss me off theres no telling what I'll do to you.'

'Your pregnant you can't do much.' he snarks back - Veronica smiles innocently at him. 'Brian, I have a taser and I'm not afraid to use it so if I were you I would leave this property while you still have a chance.' a cough from behind startled Logan and Veronica. 'What's going on Ronica?' she walks towards the door; her face drops when seeing Brian. 'Hey baby did you miss me?' Brian smiles brightly at her.


	17. Chapter 16

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 4168  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Logan, Wallace, Weevil, Keith, Alicia, Casey, Jackie, Sam, Mac, Cassidy,Dick, Hannah

Mentions Of: Thumper, Terrance Cook, Brian, Aaron,Trina, Lynn, Lilly  
AN/SPOILERS: Veronica's cousin Sam was created by me and so was Sam's ex-boyfriend Brian and so was Tina – Veronica and Sam's cousin.

Chapter 16

Two weeks have passed since Sam's ex-boyfriend showed up in town and he's trying everything in his power to win her over he sends her gifts and flowers at the house and tries to go to the school to talk to her but Clemmons wont let him on the school property and everybody was getting worried that he was going to try something and it wasn't going to be good at all so Veronica called Weevil for help.

Veronica didn't want Logan to get in trouble since the baby was getting close to coming into the world, Logan did get mad that she wanted Weevil to take care of the Brian problem over him because he wanted to be the one to protect his family and not some bike gang leader.

Since Weevil was going to help out with the Brian problem he wanted Veronica to help prove that Thumper had killed Felix so she was going to have Sam look into finding clues to finding out that Thumper killed Felix she had been taking over her cases.

A week ago Sam went off with Jackie to a basketball game to go see Wallace play and when they went to trade cars in for a nicer car to drive to the game on the way back Sam had found explosives in the locker that could of been the same that had been on the bus - that would prove that her dad had killed all the kids on the bus.

Keith had been trying to prove that Terrence Cook didn't really kill the kids on the bus and he was close to proving he didn't do it because he got photos of him in a casino gambling but there was a few minutes missing so that couldn't prove anything since they didn't get him at the time of the bus crashed.

Sam was doing everything she could to avoid running into Brian - it even got to the point Brian had to be escorted off the school property the first time he tried to get in to talk to her and when she was home they had to up the security so he couldn't get on the property anymore Veronica had felt like she was a prisoner in her own home along with Sam she felt the same way, but Logan had only told them it was until they handled Brian properly.

On the bright side Veronica finished all her school work so now she was a high school graduate and she got all A's in her exam's so she's at the top to win the Kane scholarship which she wanted to earn herself and not go to college on Logan's money - he already paid enough for things for her in life as it is and she wasn't about to let him pay her way though college too.

'Weevil - thanks for coming, as you've probably heard Sam's ex-boyfriend is here in town and causing her a lot of trouble.' Veronica says as she walks outside to meet him in the driveway and she looks at his new car and just shakes her head. 'Well what do you need me to exactly do V?' he leans up against his car.

'I want you to put the fear in him and make him run out of town, my cousin doesn't need a guy like him in her life and he's stressing me out so badly I've had three false labors since he's been in town and it's not good for me or the baby.' Weevil gives her a sympathetic look. 'Anything for you V - since your doing everything you can to help me prove Thumper killed Felix with the help of your cousin I would do just about anything to return the favor.'

Veronica looks at his car once again and smiles at him. 'Got a funny story for you. I call it "How Weevil got his new car."' Weevil laughs and crosses his arms at her. 'I knew you were going to ask about my baby sometime or another are there pictures? 'Cause I'm a little slow.'

'Remember that whole thing with Nancy's number on the fifty dollar bill? Yeah, I made it up.' Veronica had told the group of people in office that had been accused of stealing the cash box money that there was a phone number on a fifty dollar bill before they watched a video a classmate had made at the carnival. 'You got some skill, girl.'

Weevil had also planted the money inside of Thumper's locker to set him up. 'The sheriff let your buddy Thumper go. The bag of pills you planted? Ephedrine. There is one thing I can't figure out, and it's pretty much driving me insane. I know you broke Thumper's lock, just took off your own and put it on Thumper's locker, but I don't know how you did it. Where did you hide the cash box?'

'The two places you looked for it. The cash box was in my niece's backpack.' Weevil then explained how he had pulled off stealing the cash box and how he had his niece hid it in the ball pit and then later on went to go get it after Veronica had checked her backpack. 'While I was having the ball pit drained, you were planting cash and ephedrine in Thumper's locker.'

'Well, I had to go back later and add the incriminating fifty dollar bill.' Veronica laughs as he tells her his story about what happened. 'So, when you rented The Thomas Crown Affair, McQueen or Bosnian?' Weevil grins at her. 'Is it your undying love for me or just good old-fashioned lust?' Veronica looks confuses and puts her hand to her ear.

'¿Qué?' he laughs. 'That kept you from turning me in.' Veronica puts her finger on her lip and thinks for a moment. She points at him. 'Love...' Her finger returns to her lip and then she points again. '...of seeing all the Richy rich kids not getting their way for once.' Weevil just chuckles as he sees Sam and Logan pulling up into the driveway. 'I'll do what you ask, I should head out before your boyfriend catches onto our little tryst we just had here.'

'So dad - it's been what two weeks? since I seen you whatever happened to daddy/daughter time?' Veronica says giving her dad a pouty look on her face. 'Honey, you know I've been busy trying to clear you friends father's name.' Veronica rolls her eyes. 'Oh please - me and Jackie? barley even speak since she broke Wallace's heart.'

'Well if I know my step son - hasn't he moved on with that Jane girl?' Veronica nods her head. 'Yes he has - but I still think he's hung up on Jackie he still gets all girlish when she's around - don't tell him I said that.' Keith laughs lightly at his daughter. 'Well your secret is safe with me, so tell me what's up with this Brian kid?'

'Brian Dellwood, a very troubled guy who loves to pray on girls' feelings and then leaves them when he gets what he wants out of them from what I've heard he's adopted and he loves to turn people against one another just to make them feel as low as he does in his own life - you don't have wont have to go after this one Weevil's taking care of him.'

'Veronica - please tell me you did not put a hit out on him?' Keith sits on the couch next to his daughter - Veronica had Logan drop her off at her dad's place since she was to big to get behind the wheel now. 'Actually - yeah I did, it's guys like him that turn girls into cold hearted bitches.' Keith crinkles up his forehead and gives her a stern look.

'Relax daddy-o I just told Weevil to put the fear of god into him and make him want to leave town for good and not come back.' Alicia walks into the room with a tray of food in her arms. 'So I made some lunch for all of us, your dad told me all your favorites that you've been craving lately so I made a few of them up for you so you can choose which you want.'

'Thank you Alicia that's so sweet of you - I wish Logan would do something like this but with him I'm on a strict health diet so whatever you do don't tell him what all you made for me today he'll go ballistic.' Alicia laughs at Veronica. 'Well I know what it's like to get the cravings and if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here I've been though it twice.'

'Thanks, I might need it when I go into labor with this little girl - I know I usually don't show much feelings towards stuff but that will be kind of hard to hide when I go into labor, I have nine more weeks of this and I cannot wait for it already I just want her out of me already I'm tired of gaining weight.'

'Honey - Alicia made a little something for our granddaughter for when she arrives in the world.' Keith smiles at his wife as she goes into their bedroom to go get the present she had made to give to Veronica and she comes back out and hands her a little bag that had the present inside of it.

Veronica opens up the bag and looks inside of it and pulls out a knitted pink hat with matching booties with some pink gloves so the baby wouldn't scratch herself even though Veronica hated the color pink she thought Alicia was sweet enough to make something out of the goodness of her heart - Veronica smiles sweetly at her step mom and hugs them to her chest. 'These are perfect, this will be the first things she'll wear.'

'I've always wanted to knit something for a baby girl but I couldn't since I had two boys so I figured since your having a girl I had an excuse to take up knitting again.' Veronica gets up from the couch with the help of her dad and she walks over and hugs Alicia. 'Thank you, I'm sure Logan will love these too.' and then the three of them ate lunch together.

Veronica walks into the house to hearing Dick and Logan watching something on tv her father just had dropped her off for the night so she could go home and sleep she was half a sleep on the way home - lately that's all she had been doing that or having sex with Logan. 'Tonight, Tinseltown Diaries examines the rise and fall of one of Hollywood's brightest stars.' Veronica heard a tv announcers voice coming though the tv.

'Choir boy. Cub Scout. Starving actor.' Veronica walks up behind the couch in the living room to see what they had been watching on tv. 'Mega-star. Husband.' then Aaron's face appears on the screen and she closes her eyes not really wanting to see his face again. 'Father. Adulterer.' Logan looks behind the couch and sees Veronica who looked very uncomfortable.

'Cradle-robber. Murderer. Who is the real Aaron Echolls?' then Aaron appears on the screen talking in a interview. 'Can you look right into the camera and tell America you've done nothing wrong?' an interviewer asks Logan interviewing him in prison. 'I've made mistakes.' he clears his throat. 'But I swear on my life I did not kill Lilly Kane.'

Dick had the tv remote in his hand and Veronica walks around to sit on the couch next to Logan who didn't say a word as the tv program was being played. 'Echolls rose to fame in the eighties...' Logan looks over at Dick. 'Switch it.' Dick gives him a look. 'Dude, you kidding? Don't you wanna see how it ends?'

'Can't you see me and Veronica don't want to see this crap?' Logan snarks at Dick but he doesn't switch the channel and then a family photo pops up on the screen that had Logan,Aaron,Trina, and Lynn smiling happily. 'Almost as famous as the man himself are the other members of the Echolls family, their sordid lives an endless source of tabloid fodder. In 1984...'

'Dude, your dad's really leaned out in the big house. Probably all those tossed salads, huh?' Logan is increasingly upset, that Dick chooses to ignore then on the screen a tabloid shows a picture of Aaron and Lynn and then a helicopter of the bridge of where Lynn had jumped off of.

'After an avalanche of stories about Aaron's infidelities made headlines last year, wife Lynn's car was found stranded on the Coronado Bridge, where she is assumed to have leapt to her death. Rumors of Echolls' sometimes-actress daughter, Trina's terminal illness were recently revealed to be a hoax.' the tv announcer goes on and Logan looks over at Veronica who looked very uncomfortable now.

'And son Logan's rocky relationship with the media and the law began last year when he organized and videotaped a series of bum fights.' Logan hangs his head in shame remembering what he had done in the past. 'Today, the youngest Echolls is soon to be a father with the girl who accuses his father of trying to kill her.' then a picture of Veronica appears on the screen.

'Through it all, Aaron has steadfastly denied any guilt in the murder of friend Jake Kane's only daughter and the attempt to kill then 17 year old Veronica Mars and her father Keith Mars.' A picture of Keith also appears on the screen. 'What about the sex tapes?' the interviewer asks Aaron in prison. 'What tapes?' Dick closes his eyes for a moment remembering he had been the one who destroyed the tapes in benefit for his best friend.

'My counsel's requested copies from the prosecution. Where are they? I don't think they exist. I've said all along, it's her brother they should be looking at, Duncan Kane. I mean, he's got a history of violence. Now he's fled the country?' Aaron pauses for a moment before continuing. 'He's wanted for kidnapping?'

'Dick would you please turn it off.' Veronica says as anger grows in her voice but he still ignores them and still watches the tv program. 'Aaron Echolls is currently in custody in the Balboa County prison. The Lilly Kane murder trial is...' Logan gets up from his seat and stands in front of Dick.

'...set to begin this fall...' Dick complains about being in his way and then Logan rips the remote out of his hand and turns off the tv program once and for all. 'I think it's time for you to go home Dick.' and Dick raises his arms up and then throws them down. 'Dude, why? it's not like nobody doesn't know what happened with your dad and everything so why not watch it to make sure all the things they say is true.'

The next day Sam walks in the house happily with Casey at her side and plops down on the couch where Veronica had been laying so Sam was sitting at the end of the couch by where Veronica's feet had been resting. 'So your friend Weevil took care of the Brian problem, from what Weevil told me at school today Brian about shit himself when Weevil put the fear into him.'

'So did Brian leave town?' Veronica swings her legs out so that way she was now sitting up straight on the couch so. 'Well - not yet he doesn't have the money to fly out just yet, but he swears he'll never come near me or Tina ever again, I called Tina up and she told me he had been calling her best friend and tried to make plans with him to go see his band play but since Tina and Joe are so close Tina begged him not to talk to him anymore he told her he wouldn't after he realized how badly she had been hurting still over him.'

Veronica looks over at Casey. 'I bet this makes you happy Casey.' he nods his head. 'Oh yeah - I was this close...' he raises his fingers and measures his fingers to how close he was to doing something. '...to beating the hell out of this guy.' Veronica rolls her eyes. 'Right, Casey you? you don't have a mean bone in your body.'

'I could be mean if I really wanted to.' he defends himself. 'Casey, no honey you really couldn't.' Sam says as she gets up off the couch and leans up and kisses him on the lips and then she looks down at Veronica and her head drops a bit. 'Tina also told me that she was pregnant, but she lost it.'

'Oh Sam - it's not your fault she lost the baby.' Veronica gives her cousin a weak smile trying to encourage her that she did nothing wrong. 'I feel like it's my fault - if I hadn't of fallen for all of Brian's words Tina would still be pregnant, she doesn't blame me for losing it she blames Brian for it.'

Casey rubs the small of Sam's back. 'That's because it is his fault - he knew there was a chance that she had been pregnant and he blew it off like it was nothing.' Sam looks up at him. 'but I also blew it off like it was nothing because I went though the same thing when I lost my virginity I was late and I freaked out but it was nothing it was just because I had sex for the first time and it was normal for it to be late.'

'Life goes on Sam - everything happens for a reason and just maybe she wasn't meant to have the baby just look at it this way she doesn't have to deal with a piece of shit like him for the rest of her life after all.' Sam smiles slightly. 'I guess your right when you say it like that - but me and Tina we're working things out now I just hope I can gain her trust back again.'

'And you will, it'll just take some time.' Casey takes her hand and kisses the top of it. 'What do you say we go swimming now?' Sam nods her head and looks over at her cousin. 'Ronica - do you need anything before we go swimming? I know Logan had plans with his guy friends to go surfing one last time before the baby came Dick talked him into it his words were "Dude, come on one last time for old times sake before your on diaper duty for the rest of your of your high school days."' Sam says making air quotes with her fingers.

'No - I'll be fine, I'll probably just take another nap or just watch tv until Logan comes home and I'll make him do all the grunt work since he never called me to let me know what he was going to be doing today.' Veronica smiles up at the two of them. 'Oh, and another thing Ronica you might want to talk to Logan about this Hannah girl who has been following him around like a lost puppy lately at school.'

'Wait - the girl who was at the carnival when he won me my stuffed bear?' Sam nods her head. 'She's in my grade, I've heard people talking she wants him and so she's trying to talk him into leaving you for her.' Veronica's face grows with anger.

'Veronica, I've known you for years and I know what that face means you want to go see this girl personally don't you to tell her off.' Veronica smiles innocently up at Casey. 'But of course Casey, so whens the school dance I think I just might have to show up.'

As the weeks slowly pass they found more evidence over the bus crash Veronica listened non-stop to radio shows of Cap'n Krunk had done before he had died to see if she could find out any clues about the bus crash and of course there was no clues all he ever did was diss on his classmates that he hated the most.

Veronica was now thirty-seven weeks pregnant and she was more determined then ever to go to the school dance just to tell off the Hannah girl to stay away from Logan once and for all, since she had a talk with Logan he had found a baked cake in his locker from her but he had thrown it out not really wanting anything to do with her - but everything he did to turn her down the more determined she got to get him to notice her.

'Ronnie, are you sure you want to go to this dance - I mean you should be at home resting the doctor said now that your full term you could go into labor anytime and you really don't need any stress and if you see Hannah and like I know you it just might make you go into labor and you know the less stress you have in your life the less pain you'll be in when you go into labor.'

Veronica sighs heavily as the two walk arm and arm into the school and she looks up at him raising an eyebrow at him. 'I know what the doctor said, I just want to show her that we're together for good and she can't break us up like she's been trying to lately and plus this will be one of the last things we will do together as a couple before our daughter comes into the world and really all I wanna do is share a dance with you.'

Logan raises his hands up in defeat not really wanting to upset her anymore and then he smiles at her. 'Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?' she rolls her eyes at him. 'Yes, Logan for the hundredth time tonight but I beg to differ I think I look like a big blimp in this dress, but anyways I'm going to go get a drink at the punch bowl my mouth is dry why don't you go sit with Sam and Casey until I get back.' Logan just nods his head as he watches his girlfriend waddle off to get a drink for herself.

'Ms. Mars shouldn't you be at home resting waiting for the arrival of your baby?' Clemmons asks as he pours her a cup of punch. 'I should be but I'm not, I just wanted to come to one last school dance before the baby came before my world turns upside down.' she smiles at him as he just nods his head at her and she turns around and sees Hannah approaching towards Logan all smiles.

'Would you like to dance Logan?' Hannah says smiling sweetly at him and Logan smiles at her. 'Actually I would love to dance...' he gets up from his seat as Sam and Casey look at him wondering what he's doing. '...with my beautiful pregnant girlfriend.' Logan walks over to Veronica and kisses her sweetly on the lips and walks back over at the table and sets down her drink.

Sam and Casey smile up at Hannah as her face drops and gets a hurtful look on her face. 'Oh honey you never had a chance with him - those two are made for one another nobody could break them apart, not even a princess like you.' Sam says taking Casey's hand and leads him out to the dance floor near where Logan and Veronica had been dancing.

'So how are we feeling tonight?' Logan looks down at her belly. 'Well so far "we" are feeling just fine, I just hate that you wouldn't let me say anything to that Hannah girl.' she pouts her lips at him. 'Oh, sugarpuss I couldn't let you do that - plus I think now she gets the hint.' Logan looks over to where Hannah had been standing and Veronica follows his gaze.

'She's dancing with Dick of all people? well I must say those two deserve each other.' she laughs lightly then looks over and sees Jackie and Wallace dancing together and she makes a face realizing they got back together once again and then sees Beaver and Mac dancing together happily and she smiles as she sees that Mac was returning her smile and gave her a little wave.

Then all of a sudden Veronica's face changed from happy to a look of pain on her face and she clenches her stomach and Logan's face went from happy to worried the next. 'Ronnie - what is it? what's wrong with the baby?' Veronica takes a deep breath and closes her eyes then looks up at him. 'Logan, I think it's time - the baby's coming.'


	18. Chapter 17

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 4945  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Logan, Keith, Alicia, Sam, Wallace,Bella

Mentions Of: Dick, Meg, Woody Goodman, Lucky, Peter, Cervando, Weevil, Kendall, Dick Sr., Dick Jr., Cassidy, Marcos  
AN/SPOILERS: Sam, Brian, Tina, Bella were all created by me.

Chapter 17

It's been three weeks since Veronica gave birth to her daughter, surprisingly most of the 09er crowd showed up at the hospital for moral support for Logan; Veronica had a quick and easy birth only lasted for about 45 minutes the doctor had said because of how much sex Logan and her had is the reason why she had a quick birth.

Veronica was running on very little sleep as it was already with all the midnight feedings and changes and with an added factor she was having nightmares about the people who had died on the bus crash, to her it was like they were always trying to give her a message but it wasn't getting though to her the right way.

Just as Veronica got back into a deep sleep she heard the sheer screams of her daughter crying out for another feeding but Logan got up before Veronica could. 'Ronnie - you need sleep I'll feed her this time around you left some bottles in the fridge didn't you?' Veronica mumbles to him. 'Logan, you should be asleep you got exams and I'm already done with school.'

'I'll be fine - but you need sleep, I know you haven't gotten any sleep in the past few days so I'm going to do it she's my daughter too you know.' and he looks down at Veronica who had been already back to sleep, he walks over to the bassinet that they had set up in their room and he picks him his daughter.

'Bella, your wearing us out.' he laughs slightly as he lightly bounces her up and down in his arms but she continues crying - Veronica and Logan had made up their minds to name her Isabella Lynn after all, Logan thought it sounded right she was born 7lbs 12ounces and stronger then ever.

Logan walks out of their bedroom and walks into the kitchen to go warm up a bottle to feed his daughter, he had a big exam the next morning but he didn't care - Veronica wasn't sleeping right so he thought he would give her a break for one night, her bottle finally was warmed up and ready to go he tested the breast milk on his arm before giving it to his daughter to make sure it wasn't to hot for her.

'You know, I can already tell when you get older your going to have the boys falling every which way for you with your light brown hair and your blue eyes and then I'm going to have to chase them out with a shotgun.' Logan sits down on the living room couch and positions Bella in his arms so he can put the bottle in her mouth to feed her.

Bella kicks up her feet lightly and looks up at Logan with her big blue eyes and starts sucking slightly on the bottle, Logan surprised himself when could actually pull off being a dad, let alone a teen dad - even Dick noticed the changes in him and all Dick does now is complain about how Logan is no longer fun to be around.

Logan looks at the bottle to see how much she had eaten and he takes the bottle out of her mouth and he puts the bottle down next to him on the couch and puts Bella on his shoulder so he could burp her and when she finally does burp he feels on her butt to make sure she isn't wet and he puts the bottle away and takes her back to their bedroom and sits down in the rocker and pats her butt lightly to try and get her to go back to sleep.

He could feel himself getting more tired by the moment but he fought his sleep so he could put his daughter back down to sleep but she was also fighting her sleep but her eyes were slowly starting to close the more she fought to stay awake - finally she was out like a light and he slowly got up from the chair and put her back in the bassinet and slowly moved away making sure she was completely out.

Logan slid into bed and sighed heavily and looked at the clock it was getting close to four in the morning and he rolled to his side and wrapped his arm around Veronica's waist and pulled her close and took her scent in and he quickly drifted back to sleep.

Keith and Alicia were over helping Veronica out with Bella while Veronica could get some sleep while Logan and Sam were at school - Bella was laying on a blanket on the living room floor with Keith sitting next to the blanket holding a rattle above her shaking it and Bella let's out a squeal as Alicia goes into Bella's room to get wipes and diapers to get ready to change her.

'Veronica's been out for a good few hours now, she really needed a break and the nightmares she's been having they haven't helped her out either.' Keith smiles at Bella and leans down and blows on her belly and she kicks her feet in excitement and he takes off her diaper and changes her. 'It's been hard on her especially seeing Meg again, she told me it feels like she's losing her all over again when she wakes up.' Alicia sits down next to Keith on the floor and starts talking to Bella in baby talk.

It was almost time for Logan and Sam to get home and almost time for Woody Goodman to go on the air to blow up Shark Field, Veronica walks out as Keith turns on the tv and she walks over to where Alicia had been sitting with Bella and she picks her up. 'Hi, baby how are you doing today - did you miss mommy?'

Bella looks up at her with her big blue eyes and just spits up bubbles and kicks her feet around. 'You know honey - you looked exactly like her when you were a baby.' Veronica rolls her eyes. 'I know dad I've seen the pictures so please do not go into my embarrassing stories from when I was a baby.' Veronica turns towards Alicia.

'How was she while I was sleeping?' Veronica says pulling out her breast feeding pillow and walks over to the couch and unbuttons her top so she can feed her daughter. 'She was an angel barley fussed besides when she got a wet diaper but your dad took care of that.'

Veronica places Bella on the breast feeding pillow and positions her right so she could eat while ignoring her dad's uncomfortable look on his face when seeing that she was breastfeeding to him she was still his little girl. 'So what's going on with Shark Fields did they blow it up yet?' Veronica looks up at the tv and then looks at her dad.

'No - your just in time to see it go, Logan and Sam should be home soon school got out about ten minutes ago so that leaves about ten minutes for me and Alicia to spend time with Bella, Logan just loves to hog Bella all to himself.' Veronica looks down at her daughter and takes her index finger and runs it down her daughters head of hair and lightly laughs. 'That's Logan for you, he's gone so marshmallow since she was born, even Dick hates the new Logan.'

Then the three hear the front door click and see Sam walking though the door and behind her was Logan and Wallace and as soon as Wallace seen Veronica his face turned completely green in the face. 'Aw, man now that I did not need to see.' Wallace says referring to Veronica breastfeeding Bella. 'Your my step sister I could of gone without seeing that for the rest of my life but now the image is burned into my brain.'

Veronica just gives him an innocent smile and Logan leans down and kisses Veronica lightly on the lips and then runs his thumb across his daughters head and then kisses the spot he rubbed and sits next to her on the couch. 'Aren't you even going to ask why Wallace walked in with us in the first place?' Logan asks Veronica and she just gives him a confused look.

'We have a school project to get done together Mr. Wu made us partners we have to do this project to where we get to drop a egg so far up from the ground without it breaking if we break the record then we don't have to do his final exam which is what me and him both need because well, yeah with how Bella has been lately with sleeping and you not getting so much sleep at least I don't have to worry about one exam.'

'Oh well good luck with that, Wallace or anybody else in this room for that matter might want to turn their heads I have to button up my shirt she's done eating and she's half asleep I have to burp her real quick and put her down to sleep - just a warning.' She smiles up at her step brother who had turned his face after glaring at her and her father did the same thing.

'Logan can you take her for a minute?' she hands Bella over to Logan so she can button up her top and puts down the breastfeeding pillow and Logan hands Bella back but not before kissing her lightly on the head - Veronica props her up on her shoulder and lightly pats her on the back and she hears the sound she was waiting to hear and she gets up from the couch and puts her down in her bouncer and turns it on so it'll rock her to sleep.

Alicia and Keith shortly leave after Veronica put Bella down while Sam went off into the pool house to go do her homework, Veronica sits down on the couch by Logan as Wallace goes out to the car to get the supplies they needed to make up their project. 'Do you know a guy named Lucky? He's one of the night janitors at school.'

'Tommy Dohanic? Yeah why?' he gives her a confused look. 'Well because a while back I was reading some of Meg's old e-mails about him and how she found him really creepy and I've been you know dreaming about her and she brought him up in my dream and I don't know I feel like he's a clue to figuring something out... why do they call him Lucky?'

'Well, he graduates. Then his parents file Chapter 11; he has to drop out of college. He signs up for Army Rangers. He gets sent to Iraq and four months in, he gets shot.' Veronica gives him a confused look. 'And...that makes him lucky?' Logan laughs. 'Hey, they shot him in the butt. Could be worse. You met him too, you know.' he says smiling widely at her.

'Remember... when we were making out very heavily in the back of my xterra and we were about to you know have sex when there was a knock on the window and you complained about how we had an audience well the guy who was with Dick was Lucky.'

'Ohh.' Veronica says as she sees Wallace walking back into the house with his arms full of supplies. 'Well it looks like you two will be busy for a while do you think you can keep an eye on Bella while I go take a quick shower?' Logan nods his head and Veronica bends down and kisses him on the lips before leaving the room.

The two make their project up while keeping an eye on the baby. 'At four feet it survives, we pass.' Logan bends down, having let out a steel tape measure to the required height. Wallace holds up the box at the top of the measure. 'Here's goes nothing.' Wallace drops the box. It falls. The boys look at each other and shrug. Wallace opens the box. The egg is unbroken.

'Mazel Tov.' Logan says proudly as he takes the egg from Wallace smiling. 'Two passing grades, over easy.' Logan throws the egg up in the air and catches it. 'Mm.' then Veronica comes out all dressed with a wet head and a towel in her hand shaking her head with the towel to get her hair dry. 'So how's the project coming boys.'

'Done, it was easy as pie.' Wallace grins at Veronica. 'So how much work did Logan actually do?' she looks at Logan suspiciously. 'Actually he helped make half the project, let's just hope we pass.' Veronica smiles at Wallace. 'Just making sure because I know how he is with not doing his own homework.'

Logan points at Veronica. 'Hey, I'm a changed man now that I'm a father.' Veronica rolls her eyes. 'Well you maybe a changed man when it comes to your daughter but when it comes to doing school work you barley breeze by.' Logan glares at her. 'Oh don't worry I still love you.'

'Hi daddy.' a teary eyed Veronica stands outside her fathers house holding Bella in a carrier car seat along with a diaper bag. 'Honey - what happened did you and Logan get into a fight?' she nods her head. 'What did you guys get into a fight over?' he takes the diaper bag from Veronica as she walks into the house.

'I got a letter in the mail today from Standford, I got accepted and Logan didn't take it to well - he doesn't want to leave Neptune.' Veronica sniffles as she lightly puts the carrier car seat onto the floor and Keith pulls her into a hug. 'Oh - honey I'm sorry.'

'I don't know what to do anymore dad, I want to go to Standford but then again I don't because of Bella being so little and if we do leave Neptune I won't know anybody there and if me and Logan do go off to college theres nobody home to take care of Bella.' Keith curls up his lips towards his mouth and squeezes his daughters shoulder. 'It sounds like you just answered your own problem right there.'

'I guess I just did huh?' Keith nods his head. 'Is it okay if me and Bella stay here tonight? I really don't feel like driving home.' Keith nods his head. 'Of course you two can stay here, it'll be the first time you guys spend the night here.' Keith bends down and slowly unbuckles Bella not trying to wake her so he could take her up to the crib in Veronica's room so they could go to sleep since it was so late.

The next day Veronica and Bella drove back home after Logan and Sam left for school knowing she had to have a long talk with Logan he got home from school she just have to think of a way to talk to him knowing he had been right all along about the whole Standford situation.

She had also told her father before she left that she had thought of something about the bus crash and told him to "follow the money" and run the financial records of the families with kids who died in the crash to find out if anybody was offed over insurance money.

Veronica was now in the kitchen giving Bella a sponge bath since the end of the umbilical cord hasn't fallen off yet and she was squealing in delight and kicking her feet in her baby bath tub - Logan with Sam and Wallace behind him walk in the house and things tense up when Logan sees Veronica had been home.

'Do you think you and Sam could go out to the pool house for a couple minutes me and Veronica need to have a talk.' Wallace nods his head and he follows Sam outside. 'Come on Wallace - I'll show you all the video games I have in my room.' Veronica looks at Logan and gives him a tight smile. 'So how was she last night?'

'She was good, but we need to talk.' she picks up Bella and lays her on a towel and wraps her up and picks her up form the counter. 'I talked to my dad about it last night... well I basically talked he listened and I made up my mind.' she closes her eyes for a moment as she rocks Bella as she fusses a little bit. 'I want to stay in Neptune and just go to Hearst.'

Logan doesn't say anything at first. 'I'm sorry I snapped at you last night I shouldn't of snapped like that, after you left with Bella I looked in the mirror and I could see my dad and I don't want to be my dad - you two are my life, I don't ever want to hurt you guys like my father did to me.'

'Logan, you will never be your dad.' she puts a hand on his cheek and gives him a tight smile. 'If you were like your dad I would help you get help with how you were I wouldn't leave you not ever, I love you to much.' Logan smiles down at her. 'I love you too Ronnie.' he leans down and kisses her. 'Let me take Bella and get her dressed I haven't seen her all night.'

Veronica hands Bella over to him and walks to the door to tell Wallace that he can come back in now and she sees him walking towards the house and walks over to the couch and picks up the dirty diaper that had been laying there from when she undressed Bella to give her a sponge bath and she rushes off to Bella's room and puts the diaper in the diaper genie that Logan had bought ans she waits for Logan to finish dressing her.

'So I'm guessing Wallace is here because you two are going to keep working on that school project of yours?' Logan nods his head. 'You got that right, I wish I didn't have to do it now since I was away from her all night.' Logan says in a whiny voice. 'Logan it was just one night, I'm sure you'll live for another few hours of not spending time with her we're not going anywhere.' Veronica smiles brightly at her daughter. 'Hi!' she says cheerfully taking Bella from Logan's grasp. 'Did daddy dress you up right this time?'

Veronica looks her over. 'Hey, that was one time I dressed her up wrong I couldn't tell which was the back and which was the front.' he says in a defending voice as Veronica just laughs when she walks out of the room. 'So Wallace what's the new record you guys will be going for this time?' Veronica asks him as she sits down on the floor placing Bella down on a blanket and puts a jungle gym over her and turns it on so it'll play music every time she hits it to keep her entertained.

'We're going for the twenty foot drop if we make it, we won't have to take his exam.' Veronica gets up from the floor and nods her head towards him. 'Well if you guys are going to be busy working on your project make sure it's outside because I don't want to have scrambled eggs all over the floor of the house.'

Then Logan and Wallace out in the back to get their projects started once again - later on the ground is littered with the remnants of materials used to make the super-duper egg drop box. Wallace, a cup of coffee in his hand, is hyper. Logan is lounging on a chair by the pool, watching him pace.

'We magnify the drag, decrease the velocity, minimize the force, and decelerate--' Logan finishes his sentence. 'Decelerate yourself.' Logan gets up and takes the cup out of Wallace's hand. 'Four is officially your espresso limit.' Wallace keeps pacing still very hyper. 'Why don't you chill while the glue dries? I gotta see a girl by the name of Bella.'

'Hey dad.' Veronica says picking up her cell phone. 'Got some news for me?' Keith laughs into the phone. 'Just love in my heart - Oh, and I ran those financial records. I am a great father.' Veronica listens intently for her father to go on. 'None of the families of the crash victims made money on insurance. They basically got enough just to pay for the, uh, funerals. However, Rhonda's family won a separate lawsuit with a two million dollar payout. And you'll never guess who from.'

'You're right. I won't.' Veronica takes a bite of her sandwich that Logan had made up for her, Logan was at the moment rocking their daughter to sleep for the night. 'Woody Goodman.' Veronica clears her throat slightly. 'Woody's Burgers paid Rhonda's family a secret two million dollar payout. Apparently, her mom found a finger in her ribwich.'

Veronica, about to take another bite, lets the sandwich fall out of her hand and onto the plate and she pushes the plate aside. 'Okay dad next time warn me when you say something like that to me while I'm eating or else I will barf up everything that I just ate.'

Later on after getting off the phone from her dad she slides into bed with Logan who had been passed out for a good twenty minutes and she falls asleep and in her dream Peter is dropping an egg into a baseball mitt, sitting in the seat in front of Veronica. This time, the world outside the bus is black, except for some disco lights that flash in multi-colors.

'So do you believe him? Mr. Wuuuu! Veronica had gone to see Mr. Wu earlier that day to see if he had an affair with Peter. 'Yes. And, I hate to disappoint you, but even if he were gay, I don't think it would qualify as "the outing of all outings."' Veronica says looking at Peter. 'You think you know me because you read my postings?'

'Every line of your postings, like eighty times. I know you like the back of my--' Veronica looks at her hand. Her name is written on it in big black letters. 'What's wrong?' Veronica closes her hand. 'Nothing.' she says shaking her head. 'You're asking the wrong question. All right. Maybe a better question is why was I even on the bus? Why would I even be interested in going to a baseball stadium? Huh? Mull that one over for a while, okay?' then Veronica wakes up in a sweat - realizing that he had been right but why would he be on the bus?

'So how did you do on your egg drop?' Veronica says as Logan walks into the house with Sam right behind him. 'I passed sugarpuss! no exam for me baby!' he grabs her and spins her around as Sam just looks at him weird. 'Yeah you two are way to mushy for my taste.' she shakes her head at them. 'And you didn't lose you Kane Scholarship either.' Sam says smiling as Logan shoots a glare at her.

'What do you mean?' Veronica shoots a look at Logan. 'Ronnie - it's all good you see Clemmons hired your dad to look into something that a lot of kids at school we're claiming to have to get extension's on for their exams and Angie Dahl was one of the ones claiming to have Generalized Anxiety Disorder so Sam here went in and got the doctor on tape saying he would diagnose her with it with a fee of 1,000$ for consultation purposes.'

'Why didn't you tell me that my Kane Scholarship was in jeopardy in the first place?' her face grow red with anger. 'Ronica, don't blame Logan it was my idea not to tell you about it because I told him I would save you from losing it and I did.' Veronica doesn't say a thing to either of them at first and she sighs heavily. 'I'm going to take a nap - I'll deal with you two later watch your daughter will you.' and she thrusts the baby monitor at him.

It's black outside again and Veronica is writing with chalk on the window as she was writing a blackboard, although nothing is appearing. 'How did you get home the day of the crash?' Cervando, in his bleach-stained jeans and wearing the same shirt and tie as that Mr. Wu had worn before, he walks towards her. 'Weevil.'

'Hey don't you think that's weird? The bomb didn't kill us. Killed the driver, probably, but it was a long drop off the cliff and crashing onto the rocks that got the rest of us. FYI, I made it through that. I got to drown.' Cervando holds his hand out for the chalk. Veronica warily passes it to him. 'Say a person wants to just take out the bus driver.'

The chalk works for Cervando who draws a map of two parallel lines marking the road, with a wavy line above to indicate the water. He makes various X marks on the road away from the water. 'They could do it here, here, here, basically anywhere along the way. But to get the whole bus, they'd have to know when it was approaching the cliff.'

He marks where the road is closest to the water and the path of the bus going off the road. 'They'd have to be close enough to see exactly where we were.' Cervando marks a spot near that point with a circle, going over and over it with the chalk. 'Hey look.' He points to the circle. 'He's bald.' Veronica says in a low voice. 'You think it was Weevil.' she looks at him and he smiles at her. 'I am God.'

'What?' Veronica looks at him confused. 'I.Am.God.' and with that Veronica shoots up from her dream she had put Cap'n Krunk on her iPod right before she took her nap then she had realized the drawling on the bus had been a song - Logan rushes into the room worried. 'Ronnie - are you okay, I heard you screaming?' she nods her head. 'I'm fine, I just had another nightmare.'

'Where's Bella?' Veronica asks rubbing her eyes. 'Oh, Sam's got her.' Veronica looks up at him. 'Do you think you can lay down with me until I fall asleep again?' Logan nods his head. 'Yeah, I can do that - just let me tell Sam so she can watch Bella for a bit.' and he leaves the room for a few minutes then comes back and lays down with her.

Within minutes Veronica was about to doze off when her cell phone started going off and she picked it up within the second ring. 'Hello?' she says into the phone not bothering to look at the caller ID. 'I was thinking about the great advice I gave you about following the money. The money wasn't on the bus.' Veronica made a confused look. 'What?' she said into the phone.

'The rich kids were behind driving in the limo.' Veronica started to catch on to what he had been saying. 'So, maybe whoever crashed the bus was counting on them being on it?' Logan gives her a concerned look and was about to open up his mouth but she put her finger up to tell him not to speak for a moment. 'Richard Casablancas took an insurance policy out on his sons three days after marrying Kendall. Dick and Beaver are worth more dead than they are alive.'

After getting off the phone with her dad, she silently snuggled more into Logan's arms she knew he wanted to know what was going on but she didn't want to tell him just yet and then soon she fell asleep once again A red light highlights the artwork drawn on the back of the bus seat. Veronica was staring out into the white nothingness outside the bus.

'Kind of disappointing, huh?' Veronica looks back. Marcos is a couple of rows behind her. 'Not a suicide thing, just a...song I liked. That brings us back to you.' Veronica gives him a confused look. 'To me?' Through the windows the outside it looks like the bus had been falling though clouds. 'It's a fun exercise. Probably a little comforting for a while, thinking it's someone else's fault. But it's not, is it? We died because of you. Oo, what do you think this means, Veronica?'

He holds up a drawing pad on which is a parrot in a captain's cap with a speech bubble that says, "Draw Me!" 'Think I got what it takes for art school?' Marcos looks out of the window. The bus is now plunging through thinning clouds to the ground. 'Crap.' A cell phone starts to ring. Marcos takes it out of his pocket and stares at the caller ID.

'It's for you.' He hands it to her. Veronica, her eyed glazed with tears, is hesitant but takes it. She looks at it. It stops ringing as from the back of the bus, Rhonda starts to leave her last message. 'Where are you, loser?' Next to Veronica is a bag containing two sticks of C-4 with some wire leading over two baseballs. Veronica stares down at it in quiet panic. The cell phone in her hand starts to ring again. Veronica looks down at it and swallows hard.


	19. Chapter 18

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 6295  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Logan, Mac, Butters, Sam, Wallace, Jackie, Bella, Gia, Leo, Dick, Madison,Lucky, Lamb, Corney, Kendall, Keith, Alicia

Mentions Of: Aaron, Clemmons, Liam, Lilly, Duncan, Rodney Goodman  
AN/SPOILERS: Sam, Brian, Tina, Bella were all created by me.

Chapter 18

So a week has passed since the nightmares have occurred with Veronica and since the last dream she had she hasn't had anymore since. Veronica also had gotten called in to get questioned for Aaron's Trial to explain what she had seen on the tape like she hadn't been questioned over it a dozen times before when Aaron was first arrested it was more stressing now because the tapes we're gone now and there's a chance that Aaron could walk and he could come after her and Bella and she wasn't about to let a man like him go running free.

Then she had to stop at the school to clean the rest of her things out of her locker so she went during lunch and had brought Bella along with her so that way Logan could keep an eye on her while she cleaned out her locker while outside at lunch everybody got to meet the Echolls/Mars baby that all the 09ers loved to hate.

On the way out from cleaning out her locker she saw Mac banging her head on her locker so she had to go find out what had been going on with her and later on broke into Clemmons office to get what Clemmons took out of Mac's locker with the help of Butters, Clemmons son which Veronica promised that Mac would go to the prom with him in order to get into his office.

After she got Mac's cell phone interceptor back she took the box out to her car and grabbed a book that Weevil had in his locker that Clemmons took and she confronted him about how he could of been the one to blow up the bus because he had motive and then confronted him about how she knew he had killed Thumper in the Shark Stadium when they blew it up and after that she went back to where they ate lunch and she picked up Bella from Logan's prying hands and left the school.

Her dad almost got himself killed last week trying to track down Kendall who's real name was Priscilla Banks she took the name of her dead friend that was in the car on the night of a drinking and driving accident - she had a secret house and she was working with the Fitzpatrick's and she was partners with Liam's older brother who had been in prison that they were e-mailing each other back and forth because Keith had stolen her hard drive in her computer and that they might be responsible for the bus crash after all.

On the news that night after Keith had gotten away from almost being killed there was a special report on the tv and Logan, Sam, Keith plus Veronica were in the room when it started and it had said they found Aaron's Oscar Statue buried on the Kane estate with Lilly's blood on it along with Duncan Kane's hair everybody had been shocked when they heard that.

The next week after all that went down Logan and Sam rushed in saying that prom had been canceled over the abuse of students bringing alcohol on the school trip so Logan's plan was to throw an alterna-prom at the Neptune Grand for all of his friends and told Veronica that they were going to go together and she could invite any of her friends along.

'I'm so excited! my first prom.' Sam squeals in delight and Veronica puts her finger up to her lips. 'The baby is sleeping you don't want to wake her now do you?' Sam makes a sorry face and then the doorbell rings and Logan goes to answer the door. 'Ronnie - it's for you.' He smiles big as Gia follows him into the house.

'What can I do for you Gia?' Veronica places her foot on the baby's bouncer and lightly rocks Bella to keep her from waking up. 'Hey. Have you ever been stalked?' Gia takes a seat next to Veronica on the couch as Veronica looks at her weird as well as Logan and Sam do as well. 'As a matter of fact.'

'Because someone's stalking me. I was hoping you might have some tips or something.' Veronica smiles big at her. 'Dancing around in your underwear with the curtains open is always good.' Gia, totally oblivious to the sarcasm stares at Veronica, increasingly puzzled. She shakes her head and looks around desperately.

'And when you're in chat rooms, and they suggest meeting face to face, do it in an abandoned railroad car down by the river side.' Gia gets an annoyed look on her face as Sam and Logan hold back their laughs. 'No! No, no, I mean for catching the guy. I keep seeing this car following me around.'

'Can you describe it?' Gia shakes her head. 'It's totally nondescript. I mean that's what's so unique about it.' Veronica gets a confused look on her face. 'Um, okay. Any reason anyone would want to follow you around?' Gia nods her head. 'Well, last week, at karaoke, I did "Can't Get You Out of My Head" and I dedicated it to this table of cute guys, but then I realized they weren't cute. They were dweeb Pan High guys and not the nice nerd kind but the weird, creepy...'

'Potential stalker kind?' Veronica says finishing her sentence. 'Is there any way that you could do some P.I. thing?' she asks desperately and Logan gives her a stern look. 'I could look into it yes, but with the baby I don't know how far I'll get.' Gia grins and hugs her tightly. 'Thank you!' and then she rushes out of the house happily. 'Well that wasn't weird one bit.' Logan says plastering on a fake smile.

Veronica later on goes to her fathers office to go pick up some remote camera and hangs them up out by the gates of Logan's house so they can figure out who had been following Gia in the process of picking up the cameras Kendall waltz' in like she owns the place.

Kendall looks down and sees Bella in the carrier car seat and laughs. 'Oh how cute, this is the spawn of you and Logan that you guys reproduced together?' Veronica shoots her a look. 'Say another word about my daughter I dare you - why are you here to begin with anyways?'

'Your dad and I were just dealing with a little trouble.' Veronica plants on a smirk before replying to her. 'Like Trouble, with a capital T that rhymes with C that stands for--' Keith cuts her off in a warning voice. 'Veronica.' she shrugs her shoulders. 'What? I was going to say cute.'

'Miss Casablancas was just leaving.' Kendall looks down at Bella once more before leaving. 'Good luck kid - with parents like you have your going to need it they're both nothing but trouble.' and she spins on her heal and leaves the office. 'So how did the doctors go?' Keith asks Veronica as he picks up a fussy Bella. 'They went well... for the both of us she got her first shots she cried then I cried because I didn't like that she was crying over getting the shots then I got checked out and every thing's good.'

'So I set up the cameras outside let's see if they followed you out to my house.' Veronica rolls around the camera remote as she sees a car pulling up outside the house. 'There! That's the car.' Gia points to the screen Veronica switches from split screen of the two cameras to the view from the one camera that has the car. 'Isn't it totally nondescript?'

'That's a 2002 silver Gallant.' Gia looks at Veronica, astonished. 'We should order him a pizza. He would totally freak.' Veronica laughs lightly. 'Why stop at pizza, Gia. Bet you a hot oil rubdown would really show him.' Gia scoffs. Veronica uses the joy stick to zoom in on the car's California license plate: IOU875. She starts to type.

'And you can just look him up, right there on your computer? That's awesome.' she gets giddy. 'Actually, I'm updating my Netflix queue.' The appearance that Gia was finally starting to get Veronica's sense of humor proves illusory as Gia gives Veronica a confused double-take. 'No, wait. I think we got him.'

'Leonardo D'Amato? God, what kind of loser is that?' Gia gives Veronica a confused look. 'Greek-Italian.' Gia looks at her waiting for her to go on. 'I used to go out with him.' she smiles slightly. 'Logan!' she calls out and he appears in the room holding a very fussy Bella in his arms. 'Yeah?'

'Hand over Bella and you can do me the favor of going outside and telling my dear ex-boyfriend to come in and explain himself, he would be Gia's stalker.' Logan hands over Bella and gives her a look. 'I really don't want to deal with your ex's today - if he's a stalker then tell me why you dated him Ronnie?' Veronica shoots him a look.

Logan goes outside and he knocks on the door and he rolls down the window slowly knowing that his cover had been blown. 'Leo - Veronica would like to see you in the house.' Leo just shakes his head and sighs heavily and gets out of the car and walks up to the house with Logan.

'So Leo, my dear how have you been?' Veronica says with sarcasm in her voice. 'I've been good Veronica and you?' he mocks back. 'Really good actually, see this baby?' she turns Bella's head towards him. 'Yeah I gave birth to her and right there is her daddy.' she says pointing to Logan.

'But any who; can I ask you why you're stalking my friend Miss Goodman here?' Gia appears coming out into the living room and stands behind Veronica. 'Hi. It's Gia.' Gia glares at Leo as Leo just smiles. 'Same old Veronica. Huh. It's not stalking, it's personal security. Miss Goodman is a job.'

'I'm a job?' Gia gives him a confused look. 'Your dad hired the firm. A couple of us were assigned to keep an eye on you.' Veronica eyes him. 'Why does he want Gia watched?' Leo shrugs his shoulders. 'I just punch the clock. My bosses don't share that kind of stuff with me. I assume there's been some sort of threat, but I-I don't know. - Can I go now?' Leo says looking around the house and Veronica nods her head and he leaves the house.

'You went out with him? He's cute, in a tough, mumbly kind of way. Why would my dad hire security? I wonder if it has anything to do with that thing with your dad.' Veronica's head shoots up. 'What thing?' Gia pulls out a newspaper that had been in her overly big purse. It's the Neptune Register. The headline reads: "Supervisor questioned over private investigator's role. Former sheriff caught taking campaign staffer from South side motel."

'I don't know why they're making such a big deal of it. I mean, a girl drinks too much, that's not your dad's fault. He's just doing what he was hired to.' Veronica doesn't say anything she just looks at Gia in shock and then looks back at Logan who also had a shocked look on his face.

Later on that night Gia rushes over to Veronica's in a hurry to talk to her. 'So, I dropped by my dad's office and asked him about the security thing. He said it was nothing, just normal election precautions, and he agreed to pull the security detail once I told him that it was creeping me out.'

'Okay. So that's good, right?' Gia pulled a disc out from her purse shaking her head. 'But then I got home and I found this.' Veronica takes it and they walk over to the kitchen counter where her laptop was and they play the disc - It is of a boys' soccer game. Rodney Goodman is playing number seven. Veronica and Gia are huddled in front of the laptop on the counter, watching.

'That's my brother.' Veronica glimpses at Gia. ' I know. I met him, remember?' The person who was filming the video moves from following Rodney on the pitch to film Gia, watching Rodney from the sidelines. 'What do you think it is?' Veronica doesn't take her eyes off the video. 'Something very creepy.' The camera is closing up on Gia's body and face.

Veronica starts it up again and then pauses when the film shows a woman with a video camera. Veronica points to the screen. 'Do you know who that is? The woman with the camera?' Gia looks at the video to try to figure out who the woman was. 'That's Mrs. Harmon. You don't think she has anything to do with--' Veronica cuts her off. 'No, look where she's shooting. Whoever made this, she probably got him on that video. Do you think you can get that tape?'

The next morning she takes Bella to her dad's house to go see what had been going on but she didn't see her dad's car in the driveway so she knocked on the door and Alicia came to the door saying that her father had been staying at a hotel just in case press started camping in the yard and that Woody had been setting him up to take the fall for all of this and then Wallace comes downstairs and Veronica smiles widely at him and she passes him an invitation.

'What's this?' he says looking it over. 'That would be yours and Jackie's invitation to the alterna-prom Logan had deiced to throw.' Veronica looks over at Alicia. 'Do you think you could babysit that night for a couple hours?' Alicia smiles. 'Of course I would love to babysit her.' Alicia smiles down at Bella. 'And Wallace you can invite anybody you want besides Jackie.'

'Cool, thanks superfly. You're the best.' Veronica just smiles at him. 'I know I am now you have to get to school and I have to find out who's been stalking Gia Goodman.' and they walk out of the house together as pictures kept being taken of them as they walked out but they just simply ignored them and went out going their days.

Well word got out about the alterna-prom at the Neptune Grand which means Mac was now stuck with going with Butters once again to something she did not want to do in the first place that Veronica got her into, Mac had called her complaining about how he found out and he kept going on and on about what he was planning on doing.

Veronica met up with Gia later on that night after hearing Mac screaming in her ear over Butters - Gia and Veronica are in Veronica and Logan's bedroom. Veronica is connecting a video camera to the laptop. 'So I told Mrs. Harmon that my friend's boyfriend might have been at the game with another girl. Clever.' Veronica nods her head in approval. 'Not bad. You just might have a future in this racket.'

Veronica glances over at Bella to check on her sleeping before playing the video. 'She is so adorable you are so lucky to have such a cute baby.' Gia says smiling at Veronica as they watch Bella sleep for a couple minutes. 'Thanks but back to business.' They sit at the bed to watch. It's video of the same soccer game, concentrated on another child, one playing for the opposite team to Rodney's. As the camera follows the child's progress, a man can be seen with a camera.

'Look.' Veronica pauses and rewinds the film. The man is wearing a jacket with yellow sleeves. 'That's a Neptune letterman jacket.' They continue to watch. 'He's gone.' Veronica runs the film back again. 'But the letterman jacket's got to be something, right?'

'There, look. You see? The red truck.' Behind the man filming is a red pickup truck. Veronica runs the film backwards and forwards. 'It's gone. And so is he. It must be his.' Gia's mouth drops open. 'Snap!' Veronica looks over at Gia. 'So now we just need to find a varsity letterman who drives a red pickup and we've got our stalker.'

'Just a fair warning Logan - word's out about the alterna-prom so some people you don't like so much might show up.' Veronica snuggles closer to him in bed the next morning. 'Why would you tell people I hate about it?' he groans. 'I didn't... Wallace asked Jackie and showed her the invitation and then Corny over heard and the rest is history.'

'I hate you so much right now.' Veronica glares at him. 'Hey, you told me I could invite anybody I wanted to and plus you and your friends got it canceled to begin with with you drinking on the senior trip - which need I remind you I was left home watching Sam and Casey making out for most of the night and I had to take care of you that night when you got home because you got a hangover.'

Veronica gets up from bed and walks over to the bassinet and picks up a gurgling Bella. 'Good morning sunshine.' Veronica says in a voice only reserved for her daughter. 'That will never happen again.' Logan chimes in and gets out of the bed. 'Yeah I know because if you came home like that with your daughter here I would have to take her and stay with my dad.'

Veronica walks out of the room and goes into Bella's bedroom and sets her on the changing table to change her diaper and Logan follows her into the room and leans up against the door frame. 'So I was thinking, since you don't get so much sleep and everything maybe we could hire Mrs. Navarro back to help out around the house.'

'Hmm are you sure about that? the last time she worked here she was accused of stealing so what would make her want to work at a place that thinks so lowly of her?' Veronica looks back at Logan and raises an eyebrow. 'Fine, I'll double what she earned when she worked for my parents.'

Veronica with Bella in a baby carrier that holding Bella to her chest are walking in the parking lot of the school with a clipboard in her hand with all the names of the people with a student permit allowed to park on school grounds. 'So, the bad news is, the only red pickup on the list belongs to a girl--' Veronica says as she sees Gia approaching towards her.

'I don't care about that.' Gia pulls out a San Diego newspaper that had been in her purse. 'What I do care about is what your stupid dad thinks he's doing.' Veronica closes her eyes for a moment. 'Gia -.' Gia cuts off Veronica. 'So now he's saying that it was my dad in that motel and he was sleeping with a hooker he paid in campaign money?'

'My dad didn't get that woman drunk, that's all he said.' Gia throws the newspaper onto the ground. 'I just don't get you people. I just don't.' she storms off in a huff and then Veronica spots Weevil at his car and walks over to him. 'Weevil, I need to talk to you about something.' he just eyes her. 'I was wondering if you could get your grandma to try and consider coming back to work for Logan.'

'What makes you think she would after what he accused her of doing?' he gets a glare in his eyes and then Bella fusses a bit so Veronica bounces her lightly up and down before answering him. 'Well for one I'm a new mom and I can't very well take care of the house as well as Bella at the same time.'

'So get your cousin Sam to do some chores I'm sure she would love that.' Veronica rolls her eyes. 'That girl doesn't even know how to clean her room - and for two we're willing to pay her double she made the first time around.' Weevil looks her over for a moment. 'Alright I'll talk to her and see what she has to say about it, you should get her home.' he says referring to Bella. 'She doesn't look to comfortable in that thing.' and he walks away.

Veronica goes to her dads house later that night leaving Bella with Logan to take care of while she asks her dad for help with finding out who had been stalking Gia and why. 'So I'm stuck on something, and hoped you could help me.' she pulls out the disc that Gia had given her of the footage showing the guy filming her.

'Absolutely. Unless it's physics or chemistry. Or math. Or English. P.E. I was good at P.E.' he teases even though he knows shes done with school - Veronica puts in the disc into her dads DVD player and hits play. 'So, some guy's been stalking Gia. I got a tape of him shooting Gia's brother's soccer game.' Veronica pauses the film on the man in the letterman jacket. 'He-what do you mean, him shooting?'

'She found a DVD this guy sent to her house. Creepy footage of her.' Keith looks up at the footage and then looks at Veronica. 'When? When did she get this?' she looks back at her father. 'The other day.' Keith gets up from the sofa. 'Let me show you something.' Keith shows Veronica a video he has on his laptop. It's of one that was shot inside Woody's house.

'He got this last month. Hired me to look into it, figuring some anti-incorporation guy crossed the line.' Veronica looks at her father. 'That's the same thing he told Gia when she asked about that security detail.' Keith nods his head. 'Until I figured out that this was shot before incorporation was announced. All of a sudden, I'm off the case and his gardener confessed out of the blue.'

Keith closes his laptop. 'So what does that mean?' she asks him kind of confused. 'Woody's scared of something and he's lying about it and it's serious. I want you to leave that tape with me and stay away from this case. This is more than just some obsessed school kid and I don't want you sticking your nose in.' then his tone gets serious. 'And I mean that. You understand?' Veronica nods.

After leaving her dads she went back to the school because she had heard Gia had still been in the journalism room typing up some papers but Veronica thought it was her way of avoiding to talk to her. 'Hey. Gia, I was passing by and I saw your car in the parking lot and thought maybe--' Veronica says walking into the room. 'I'm really busy right now.' Veronica sighs heavily and then turns around and walks back out of the room.

She walks towards the doors to go to her car when she sees someone else in the hallway. 'Hey, Veronica.' she stops and turns to see who had been calling her name. 'Hey, Lucky.' he had been buffing the floors after that Veronica went about her way to leave the school.

The car park is almost empty as Veronica makes her way to her car. She slows and then stops when she sees a red pickup. It is parked next to a school bus in a space "Reserved for Maintenance." Veronica pulls out her cell. 'Dad, it's me. I know you told me to stay away from this stalker thing, and I did, but it just popped up right in front of me. The red truck, it's the janitor's. And Gia's in the building with him. Call me.'

Fifteen minutes have passed since she had called her father and that's as long as she could wait before going back into the school to search for Gia, She hears giggling. Veronica follows the sounds to the door of the janitor's closet. She stands outside, watching Lucky and Gia.

'That's Kuwait. And that's Iraq.' Veronica silently listens outside the door. 'Wow. Was that freaky?' Gia says in an amazed voice. 'Was it freaky? You wanna see freaky? Look.' Lucky lifts up his shirt and exposes a large scar across his abdomen and side. 'It's a roadside bomb. BOO!' Gia gasps and jumps back.

'That was freaky.' Lucky laughs and makes a gesture of holding a large gun. 'The insurgency: always leaving us presents. But, hell, you know, the whole world is freaky. Right?' Lucky laughs. Veronica tries to attract Gia's attention from the hallway. Gia doesn't see her. 'That is so wild.'

'Yeah.' Lucky says sighing heavily. 'I should do, like, a human interest thing on, on you for the Navigator.' Lucky laughs again. 'You should. Hey, let me show you something else.' Lucky turns his back from the door to bend down. Veronica is waving her arms frantically in the hall. Gia finally sees her and isn't pleased.

'What do you want?' Lucky turns from his search and looks up at the door. He sees Veronica. Her presence exposed, Veronica sighs at Gia's stupidity and steps forward into the room. 'Hey, Veronica Mars. Just in time. Do you wanna see something freaky?' Veronica gets a worried look on her face. 'Um.' Lucky raises his finger. 'Hold on.'

Lucky goes back to his search. Veronica gestures with her head to pull Gia away from him and into the corner of the room with her. 'The guy with the red truck. Varsity jacket.' Gia finally gets it and her mouth drops open in shock. 'Jackpot.' Lucky has found what he is looking for. He turns around to face the girls, holding a large, serrated knife.

'Check it out. I got this off a...an Iraqi corpse. This sucker will do some serious damage. Serrated blade.' Veronica takes a step towards the door, dragging Gia behind her. 'That's really cool, but actually we-we gotta go.' Lucky plants himself between them and the door. 'Right. I'm sorry.'

He chuckles and leans towards them. They both jump back, clear of the knife in his hand. 'Guess the human interest story will have to wait.' Lucky drops his voice to a whisper. 'That's too bad, 'cause I got some pretty crazy stuff I could tell you.' He throws the knife up and catches it, forcing Veronica to step back again. He looks at Gia.

'I know your dad, you know.' He backs away from the door, juggling the knife. Keith barrels through the door, pushing him and sending Lucky crashing to the ground. 'What the hell, man?' Keith climbs on top of him and puts one of Lucky's wrists in one side of a pair of handcuffs. 'Sheriff's on his way. Don't move.'

The knife is on the floor, still close to Lucky. Veronica grabs it and puts it up on the shelf. She then helps Keith by holding down Lucky's other hand. 'Get off me, man!' Lucky screams at Keith. 'Why have you been stalking Gia? The videos and the break-ins, why?' Lucky glares at him. 'Screw you, man, just screw you! He deserved it! He deserved it!'

'Everyone freeze.' Lamb arrives with his gun drawn and stands at the door. A deputy behind him joins Keith to secure Lucky. Veronica scoots away. 'Keith, when you call the Sheriff, you don't have to come yourself. Would you get up off the man?' Keith rises, leaving Lucky to the deputy. 'You said you have evidence to back up what you said?' Keith nods his head. 'He basically confessed already. We get him in a room for an hour--' Lamb cuts him off. '"We"? I appreciate the heads-up. This is a law enforcement matter now, Mr. Mars. You can go.' Keith looks at Veronica. 'Go on ahead to your party, honey.'

Veronica had told Logan to go ahead and drop Bella off at her dad's place and to meet her at the hotel for the party and he was pretty mad about hearing what had happened at school with Lucky she knew it would be a thrill to see him tonight he was going to be pissed off at her and she doubted that she would even get a dance with him.

She arrives at the hotel and sees the elevator doors are about to close. 'Hold it!' Veronica, wearing a black strapless dress belted at the waist, runs to the door, putting out a hand to re-open the doors. She enters followed by Wallace and Jackie, and Mac and Butters. 'What up? What's that smell?'

'Mac, you really do look--' Veronica looks at her dress. 'Don't distract me. I'm planning how to kill you and make it look like an accident.' the doors start to close again. 'Oh, hold it!' Corny wearing a T-shirt displaying a tux front and a top hat, re-opens the doors and enters. 'Sweet. Penthouse, please.'

He's followed by another couple and finally the doors close. The lift is packed. 'God, longest elevator ride ever.' Butters chimes in. 'Wait for the space elevator.' Veronica, Mac, Corny, Madison and a number of the other occupants stare at Butters like he's nuts. He's oblivious for a moment, then notices.

'They're designing it now. A huge elevator on a hundred-mile carbon polymer cable that goes all the way to space. That'll be a long elevator ride.' Mac looks down at the floor. 'Still not as long as this one.' Veronica smiles in amusement. The lift finally reaches its destination. The pinger pings and the doors open. Madison and Mac both push their way out first, simultaneously relieved. 'Thank God.' both Madison and Mac say at the same time then everyone piles out behind them.

There's a dj at work in the corner and most of the furniture is gone. People are dancing. Logan, in a white tux and a pink rose for a buttonhole, is playing host and greets the new arrivals, the first of whom are Madison and Dick. 'Hey, welcome! So tonight, there is only one thing I ask of you.' He shakes Dick's hand. 'Make senior memories.'

Dick points to the barrel on his shoulder. 'Uh, that's why I brought the party pig.' Logan grins as Dick spots an unattached girl and heads for her. 'Better watch yourself, Danielle. Here comes me and my hog.' Dick attaches a tube to the stopper on the barrel. 'Sooo-ey.' Dick offers Danielle the other end. Danielle turns away in disgust. Dick sticks the end of the tube into his own mouth. Back at the door, Wallace and Jackie enter next.

'Yo, man.' Wallace says walking into the suite with Jackie at his side. 'Hey, how's it going?' Wallace shakes his head. 'All right.' Butters, who is in a dark suit and coat with a red scarf and tie, and a hat, does a little dance before holding his hand out to an unreceptive Mac. 'I need a drink.' Mac takes flight. Butters follows. Logan watches, a little bemused as Veronica stops in front of him.

'Mac just had dinner on a pirate ship.' Logan chuckles lightly but then changes his tune. 'Veronica, how could you of gone to help Gia alone you could of been killed - you have a daughter to think about now.' he raises his voice slightly at her. 'Don't you think I know that we tried to make a quick exit but my dad tackled him just as we were about to leave.'

'You told me he had a knife and he was waving it around you guys, Veronica you really need to stop doing the P.I thing we have a daughter and she's more important then anything.' Veronica closes her eyes for a moment. 'I know Logan, it won't happen again - now if you'll excuse me I have go talk to a very angry Mac.' Veronica moves past him, into the room. Logan's eyes follow her as he checks her out. He whistles appreciatively even though he was mad at her.

Later on Veronica is standing by where the all the drinks had been sitting over hearing a conversation Dick was trying to have with Madison. 'Senior year's almost over. In a month, we might never see each other again.' Veronica glances at them. 'Never. Think about how long that is. That's like forever, but worse.'

'I'm not going to sleep with you.' she says in a serious tone trying to ignore him. 'We could fool around in the bathroom. Old times' sake? Never! It's a long time, Madison.' Madison pours a glass of champagne as Veronica decides to join the fun. 'Leave her alone, Dick. You don't want to make her have to call the law, 'cause I hear the law really comes down hard. Have you heard that?'

Madison, uncomfortable, goes on the attack. 'So, I guess you're here alone since Logan, like, finally saw who you really were - I saw you fighting.' Veronica tilts her head ignoring the comment. 'You mean, took it on the lam?' Madison takes in a painful breath as she realizes the new opening she's provided. Dick, with no apparent clue as to what it means, just enjoys the barbs.

'Cause I can't imagine what that's like. Can you? Being on the Lamb? Think you'd just want to close your eyes and pray for it all to end. You'd have the cops crawling all over you. Right? What do you think, Madison?' Madison looks desperately for an escape. 'There's Gia.' Madison races away.

'What does Madison care about Gia?' Dick turns his attention to Veronica. 'Ronnie what do you think the odds are of you and me hooking up by the end of the night?' Dick sticks out his tongue in a manner he no doubt considers charming. 'I happen to have them right here.' Veronica reached down the front of her dress. Dick rises on tiptoes in a vain effort to look down her dress. Veronica pulls out an imaginary piece of paper.

'They are...a googolplex to one.' Ignorant, Dick celebrates his success. ' Right on! So I'll send over a bartender and check back in with you later.' He looks over the party and spots another target. Veronica, disgusted, also glances around, seeing Madison leave Gia with the drink she poured. 'Hey! Shelly! Speaking of pork, wanna meet my hog? Oow!'

Dick heads for other pastures and Veronica races to Gia to stop her drinking. 'You don't want to drink that! Trust me.' Veronica takes the glass. 'Hey. Thanks for rescuing me back at school. That was cool. And I'm sorry about what I said about your dad.' Veronica shrugs her shoulders. ' He's been called worse.'

Then she makes her way into the party and sees Wallace and Jackie making out she just rolls her eyes and calls them out to get a room and then she sees her cousin Sam and Casey trying to sneak off out of the suite but she stopped them and told her if she leaves the party without her she would be grounded for the whole summer.

A slow song plays and she sits down in a spot that just had opened and she thought about making it up to Logan and thought about their fight, he was right they had Bella to think about now and not always chasing after the bad guys and putting them away. 'Lonely?' Logan straddles the seat next to her and pushes himself closer. 'Logan -' she starts to say but he cuts her off.

'Our story is epic, you know? You and me.' Veronica looks at him with a confused look on her face. 'Epic how?' he looks out at the party for a moment then looks back at her. 'Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed, epic.' Logan pauses, staring intently at her. Veronica doesn't move. 'Come on. Ruined lives, bloodshed? You really think our relationship should be this hard?'

'No one writes songs about the ones that come easy.' Logan shuffles closer to her again, his eyes never leaving her. Veronica doesn't move. She looks away, clears her throat and finally looks back at him, uncomfortable and uncertain. Logan leans his head closer to her. He reaches out and strokes her cheek. Veronica shivers slightly, sighs deeply and stares up at him. Logan leans closer and closer, about to kiss her. Veronica struggles to breath, but she stops him before they kiss. 'So I have some good news for you.'

He eyes her. 'I had called Alicia and told her to keep Bella over for the night - I know it's not like me do that since it hasn't been that long but I went to the doctors and he gave me the green light.' she looks him in the eyes and he smiles wildly. 'You mean we can have hot wild sex now?' she laughs. 'But not to wild I don't want another baby for a good couple years.'

Veronica leans down and kisses him lightly on the lips. 'So does that mean your over with what happened tonight?' he closes his eyes for a moment. 'Ronnie - you scared me when you told me that, You know if anything bad were to ever happen to you, I would die.' Veronica smiles tightly at him. 'I know.' and then she holds her hand out. 'Dance?' she asks him and he smiles big and takes her hand. 'And then can we go into one of the bedrooms and have hot wild sex?'


	20. Chapter 19

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 8001  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Logan, Bella, Mac, Dick, Sam, Casey, Wallace, Piz, Parker, Sacks

Mentions Of: Aaron, Woody Goodman, Cassidy, Lamb, Thumper, Weevil, Jackie  
AN/SPOILERS: Sam, Brian, Tina, Bella were all created by me.

Chapter 19

Three months have passed since that night a week after that they had to deal with the Aaron Echolls Trial in which the verdict came out as "Not Guilty" and he was free to go - well he didn't go to far someone shot and killed him on the way to Logan and Veronica's which was a big relief to Veronica and Logan because all Aaron kept going on to the press was to finally meet his granddaughter.

Woody Goodman's dirty little secret came to the public and he took off running, he molested boys that had been on his little league teams in which two of them were on the bus that went over the cliff, Beaver was behind the bus crash - Veronica had figured it out by going to a diner that Woody owned and she also put two and two together that he had raped her.

Dick though a graduation party at the Neptune Grand for everybody in their class so Veronica went searching to for Mac to get her away from Beaver but he turned it around on her Beaver set Veronica up thinking Mac was going to meet up on the roof to talk, and when Veronica went up on the roof he held a gun to her and threatened to kill her and he wanted to taser her to jump off the roof so if anybody asked why she died it would be because she was suffering from postpartum depression.

Since he didn't want her blood all over his shirt he thought that would be the best way for her to die without no connection to him, he had also blown up Woody Goodman's plane and Veronica had thought her father was on the plane when it blew up so while Beaver kept going on about what he was going to do with her she text messaged Logan to come to the roof.

Logan and Beaver fought and Veronica got a hold of the gun Beaver had and shot it up in the air breaking the fight up and Logan convinced her to put the gun down and think of Bella so she did and he ran to her and comforted her and then Beaver jumped off the roof and killed himself.

Turns out Keith wasn't on the plane, Lamb made him get off at the last minute and he rented a car and he drove home instead, Weevil had been arrested for Thumper's death some kids saw him jump him so he got arrested right before he was going to walk for graduation.

Bella was now four months old and she was the happiest baby around, she was starting to sleep though the nights but then her first tooth came in and they also had to keep an eye on her while she slept. Veronica was scared that Bella would sleep the wrong way at night and she didn't want SIDS to happen to her daughter.

It was now August and it was time for them to go back to school - both Veronica and Logan got into Hearst College both only going part time and they made sure the days they do go were different so that way Bella wouldn't have to go to a sitter very much.

Sam was now a senior at Neptune High and still with Casey - Casey got accepted at UCLA but he's still going to come visit her as much as he can - and to top it all off Alicia was pregnant the Mars/Fennel family just keeps growing, Wallace on the other hand found out Jackie had a secret life in New York and he hasn't seen her since.

'Damnit! Ronnie?' Dick screams from the living room as Veronica comes running from down the hall. 'What Dick?' she then laughs as he glares at her. 'Mini Mars spit up on me again!' he hands Bella over to Veronica as he wipes her spit off with Bella's burp rag. 'Oh, Dick how many times do I have to tell you? That's Bella's way of saying she really really likes you!' 

'Then I really wish she hated me.' Veronica laughs. 'That's a good girl, you show Uncle Dick who's boss.' Logan comes into the room and sees Dick glaring at Veronica. 'Did she spit up on you again?' Dick gets up from the couch. 'Yes, she did - dude can't you tell Ronnie not to encourage your kid not to spit up on me so much.'

'Dick, how many times do I have to tell you - yet again... I don't control when she spits up I can't help it if your her favorite person to spit up on.' Logan stiffles a laugh. 'Dude, she's ruining my mojo I can't go to college smelling like baby puke.' Veronica rolls her eyes at him. 'Dick you don't have any mojo your just a straight up... dick...' she smiles innocently. '...when it comes to girls and their feelings.'

Dick smiles confidently up at Veronica ignoring her comment. 'So, Ronnie - did you know Casey's out in the pool house saying goodbye to Sam.' Veronica's head shoots up. 'Logan take Bella, I'll be right back.' she passes Bella to Logan and walks outside. 'So do you think shes going to catch them doing the nasty?'

'Dick watch the mouth, we do have a infant in the room.' Dick crinkles up his forehead and lifts up his arms and drops them to his side. 'Dude, she's like not even old enough to speak.' Logan tickles his daughters stomach and she squeals in delight. 'She has a mind like a sponge she can absorb things easily and when the time comes to her learning how to talk I don't want her first word to be about sex.'

'There you go getting all "maternal" on me again.' he raises his hands and does air quotes and then stops to think for a minute. 'Wait, maternal is what a girl is so would that make you "faternal" since your like a guy?' Logan looks at him with a stupid look on his face. 'I'm not even going to try and say something to that.'

'Ronica!' Sam screams as Veronica walks back into the house in a huff. 'Sam, listen I know that you and Casey are dating but what I almost walked into just now has to stop.' Sam groans. 'You can't even say that, look at you - your no saint.' Veronica nods her head. 'That's exactly my point.' Veronica grabs Bella and holds her up above Dick's head. 'Kissing leads to petting, petting leads to heavy petting, heavy petting leads to clothes shedding, and clothes shedding leads to sex which leads to this if your not smart.'

Veronica says referring to Bella in her arms and she holds her out for Sam's viewing and then Bella spits up once again and Dick shoots up from the couch. 'Dude! now I have baby vomit in my hair, how am I suppose to win over the ladies smelling this bad now?' and then everybody in the room starts laughing forgetting what Veronica and Sam were fighting about.

Dick then gets up from the couch and proceeds to huff down the hallway to the nearest shower cursing under his breath. 'Remind me again why we are letting him stay with us?' Veronica looks over at Logan handing Bella back to him so he can clean her up. 'Because, Ronnie he has no where else to go - everything went downhill for him after Cassidy killed himself.' Veronica flinches at the sound of his name.

Then Veronica turns her attention back towards her cousin. 'Sam why don't you go spend sometime with Casey before he leaves I bet he's wondering what's going on - but that doesn't mean your off the hook with what happened today when I get back from going to my first class and you come back home from school we're going to have a long talk.'

Sam rolls her eyes at her. 'Yes...mom - but I don't get how you can be so... against it I mean look what your doing in your life so what's the point of talking it out?' Veronica gives her a stern look. 'This is exactly my point, You don't need to go making mistakes of your own. I have to live what happened to me I've learned to take responsibilities for my actions your going on 17 you don't need a baby anytime soon.'

'Whatever.' Sam spins on her heel and heads back into the pool house to spend the remainder of her time with her boyfriend that was going to leave in a short few hours to go off to college. 'Well that went well.' Logan says laughing as Veronica glares at him. 'I should be heading off to my first class, I should be back before dinner - make sure she takes her nap and give her a bottle when she wakes up.'

Logan shakes his head. 'I know the deal sugarpuss - she is my daughter to after all, I think after five months of taking care of her I know what to do by now.' Veronica laughs. 'I know, it's just you know how I am when it comes to her now with her teething and everything... if she starts trying to eat her own fists just pop in her strawberry flavored pacifier teether.' she leans up and kisses him briefly on the lips and then kisses Bella on the head and heads out the door.

After Veronica's Intro to Criminology class she got a call from Wallace saying that he needed her help with his roommate that had gotten his stuff stolen and that he needed help to find out who did it and to get his stuff back for him - so she called Logan and told him she was going to be late to get him and she went about to Wallace's dorm room building.

'This girl, she's, uh, she's our age and she's a "detective." Is she also a cartoon?' Stosh 'Piz' Piznarski says doing air quotes Piz starts to pace, as Wallace lounges on the chair at his desk. 'Look, she doesn't carry a magnifying glass or anything. Her dad's a PI. He used to be sheriff.'

Wallace expels a deep breath. 'She's picked up a few things.' Piz looked unimpressed. 'Look, I appreciate that, man, but I-I think I'll just let the local police handle it.' Wallace chuckles lightly. 'Yeah, good luck with that.' There's a knock on the door, Piz opens the door and is stunned by the sight of Veronica.

'Hi, I'm Veronica. Are you Piz?' Piz doesn't know what to say and fidgets nervously. 'Yes, um, I'm Piz.' Veronica smiles and then leans around him. 'Wallace? Are you in there somewhere?' Veronica tries to spot him in the room. 'Yeah, come in.' Veronica passes Piz to enter the room. Piz regains his senses and closes the door.

'And you call yourselves college men.' Behind her, Piz mouths to Wallace "Who is this?" 'Where are the posters with beer and half-naked ladies?' Wallace grins at his step-sister. 'Oh, it's behind the case of porn and my shot glass collection. So, looks like Piz is just gonna let the sheriff handle things.'

Piz tries to gesture to Wallace to stop, then takes a deep breath. 'Actually, uh, I'd love your help.' As Wallace nods knowingly, Veronica turns to face Piz. 'As to my fee, five hundred, payable in cash, cashier's check or a pre-agreed upon exchange of goods or services.' Piz gives her a little smile. 'I could give you guitar lessons.'

'Pass. On the bright side, if I don't get your stuff back, you owe me nothing.' She turns back to Wallace. 'That's the brother of a friend rate.' Piz gave her a confused look. 'Brother?' he says looking at Veronica. 'Wallace, he's my step-brother our parents got married - he's also my BFF!' Veronica says in a chipper girly voice.

'Wait, I haven't even decided if he's cool yet.' Wallace rolls his eyes at her ignoring her comment. 'Well act now. Time is running out on this special offer.' She glances back at Piz who smiles tightly and then a few moments later they all head outside of the dorm room building so Piz and show her his car.

'So I pulled into the parking lot and there was this...' he trails off for a moment before going on. '...heavy set girl with a clipboard. She had a Hearst sweatshirt and cap on.' Wallace is walking behind Veronica and Piz. A pretty girl passes them which distracts him momentarily. 'Anyway, she checked my name off a list, told me which dorm was mine, and said she'd keep an eye on my stuff while I went and found my room.'

'This girl, did she look like a student?' Piz nods his head while thinking back for a moment. 'Yeah, I guess. She said she was front of the Hearst Welcome Wagon Committee.' Veronica looks back at Wallace then looks back at Piz. 'Wallace said that you lost your clothes, your computer, a guitar-' Piz interrupts her. 'No, not just a guitar, okay. It was a 1967 Gretsch Astro-jet Red-Top.' Piz says very passionately about his guitar.

Veronica holds up "no offense" hands as Piz throws out his arms. 'It's like the holy grail of guitars, okay. I spent two summers mowing lawns just to earn enough to buy it.' They reach his car, Veronica and Piz on one side and Wallace on the other then Veronica suddenly hears the squeals of her daughter coming up from behind her.

Veronica smiles widely as she approaches Logan and Bella he had been pushing her in a stroller. 'Bella, what is daddy doing bringing you all the way over here?' Veronica looks up at Logan. 'Well sugarpuss, she missed her mommy so much we thought we'd come for a little visit.' Veronica unbuckles her daughter from her stroller and picks her up smiling and kisses her a couple times on the head.

Piz's eyes grew big when finding out that Veronica had been a mom and he was also disappointed that she had a boyfriend, Veronica gives Logan a brief kiss on the lips and then turns her attention back to Piz. 'Piz this is my daughter Bella and my boyfriend Logan.' Piz nods his head and Logan does the same. 'V, let me hold my niece I haven't seen her in a while.'

Veronica hands over Bella to Wallace who had been holding out his arms to take her in his arms and he bounces her up and down talking to her in baby talk. 'Anyways, back to business.' Veronica smiles at Piz. 'Okay, yeah - This is, this it is.' Piz says as he puts his hands on the roof of his car. 'They stole your stuff and covered your car in dirt? You're not welcome here.'

Veronica inspects the door. 'Doesn't look like they jimmied their way in.' Piz stutters a bit. 'It wasn't locked.' he then hangs his head in shame. 'College campus, all your worldly possessions. Where are you from, Brigadoon?' Logan and Wallace then chuckle. 'Portland, or, well, just outside of Portland, this little suburb called Beaverton. Real salt of the earth people, you know, mini-van in every driveway, chicken in every pot.'

'Where they never ask rhetorical questions?' Veronica heads around the other side of the car. Piz holds out a pleading hand before following. 'The Welcome Wagon girl said she'd watch my car.' Wallace is staring at the side of the car as Veronica and Piz join him. 'This is how you know you've gone from high school to college.'

The word "unwashed" is written on the car, with an arrow down from the H and an arrow up from the D. 'The graffiti goes highbrow. "Wash me" is so 2005.' Wallace says handing Bella back over to Logan she had been fussing, Veronica sighs and then turns to Piz. 'Come on, Beaverton. Let's go talk to your RA she turns to Logan who had been putting Bella back into the stroller and she kisses him and says goodbye to her daughter and the three head off as Logan and Bella head home.

When they talked to Piz's RA they had found out that The Welcome Wagon never exist to begin with so then the three of them headed out of the RA's room and Piz and Wallace headed back to their room as Veronica on the other hand was walking across campus, pauses at the sound of clapping. She hears the speaker and veers to watch the Take Back the Night rally.

'...here to ask one question to the students of this university, the faculty of this university and to the dean of this university.' A black girl by the name of Nancy who had very short hair is holding a megaphone, addressing a small gathering who are standing in front of a set of steps, the top of which serves as a stage under the Take Back the Night banner.

'How many women like me have to be raped, have to end up like this, their heads shaved before this administration listens to our demands?' Veronica heads her way through towards the front of the crowd, the female members of which are making various supportive noises. 'Two wasn't enough? Three wasn't enough.' Nancy is flanked by one girl on her right and two on her left.

'They say they are taking steps. Awesome. The dorm wings are same sex. Is that enough?' The "no" that erupts from the crowd is largely female. 'We demand more.' As the crowd claps and cheers, Veronica spots Mac and moves towards her. 'Mandatory sensitivity training, an official university sexual conduct code, more security personnel, more outdoor lights - twice as bright, and most of all, Dean O'Dell, shut down the fraternity houses.'

Nancy holds up a fist and the girls in the crowd cheer. Behind them, a group of boys in fraternity t-shirts boo loudly and gesture with thumbs down. Veronica reaches Mac, who is watching Nancy. 'Women. Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch.' Veronica says softly as Mac grins without turning around. 'Why can't they just look pretty and get their MRS degrees?'

'Hmm.' Veronica puts a finger to her chin then moves around to stand next to Mac. 'How's tricks, kid?' Mac sighs heavily. 'Shrink asked if a lifetime without a libido was such a bad thing. I think she's given up on me.' Veronica gives her a tight smile. 'You just need more time.' Mac turns her head to look at Veronica. 'Irony of all ironies? Frozen from the waist down's new roommate? She's a one woman red light district.'

'Really?' Mac nods her head while rolling her eyes. 'Every night since orientation she's been with some new dude. The phone rings every ten minutes. If college is a boy buffet, she's got two full plates and a purse full of boys wrapped in napkins.' Veronica laughs lightly. 'Yet the void won't fill.'

'So how's Bella doing? I haven't seen her in a while.' But before Veronica could answer her they were both distracted as well as everyone else who was at the rally was by the sounds of loud music starting up - it was the sound "Rump Shaker" by: Wreckx-N-Effect.

The fraternity boys start cheering. One of them holds up a portable stereo. The attention of the girls on the steps and the crowd is turned to the fraternity and no one initially notices a boy wearing nothing but Union Jack underwear and a balaclava, and carrying a blow-up doll, do a cartwheel behind the girls on the steps. As the crowd notices and starts to react, Nancy looks behind her and see him, dancing suggestively with the doll, which is dressed in a French maid's uniform. Fern, one of Nancy's supporters on the step, swings her head round too. The dancer writhes, encouraged by the frat boys. The crowd, generally depending on gender, either express approval or disapproval.

'It's like we never left Neptune High.' Mac observes the scene that had been going on in front of her. Fern a pissed off girl , Fern strides forward and grabs the blow-up doll. The other two supported rush at the boy and knock him to the ground. They hold him down. Fern arrives and places herself between his outspread legs. 'You won't be needing this.'

Fern draws back her leg, then knees him, hard, in the balls. The boy grunts in pain. One of the other girls lifts the balaclava and pulls it off of his face. It was Dick. 'Oh, god. Oh.' Dick screams out in pain holding his crotch rolling around the ground. 'It's exactly like we never left Neptune High.'

On Logan and Veronica's bed, Veronica and Logan come up for air after strenuous, sweat-inducing sex. They lie back in the bed, side by side. 'Woof!' Logan laughs. 'You should seriously consider going pro in that.' he pulls her closer to him kissing her bare shoulder. 'What, and miss the college experience?' he looks down at her as she chuckles.

'Don't go anywhere. You're gonna get your brains spooned out whether you like it or not but first...' she pushes him off her and he tries to pull her back to him but she fights him off and gets out of bed. '...Must. Have. Water.' then she finds a shirt of his and pulls it over her head and Logan watches her go with a satisfied smile. She rushes out of the room and into the kitchen to get herself a water.

She comes back and goes into their bathroom then Veronica twists off the cap of a water bottle and pours from it. She looks at herself in the mirror as she sips and walks back into the bedroom and climbs back into bed with him and hands over her watch so he could get a drink for his now dry mouth. 'I saw your BFF Dick today half naked running around campus.'

'I heard about that.' Veronica looks over at him. 'He claims to be this big ladies man yet he loves to try anything to make the female specimen pissed off - is that any way to win a girl over?' Logan chuckles lightly. 'Well you know he's been having a hard time over Cassidy's death and all since all Dick has ever done to him was torment him growing up.' Veronica winces when hearing his name. Logan notices.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said his name - are you still having nightmares? he runs his hand down her arm. 'Sometimes - but their getting better I don't dream so much about him anymore.' Logan gives her a tight smile. 'Good.' Veronica sighs heavily. 'It's just hard being around Dick... sometimes, he's the reason why I was - raped and sometimes I hate him so bad for it I think that's why me and him always banter the way we do.'

'You know he's really beating himself up over that, he's trying everything to make things right for you since he found out what Cassidy did to you.' Veronica nods her head and pushes her lips together so her lips were curved to inside of her mouth. 'Yet he runs around half naked on a college campus dancing around with a blow up doll pissing off every girl in sight.'

'You know Dick he's just a...dick - it's the way he is now, he's not the smartest person around.' Veronica laughs. 'You got that one pegged.' Bella starts to fuss and Logan and Veronica turn their heads and he reaches over and picks up the video baby monitor. 'Aren't you glad I got a video monitor instead? Now we can just look and see if she she's wide awake fussing or fussing half asleep then stops.'

'Well, I guess so yeah but that would be her hungry cry so that means I have to go feed our daughter - I really hate doing it now that she's teething.' Veronica gets out of bed to go feed Bella. 'I shall be back and then we can take a shower together and finally go to bed for the night you my dear wear me out every time.' Logan smiles confidently at her. 'Well I know what I do best.' she playfully hits him and then walks out of the room to feed Bella.

Veronica and Piz exit Veronica's new car, a silver Saturn. Piz points back to it as they head towards the entrance to the building. 'It's a cool ride. Graduation gift?' Veronica looks back at her car and smiles. 'My dad bought it for me for becoming a new mom - and it was also for graduation, his original plan was for us to go to New York together for a week but then I kind of ruined it by getting pregnant in the middle of my senior year.'

'Well, a Saturn for a Mars.' Veronica laughs at his comment. 'In Neptune. Yeah, the planets really aligned for this one. Now...' She points towards the building with her thumbs. '...move your anus. The mercury's rising.' then the two head into the Sheriff's station together.

Sacks walks into the hallway followed by Veronica and Piz. 'Don't feel too bad. Same outfit got four other victims. At least, that's how many we've heard about. All of 'em, in the span of ninety minutes.' They reached the main counter. Sacks walks around it as Veronica and Piz stop in front of it. 'Yeah, I guess that's comforting. Somehow.' Piz says disappointedly.

'Well, they must have had a truck or a van. You mind giving me a list of the other victims?' Sacks takes a long, long look over his shoulder at Lamb's closed door. 'I don't know, Veronica.' Sacks says reluctantly. 'I track down the bad guys. Call you, you make the busts. You know what that makes everyone, Sacks? A winner.'

Veronica tracks down two other people that also had their things stolen by they didn't tell her much the girl she talked to by the name of Rose who had been a sophomore at Hearst slammed the door in Veronica's face because Veronica accidentally offended her after asking her one simple question.

After leaving Rose's dorm room Veronica strides across the busy campus, passing a notice board. She stops just past it and then returns to look more closely at something that caught the corner of her eye. It is a flyer for Winston's, advertising a couple of punk bands at an "All Ages Show." The support act is the Perturbed. The main act is the Unwashed. The H and the D of the name has the same arrows as were written on Piz's car.

Veronica proceeds down the hallway of one of the dorms. She stops at one of the doors. There's a white board with a pink border on the door on one side. It is covered with flowers, lips and bouncy messages, such as "Parker is hot," "Parker hearts you" and "What the frak." On the other side of the door is a small strip of tape on which is written, "Mac." Veronica laughs and then knocks on the door.

The door swings open to reveal Parker, a beaming, bubbly blond, who had been Mac's overly chipper roommate who kept going on and on about how much she loved Mac - Veronica had no idea what to think of the girl and then moments later Mac shows up and Veronica silently thanked god for her showing up. 'Wanna go see a band play?' Veronica says once Mac enters the room.

'More than anything in the world.' Mac says sincerely and then Parker jumps into the conversation that the two of them were briefly having. 'Oh my god! I'm so totally in! Just give me a sec to change.' Parker turns and starts to take off the shirt as Veronica and Mac look helplessly at each other.

The three girls get out of the car as Veronica calls up Logan to check on him, Bella and Sam to see how they were doing because Sam had been moping around the house since Casey left for college she was now a senior at Neptune High and she felt she was going to a loner all year long since she just hung out with Veronica's friends and Casey for the majority of her junior year.

Parker had overheard the end of Veronica's conversation to Logan and she spoke up once Veronica hung up the phone. 'Oh my god!' she screams in excitement. 'You have a baby?' Parker says in an awe voice. 'Yes - I have a five month old daughter.' Parker made an awe face. 'Aw! I hope I get to meet her sometime, I love babies!' Veronica just chuckles as her,Mac and Parker approach the front of the venue. The names of the band are on the large sign above the door. They pause for a moment.

'Hey. I know that guy.' Waiting outside, next to the queue of people going into the club, are Wallace and Piz, who has his back to them, looking around. 'Our muscle. Short notice.' Veronica tells Parker. 'Boyfriend?' Parker asks Mac. 'No.' she replies quickly. 'Wallace is Veronica's step-brother and I don't know who the other guy is.'

Veronica leads the girls to the muscle. 'What's up, V? Hey, Mac.' Mac gives Wallace a little smile and wave. 'Wallace, Piz, this is Parker. Parker, Wallace and Piz.' Piz and Wallace shake hands with Parker who is smiling brightly. 'How do you do?' Piz asks Parker politely as she giggles. 'Nice to meet you.' Wallace says to parker.

Piz looks over at Mac, Veronica catches his gaze. 'Oh sorry - And this is Mac. Mac, Piz.' Mac and Piz shake hands. 'Nice to meet you.' Veronica looks at everybody and puts on a fake smile. 'So, gang, are we ready to rock?' Veronica says with false excitement while doing cornas with both hands. 'No.' Mac says with no emotion. 'Not particularly.' Veronica punches the air. 'That's the spirit!'

Veronica marches towards the entrance. Parker, the only one genuinely excited, throws her hands up in the air and follows. 'Whoo-hoo!' and everybody follows Veronica into the building where the concert was going to be held to find out some answers about Piz's stolen stuff.

After the band "Unwashed" played Veronica had gone up on stage to announce about how Piz's stuff had gotten stolen and if anybody came forward to come find her at a back table and two boys came up and said they seen the whole thing the boys looked like they were in their early teens and said they were checking out the college girls sunbathing when they saw it go down and Wallace got excited about the sunbathing spot and the boys went on about how two black guys threw Piz's things in a van in a hurry and they saw a girl taking off a fat suit and taking off in a white van that had no windows.

'Sam - do you want to talk about it?' Veronica hands her little cousin a glass of water and sits on the pool house couch next to her cousin. 'I just, he's treated me so much better then any other guy like ever in my life and now he's gone.' she sniffles. It was now ten at night and Veronica had just gotten Bella down for the night.

'He's not gone, he's just at college you know he told you he'd come to see you on weekends the boy has the money to afford to come see you and you can go see him sometimes if you'd like.' Sam looks at her and smiles. 'Really? - but I thought?' Veronica smiles at her. 'I thought some things over and I know you'll get... urges to express you feelings more with Casey and I talked this over with Logan and we came up with the conclusion you go on the birth control shot.'

'Why can't I just take the pill?' Sam crinkles up her forehead. 'The pill you can miss a day and end up with another Bella - the shot is more reliable I checked into it and on the plus side... no periods.' Veronica says in a really girly voice. 'Are you sure? what have you done with my older cousin Ronica?'

'She's still here, You've given me experience to what I'll expect in the next 16 years - but then of course Logan and I won't let her out like we're letting you sooo... when my daughters your age don't tell her we let you go on birth control.' Sam laughs. 'I won't tell her, it'll be our little secret.' Sam's voice turns into a whisper as she finishes her sentence.

'Well, I should be heading back inside I'm betting Casey will be calling you shortly to talk on the phone...' Sam smiles brightly. '...I on the other hand have to shower and get ready for bed I have to get up early to finish up Piz's case of finding out where his stolen goodies went off to with Bella with me - that should be interesting but has to be done Logan has a class tomorrow so it's my day to have her.'

Piz is sitting on a bench on campus. He looks at his watch and over his shoulder. He fidgets and plays with his hair, anxious. He doesn't spot Veronica appear behind him, carrying a large paper bag while pushing Bella in her stroller. 'Hey!' she sits next to him and moves Bella's stroller in front of her so she could keep an eye on her and then she hands him the bag.

'These are for you.' Piz takes the bag and peers into it. 'Clothes, a friend of mines, he can't use them anymore. You look about the same size.' The clothes used to belong to Duncan, Logan had found some of his old clothes in the house from when Duncan used to stay the night. 'Thanks.' she smiles at him as Bella squeals trying to catch her mother's attention. 'Hm-mm. Oh, and I think I found your guitar. It popped up on Craigslist late last night and the seller's just off campus.'

Veronica shakes the toys in front of Bella and she smiles big. 'Come with me and we'll go up to Craigslist and see if it's the "holy grail guitar" of yours.' Veronica says doing air quotes and they both get up from the bench and she kicks up the brakes that were keeping the stroller from rolling off and they head to Veronica's car.

Veronica and Piz exit the Saturn and Veronica goes to the passengers side backseat and gets Bella out from her car seat, they were parked in the driveway of a house, numbered 1752. They go to the door and knock. A man answers who's name turned out to be Donald. 'You here about the guitar?' Veronica rotates Bella from one arm to the other. 'That's us.'

Piz had to buy his guitar back for four hundred dollars they they found out that Donald bought the guitar at a flea market from some blond girl with a "hot bod" and later on Veronica dropped off Bella with Wallace in his dorm room for fifteen minutes so she could run across to the girls dorm rooms with her camera to take a picture of the girl who had slammed the door in her face as soon as she opened up the door Veronica snapped the picture and took off running before Rose could say anything.

On the door to Wallace and Piz's room, attached to the white board is the handwritten message: "Gone Bird Watching." Veronica shakes her head knowing what that meant - she arrived at the South Quad with a stern look on her face as she approached Wallace and Piz with Bella on Wallace's lap.

Piz is too busy watching the girl go by, as is Wallace. Veronica arrives and stands in front of them as they both stare at the back of the departing girl. 'You guys are pathetic.' Veronica leans down and picks up Bella from Wallace's grasp. 'What you don't think Bella makes me look good?' Wallace smiles up at Veronica. 'Right, because I was talking about how adorable you look with my daughter - you were using Bella to get numbers weren't you oh brother of mine?'

'My niece is the best in the world, she got me at least five numbers today.' Veronica glares at him and then looks at Piz. 'She got me at least three numbers.' Veronica puts Bella back in her stroller. 'Next time I put you in charge to watch her - no more "bird watching" I don't want strangers going anywhere near her.' she pulls out her camera and hands it over to Piz and Wallace nods his head knowing she had been a little upset with him.

'Piz, is this the Welcome Wagon girl?' She shows him the picture of Rose, which he glances at, still distracted by the sights. 'Hard to say, m-maybe.' he scratches his forehead. 'Add a few extra pounds.' He looks again, trying to concentrate. 'Yeah, I'm trying to. I don't think it's her.'

Discouraged, Veronica turns and gazes out over the quad. 'It's not often you get to see bikini babes in their natural habitat. Such gentle, yet elusive creatures.' She looks back at Piz and Wallace who are immune to her sarcasm and pretty much to her very presence as they remain enrapt with the girls on the grass. 'Okay. You two have fun being gross, I'll just continue trying to find your stuff, on my own, with no help.'

She walks away putting away her camera in her bag and puts it over her shoulder and pushes Bella in the stroller away from the quad. Belatedly, Piz responds, shouting after her. 'That's why you make the big money.' she turns around and sees Wallace waving goodbye to her and she just rolls her eyes.

Veronica waits on the same bench that she and Piz were sitting on earlier that day waiting for Logan to get out of his class, she was hunched over trying to keep Bella entertained so she wouldn't fuss from sitting in the stroller so long not doing anything to keep her busy.

'There's my two favorite girls!' Logan smiles rushing up to them walking across campus to them and he sits on the bench and Veronica turns towards him and kisses him on the lips. 'My dear step-brother Wallace was using our daughter to get numbers from girls today when I left her in his care for fifteen minutes.'

Logan laughs as Veronica punches him in the shoulder. 'Hey, why'd you do that - I wasn't the one using her to get girls' numbers.' she glares at him. 'It's not funny - I don't want strange women around my baby you never know what could happen.' Logan kisses her again. 'Well nothing happened so it's all good sugarpuss.'

Veronica looks over at the baby and then back at Logan. 'You think you can take her home with you because I have to do some more work for Piz's case and I really don't feel like pushing her around all day she needs to go and take her nap she's getting fussing.' Logan nods his head. 'Of course.' he gets up from the bench and kicks up the breaks of her stroller. 'Good luck catching the bad thief.'

Veronica went back to Donald's house to show him the picture of Rose to find out if it was her but he was about eighty percent sure that it was her that sold him the guitar and she saw that he had a book from her Criminology class and she had asked him if he did the mentoring program because she had thought about doing it as well.

'Best thing that I did as an undergrad, working with those kids. You can read all about street crime in a text book, but mentoring takes everything out of the theoretical, really grounds it. You should sign up.' Veronica feigns excitement on seeing a photo behind Donald.

'Oh my god. You can settle a debate for me.' She walks around him and grabs the photo. It shows his with a large blond girl, posing against a cityscape. She holds it out. 'Is this on the Empire State Building or the Chrysler Building?' Donald looks down at the picture. 'That, that's actually the Space Needle in Seattle.' Keith took Alicia to New York for a week instead of Veronica and when she seen the trip pictures they debated what building him and Alicia was standing in front of.

'I have to remember not to debate my dad when it comes to architecture.' Veronica effects a dry throat. 'Can I have a glass of water?' Donald nods his head. 'Sure.' Donald leaves to accommodate her. Veronica stares down at the picture.

The next day Veronica was in her Into to Criminology class and it was about to finish up. 'So, by the time you finish your reading this weekend, you should be able to discuss crime and social control in relation to biological and sociological positivism. See you Tuesday.' Dr. Landry says finishing up his class.

The students start to collect their belongings and leave. Veronica makes her way to the front of the room where Timothy is lingering. 'Excuse me. Um, I was interested in the mentoring program. You're the guy to talk to, right?' he nods his head.

Timothy who was Dr. Landry TA takes some files from a filing cabinet and passes them to Veronica as he clears his throat. He hasn't warmed to his record-breaking successor. 'You can take your pick. All of them have juvenile records.' He takes the seat at his desk, leaning back to look up at her. 'Most of the girls, it's shoplifting, fighting, chronic truancy.'

'Wait. Just because I'm a girl, that means I have to mentor a girl?' he nods his head. 'Yes.' Veronica gets a smirk on her face. 'That's just in case they get their period or something, right?' she asks sarcastically. Mac appears at the open door behind Veronica. She taps on the door frame. 'You Tim?'

'Who are you?' He looks at Mac. 'Dr. Landry needs you back in the lecture hall.' Veronica shrugs her shoulders. 'I'll wait.' Timothy leaves the office. Mac and Veronica share a conspiratorial smile before Mac leaves. Veronica goes to the files. She finds the file for Donald Fagan from the photo of his attached to the front. Behind it are the youths he is mentoring. It is the same three youths who approached Veronica at Winston's, claiming to have witnessed the theft from Piz's car. Veronica smiles.

'Hey dad.' Veronica smiles and greets her dad at the door with Alicia at his side. 'Alicia.' Veronica walks over and hugs her. 'So, how are you feeling?' Alicia smiles genuinely at her. 'I'm okay, I just wish I didn't have so much morning sickness - this is the only thing I hate about being pregnant, that and the gaining weight and then most importantly giving birth.'

Veronica laughs. 'Yeah, it's all worth it in the end isn't it?' Alicia smiles and puts a hand down to her stomach. 'It sure is.' Veronica looks around behind them. 'Where's Darrell?' she asks as they walk into the house. 'He's at a friend's house tonight.' Keith walks into the living room and picks up Bella who had been laying on the floor playing with her jungle gym toys that had been above her.

'Did you miss Grandpa?' he smiles at Bella as she reaches out for his nose and squeezes it. 'I'll take that as a yes - she always does that when I pick her up, is that her way of telling me I have a big schnoz?' Veronica walks over into the kitchen where Logan had been cooking dinner. 'Is it about ready?' Logan turns around. 'Just about just give it ten more minutes then we can all eat.'

'So where's Sam?' Alicia puts her purse down on the kitchen counter and sits on nearby stool. 'She's out in the pool house probably on the phone as always - she and Casey talk non-stop on the phone now since he has gone off to college, she got her phone taken away at school today for texting him during a class but she got it back at the end of the day.' Veronica rolls her eyes.

'Keith if you can, could you go out and tell Sam dinner's about done and have her set the table.' Keith nods his head. 'Is Dick joining us tonight?' Keith asks while his daughter shakes her head. 'No - he's barley here as it is, all he does is sleep here other then that he's always out partying.'

'The girl in the photo is the Welcome Wagon girl.' Veronica says showing the picture to Deputy Sacks her and Piz went straight to the sheriffs office the next day to report who they found out who has been stealing from people on campus. 'The guy is the ringleader.' Sacks, sitting at his desk, is holding the picture. 'And you're sure that's her.' Sacks looks at Piz. 'That's her.'

Veronica pulls the files she took from Timothy's office of the youths. 'His name is Donald Fagan and these three charming lads are the kids he mentors.' Sacks flips through them. 'Thieves. All of them.' Later on in a hard top area behind Fagan's house, where his garage is, Veronica and Piz have set themselves up in deck chairs, with a good view of the back of the house and the garage.

'Okay, so why would those kids at the club talk to us if they knew they'd stolen my stuff?' Piz looks at Veronica. 'Um, so they could steer us in the wrong direction? Then they just repeated the story to their mentor so the stories would match.' Piz smiles at her. 'So you do realize there's not a lot of college freshman girls who do this sort of thing. You know. Solve crimes.' he ends his sentence in a low whisper.

'There aren't?' she says in a faux surprise. 'So why do you do it?' Veronica shakes her head and lets out a deep breath, but remains flip. 'Cold, hard cash.' Piz laughs. 'Seriously.' Veronica starts to get uncomfortable. 'Um.' Piz goes on. 'Wallace told me about your friend, who was murdered.'

This news is unwelcome. 'Because I'm good at it, maybe, I don't know.' She shrugs. 'Wallace should stick to analyzing himself.' Veronica takes a long swig from a bottle of water and is spared further interrogation when Sacks exits from the small gate next to Fagan's garage door, followed by a blustering Fagan and another deputy.

'This is not right, this is absolutely not right. You cannot just walk into my house...' Donald says in a demanding voice - Veronica leans over to Piz. 'You wanna know why I do it? Here it comes.' She pats his leg. 'This is the good part.' Fagan is still babbling. '...come into my house, an-an-and take my things from me and then-'

He spots Veronica and Piz. Veronica gives his a "cheers" gesture with the bottle. Piz waves. Both are smiling. Fagan drops his objections as the garage door slides up. 'I might actually get my stuff back.' Veronica looks over at him with a big smile on her face. 'I might actually get paid.' As the door opens, stacks of goods are revealed. Veronica offers her bottle to Piz to clink, which he dutifully does. 'Boom goes the dynamite.'


	21. Chapter 20

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 6944  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Logan, Bella, Mac, Dick, Sam, Casey, Wallace, Piz, Parker, Weevil, Keith, Alicia, Darrell, Albert, Mrs. Navarro, Lianne, Casey, Trina

Mentions Of: Mrs. Hauser  
AN/SPOILERS: Sam, Brian, Tina, Bella were all created by me.

Chapter 20

'Hey, Alicia what can I do for you today?' Veronica smiles brightly as she answers the front door it was now October so two months have past since Logan and Veronica started College. 'Actually, Veronica I need you to do me a favor.' Alicia says with desperation in her voice. 'Sure, anything for you.' Alicia smiles at her. 'I was wondering if you could babysit for Darrell and his friend Albert? I was called into a business meeting and your my last hope.'

'Sure, I could do that - but wouldn't Albert's mom have a problem just having some random girl babysit their son.' Alicia laughs nervously. 'Well you won't have a problem you know the persons mom who you'll be babysitting.' Veronica gives her a confused look. 'What do you mean?'

'Meet Albert Hauser... he's Mrs. Hauser's son he's friends with Darrell.' Veronica's eyes grow big as he and Darrell appear from behind Alicia, she didn't know that Mrs. Hauser had a son let alone Darrell's age. 'Ohhh, well in that case come on in boys.' Darrell and Albert both smile at her and run in the house and plop them selfs down on the couch. 'Here's all the emergency numbers for both Darrell and Albert - Thank you for doing this Veronica, I would have you dad do it but he's out tracking down bail jumpers.' Veronica then hears barking coming from outside. 'Back-up?' she says looking past Alicia. 'Yeah - can you take him in too? he tends to chew on things now a days when alone in the house.'

Alicia hands her a piece of paper with a bunch of phone numbers down. 'Yeah - it's no problem, Logan's out with Bella doing god knows what - I think he went to go buy me a birthday present since it's coming up soon.' Alicia smiles at her. 'Well I should be going I have to get to the office it's almost time for the meeting to start - oh and make sure they don't have any sweets.' Alicia hugs Veronica goodbye and says goodbye to Darrell and tells him to be good - she goes outside to get Back-Up out of the car and comes back in the house and Back-Up runs around sniffing at his new surroundings.

Veronica walks towards the two boys and smiles. 'So what would you two boys like to do?' Darrell shrugs his shoulders. 'I want ice cream.' Albert walks up and plants himself in front of Veronica. 'Albert - Alicia said...' Albert opens up his mouth more and screams cutting Veronica off. 'I WANT ICE CREAM!' Albert screams and runs around the house screaming it over and over again.

'Okay - I'm officially in hell.' she mutters under her breath. 'How about we draw I have some crayons and markers you guys could draw with.' Veronica goes into another for a quick moment and comes out with coloring books and markers and crayons in her hands, Albert rushes over and grabs the markers out of Veronica's hands and throws the caps off of a few of them and goes over to the nearest wall and starts scribbling on them.

'Albert, stop that!' Veronica says in her demanding voice, she looks back over at Darrel who had been kneeling down on the living room floor with the crayons and coloring books and he started coloring a picture quietly he had also been smiling to himself. 'I want ICE CREAM!!!!' he throws the markers at Veronica and they all hit her body as she tries to dodge them. 'This is great the one time we don't have ice cream is the time I need it the most.'

Albert goes into the kitchen and picks up a piece of watermelon and throws it on the floor and then opens up a pudding cup and throws it against the wall. 'Albert! you stop that this instant or you won't get ice cream!' Albert glares at her. 'If you don't give me ice cream I won't stop!' he throws more things out of the fridge.

Dick walks into the house whistling and stops the instant he sees things flying across the room and turns on his heel to walk back out the door. 'FREEZE!' Veronica points at Dick and he stops in his tracks. 'Is there a problem here Ronnie?' he asks innocently. 'What the hell do you think! of course theres a problem this kid won't stop until he gets ice cream.'

Back-Up starts barking up a storm and she turns around and sees Albert taunting him with some of Bella's toys. 'Come on jump boy - Come on you stupid dog.' he rotates the toy from one hand to the other. 'Where'd it go come on!' Veronica glares at Dick for a moment indicating if he moves he gets hurt and she goes over to the kitchen counter to where Albert was sitting on and tries to pull the toys out of his hands.

'Albert, those are not dog toys those are for the baby now give them here.' Veronica demands and then gets hit in the head with one of the toys and looks back at Dick. 'Please, Dick will you help me for two minutes? So I can go call Logan and tell him to go get some Ben & Jerry's ice cream so he'll stop?' Dick groan loudly. 'Fine but two minutes...' he looks at his watch. '...starting now!'

Dick walks over to Albert and reaches out his hand. 'Hi, I'm Dick.' Albert arm swings back and hits Dick in the head with the same toy he had hit Veronica in the head with. 'Ronnie you better hurry your ass up!' When Dick turned his head to scream for Veronica to hurry up Albert pulls a piece of gum that had been in his mouth and sticks it in his ear.

'GROSS!' Dick screams and Veronica comes back out in the living as Dick pulls the gum out of his ear. 'Last favor I do for you Ronnie - please tell me you got a hold of Logan?' Veronica nods her head. 'He's rushing now to get the ice cream he should be here soon.'

'Good, because I'm out of here!' Dick takes off for the front door and Sam was about to walk in the house when Dick pulls out with him. 'You do not want to go in there Sammy Wammy unless you want to witness another World War I suggest you come with me and make a run for it.'

Albert was now jumping on the couch throwing pillows around. 'Albert, Darrell how about we play some board games that would be loads of fun!' Veronica says in a faux excited voice. 'Yeah Albert let's play some games.' Darrell gets all excited Albert doesn't listen he just keeps bouncing on the couch.

Veronica runs off as quickly as possible to find some games for the boys to play together she brought ten boxes of games out into the living room and brought some of Logan's old toys out for them to play with from when he was a kid. 'Here you go boys pick out what game you want to play.' Darrell got all excited and went for the pile first. 'Veronica can you do some magic?' Veronica reluctantly nods her head.

Twenty minutes later Logan and Bella walk in with a bag of ice cream and his eyes grow wide at the sight of the house. 'How's it going sugarpuss?' he asks sarcastically. 'It's not going good Logan as you can tell.' Veronica was over by the wall trying to remove the marker marks that he had made when he first got there. 'It looks like we need a find a way to occupy him.'

'You think?' she snaps. 'Darrell is being the good one in all of this right now he's in your old room playing video games but Albert is the devils spawn of a child, I have tried games but as you can see there all over the house because he threw them at me, I have tried magic, I even let him hit me with a pillow nothing is working he tormented Back-Up with Bella's toys which by the way I had to lock her bedroom door so he wouldn't destroy her room - he is hell bent on destruction there is no occupying him, he even ran Dick and Sam out of the house he stuck gum in Dick's ear and hit us with the toys he got into of Bella's.'

'Well have no fear the ice cream is here.' Logan laughs as Veronica glares at him and a loud smack was heard and Veronica's eyes grew wide and she turned around to a laughing Albert with a pillow in his hand. 'You have a really big butt!' and he hits her again as Logan stiffles a laugh. 'Logan if you even think about laughing you'll be cut off.' she threatens, then Albert hits her once again in the butt. 'Why you little...' Veronica then tries to go after him but Logan grabs her by the arm holding her back.

'Well have you tried the tv?' Veronica shakes her head. 'No, I haven't wise guy Alicia wrote on the emergency numbers that he isn't allowed to watch tv.' Veronica grabs Bella from Logan's arms and Logan walks over and picks up the tv remote and he turns it on and Albert calms down and sits on the couch with his mouth open. 'Oh you are so cut off boy.' Veronica glares at him and she snatches the ice cream from his hand and gets a spoon out of the kitchen and puts the carton of ice cream on the table in the living room and shoves the spoon in it and slowly walks away.

'Well by golly I'm a genius.' Logan smiles widely at Veronica.' she hands Bella back over to Logan. 'I have to call Mrs. Navarro this is an emergency this house is completely trashed.' she grabs her cell phone and finds Weevil's grandmothers number and calls her to come over right away. 'I swear Logan if you and I have any more kids and its a boy and its anything like him I am so leaving you.'

'So it's official, I hate my step-mother - she set me up.' Veronica dips a mop into a mop bucket and slaps it onto the kitchen floor cleaning up all the food that Albert had spladdered on the floor. 'Ronnie you can't hate her, she's pregnant you were doing her stress level a favor.' Veronica glares at him. 'I hate it when your right because then I can't hate her.'

'Why don't you let Mrs. Navarro do this work you need a break you've been chasing kids around all day.' Veronica blows a piece of her messed up hair out of her face. 'I can't let her do all the work this house is completely trashed, I'm glad Bella and you were out doing whatever today because I know she would of been screaming her head off too if she saw all that was going on.'

'Well, I called Dick and Sam to let them know it was safe to come home.' Logan looks over at the couch, Albert was out cold as well as Darrell who was sprawled out on the floor on the sheep rug. 'Alicia should be here soon to pick the two of them up.' Veronica looks over at Mrs. Navarro who had been on the ground picking up game pieces. 'Mrs. Navarro thank you so much for coming over here so late - I didn't know what to do with the baby I can't take care of her and...' Mrs. Navarro shakes her head cutting Veronica off. 'No it's alright, I completely understand - however I do feel bad for the parents who take care of that kid.'

The doorbell rings and Logan rushes to answer it before the kids wake up he opens up the door. 'Paco?' Weevil glares at him. 'I mean Weevil.' Logan quickly changes his tone with Weevil and he opens up the door wider so he can walk in. 'Damn V, what the hell did this to your house.' he says loudly and Veronica rushes up to him with a finger to her lips. 'Shhhhh, you don't want to wake the devil's spawn who did this.'

Veronica says pointing to Albert who was passed out on the couch. 'He's the reason you have a bad hair day and had to call my grandma to come help you out to clean up?' Veronica nods her head. 'Yeah, I'm trying to help her but I also have to keep an eye on for Bella in case she wakes up, we're paying her triple for coming out so late to help us - which by the way I thought you were in jail?'

'Was - I'm out now, I just have to find a job in a week in order to not go back in.' Veronica smiles. 'Well maybe me and Logan can help you out.' Logan's head shoots up and mouths towards Veronica "What?" 'We're looking for someone do the gardening.' Logan's eyes grow wide. 'Ronnie - can you come here for a second?' he says gritting his teeth together.

'Veronica what do you think you are doing?' he says in a low whisper. 'I think I'm trying to help him out after all the favors he's done for me in the past.' Logan closes his eyes and groans in frustration. 'But why a gardener? Can't you do you special Veronica connections and get him a job up at Hearst as a janitor or something.'

'I'll make you a deal.' he looks at her curiously. 'How about I give him a job and I'll see if I can work my magic and get him a job up at the college how about that? Then he won't go back to jail and I'll figure out a way to get him in to work someplace else.' Logan thinks for a moment. 'Fine, but you better try your hardest to get him another job.'

'You know I will.' She leans up and gives him a quick peck on the lips and walks back over to where Weevil had been standing. 'So do you want the job or not?' Weevil eyes her for a moment. 'And white boy doesn't have a problem with me working on his property?' Weevil looks over at Logan. 'Logan and I made a deal I give you a temporary job for now and help you find a new one later on - I know the college is looking for a maintenance worker and my dad could maybe use your help at the office from time to time since I can't do it much anymore.'

'Alright, I'll take it.' Back-Up comes from out of Logan and Veronica's bedroom and starts barking and growling at Weevil. 'Back-Up stop!' Veronica screams in a low whisper but it was to late Albert woke up and he was looking around and had a devious look on his face and Veronica sucked in a breath. 'Logan you better go get Bella and you take her out to the pool house and keep her there until Alicia gets here.' and Logan runs off to get Bella out of the house.

Albert jumps down from the couch and walks where Darrell was sleeping and bends down to the floor near his ear. 'Albert no! leave him sleeping.' Veronica screams at him in a low voice but it was to late. 'WAKKKKEEEEE UPPPPPP!' Veronica lets out a cry of frustration. 'I seriously hate Mrs. Hauser for ever reproducing!' Weevil looks at her weird. 'That kid's Mrs. Hauser's?' Veronica nods her head.

Darrell wakes up with a mad look in his face and he grabs Albert's hair and pulls on it hard and they start to roll on the floor - Veronica lets out a gasp. 'Boys! knock it off.' Veronica walks around the couch and goes to pull the two apart and as soon as she got Darrell off Albert a flying fist went flying towards Veronica's face and her head gets thrown back slightly and Weevil rushes over and grabs Albert to settle him down.

'V, are you okay?' Veronica nods her head. 'Oh yeah - I just got a little black eye, it's no big deal.' Veronica says touching her face slightly and flinches when the pain starts up. 'I swear if I ever have a son with Logan and he turns out like him I will seriously kill myself.' the doorbell rings. 'Thank god! she cries out. 'That would be my step-mother which whom I hate at this very moment for conning these two on me.'

Veronica tries to fix her hair and she goes to answer the door and plasters a fake smile on her face when coming face to face with her step-mom. 'Veronica what happened to you? do you have a black eye?' Veronica lets out a worn out laugh. 'Yeah - props to Albert for that one - next time you have him over do not bring him to this house he demolished half the house.' Alicia gives her a guilty smile and then soon leaves with the two boys plus Back-Up as soon as they all were out the front door she slammed it and let out a relieved sigh.

Mac opens up her dorm room door and her mouth drops. 'Where'd you get the shiner?' she makes a face when seeing Veronica's eye. 'From a very temperamental eleven year old whom I wish to never see again ever in my life... Mrs. Hauser's evil little boy did this to me, I had to babysit Darrell and Albert last night because my step-mom supposedly had a meeting at her job.'

'Lunch?' Mac suggests to Veronica. 'Why not? Logan has the baby for another couple hours with her.' Mac smiles nervously at Veronica but she didn't seem to catch on then Mac's phone started vibrating and she looks at it - it was from Logan asking if Veronica was with her yet she closes her dorm room door and writes back quickly. 'Who was that?' Veronica asks curiously.

'Oh just some boy I'm sorta kinda talking to.' Mac covers up. 'Ooh Macky's moving on.' Veronica bumps hips with her and Mac laughs lightly. 'So where we going out to lunch at?' Veronica looks at Mac. 'What are we feeling today?' Mac puts on her thinking face. 'Hmm, I was thinking that fancy Chinese restaurant that you love so much?'

'Oh yum! I haven't had chinese in forever - your on.' They link arms and head out of the the dorm room building. 'Do you have any cover up? I ran out and I really don't want to walk into a restaurant with a shiner.' They reach Veronica's car and get it as Mac searches though her purse. 'Here you go.' she hands over her cover up.

'Thanks, I really hope I have a better day then I did yesterday...' Veronica looks over at Mac who was texting again. 'He must really be special you don't text all that much.' Mac looks over at Veronica. 'Oh he's something alright.' Mac smiles innocently as Veronica backs out of her parking space and heads for the restaurant.

They both walk into the restaurant and Mac does her special signal to the waiter and he nods his head. 'Table for two - follow me...' Veronica looks over at Mac with a weird look on her face. 'Please don't tell me that old guy wasn't the guy were texting because it totally looked like you were wanting him with whatever you did with your eyes.'

'Haha, no I just had something in my eye.' Veronica gives her a look not believing her at all. 'Uh-huh - that's what they all say.' Mac just smiles at her and types another text message to Logan letting him know they were on the way to the room. 'See, he can't be the guy because I just texted him again.'

'Why are we going to the back of the restaurant we passed a few tables we could of sat at?' and then the doors open and balloons fly out and she could hear people screaming Surprise! at her and her mouth dropped open and she looked over at Mac. 'Why you little sneak you, so tell me who were you really texting?'

Logan comes into view from the crowd and raises his hand up with their daughter in his other arm, 'That would be me sugarpuss.' She smiles happily at him. 'You did all of this?' she looks around the room seeing all her friends and family surrounding her smiling. 'Well your dad helped out a little...' Logan sees the look on Keith's face then changes his answer. 'Okay he helped out a lot.'

'Happy birthday Ronnie.' Logan leans down and he kisses her as the crowd cheers them on to do it more and they go into a deeper kiss then Logan feels a little hand smacking his face and they break apart to a squealing Bella and everybody in the room goes in complete awe at the scene. 'Happy birthday honey.' Keith walks up to her and kisses her on the cheek. 'My birthday isn't for another week.'

'I know but we wanted to throw you a early birthday party.' Veronica turns around and smiles at Mac. 'Thank you Mac, this most definitely beats what happened to me yesterday.' Veronica hugs Mac and then sees little Darrell walking up behind Mac and plants his feet to the floor and looks up at Veronica. 'Veronica - I just wanted to say... sorry for what happened last night.'

'It's okay Darrell I forgive you - now give me a hug little man.' Veronica pats him on the head and bends down to his level and he hugs her. 'Happy birthday.' Veronica smiles at him. 'Thank you little guy.' then she sees Alicia walking up to her. 'Hi, Veronica - I'm sorry about last night I had no idea he was like that.' Veronica smiles at her. 'I'm sure you didn't but I forgive you.' she hugs her step-mom.

'Let's eat everybody.' Keith calls out as everybody who was at the party and they all started to take their seats so they could order their food there had to be a good 30 people that showed up at her party. 'I'm guessing you want to have a lot of egg rolls.' Logan smiles at her girlfriend as he sits in his chair and scoots it up under the table. 'How did you know?' Veronica pretends to be all shocked.

After everybody got done eating Veronica is now sitting in a chair next to a table that had gifts on it and Keith hands her a box that Alicia had to go out in the car to get and she looks at it suspiciously. 'A Pony!' she gets excited as people in the party laugh. 'No matter how old you get you always expect your dear old dad to buy you a pony.' she smiles brightly up at him. 'I know.' and she takes off the lid of the box and her face lights up adoring what was in the box.

'A puppy!' Logan's eyes grow wide when seeing her pull out the puppy from the box - it was a baby pit bull the same color as Back-Up and she holds it up to her face and the puppy instantly starts licking her face. 'I figured since you don't have Back-Up to keep you company anymore you could have that little guy to keep you company and you can raise it around Bella so he'll love kids when it gets older.'

'I love him, thanks dad, Alicia.' Keith walks over and takes the puppy from her. 'I have to take him back to the car, so the restaurant wont find out theres an animal in here.' Veronica looks at him with a concerned look on her face. 'Wait your not going to put him in the car and leave him there are you?' Keith shakes his head. 'No - Dick volunteered to take the puppy home and take care of it until you guys came back.'

Dick smiled as he pushes his way though the crowd. 'No need to thank me Ronnie anything for you... just as long as his name isn't Albert.' Veronica laughs. 'Yeah sorry about leaving you with him yesterday and him sticking gum in your ear.' Dick shrugs his shoulders. 'No biggie - but the evil little man changed my mind on ever thinking about reproducing.'

'Good, because I would hate to see what you reproduce.' Veronica laughs as few other people laugh agreeing. 'Hey! I'm not that bad.' he groans. 'Okay maybe I am, but don't hate me cause' you ain't me.' Dick then grabs the box that Keith put the puppy inside of it and walks out of the room to take the puppy home.

After opening cards and other gifts it was down to what Logan had got for her birthday she looks over at him and smiles. 'What you think I got you something?' Logan teases her as she glares at him. 'Don't worry Ronnie I got you something and trust me you're going to love it... well you best love it because it's expensive.'

Veronica looks out and sees Wallace, Piz, Parker and Mac all smiling at her brightly like they know what the gift was going to be and she looks at them suspiciously but then turns her attention back to Logan who pulled a chair next to and he was smiling brightly at her.

'Hi.' he says looking into her eyes. 'Yeah, yeah hi back now give me my present.' Veronica demands impatiently it was like he was stalling - Logan clears his throat and puts a hand in one of his dress pants pockets and she just looks at him funny. 'Any day now Logan.' Logan looks over at Keith and Keith nods his head encouraging him to go on. 'What are you doing for the rest of your life?'

He pulls out a black velvet box from his dress pants pocket and opens it up revealing a diamond ring and he gets off the chair and gets down on one knee as tears well up in Veronica's eyes as well as Logan's eyes start tearing up. 'Will you marry me Veronica?' she nods her head as the tears fall from her face and he slides it onto her left hand ring finger. 'Yes.' and he gets up and kisses her passionately on the lips.

A couple days have passed since Logan had proposed to Veronica. 'Can you say mama.' Veronica has Bella in her lap trying to get her to get her to say her first words and Logan is walking around the room with a video camera in his hand. 'You know what the books say Ronnie - it could take months for her to learn how to talk.'

'I know this but I want her to say mama already.' she pouts slightly. 'Oh, Ronnie she'll say is someday... like right after she says dada, come on Bella say dada.' he points the camera on her daughter and she just looks around and she starts grunting heavily and Veronica makes a face. 'Okay - I know what that grunt means... Dick!' Veronica calls out as she smiles into the camera and Dick then walks into the room. 'Yeah?'

'Do you think you can put Bella down for her nap me and Logan here have to have something to talk about.' She asks innocently. 'Sure, hand over the Mini Mars.' Veronica smiles into the camera and as Dick walks away Veronica calls out to him. 'Oh and don't forget to change her she just left a present for you.' Dick looked back at Veronica and glared at her. 'I hate you Ronnie.'

'My fiancé is a bad mother...' Veronica laughs and cuts him off. '...shut your mouth!' Veronica says imitating a theme song from the movie "Shaft" 'I should have never of let you watch that movie with me - now I corrupted your brain.' Veronica gets up from the couch and kisses him on the lips. 'I love you Logan.'

'I love you too Ronnie.' he turns the camera so that it's on the both of them now. 'We're getting married, look at us being all happy - two people who you'd never thought would get together are together, remember when we used to hate each other?' Veronica rolls her eyes. 'I try not to remember those times.'

'No, no let's tell Bella how we met.' Veronica glares at him. 'Are you sure about that?' Logan kisses her and nods his head. 'Your mom and I were twelve and she was wearing her soccer uniform with her knee high socks on...' Logan lets out a growl in his throat. '...she didn't see me but I saw her and I just thought she was so... hot!'

Veronica playfully hits him in the chest. 'Logan, the least you can do is spare her the gross details so when she sees this later on in life she wont get grossed out by watching it.' Logan turns the camera on her. 'Well then little miss priss...' Veronica smiles at him while glaring into the camera. '...what did you think about me when we first met?'

Veronica puts a finger to her chin and puts on her thinking face. 'I thought you were... cute... in a girly kind of way.' Logan screeches out. 'What? - I was not girly.' Veronica laughs. 'You so were your voice was so high back then but thats what I liked about you it took almost a year for it to drop after Duncan's did.'

'You liked me for my girly voice?' Veronica laughs. 'No, I liked the person you were back then you got so shy around girls then Lilly corrupted you just like she did me too.' Logan looks into the camera and then points it back on Veronica. 'So your saying you had a crush on me up until Lilly and I dated?' he reaches out and tickles her sides.

'Maybe...' she pushes his hands away. 'But anyways back to the subject of Bella - let me tell you a little secret Bella...' Logan points the camera closer up to Veronica's face. 'When you do learn to talk I'm going to teach you to call your Uncle Dick, didi.' Veronica laughs at the camera. 'Sugarpuss that will be so mean.' She nods her head. 'I know but it'll be funny to hear him being called a girly name for a nickname don't you think?'

Sam walks into the back doors of the house and of course she was on the phone with Casey talking all sweet to him and had a huge smile on her face. 'And that is your near and dear cousin Samantha Coleman.' Logan says pointing the camera at her. 'She is currently being lovey dovey on the phone with her boyfriend Casey Gant who is away at UCLA for college.'

Sam glares at Logan. 'What are you guys doing making some sort of home video for Bella or what?' she covers up the receiver end of the phone and looks into the camera. 'Actually little cousin yes we are.' Veronica smiles at her. 'Well count me out of it I'm kind of busy here.' Veronica gasps loudly putting a hand to her chest. 'Why I am appalled - you are always busy on the phone with him can't you spend one day with us?'

'What do you want to do then? all you ever do is play with Bella or watch movies or do other... things.' Sam makes a face when saying that. 'See now that's not true, we had to repaint a couple of the walls the other day because of what Albert did.' Veronica says in a playful tone to her cousin. 'Logan put the camera down - I have to talk to Sam about some, girl stuff.' Veronica looks up at him.

Veronica gets up from the couch and goes over to where Sam was standing. 'Do you think you can get off the phone for at least ten minutes so we can talk about somethings?' Sam nods he head and then soon got off the phone. 'Fine - let's go talk, since we haven't had "the talk" yet.' Sam says putting air quotes up.

'Happy Halloween!' Veronica comes out of Logan and hers bedroom and walks out to the living room to spin for everybody. 'Hot mama!' Logan gets up from the couch and kisses her passionately on the lips, Dick and Sam both roll their eyes at the scene. 'And that Mini Mars could lead you to having a little brother or sister.' Dick holds up Bella who was dressed up as Tigger from "Winnie The Pooh" she kicks her legs out in excitement.

Veronica had been dressed up as a sexy Pirate girl and Logan was dressed up as Captain Jack Sparrow from "Pirates of the Caribbean." and Dick was dressed up as a Pimp all in white including the white hate with a feather in it and Sam was dressed up as Tinkerbell from "Peter Man." 'Ugh this is the life I got myself into?' Sam points a video camera on herself as she talks into the camera. 'There's the lovey dovey parents of yours who always are like that, so get used to it.'

Sam points the camera on Logan and Veronica as they continue to kiss like no tomorrow. 'Then theres your Uncle Dick.' she pans the camera his way. 'Who's dumber than a sack of potatoes.' Sam then she points the camera down at Bella who was still in Dick's arms. 'Then theres you, the cutest of them all put together, all dressed up for her first Halloween.'

The doorbell then rings and Sam rolls her eyes. 'Trick or Treaters.' Sam looks around as Logan and Veronica finally pull a part and Veronica walks over to Dick to take Bella from his grasp. 'Okay, I'll go get it don't mind me everybody.' she walks towards the front door grabbing the bowl of candy and opens of the door and her mouth drops open and she slams the bowl of candy on the table next to the front door. 'Trick or Treat.' Casey smiles brightly as Sam runs into his arms and kisses him.

'Why didn't you tell me you were coming to town baby?' Sam and Casey pull away and they walk hand in hand in the house. 'Well, Veronica called me up and invited me over for their little Halloween party that they were having and I just thought I'd surprise you.' Sam smiles brightly and runs over to Veronica and hugs her excitedly jumping up and down. 'Ronica you are the best EVER!'

'Well, I was tired of seeing you on the phone all day with him and when you were off the phone you do nothing but mope around so I invited him out to stay for a couple days.' Sam smiles happily and walks back over and kisses Casey once again. 'You look cute in your... what are you anyways?' she looks him over. 'Why I'm James Dean.'

The doorbell rings again and Veronica walks over and opens up the door to Wallace, Piz, Parker, and Mac - Parker was it looked like was a naughty school girl Piz was a convict Mac was a nun, Veronica couldn't figure out what Wallace was and she looked at him weird. 'Wallace what are you suppose to be?'

Wallace opens up his jacket and Veronica's head turns away. 'You got a flasher costume?' Mac nods her head. 'Yeah you try walking down the street with him he was flashing everybody, lucky for us its a fake body and theres a bulls eye covering the manly area.'

Veronica lets them in to the party and she heard Dick getting loud and hitting on Parker because of her costume she had been wearing. 'Well hey there Parker, you want take a ride on the Dick train?' he wraps an arm around her shoulder and she ignores him and just shoves his arm off her shoulder.

Later on Keith, Alicia and Darrell show up together Veronica couldn't hold in her laughs every time she looked at her dad she would let out a laugh - him and Alicia were in matching costumes as a 70's couple wearing "Flower Power" outfits and Veronica made a comment that Alicia was carrying the "Flower Child" in her which made them laugh.

Darrell had been dressed up as a Ninja and he had parked himself down on the living room floor picking though the candy he had gotten from Keith and Alicia took him trick or treating, Monster Mash had been playing the back ground and Veronica put Dick in charge of handing out candy to the kids that came to the door so that way he would leave Parker alone.

'Yo, Ronnie?' Dick calls back to her from the front door and Veronica reluctantly walks over to the door. 'What now Dick?' she taps her foot impatiently at him. 'I just thought I'd let you know Paco was here.' he opens up the door more to reveal Weevil standing there. 'Weevil come on in... what are you suppose to be?' he lifts up his arms at her. 'What does it look like? I'm a gangsta.'

'Oh well obviously, that's no different from being in a bike gang.' Weevil points at her with his "Tommy Gun". 'Hey, don't diss my old ways.' Veronica's hands shoot up. 'Oh Weevil please don't shoot, I don't want to die from you big...' she eyes him. '...plastic tommy gun.' Veronica says in a mocking voice as he walks past her and into the house.

Then Veronica feels Sam grab her by the arm and pulling her back towards the party. 'Ronica, come quick I think Bella's about to say her first words.' Veronica rushes over to Logan's side who had a video camera in his hand encouraging Bella to say "dada", Bella bad been laying on the floor playing with her feet babbling "da" every now and then.

Alicia comes and stands next to Veronica and softly whispers to her. 'So Bella's getting to that age you can start feeding her solid foods you planning on doing that?' Veronica nods her head. 'I'm going to start working up to it within a week or so - I'm hoping but it's just I don't know how the transition will be with her from switching from breast milk to solid foods.'

'Oh you'll do fine.' Veronica looks back down at her daughter who was smiling up at the camera. 'Come on baby say "dada" you can do it I know you can.' Veronica smiles at Logan, even though she secretly wants Bella's first words to be mama but from the looks of it her first words was going to be dada after all.

'da-da.' Logan and Veronica both look at each other and smile. 'Logan please tell me you got that on camera?' Logan nods his head. 'You bet I did sugarpuss, our baby just said her first words.' Veronica kisses Logan quick and then gets on the floor and picks Bella up and kisses her smiling face. 'I'm so proud of you my baby.'

Logan hands the camera to Keith and he gets down on the floor with his fiancé and his daughter. 'That had to of been the best feeling in the world when that came out of her mouth.' Veronica's smile slightly fades. 'Ronnie, she'll say mama soon enough you know what the books said.' he wraps an arm around her shoulder and runs his hand down her arm.

'I know it's just, never mind - I guess it's only fair she says dada for her first word since after all I carried her for almost nine months.' Logan kisses her temple. 'Hey, cheer up it's Halloween it's one of your favorite holidays...' his voice lowers into a raspy whisper that only she could hear. '...later on tonight I am going to rip that costume off of you.'

'Logan, dude?' Dick walks into the living room and the party turns their attention towards Dick who had spoken Logan's name a little loud. 'Yeah, Dick?' Dick takes his arms and sticks out his thumbs and points behind him. 'Did you invite your bitch of a sister to this party cause she's here.' Logan groans in frustration and gets up from the floor to go see his sister.

'Trina what on earth are you doing here?' Logan crosses his arms at his sister. 'Well Logan it's nice to see you to.' Trina had been dressed up as a cheerleader. 'I just thought I'd stop by since I was in town and I have a little surprise for Veronica waiting outside.' Logan crinkles up his forehead. 'Surprise for Veronica?' he asks.

'Mmm hmm.' Trina nods her head. 'Ronnie?' Logan calls back to her. 'Can you come here, Trina says she has a surprise for you.' Veronica walks up to Logan and gives Trina a confused look and Logan wraps an arm around her waist. 'What's the surprise Trina?' Veronica crosses her arms as Trina smiles big. 'Look who I ran into at a Halloween party.' Trina squeals and lets the person come into view for Veronica to see and her mouth drops open in shock. 'Mom?'


	22. Chapter 21

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 5757  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Logan, Bella, Mac, Dick, Sam, Casey, Wallace, Piz, Parker, Weevil, Keith, Alicia, Darrell,Lianne, Casey, Trina

Mentions Of: Duncan  
AN/SPOILERS: Sam, Brian, Tina, Bella were all created by me.

Chapter 21

Lianne Mars was dressed up as the genie from "I Dream Of Genie" and she was all smiles when walking into her daughters home while Veronica on the other hand was on the verge of blowing up with all the anger that she had been holding in just for her mom. 'Hey, honey I'm back.' Lianne runs into Veronica's arms and hugs her - but she doesn't hug back which makes Lianne's smile fade away and pulls back from hugging her.

'Since your dressed for the occasion does this mean I get three wishes and wish you to a place where the sun doesn't shine?' Lianne's face falls and she looks at the ground. 'Look, honey I know I did some bad things in the past but that doesn't make me any less of your mother.' Veronica holds up her hand and then sticks out her index finger and shakes it so her mom wont go on. 'No, mom...' Veronica says in a stern voice.

'You are no longer my mom your just a person who brought me up in this world, as far as I'm concerned Alicia is my mom now... at least she was there for me though out my whole pregnancy with my daughter, there for me when I gave birth to her, there for me when I needed help to be a mom when I had no clue on what to do... she's been there for me more then you ever have in my life.'

'Veronica now that's not true... can I...' Veronica shakes her head. 'No, I will not let you see our daughter.' Veronica looks over at Logan who had been listening to their conversation intently as well as the whole party was for the matter, Keith had taken Bella and Darrell into the other room so they wouldn't see the scene about to go down. 'But I have the...'

Veronica cuts her off. 'No you don't have the right to see her, you lost that privilege the day you stole from your own family for your addiction to booze.' Lianne looks away ashamed. 'I've cleaned up since then.' Veronica lets out a sarcastic laugh. 'Cleaned up? I could smell it on you when you hugged me... I will never turn out like you when I get to be your age I refuse to let my daughter grow up without a mother.'

Sam who had been in the back of the party standing with Casey had also been listening in on what had been going down she hung her head as Veronica told her mom where to go, she couldn't even believe that her own aunt would be capable of even doing such a thing to her own family - to Sam her Aunt Lianne was a good person but now she didn't think so much of her.

'Trina, I think it would be best if you and Lianne leave.' Logan drapes his arm across Veronica's shoulder as she gives him a tight smile. 'But I haven't even seen my niece - I got her a present.' Trina holds up a bag that she had been carrying and gives it to Logan. 'We'll make sure she gets it now vamoose!' he grabs the bag then shakes both his hands to shoo the two out of the house.

Logan looks back at the party and smiles brightly at them. 'Well, get back to partying people! theres nothing to see here.' Wallace walks up to Veronica. 'You know superfly, that was nice - what you said about my mom it made her happy.' Veronica nods her head. 'Well, what I said was true shes been more of a mom to me then all the years I had spent with my mom.'

'I guess I should go find dad, so I can take Bella's costume off and give her a bath and then put her down for the night.' Wallace nods his head and then walks back over to Piz and Mac who had been in a conversation about Mac's interest in computers and across the room Weevil had been hitting on Parker and she was actually buying the things Weevil had been saying.

A week has passed since Veronica came face to face with her mother since the night she had kicked her out of the apartment the night that Aaron had attacked her, Veronica walks into the house with a huff. 'So, sugarpuss how was your day at school.' Logan smiles as she just glares at him. 'How as my day? Logan how do you think my day was?'

'Bad?' Veronica nods her head. 'I was accused of plagiarizing my paper today, I didn't by the way but Timothy seems to think I did because it somehow showed up on a website that scans papers to find any similarity about them - you seen me working on that paper did it look like I cheated?'

'No it didn't but you know if I do tell them that I seen you working on it without the help of searching the web for it they're just going to say I'm covering for you since we are a couple about to be married.' Veronica groans in frustration. 'I am going to find out who is responsible for posting my paper onto a site that I wrote all by myself and I'm going to make them pay dearly.'

'And to top it all off Piz invited me to go bowling next weekend which in a way made it sound like it was going to be a date but he insists that the whole "gang" go, so you up for bowling tonight snookums?' Veronica plasters on a fake smile. 'Why not? we haven't gone out with friends since Bella was born.'

'Logan, I'm not really in the mood to do bowling plus who would we find to watch Bella? Dad's out trying to find yet another bail jumper so theres no telling when he'll be back, Alicia has to work that weekend and Sam would be going with us next week thats if she doesn't go see Casey.' Logan's opens his mouth to speak but Veronica stops him. 'And don't you dare say Dick because I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him with my kid for more then a couple hours.'

Logan snaps his fingers together. 'Why don't we just bring her with us.' Veronica raises an eyebrow at him and places a hand on her hip. 'Please tell me your not serious?' Logan doesn't respond back to her he just smiles widely at her. 'Your being serious.' Logan leans up and kisses her. 'Sugarpuss, we both have been so tense and have no time for fun so let's go and we won't have to stay long we can just do one game and leave so that way Bella won't have to be in her car carrier for so long.'

'Fine, we'll go.' she points at him. 'But we'll stay for just one game and that's it.' she walks over to the baby monitor to check up on Bella who had been sleeping peacefully. 'Now if you excuse me I have to go out and talk to Sam about going with us tonight, but if she says no she'll be the one to babysit Bella you go it?' Logan nods his head then Veronica leaves to go out to the pool house to talk to Sam.

The next week Veronica had found out that Wallace had bought a test off of somebody in school and was caught cheating and he had the option of dropping out of the class scot-free for his Mechanical Engineering class that had been his major. Veronica knocks on his dorm room door and then opens it up from the outside and leans in.

'Wallace!' Wallace is lying on his bed, playing disconsolately with a model airplane. 'Not here.' Veronica nods her head playing along. 'And you would be...' Veronica trails off. 'Evil Wallace. And I know Veronica doesn't hang with the evil and morally bankrupt.' Veronica steps into the room and closes the door.

'Evil Wallace wouldn't have confessed and faced punishment. Nope, you're regular Wallace.' She walks over by the bed and stands in front of him. 'Well, regular Wallace has been given a chance to drop Mechanical Engineering scot-free, which will mean giving it up as my major. I mean, man.' Wallace sits up on the bed. Sympathetic, Veronica walks over and sits on the end of Wallace's bed. Wallace gestures at the plane.

'This was the first thing I was ever into. Figuring out how stuff works. It's all I ever wanted to do.' Veronica feels bad for her step-brother you could see it in her eyes. 'You'll work it out. I know it. That's also very regular Wallace. Oh, by the way, who's the guy you bought the test from?' Wallace looks up at her and gives her a look. 'So this whole after-school special monologue here didn't make much of an impression on you.' Veronica grins at him. Wallace falls back onto the bed. 'His name's Max. He's in Clark Hall. Why?' Veronica just raises an eyebrow and keeps smiling.

Veronica makes her way down a corridor, stopping at Max's room. His white board is still, as per instructions, comment-free. Veronica knocks on the door. 'Hi, Max? I was hoping you could help me.' Max opens it and can't believe his luck. 'Well, I'm hoping I can too.' He grins goofly.

Max and Veronica sit side by side in front of Max's computer, Max talks with his mouth full of snacks that he keeps feeding himself from a bag next to him. 'Okay, so you wanna a new paper on Modern Forensics, but different enough so they won't guess who-' Veronica is exasperated, as if she's had to explain a dozen times. 'No. This paper, or one like it, is posted online. I need to find it.'

'Uh, correct me if I'm wrong, but you already have that paper.' Veronica takes a deep breath and speaks slowly. 'I told you. My paper got zapped by the plagiarism scanner. I need to find out why and from what.' Max still doesn't get it, nor care to. 'Okay, whatever.' He punches a few more keys. 'Uh...um...' Having searched University Savior, Max brings up the first full page of Veronica's paper. Whoever's done it has replaced the "Mars 2" in the top right-hand corner with the number one.

'Ah, here you go.' Veronica looks at the screen. 'That's my paper.' Veronica points at the computer screen. 'Posted last year? Somebody must have faked that. I wrote this paper by myself, last week.' Max just looks at her weird. 'This must be a real Kafkaesque experience for you.' Veronica glances at him impatiently.

'Does it say who posted it?' On screen, the title of the paper is shown and is the same as Veronica's. It also shows that it was purportedly posted on October 14, 2005. Max clicks to bring up the information on the poster: "Posted by: rory. 'Ah...Rory dot Finch at Hearst College dot org. That's not you is it? That might explain everything.' Veronica throws Max yet another incredulous look.

Later on that night Veronica checks a large key ring she is carrying as she heads for the door to the dean's office. She reaches the door and tries the key in the lock, Since Veronica got Weevil the job at the college as an maintenance worker and he had been out of town at a wedding for his cousin Veronica got to babysit Weevils keys so now Veronica can check the Hearst email files for Rory Finch on her own time.

The first key doesn't work. She selects another. It doesn't work either. Veronica huffs as she searches the key ring again, frustrated that none of the keys had been labeled - That attempt also fails and Veronica is showing signs of getting even more frustrated.

She leans back against the door to check through the keys again, only to find the door is open and gives way. She looks at it, looks around, and with a "Hmm" expression, goes into the office. Veronica goes straight to a large filing cabinet and opens one of the drawers. She runs her finger down the tabs. She looks up, as if she's heard something, then closes the drawer. She moves to the next drawer and is about to open it when...

'Veronica?' The dean appears. Veronica twists away, hiding that she is pulling her earring off of her left ear. 'Dean O'Dell. I'm so glad you're here.' O'Dell stares at her. He's chewing something. He leans over to switch on the overhead light. 'I...lost an earring, um, at the meeting we had earlier today and I wanted to find it before they vacuumed...' Veronica bends down to check the floor.

'But it was...well, it's a good thing you happened to show up.' the dean looks down at her on the floor and shrugs his shoulders. 'Well, go ahead, search away.' Veronica breathes a sigh of relief. O'Dell turns his back on her, walking into the inner office. Veronica quickly opens the second drawer.

In his office, O'Dell switches on a television and continues to munch snacks from the bag he is carrying. There's a boxing match in progress on the TV and it's commentary continues on in the background through the scene. O'Dell calls out to Veronica. 'Do you follow boxing?' Veronica quietly pushes the drawer closed and grimaces, realizing that she won't be able to search in peace. She calls back and starts towards the inner office.

'I only follow sports that are done to music.' On the television, two men are punching each other. Veronica comes up behind O'Dell. 'Wouldn't this be more comfortable, say, at home?' The dean shakes his head. 'Kind of my little secret. The wife's against it all the scotch, the cigars, the televised violence. So, I kind of sneak it in whenever she has a charity function, a work function, whatever other function modern women seem to have all the time.'

Something on screen excites him. 'Oh, that's a hay maker!' Veronica uses his distraction to walk backwards out of the inner office and into the outer office again. The dean settles himself on the small couch in his office, his eyes fixed on the TV, never looking behind him through the glass partition at what Veronica is doing. 'So, if you run into her, you didn't see me. Some things she just doesn't need to know.'

He takes a cigar from the table next to the couch, Veronica has the filing drawer open and is taking the top off a pen. She calls out her response. 'Absolutely.' Veronica returns her attention to the files and makes a note and then soon leaves the office saying she had found her missing earring.

'So did my beautiful fiancé find out anything about her plagiarizing paper?' Logan leans down and gives Veronica a quick peck on the lips and takes a seat next to her at the dining room table where Veronica had been feeding Bella some Apples - they had started her on solid foods this week and Bella loved every minute of it Apples had been her favorite so far.

'As a matter of fact, a paper just like mine was posted online by Rory Finch at Hearst College dot org. A Hearst email, but there's never been a student by that name. The address was set up three days ago from an IP address at - get this - the Neptune Grand.' Logan raises his eyebrows. 'After you turned in your paper.' Veronica nods.

'Um-hm.' Veronica makes and open wide face so that way Bella will open her mouth for some more food. 'So, you're off the hook. It's over.' Veronica smiles at Logan. 'Ah, my innocent and naïve fiancé. When I find out who did this, and I make them sing like the proverbial fat lady, that's when it's over.'

'So tonights the night we go bowling - what's the verdict with all who's going?' Veronica puts the baby spoon down and grabs a baby wipe and wipes off Bella's face. 'Well, I guess Mac has this some sort of big project going on so she can't make it - Wallace is stuck at the library studying he didn't drop his class after all just took the zero so he has to study his butt off in order to pass, I invited Parker since she seemed a little on the lonely side and Sam volunteered to babysit after all since she hates bowling so it looks like it's just you, me, Piz and Parker.'

After feeding Bella, Veronica left her in Logan's care so she could get ready for bowling and after she showers she calls Logan into the bedroom to ask him for his help she had been room holding a bowling shirt and a t-shirt on hangers. 'So, for bowling.' Veronica holds the pale blue with white trim bowling shirt against her body. 'Earnest "I'm really bowling" or...'

Veronica swaps it for the t-shirt which appears to advertise a Waffle House, ending with "It's Moose-tastic." - "I'm too cool for bowling and I'm only here ironically."' Logan laughs while adjusting Bella in his arms who was on one of his hips. 'When did crappy old shirts with stupid stuff on them become cool?'

Veronica casts a critical eye on the t-shirt before putting both shirts down on the bed. 'I don't know why I ask you these things.' Logan shakes his head. 'I don't either, frankly.' Veronica then shoos him out of the bedroom so she can finish getting ready. 'Your no help.' before he leaves the room he calls back. 'That would be because I'm a guy.'

Veronica, in her ironic bowling garb comes out of the bedroom all smiles at Logan which he was still in the same outfit he had been wearing earlier that day. 'Aren't you going to change?' she puts a hand on her hip. 'Well - yeah I am I was just waiting for you to hurry up and get ready.' She glares at him as he hands over Bella.

'Unlike you I'll be done in less then... hmm lets say ten minutes?' and he takes off to go get ready before she could saying smart to him - Veronica walks out side to go see Sam in the pool house. 'Okay, Sam all the emergency numbers are on the fridge in the house and you got mine and Logan's number in your phone so if you need us for anything...'

Sam rolls her eyes and finishes Veronica's sentence. 'to call you, I know the deal Ronica - this isn't my first time babysitting I used to do it back home a lot so you can totally trust me.' Veronica hands over Bella. 'Well just take her in the house we're going to be leaving here once Logan gets ready and if she gets fussy put her teether in her mouth and she should be good.'

Veronica and Sam then both go into the house and Logan was waiting by the front door for her, Logan was swinging the keys around his index finger and then throws them up in the air and catches them. 'You about ready to go sugarpuss?' Veronica smiles at him and then turns to Sam and Bella and shes kisses Bella's head goodbye. 'You be good for cousin Sammy.' Logan walks over and does the same and then they both head out to go to the bowling alley.

In the car Veronica is silent for some of the way and then she thinks of something that could help find out who set her up for her paper to be plagiarized. 'Hey, Logan do you think you can do me a favor and go to the Neptune Grand I have to find out something.' Logan just looks at her funny. 'For what?'

'It's to find out who set me up.' Logan just nods his head and then drives to the hotel and parks in a nearby parking spot in the front of the hotel. 'I'll be back in a jiffy.' she leans over and gives him a quick peck and rushes off into the hotel.

Tina, an attractive girl with long, blond hair, is working at reception. Veronica is waiting further along the counter. Tina smiles as she hands a key card to a guest, Tina arrives in front of her. 'Hey, Veronica long time no see.' she teases. 'Yeah, it's been a while since - well since I was dating Duncan.' Tina laughs lightly. 'So what can I do for you today?'

'Just that I've got a little favor.' Tina leans forward and whispers. 'Anything.' Veronica smiles widely at her. 'Mm. I'm trying to find out if, ah, a person, you know, was registered here. Someone named Rory Finch.' Tina looks at her suspiciously. 'This isn't illegal, is it? No, I'm just kidding. Hold on.' she laughs and looks at her computer. 'Yeah. Rory Finch. He stayed with us for a night a week ago and a few other times over the last couple of months. Always one night stays.'

'Is there an address? Credit card number?' Tina shakes her head. 'Mm, post office box and paid in cash. All I've got is a name.' Veronica pulls out a pen and paper from her purse. 'If I left my cell number, could you call me if they check back in?' Tina beams. 'Sure thing Veronica, it was good to see you again.'

Veronica strides along the aisle. Logan is a long way behind her. Piz, perched on the railing between the aisle and the lanes, slides off to greet her. 'Hey, Veronica.' He points at her t-shirt. 'Cool shirt.' He clutches his bowling shirt. 'I-I went for the, uh, post-ironic route.' Piz looks up and sees Logan for the first time. 'Oh. Hey, uh... Logan.'

Logan gives him a little wave, Veronica looks back at Logan who smirks and is about to quip when they are joined by Parker. 'Veronica! Hi.' Veronica turns around and smiles. 'Hey, Parker. How's it going?' Parker looks at the two boys. 'Hey.' Parker smiles genuinely. 'Uh, you met Logan, right?' Parker nods her head. 'Yeah at your guys' Halloween party.'

'And you remember Piz.' Piz holds out his hand and he and Parker shake. 'Oh how could I forget the convict.' There's an awkward silence until Piz laughs and thinks of something to say. He clicks his fingers. 'Hey, shoes, we need shoes.' Logan nods his head. 'Yeah, let's get shoes.' Logan looks down at Veronica. 'Uh, darling, what size are those dainty feet that I love so much?'

'Six.' Logan walks forward and pats Piz on the back as he leads him away. 'So, bowling, huh? Is this something you do a lot? You and the gang?' Logan looks at him suspiciously as Piz has a scared look on his face, Parker is looking seriously disgruntled. 'So, shoe size?' Veronica looks down at her feet. 'A whole gang?'

'Yeah...' Veronica winces in a breath. '...I'm sorry I forgot to call you nobody else could make it they were all busy... I guess my cousin Sam would of came but she had to watch the baby.' Parker gives her a "I don't believe you" look. 'I can't believe you invite me out for the first time on some cheesy, double date set-up with that Piz guy.'

She looks over her shoulder at Piz and Logan, now at the shoe counter. 'It's not a set-up, I swear.' Parker stares at her suspiciously. 'Size seven, but this is not fun.' A bowling ball heads for the center pin in alley fourteen. It's a strike. Parker was the bowler. She throws her arms up in the air. 'Ya-hoo!' She spins around, triumphant. 'That's two-thirds of a turkey, bitches!'

She marches back to the seating area where she slaps the hand of her partner, Logan, so hard that he shakes his hand. Piz rises somewhat disconsolately and walks forward for his turn. 'Ah, you're in a deep hole, Piznarski. We're going to totally humiliate you, but, you know, no pressure.' Parker bobs her head around excitedly. 'Refreshments?' Logan speaks up.

'Ten martinis.' Piz nods his head being sarcastic. 'Anyone else?' He addresses Veronica with a grin. 'Dearest darling?' Veronica, the other half of the losing team, just stares at him balefully. Logan heads off and Veronica takes a seat. Parker sits behind her. Veronica shouts at Piz, now holding his ball and preparing to bowl. 'Come on, Piznarski. We're dying.'

Veronica speaks more quietly to Parker. 'Correct me if I'm wrong but...this is fun.' Veronica smiles as she looks around the bowling alley. 'Veronica. I'm sorry I was so grumpy before. You're right. It feels good to just...be out in the world.' Piz has bowled his ball. He gets a split, leaving the two out most pin standing. 'Oh no! Seven-ten? That's the worst pair in bowling.'

Piz walks back, seriously put out. 'Whatever shall you do?' Veronica tries to encourage him. 'Come on, Piz. We need that spare.' Parker continues to be, from Piz's point of view, obnoxious. 'Don't blow it, Piz.' Piz takes the ball again, glaring at her. He approaches the alley again. 'So, what's the story with him?'

Veronica looks over at Piz and gives her a questionable look. 'Him? Nothing. I'm getting married.' Parker shakes her head laughing. 'No. No, no, no, no. I mean, is he free?' Parker smiles at her. 'Free as in...?' Veronica rolls her finger around for Parker to go on. 'As in he's cute, don't you think?'

Piz bowls. His ball goes in the gutter. 'Damn it straight to hell.' Piz head slums and walks back to sit down so the next person up can bowl. 'Find out what he thinks of me.' Veronica's eyes widen. 'What?' Parker stands without answering as Logan returns. Veronica is not happy with having been asked to play go-between.

Veronica collapses onto the bed as Logan changes his shirt throwing it into the clothes hamper. 'No more fun. Too exhausting.' he joins her on the bed. 'Yeah. Next time we'll get in some weight training before we bowl.' she kisses him lightly but he pulls her in to make it deeper but she pushes him away. 'Just the soap opera. Parker wants me to find out if Piz likes her. What do I do? Pass a note? Scribble it on his Trapper Keeper?'

'Just give him the head tilt nobody can resist that...' Logan stops himself. '...wait now that wouldn't be a good idea after all because I sense that Piz has a little crush on my hot, sexy fiancé that I'd very much like to get naked right about now.' Veronica pushes him away from her laughing. 'Piz so does not have a crush on me.' Logan nods his head. 'He so does, you didn't see the look on his face when he saw me at the bowling alley didn't you tell him I was coming?'

'No, I just assumed he knew you were coming because we'll for one the day he met me he got to see you walking up with our daughter when I tried to figure out who stole his stuff and he was at the party to where you proposed to me to and also at the Halloween party.' Logan kisses Veronica's neck trying to get her in the mood. 'Let's stop with the Piz talk he's ruining my mood.' Veronica laughs. 'And what mood is that?' Logan brushes a piece of her hair out of her face. 'The mood to where I know I'm getting lucky tonight.'

Veronica walks into the outer area of the radio station, where all the albums are kept. Piz had been working at the station for a while so she went to find out information that Piz was into Parker after all she felt like she was back in the sixth grade again when she tried to play match maker with two of her old friends.

Piz is on the phone. Veronica waves at him and Piz, a big smile on his face, waves back. He gestures for her to give him a minute, Veronica sighs heavily, uncomfortable with her commission. 'No, okay. We-we'll talk later, all right? Bye.' Piz finishes his call and puts the phone down. 'Hey, Veronica.' Veronica gives him a little wave. 'Hey, Piz. Hey, thanks for bowling the other night. That was fun.'

Piz walks over to the room's couch and takes a seat. 'Good, yeah, great, um, did Logan have a good time?' Veronica nods her head. 'He did, as well. We both did.' Piz shuffles on the couch and gives a little laugh. 'So, everyone had a good time then. I declare bowling a success.' Veronica could feel herself getting nervous. 'And Parker had a good time too.'

'Oh, yeah, good. She seems nice.' Veronica puts on a little smile. 'You think so? The reason I ask is because...' Her voice trails off trying to find the right words. Veronica flails and puts her hand to her head. 'I'm sorry, I'm having a traumatic stress flashback to the sixth grade.' Piz looks up at her with a quizzical smile. 'Parker thought you were cool.'

Piz nods, still not getting it. 'And also cute.' Finally, he does. 'Oh, huh. Ah, well...' He falls into an embarrassed loss for words. 'Oh.' is all he can say. 'Oh, what?' Piz clears his throat and looks up at Veronica. ' I mean, no, she's really nice, but I'd have to get to know her before I think about even dating her.' Veronica smiles and then soon leaves to go find Parker to tell her the good news.

A week later she gets a call from Tina from the Neptune Grand, Veronica walks towards the reception desk - Tina sees her coming and gives her a quick smile before taking on a professional demeanor. 'You rang?' Tina hands her a card. 'There you are, Miss.'

Veronica takes the Neptune Grand business card and turns it over. On the back is written: "Rory Finch room 906." Veronica smiles and walks away from the desk, putting the card in her bag. As she walks across the hotel foyer and towards the elevator, Veronica walks purposively up the hallway after getting out of the elevator. 'Okay, number 906, behind which lies the answer to everything.' Veronica says out loud to herself.

Veronica reaches room 906 and knocks firmly. She shows shock at seeing who it is. 'Veronica Mars?' Mindy is dressed in a hotel bathrobe. 'Mrs. O'Dell?' Veronica is stunned and at a temporary loss for words. 'I-I was looking into a term paper thing and I...I'm sorry. Uh, wrong room.' Veronica backs away, looking perplexed. Mindy shuts the door. Veronica heads back to the lift slowly, her brow furrowed.

'So now I'm actually confused. What is the dean's wife have to do with the mysterious Rory Finch?' Veronica murmurs to herself, In front of her, there's the sound of the ping of the elevator and the doors open. She looks up to see Professor Landry, casually dressed and carrying a bottle of champagne. He stops short on seeing her. 'Oh. Veronica.'

He starts forward again and they pause as they pass in the hallway. ' Professor. Hi. I...got off on the wrong floor.' he nods his head. 'Ah. Well, nice seeing you.' she smiles at him. 'See you in class.' They both head on their way. Veronica gets into the newly arrived lift and watches him for moment as he heads for the corner around which is only room 906. Veronica calls out. 'Rory Finch?' Landry stops and stares at her as the doors of the elevator close. Veronica sags, disappointed in her academic knight.

Veronica walks up to Timothy's office with Bella in her carrier strapped to her chest and she sees Timothy is working in his room, so she knocked casually on the open door before sauntering in with a piece of paper in her hand. 'Miss Mars. Do you need something?' he looks at her weird when seeing a baby with her. 'Just to give you this.'

She lays the piece of paper on his desk. He picks it up. 'This proves that whoever posted the paper I supposedly copied online did so after I'd already turned mine in. I didn't cheat, this proves it, and that's the end of that.' he looks the paper over. 'Great.' Timothy discards the sheet of paper and leans back in his chair, looking up at her.

'So you're off the hook. Did you prove who did it?' Veronica puts a finger to her chin and tilts her head. 'More...process of elimination, but I'm still not sure why, so I thought I'd ask. Why did you do it?' Timothy laughs. Veronica leans towards him, dropping her voice. 'Why did you want me to follow that trail to Rory Finch. You could get in a lot of trouble, you know, if I decided-'

'Let me interrupt and preface this entire conversation with this. Uh, I didn't do it, and you can't prove that I did. Hypothetically, uh, I can see where one might think someone in my position would want to set up this sort of treasure hunt. I mean, after all, I was Professor Landry's protégé for three years before you showed up. A star pupil, right hand man. I got his dry cleaning, ordered Chinese when we worked late. I was like you: "What a professor! Smart, charming, such a great guy."'

'And then you find out he had affair with the dean's wife.' Timothy nods his head. 'There were others before. The dean's wife, that's recent.' Timothy bends forward, resting his elbows on the desk, now dropping his voice. 'A person in my position might have thought he was doing you a favor. Since the professor thinks so highly of you, it might be helpful to demonstrate who he really is before you go too far under his spell.' Veronica straightens and Timothy leans back in his chair again. 'Do me a favor, will you? Don't do me any more favors.' Veronica turns around to leave the office.


	23. Chapter 22

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 4440  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Logan, Bella, Mac, Dick, Sam,Wallace,Weevil, Keith, Alicia, Darrell,Parker, Piz,Molly Fitzpatrick, Hector Cortez, Liam Fitzpatrick, Cormac Fitzpatrick

Mentions Of: Casey  
AN/SPOILERS: Sam, Brian, Tina, Bella were all created by me.

Chapter 22

Three months have past since then now it was February, Bella was now ten months old and Alicia was eight months pregnant - Logan and Veronica came close a few times over the last few months of calling off the wedding but somehow they could never stay mad at each other every time they saw the smile on their daughters face they forgot what they were fighting about to begin with.

Weevil had gotten fired from Hearst because someone accused him from stealing from the school so Weevil now works at Mars Investigations taking over what had been Veronica's old job, which he loved doing he was really changing his life around for the better - Piz and Parker were now dating have been for two months, he had gotten over his crush on Veronica after realizing that he had no chance what-so-ever with her.

Today was Logan and Veronica's wedding day, Veronica was in her dressing room in a church finalizing her bride look by putting on the veil over the bun on top of her head, her maid of honor which had been Mac had been trying to calm her down for the last hour. 'Veronica, you have nothing to worry about okay?' Mac straightens out the back of Veronica's dress.

'Logan loves you and Bella, it's okay to be nervous because well your nineteen years old and your getting married and on your fiancé's birthday this day should be the best ever for you guys, you both deserve to be happy I someday hope to find a love like yours - well minus the hating each other first before hooking up.' Veronica lets out a laugh. 'I'm sure you will Mac.'

Veronica looks over at Alicia who had been sitting on the couch in her dressing room. 'You doing okay over there...mom.' Veronica had recently started calling Alicia mom as well as Logan had recently started calling Keith dad. 'I'm doing fine, it's just your little brother just won't stop kicking - I feel like I have to pee all the time now.'

'Now that is one thing I do not miss about being pregnant.' Alicia laughs. 'I guess this is payback since I had my wedding while you were almost due now I get to live though looking like a whale in a dress.' Veronica gasps and puts a hand over her mouth. 'You figured out my plan.' A knock at a door was heard. 'If it's Logan we don't want none!' Mac screams out.

'It's me, Parker.' Mac opens up the door. 'Oh Veronica you look so beautiful - thank you for the invite.' Veronica smiles at Parker. 'Yeah well you one of my friends of course I'm going to invite you.' Sam then walks in the door. 'Ronica - I just want to say thank you for inviting my parents to your wedding, since I really haven't seen them all that much since I moved out here.'

Everybody turns their heads to see Dick coming into the room with his hand over his face and everybody in the room looks at him funny. 'You know Dick, it's only bad luck for the groom to see me in my dress not the best man - and no Dick theres nobody naked in the room so you can quit trying to peek to see if any nudity is brought to your view.'

'Right!' Dick uncovers his eyes and he looks around the room as ten pair of girls' eyes are looking at him wondering why he was in the room to begin with. 'Dick, what do you want?' Dick nods his head and looks at Veronica. 'Logan wanted me to come in here to make sure everything was alright.'

'Well di-di everything is perfectly fine.' and all the girls giggle when they hear Veronica calling him by the name Bella gave him. 'I so hate you for teaching her to call me that.' Veronica smiles brightly as she lifts up her dress and lets it go flying in the air a bit. 'I know, but you'll get over it, can you do me a favor though?'

'Anything for the bride-to-be.' he says in a not so willing voice, Logan had told him to do anything that Veronica said today since it was both their day. 'Could you go get Wallace and tell him to bring Bella in here I want to make sure her outfit is just right.' Dick nods his head. 'I'll send him your way.'

'Do you guys realize that when your brother is born Ronica that Bella and him will be almost a year and a month apart?' Veronica laughs. 'You know Sam your right, At least when I send her off to school she'll have someone she knows not to far behind her to play with in school.'

'Superfly someone here to see you!' Wallace comes in holding out a smiling Bella. 'Ma-ma!' Veronica walks over and takes Bella from Wallace. 'Hi baby did you miss mommy?' Veronica kisses her all over as Bella squeals in delight. 'Look at you baby you have a miniature version of my dress on you.'

'Ma-ma.' Veronica looks at the clock behind her. 'It's almost time for mommy to get married to daddy, why don't you go with Sammy and get ready to walk down the aisle with her as well as the others in this room go out there and get in position or sit down in your seats because it's time to get this show on the road!' Veronica says excitedly as she kisses Bella all over the face.

First to walk down the aisle was Mac and Dick. 'You know Macky your looking hot in that dress.' Dick whispers to Mac as they begin to walk down the aisle. 'Please, Dick you would think any girl in a dress is hot you like anything with breasts.' Dick over at her chest. 'Well not if they're saggy.' Mac just rolls her eyes at him as they reach the end of the aisle they stopped to pose for a picture.

Next up to walk down the aisle would be Wallace and Sam plus Bella in Sam's arms who also had basket of flowers to throw out for Bella and as soon Bella's eyes found her dad she started saying "da-da" repeatedly behind them was Darrell holding a pillow with the rings on them. 'Hi baby girl.' Logan says waving at Bella as she smiles brightly at him.

'You ready for this honey?' Keith looks over at his daughter as she fiddles with the back of her dress making sure it was straight. 'More then ever dad.' She looks at him and smiles. 'Just promise me one thing honey.' She looks up at him and nods and smiles. 'Anything.' he smiles back. 'Just promise me you'll never forget your dear old dad.' she leans up and kisses him on the cheek. 'I could never.'

Veronica comes into view of everybody in the church and she links arms with her father and "Here comes the bride" starts to play and all the guests in the church stand up and Veronica and her dad start to walk down the aisle and Logan's eyes were transfixed on only on her and she smiles happily at him and they soon join hands together and Sam hands Bella over to Keith. 'We are today to join this man and this woman together...'

'So I would have to say Mr. Echolls that you keep getting better and better every time we have sex.' Veronica smiles happily at her now husband. 'Why Mrs. Echolls it wouldn't be so good if you didn't take a big part in it.' they had just got done making love for the first time as husband and wife.

Keith and Alicia took in Bella for the night and Sam stayed overnight with her parents in a hotel room and Dick rented a hotel room so they could have the whole house to their selfs the night of the wedding. 'So how does it feel, being a married man and everything?' she snuggles up against his chest. 'Well, I'd say good it was about damn time I became a one woman man.'

'And your birthday?' she giggles into his chest. 'The best birthday I've had in my life hands down, but what about you? How does it feel being a married woman?' Veronica tilts her head and puts her index finger to her chin to pretend she's thinking real hard. 'I would have to say I never would of thought I'd be happily married to you of all people.'

Logan tickles her sides and she squeals. 'Logan stop!' she starts laughing uncontrollably. 'What did you mean by that?' Veronica pushes his hands away. 'We hated each other for a year, you got to admit back then we couldn't even stand being in the same room.' Logan nods his head. 'Okay, your right.'

'I know, I'm always right.' She pulls herself out of his grasp. 'Where are you going, I'm not though with you just yet.' Veronica smiles back at him as she gets out of bed avoiding him trying to pull her back down. 'I'll be right back don't move, I have a birthday surprise for you.' Logan eyes her suspiciously and watches pulls a shirt over her head and walks out of the room.

A couple minutes later Veronica stands outside their bedroom door and she peeks her head in. 'Close your eyes snookums.' Logan looks over and sees part of Veronica's head. 'Why?' he asks suspiciously. 'Just do it, and no peeking or you wont get your surprise.' she looks at him sternly.

He puts his hands over his eyes and lets out a frustrated growl as Veronica creeps into the room slowly without making a sound. 'Any day now sugarpuss.' Veronica puts his surprise over his chest and she squeezes the end and whipped cream plops down on this chest and his hands shoot off his face and grabs her. 'Ooh, my wife's getting a little on the kinky side now.'

Veronica laughs and squeezes the end of the whipped cream can and it lands on Logan's face. 'Oh now that's it! you are so on Mrs. Echolls.' Veronica shoots off the bed and into the living room with Logan chasing her around the house stark naked. 'You know Logan you are so lucky we have the house to our selfs tonight or Dick and Sam would be getting an eye full of you.'

'An eye full huh? am I really that big?' Veronica runs around the couch with him close behind her chasing her. 'You said it.' Veronica lathers up her hand with whipped cream and throws it at Logan. 'I see what this is about - your getting back at me for shoving cake in your face aren't you?'

'You shoved it right up my nose! I couldn't breath for a moment I have to blow cake out of my nose at least five times at the reception.' Logan stops running for a moment to catch his breath. 'Okay, that's it.' He points his finger at her and shakes it and runs over to the fridge. 'If you want kinky baby I'll give you kinky!' he grabs the chocolate syrup and Veronica runs screaming though the house.

Dick and Sam walk into the house the next day to a floor that was full of whipped cream and chocolate syrup Sam makes a disgusted face as Dick has a big smile on his. 'Damn, if I knew Ronnie was that kinky I would of hooked up with her years ago.'

'I really didn't need to see this, now I have images burned into my brain of what possibly went on in this house last night.' Dick smiles widely at Sam. 'So do I Sammy, so do I and what wonderful images they are.' Sam's mouth drops open and smacks him square in the chest. 'That's my cousin your talking about, and your best friends wife if Logan heard you talking like that he would surely deck you in the face.' Dick winces in pain and puts his hand over where she had smacked him.

Then they overheard some laughing and giggling and then a very naked Logan comes out of the bedroom and then Logan hears the shear screams of Sam and he instantly runs back in the bedroom. 'Okay, I'm going out in the pool house and I'm staying there until tomorrow.' Sam rushes off slipping once on the way out from the whipped cream and chocolate on the floor.

Dick plants himself down on the couch so he could wait for one of them to come out of the bedroom, Logan was the first to come out so Dick puts his hands behind his head linking his fingers together and he looks at Logan when he comes into his sight and he smiles big at him. 'So did you guys gave fun last night?' Dick bobs his head up and down at him.

Logan's smile was wide as could be when he looked at Dick. 'Listen don't say a word when Veronica comes out we thought you guys were going to come home later on in the day and Veronica wanted to clean up the mess that we uh... made last night.' Dick shakes his head. 'Say no more, I'm impressed Ronnie gets kinky like that in bed - I really don't see her as kinky kind of girl.'

'What are you boys talking about?' Veronica walks up behind them and crosses her arms at them. 'Nothing sugarpuss Dick was just telling me about the girl he hooked up with last night after the wedding.' Veronica shakes her head. 'Geez Dick when will you learn not to hook up with drunken floozy's.'

Veronica walks past the boys and goes towards the kitchen and Dick lets out a laugh. 'I didn't know your friend Mac was such a floozy.' Veronica stopped in her tracks and spins on her heel. 'What?' Veronica's face was in complete shock as well as Logan's was doing the same. 'Please tell me your kidding?' Veronica asks him hopefully.

'Just call Mac up and she'll tell you.' Dick shakes his head confidently. 'Your lying Mac would never find you attractive... unless, Dick did you get her drunk and take advantage of her?' Dick looks up at her glaring at her. 'Do I look like I would do that?' Veronica puts her hands on her hips. 'I would know you did it to me and then you kissed me.'

'I thought you didn't remember that?' Veronica crosses her arms at him. 'I don't I heard it from Casey that's what you did and I'm glad I don't remember because thinking about it makes me want to drink bleach.' Veronica goes over to the kitchen counter and grabs her cell phone and dials Mac's number. 'Mac.' Veronica says quickly into the phone. 'Dick's telling me you and were... together last night?'

Veronica eyes grow big. 'Mac, okay really I don't want to know the details of what happened last night I just don't get how you could... with him.' Veronica looks over at Dick who had a big smile on his face. 'Dick... he's a.. dick what did he do to worm his way into your... bed? We're you drunk, please say you were drunk so I have an excuse to use my taser on him.'

'You were buzzed but not drunk? and you have a date with Dick to have lunch with him later today?' Veronica glares at Dick and he just looks away and Logan kept holding in his laughs at the situation he knows if he laughs he would get in big trouble with his wife - Veronica hangs up her cell phone and walks over to where Dick was now standing smiling at her. 'You hurt her, I hurt you got it?' Dick nods his head. 'Good.' and Veronica sends him a hard punch in the chest and he winces in pain. 'What is it with girls hitting me in the chest?'

Two weeks have passed since Veronica found out that Mac and Dick were having a fling together. 'Okay we're on our way, we'll meet you there in twenty minutes.' Veronica says in a panicked voice and then hangs up. 'Veronica what's wrong?' Logan asks her in a worried tone. 'It's mom she's in labor, my dad wants us to meet them at the hospital - Sam do you think you can watch Bella for us?'

Dick looks at Veronica and glares at her. 'Dude, Ronnie why won't you let me watch her for a change?' Veronica lets out a forced laugh. 'Right, last time Logan left her in your care - which by the way will never happen again you gave her pop to drink instead of her formula.'

'Logan will you go start the car? while I change Bella here real quick, I'll meet you out there.' Logan kisses Bella on the head real quick and then kisses Veronica and heads out the door, After changing Bella and giving her to Sam she starts to walk out the door when Logan walks back in. 'My car won't start where's your keys Ronnie?'

Veronica digs though her purse and digs again desperately trying to find her car keys and groans in frustration while throwing her head back. 'What?' Logan asks his wife. 'I just remembered I let Bella play with my keys at dad's office so I forgot them there, that was the day dad drove me home since he picked us both up to go out to eat.'

'I can drive you guys.' Dick suggests. 'Fine, we don't have any other way there so let's go.' Veronica walks out the door and waits for Dick and Logan to come out to get to the hospital. 'If I miss the birth of my brother, you guys are so dead.' Veronica threatens the boys and they all get into the car and head off to go to the hospital.

'Weevil what are you doing here?' Veronica walks into the hospital he had been sitting in one of the chairs out in the open waiting room. 'Your dad freaked out so I had to drive them here.' Veronica nods her head. 'Well that sounds like dad, he said he fainted when he found out my mom was in labor with me.' Veronica laughs.

'What room is my dad and mom in?' Weevil points to the room across the hall and Veronica rushes in to go find out what's been going on, While Veronica was doing that Logan and Dick took seats that were by Weevil and hunched them selfs over the seats so their elbows were resting on their upper legs rubbing there hands together, Weevil then notices Molly Fitzpatrick walking in the hospital in a rush and he eyes her as she goes up to the nurses station asking for help for herself.

Molly looks around and makes eye contact with Weevil and quickly looks away. 'Whats up with her?' Dick asks Weevil curiously. 'I have no idea but I think I'm about to find out.' Weevil gets up from his seat and walks over to where Molly had been standing she sucks in a breath when she sees him. 'You shouldn't be standing by me you know my family.'

'Why do you keep looking around like somethings about to go down?' Her gaze then gets scared. 'I can't talk to you about this, they'll kill me.' Molly looks around again and sees someone she doesn't want to see and she looks away. 'It's to late...' she trails off. 'Molly, what's to late?' Molly rushes off down another hall but someone grabs her by the arms. 'Where do you think you are going?'

Veronica and her dad walk out of the hospital room and Weevil turns around and sees his old friend Hector Cortez. 'Weevil what are you doing here man? why were you talking to Molly did she tell you about me and her?' Weevil glares at him. 'You and her?' he demands. 'I got her pregnant Weevil now the Fitzpatrick's are out for my blood.'

Weevil then puts two and two together and he looks around the hospital and notices something different, there was more patients waiting to be helped and then he saw something out of the corner of his eyes and then he screams. 'EVERYBODY GET DOWN!' but it was to late bullets were now flying and Veronica and Keith were down on the ground while Logan was screaming trying to find Veronica crawling behind the nurses station and nurses and doctors running everywhere trying to take cover.

'Daddy?' Veronica has tears running down her face, blood was forming behind Keith's back. 'Daddy, no you stay with me you hear me you stay with me, I can't lose you - your my life your son needs you Alicia needs you and your granddaughter needs you we all need you.' Keith groans in pain while tears fall down his face. 'Tell Alicia I love her and my son, I love you honey and I love Bella.' and then he was gone.

'DADDY!, Daddy no you come back to me you hear me you come back!' Veronica shakes him trying to get him to wake up for her, she wasn't paying attention to all the bullets flying around the waiting room she was crying for her dad to come back to her and then all of a sudden Liam Fitzpatrick was standing in front of her with a gun in her face. 'My my, Veronica Mars what in the world are you doing here?'

Veronica's heart starts to race and she starts to think of her dad and Logan and Bella she couldn't die she had to live for them live for her dad she reached in un-noticed by Liam and reaches for her taser. 'It's Echolls now.' then her arm shoots up and she tasors him until he falls to the ground and then Weevil shows up from the other side of the nurses station. 'V, you get out of here... you have a daughter to think about.' Weevil picks up the gun and looks to see if it's loaded.

Veronica nods her head with tears rolling down her face and she crawls to leave out of the hospital and she turns her head for a mid second and sees a bullet coming her way and then all of a sudden she feels a body covering hers and the two fall to the ground. 'Dick! Oh my god Dick.' he groans out in pain. 'I'm okay, I'm okay.' he sucks in deep breaths as he feels the pain coming from his back.

Veronica looks and sees Logan coming her way to grab her but Cormac Fitzpatrick grabs Veronica by the head of her hair and holds a gun to her she screams and tries to fight out of his grasp and he moves his way towards the doors and Logan screams out her name trying to grab her but as soon as the gun was pressed to her temple he backed up.

Veronica looks over at Weevil who had been pointing the gun at Cormac, Weevil looking in Veronica's eyes and her looking back in his and then Veronica hunched her body over so Weevil could get a clear shot and she heard Weevil pull the trigger and she felt her body fly back hitting a set of doors and everything went black. Moments later Logan rushes to his wife's side. 'Veronica, Veronica baby wake up for me come on Bella needs you, I need you.'

Logan breaks down in tears as he holds his wife in his arms rocking her back and forth, the shooting finally ended after Weevil took all the Fitzpatrick's down that had been shooting up the place. 'Logan?' Veronica says weakly opening up her eyes. 'Oh, Ronnie - I love you, I love you so much.' he kisses her forehead pushing her hair out of her face. 'My dad, where's my dad?'

Logan just looks at her with sympathy and she looks back up at him and realizes it wasn't a dream after all and breaks down in tears again. 'No, not my dad - not my dad.' Logan continues to rock her back and forth as she griefs over the loss of her father. 'Dick, he took a bullet for you Ronnie, he saved your life... the doctors they took him back in surgery.'

Veronica pulls herself away from Logan so she can stand up and walk on her own, she walks over to Weevil who had his head in his hands and she touched his shoulder with her hand and he looked up at her with tears in his eyes. 'Weevil you saved my life... thank you.' Weevil gets up from his chair and he hugs her. 'All this was over Molly, she was pregnant with Hector Cortez's baby - Hector's dead, and I'm pretty sure Molly's dead.'

'What I don't get was why she as here to begin with.' Logan wraps his arms around his wife holding her tightly. 'I think she was here to abort the baby and Hector came here to stop her but the Fitzpatrick's found out about the baby and came to off Molly and Hector, it's the second time she was with a PCHer.' Veronica comes to a realization. 'Alicia, I have to find out how Alicia's doing and the baby.'

Veronica went up to a doctor demanding to know how her step-mom was and how the baby was and they had told her that they were both fine mother and baby were both healthy but then a nurse comes up and pulls the doctor away. 'The John Doe we identified him - Casey Gant, he was bringing in his dad for having a heart attack they both didn't make it.'

Veronica's head shot up when she had heard his name she rushed over to the doctor and nurse. 'Casey Gant - he's my cousin's boyfriend, what I heard? is he dead?' Veronica's eyes well up with more tears as the doctor nods his head. 'He was shot in the heart, there was no way he could of made it.' Veronica then went into shock, she didn't even know Casey was in town all her loved ones are in pain - including her... 'Wait a minute! we have a pulse over here, it's weak but I think we can save him.' Keith had been alive after all.


	24. Chapter 23

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 7778  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Logan, Bella, Mac, Dick, Sam,Weevil, Keith, Alicia,Parker

Mentions Of: Casey, Lilly, Piz, Woody Goodman, Cassidy, The Fitzpatrick's, Darrell, Wallace, Rider, Duncan  
AN/SPOILERS: Sam, Brian, Tina, Bella, Rider were all created by me.

Chapter 23

'How's she doing?' Logan opens up the door to Mac. 'Both her and Sam have been moping around the last couple days - But how are you doing? I mean with Dick getting hurt any everything?' Mac sighs heavily and walks into the house. 'I'm doing good, we haven't been dating that long but what Dick did to save Veronica - I don't know in a way it just shows he's not as selfish as we all thought he was.'

'I owe him everything for doing that for Ronnie, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her - I see what Alica's going though with almost losing Keith and I would not want to wish that on any other person, but Alicia she's holding strong she has to with Rider to take care of him.' Alicia had named her and Keith's son Rider Keith Mars. 'Mac?' Veronica walks up to her coming out from Bella's room.

'Hey, How are you doing?' Veronica gives her a weak smile. 'As well as expected I guess, the first time when I thought he had died when Cassidy blew up Woody Goodman's plane I thought my world was gone without him in it but then he wasn't on the plane and he came back - The second time around to actually come close to losing him scared me even more, he was gone for a while and then he was back it's like someones up there tormenting me or testing me about how much I care about my loved ones.'

Veronica had been watching home videos all day with her dad in them from when she was a little girl to her wedding and his and Alicia's wedding - Keith was in a deep coma and they aren't sure if he's able to come out of it and Sam had been out in her pool house with music blaring out of the stereo with nothing but depressive music, Sam said that Casey had called her and left her a voicemail saying that he was in town but he had to go see his parents real quick and after he gets done seeing them he would come over and have dinner with her.

The funeral was for Casey was almost two weeks ago Sam had gotten back about three hours ago from visiting his grave and as soon as she got home Sam locked herself in the pool house not talking to anybody - they had just recently admitted to each other that they were in love with one another - Weevil almost got arrested at the hospital after the shooting went down but instead he just got questioned like everybody else did, he shot all the Fitzpatrick's down.

'You know Veronica, nobody's tormenting you.' Veronica turns her head and sees Lilly's face in a mirror. 'Your dad was meant to live - deal with it, and yes if you want to know I kept him alive for you - you know I get a soft side when it comes to you, your baby she's gorgeous she looks just like you and Logan - I'm happy for you two and don't worry things will get better for you in no time, Don't forget about me Veronica Mars... I mean Echolls.' Lilly smiles as she disappears from the mirror.

'Ronnie, are you okay?' Veronica shakes herself out of her daze. 'Um... yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about Lilly for a moment there.' Veronica went to the hospital to visit her father almost everyday hoping he would wake up for her, but so far no movement has happened or any hope of him waking up. 'What about Lilly?' Veronica clears her throat. 'That shes the reason my dads still breathing and I have her to thank for it - so don't look at me like I'm crazy I just get a feeling.'

Mac and Logan just nod their heads and Mac looks around the house. 'Where's Colby at?' referring to the puppy that Keith had bought Veronica for her nineteenth birthday. 'My guess? He's locked up in the pool house with Sam keeping her company.' Bella then starts screaming waking up from her nap so Veronica goes into her room and grabs her and comes back out. 'So when does Dick come home to recover?' Veronica asks Mac as she lays Bella on the living room floor and proceeds to change her diaper.

'Within next week is what Dick told me when I went to see him last night.' Veronica makes a face. 'Ronnie, what's with the face? I know you don't like Dick much but he saved your life you should be grateful he did that for you.' Veronica shakes her head. 'No, I'm not making a face because of that... listen.' Veronica groans. 'Here take your daughter, Mac come with me out to the pool house and help me cheer up my cousin she turned up her stereo full blast again.'

Veronica knocks as loud as she can on the glass doors of the pool house to get her cousins attention about the tenth try Sam finally comes to the door. 'Can't you guys get that I want to be alone?' she screams opening the door. 'Samantha May Coleman, I am your cousin and I care about you - you listen here your not the only one who lost him, Me and Mac plus Logan all grew up with him we get that he was special to you he came into your life for a reason me and Mac want to help.'

Colby shoots out of the pool house and into the back yard running around all hyped up. 'How long have you kept my poor dog locked up in here?' Veronica pushes herself into the pool house and drags Mac in with her. 'Since I got back from seeing his grave.' Veronica clears her throat. 'You know how he likes to run around you have to let him do that or else he'll piss and shit all over the house.'

Sam rolls her eyes. 'You want to talk, so let's talk.' Sam closes the pool house doors. 'You probably heard about the Lilly Kane murder.' Sam nods her head. 'She was my best friend, I went though the same transition your going though wondering if I could ever move on from her murder if we would ever catch her killer.'

'What's your point Ronica?' Sam gets irritated. 'My point is that Casey's killer is dead and buried - but Casey he's not gone, you feel him around you all the time and you feel the love in your heart that you felt for him he's not dead now he's looking out for all of us.' Sam looks away from her. 'I blame myself Ronica.' Mac and Veronica give her a questionable look. 'Blame yourself how?'

'I should of picked up my phone, I shouldn't of ignored his call I never do but Bella she was fussing so I had to calm her down and I couldn't do that and talk on the phone the same time and Colby was barking up a storm wanting to go outside so I had to do that too.' Veronica grabs Sam's hands. 'You can't blame yourself for his death the only person to blame would be the Fitzpatrick's none of this is your fault.'

'Ronica, I know what your saying is true but I just cant help but blame myself maybe if I picked up the phone he could of changed his plans and came straight here instead and then go visit his parents later on.' Sam breaks down crying and Veronica pulls her cousin in her arms and hugs her. 'I've got an idea.' Mac all of a sudden speaks up as Veronica and Sam just look at her. 'Why don't we have like a sleep over? we can invite Parker over and make a night of it to take your mind off of everything.'

Sam thinks for a moment as well as Veronica does also and they look at each other and give a little smile and they nod their heads. 'Why not?' Sam shrugs her shoulders. 'Okay well I'll call up Parker and see if shes up for it and we can do the whole sleep over thing - whatever that is.' Veronica laughs. 'You've never had a sleep over have you Mac?' she laughs and shakes her head. 'Well then I say to give Mac the whole experience of having a typical teen sleepover.' Sam smiles for the first time.

'Well, I say we can do that but I want to go see my dad today to see if theirs any change and I want to stop by and see Dick so if you guys want to come with me you can.' Mac smiles. 'I think I will to go see Dicky even though he sees enough of my face.' Mac makes a dreamy face. 'What are you thinking about Mac?' Veronica crinkles up her forehead at her. 'Oh I'm just thinking of the night of your wedding where me and Dick got to talking and one thing led to another and then next thing...' Veronica interrupts Mac making a face as well as Sam does too. 'Himah-oah-ah... we get the point - I really don't want to know what Dick's like in bed.'

'Knock, knock.' Veronica walks into Keith's hospital room, Alicia had been sitting at his bedside holding his hand. 'How's he doing today?' Alicia sniffles slightly. 'The same.' and she breaks down and Veronica walks over and hugs Alicia. 'I wish he would wake up - his son needs him, I need him, you need him.' Veronica closes her eyes holding back her own tears. 'He'll wake up soon, I got a feeling... how's Rider is he still keeping you up at night?'

Alicia nods her head. 'Wallace, he's been helping me out and Darrell has here and there.' Veronica gives her a weak smile. 'Well if you need any help, you can call me and Logan and we can come help you when the boys are in school, I took a break from college since the...' Veronica's voice trails off. 'Well I took a leave from college for a while so I can be here for my dad for when he wakes up.' Alicia nods her head. 'Thank you Veronica, I'll be sure to call you if I need help.'

Veronica takes another seat next to Alicia and she grabs a hold of her dad's hand and starts talking to him to try and wake him up - but no response from him still but just as she was about to pull her hand away she felt him squeeze her hand. 'Mom - he squeezed my hand, here take his hand let's see if he'll do it again.' Veronica lets happy tears fall from her face and Alicia takes Keith's hand back into hers and she starts talking to him.

'Keith, honey can you hear me? Can you squeeze my hand like you did with Veronica? Please, I need to feel you squeeze my hand you need to come back to us Keith - Rider he needs his dad and Veronica she needs you too we all need you.' Veronica looked down with a hopeful look on her face and then she heard giggles from across her dads bed. 'This ones for you Ronnie.' Veronica looked at a transparent Lilly and she touched Keith's other hand and Lilly disappeared blowing Veronica a kiss.

Veronica looks down at her dad again and she noticed a change. 'Mom, look his eyes they're moving! Come on daddy - come back to us you can do it.' Veronica rushes over to the other side of his bed so she could hold his other hand and Alicia and Veronica start to encourage him to open up his eyes and they slowly start to open up. 'Oh thank god... Veronica, go get a doctor.' Alicia leans down and kisses Keith all over his face as Veronica rushes off to go find her fathers doctor.

'Veronica, whats the rush?' Mac laughs as Veronica bumps into Mac outside of her hospital room. 'Mac, My dad he woke up!' Mac's face grows big and she smiles. 'Oh that's so great, finally something good came out of this day.' Veronica smiles brightly. 'I have to find my dad's doctor why don't you go back and visit Dick and I'll be there shortly.' Mac nods her head and hugs Veronica tightly before going off to go see Dick. 'Things are looking up for your family now.'

Veronica watches Mac go off in the opposite direction and then Veronica sees Lilly reappear in front of her smiling brightly at her. 'No need to thank me, I mean I totally owed you since you like caught my killer and put him away... well kind of.' Lilly tilts her head and bites her lip. 'That was until he got free because of Dick destroying my oh so fabulous sex tapes.' Lilly pauses for a moment. 'But then he got killed, I haven't seen him in the after life - that's to bad cause he was good in bed, not that you wanted to know that or anything I'm sure he's burning in hell for the sins he did - but go about finding your dads doctor, I'll be seeing you around! kisses!'

Then Lilly disappears again, Veronica shakes her head wondering why she all of a sudden sees Lilly appearing up randomly in her life, she soon finds Keith's doctor and they both go back into the hospital room so that way the doctor could take the tube out of Keith's mouth and make sure everything was going good for him since now he was awake. 'Dad, you really scared us that day - I really thought I lost you.' Veronica lets tears fall down her face. 'Hey, I'm made of steel nothing can take me down not even a little bullet.' he says in a raspy voice. 'So how's my wife and my son.' He smiles up at Alicia as she cries happily.

'Okay, girls let's play a little drinking game.' Veronica smiles at the group of girls that had been sitting on Sam's bed out in the pool house. 'Ronica! you said I couldn't drink.' Veronica shakes her head and tilts it at her cousin. 'That's when boys are around - guys could easily take advantage of you in your drunken state and in here there's no boys - Logan has Bella for the night all to himself so one night of fun with the girls wont hurt.'

'How did you convince him to even let us throw this little party to begin with?' Parker smiles at Veronica as Veronica gets up from the bed and goes into her purse and pulls out a set of keys and goes to the liquor cabinet and opens it up. 'Oh trust me you do not want to know - unless of course you want to know about our sex life.' The girls moan in disgust. 'I knew it had to be around those terms - you know Ronica since you've had Bella you two still go at it like rabbits.'

Mac makes a grossed out face. 'I don't want to know any details about my best friends sex life.' Veronica laughs as she eyes what was inside the liquor cabinet. 'So girls what are we feeling tonight?' the three girls get up from the bed and walk over to where Veronica had been standing. 'How about some Capitan Morgan!' Sam grabs a bottle of rum and jumps back on her bed as the rest of the girls giggle and shrug their shoulders and move their way back to the bed.

'So what drinking game should we play?' Mac looks at all the girls. 'How about "I Never"?' Veronica smiles at everybody and they look at her funny. 'The game goes you name something you never done in your life and if someone else in the room has, they have to take a swig of this baby.' Veronica grabs the bottle out of Sam's prying hands. 'It's a game Lilly, Duncan, and Logan and Me used to play back in high school.' Veronica smiles at the memory. 'Okay - Ronica, you go first.' all the girls look at her as Veronica thinks about something she's never done.

'I've never...had sex in a public place.' Parker grabs the bottle from Veronica's hand and takes a swig of it. 'Parker!' Mac laughs. 'Where did you have sex in public?' all the girls look her way. 'Well back in high school back home with my parents being as strict as they are I had sex in the park that was across the street in one of the kiddy tunnels.' they all makes faces. 'Kids go to play in those things! That so makes me not want to take Bella to a public park now.'

Sam then grabs the bottle and takes a swig and Veronica gets a shocked look on her face. 'Samantha May Coleman you dirty little girl! where did you have sex in a public place?' Sam bites her bottom lip trying to hold in her laugh. 'I had sex in the boys locker room - at Neptune High.' all the girls gasp. 'You and Casey had sex in the locker rooms? was this before or after we had "the talk" missy?' Sam laughs. 'It was after - it was at the "Welcome Back Dance" he came to town just to go with me for that one night and that was the only place that we could think about doing it in.'

'Well since Parker took the first swig of it it's her turn to say something she never did.' Parker smiles at everybody before thinking of something she never did. 'I've never had sex with Piz.' All the girls groan. 'That is no fair - you know none of us has had sex with him either.' Then all the girls take swigs. 'Me and Piz we're taking things like really slow and I really wish we weren't because I really do miss sex.'

'Okay Sam - Your turn.' Veronica looks over at her cousin and Sam gets a smart look on her face. 'I've never had a whipped cream and chocolate syrup fight running around the house naked.' Veronica glares at her and snags the bottle from her and takes a big swig. 'Veronica! wow you kinky girl you.' Mac laughs as well as the other girls do. 'It was my honeymoon and his birthday - it was my idea... but anyways, Mac your turn.'

'I've never...gone skinny dipping.' Veronica laughs. 'I so said that the last time me and Lilly and the boys played that but gimme that bottle I've done it now.' Veronica takes another swig of it as well as Parker and Sam taking one. 'I think it's time to make that one come true.' Parker smiles at Mac while looking behind her and looking at at the pool. 'No way - Logan could see.' Veronica laughs. 'If it'll make you feel any better would you like me to go into the house and shut all the curtains?' Mac makes a scared face.

'Do I have to?' the girls laugh. 'It wont have to be a long swim just long enough to make the "I Never" into a "I Have" twenty seconds in and out that's all you have to do.' Mac reluctantly gets off the bed. 'Fine - but Veronica you go in your house and shut the curtains I don't want to take any chances of Logan seeing me bare naked.' Sam laughs. 'If it makes you feel any better the morning after Veronica and Logan got married I saw Logan's bare ass coming out of the bedroom and trust me it wasn't something I wanted to see I screamed and ran out there.'

A half hour later all the girls are plastered out of their minds playing "I Never" are now dancing around in their underwear dancing and singing to "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls, Veronica and Sam were running around sliding on the floor and jumping on the couch while Mac and Parker were on Sam's bed jumping up and down on it singing along with the song.

'Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.' All the girls say singing together laughing up a storm while doing it.

'If you want my future forget my past,If you wanna get with me better make it fast,Now don't go wasting my precious time,Get your act together we could be just fine.' Veronica sings as she wraps her arm around her cousins shoulder kissing her on the cheek as Sam pushes her away laughing. 'If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)Make it last forever friendship never ends,If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.' Sam and Mac sing together as they take another swig of the almost finished bottle.

'I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.' They all sing wrapping their arms around each others shoulders dancing around on the floor. 'This has to be the breast sleep over I've ever wet to.' Parker laughs. 'Parker did I just hear you say breast and wet? are you going lesbian on us?' Veronica slurs laughing.

'What do you think about that now you know how I feel,Say you can handle my love are you for real,I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.' Sam sings running around the room almost tripping over her own feet in laughter - Veronica was now on top of the couch with a hair brush in her hand singing to the song.

Outside of the pool house a very tired Logan looks into the pool house seeing his wife and her friends dancing around in their underwear then he gets a wicked smile on his face and runs back into the house and grabs the camcorder and turns it on. 'Bella, you wanna see your mom in all her glory drunk here's your chance.' he laughs as he says into the camera.

'So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,we got G like MC who likes it on an Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,and as for me you'll see,Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.' When they get to the part of "Slam your body down and wide all around" they each pounce on the couch and the bed and act like their winding their bodies around.

Outside with being unnoticed laughing was filming all the girls dancing around like idiots thinking later on he could use this drunken night to blackmail his wife into doing something he wanted to do if she didn't want to do it. 'At first I was mad when I heard the music waking me up but now this is amusing me, to bad your uncle "di-di" is in the hospital I'm sure he'd love to see his Macky dancing around like this for him.'

'Slam your body down and wind it all around. Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh). Slam your body down and wind it all around. Slam your body down zigazig ah.' the girls join in together as the song is about to end and just as they were about to say the very last line of the song Logan bursts in saying it for them. "If You Wanna Be My Lover" laughing with the camera in his hands as all the girls shriek and try to cover up them selfs.

'Logan you are so lucky I am drunk right now or I would so attempt to try and chase you down with my luck I'd end up falling in the pool.' Veronica screeches at her husband as she pulls a blanket over herself to cover up. 'Come on Ronnie its not like I haven't seen you naked before.' he laughs and she throws a pillow at him. 'You have a camera in your hand I don't want nobody to see that tape do you hear me?'

'Honey, you are drunk by morning you won't even remember me being out here taping all you girls in all your glory - which by the way you all looked like idiots doing, Ronnie I never knew you liked to prance around in your undies singing into a brush.' all the girls look at each other and smile. 'Let's get him!' Mac says as she charges at Logan and the rest of the girls follow and Logan takes off in the house locking the girls out.

'While were out here girls, why don't we just take a late night swim the pools heated and...' Veronica smiles as she tries to find the right words to come out of her mouth. 'My dear lusband...' she slurs mixing up Logan and husband into one word. '...can see what he's missing tonight.' Veronica takes off her bra and dives into the pool as the rest of the girls do the same but leaving their undergarments on and jump in after her. 'We have so have to have go do this again - I really needed this.' Sam laughs as the rest laugh along with her. 'What did you just say?'

As well as to be expected the girls woke up not remembering what they did last night they woke up all spread out on the couch, floor, and bed all in their underwear all with headaches and bad hangovers, a week has passed since that day and now Logan, Veronica, and Bella were all at the hospital visiting Keith. 'She's gotten so big since I've last seen her.' Keith looks over his granddaughter as she sits in his lap chewing on her teething ring.

'How are you feeling today dad?' Keith smiles at her. 'I'm feeling terrific today, you just missed Alicia and Rider plus my two stepsons I couldn't ask for more.' Veronica laughs. 'Well yeah - who knew Keith Mars would go from just one blonde witty daughter to having four kids in a year.' he laughs. 'Well it sounds like my daughters a bit jealous.' Veronica rolls her eyes. 'Please.' she points to herself. 'Me jealous of Wallace, yeah in his dreams.'

'Is there anything we can get you dad.' Logan sets down the magazine he was reading and rests his hands on his knees. 'Actually can you try sweet talk the nurse into getting me some jello since thats the only thing I can handle eating in this place called hell.' Veronica looks over at her husband and gives him a warning glare. 'Don't worry Ronnie, I won't sweet talk the cute ones - just the ones around dads age.'

'Hey! I have you know I am not old.' he defends himself. 'I know Keith I was joking.' Logan smiles at him as he gets up from the chair he had been sitting in and goes out to find a nurse. 'So how's Sam doing since Casey is gone?' Veronica sighs heavily. 'She's doing better as the days go on she's no longer blaming herself for his death she holds a lot of anger in for the Fitzpatrick's which I don't blame her for because I do also - I almost lost you twice, do you know what that does to a girls heart my age.'

'I'm going no where honey, now that I'm getting better we have a lot of daddy/daughter time to make up.' Veronica smiles and kisses her fathers forehead. 'We sure do daddy-o - I was thinking zoo?' she tilts her head. 'There you go with the head tilt V.' Weevil appears in the doorway. 'Hey Weevil hows my favorite savior doing today?' Veronica smiles at him. 'Why Mars, I'm doing good no charges have been filed against me - which is a first.'

'Eli, I want to thank you for what you did for Veronica - she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you.' Weevil lets out a laugh. 'Well, Veronica did help me out she knew what I was thinking at the time and she did what she could so I wouldn't hit her for a few moments I thought I hit her but then she woke up when Logan rushed to her side shes made of steel just like you sheriff.'

'That's one thing you got right about my wife.' Logan smiles and walks back into the room with a cup of jello in his hands. 'Easy as pie dad, she about fainted when I asked for it.' he laughs as Veronica gives him a look. 'Why would a nurse almost faint?' Weevil also gives him an odd look. 'I am the son of Aaron Echolls she wanted me to sign her uniform when she seen me approach her.' Veronica winces hearing his name a little. 'Pa-pa.' Bella says towards Keith and he smiles at her.

'That's right, Pa-pa's back and he's going no where.' Keith picks her up and pulls her to him so he can kiss her head but she shakes her head no. 'Don't worry dad she's been doing that to us also, she's finally getting the concept of what "no" means.' Veronica picks up Bella and rests her on her side. 'Almost eleven months old, and we're still anxiously awaiting for her first steps to be taken - you know she gets the whole getting up on her own part by the furniture but when it comes to taking the steps she falls straight on her tush.'

'You know Weevil, I think Bella's getting used to seeing your face around shes starting to call you "li-li" I guess if my daughter can like you then maybe I can tolerate you you did after all save my wife and everything.' Weevil nods his head - Weevil had been coming to the house a lot lately he even took Sam out on the boardwalk to cheer her up. 'Well I'm not V's only savior Dick also had a part in it.' Veronica sighs very heavily. 'I still can't believe he did that, now I have to get a long with him.'

'So Macky do you think you could enjoy an Australian kiss?' Dick bobs his eyebrows up and down at Mac. 'Dicky.' Mac says emphasis on the "D" in his name. 'I really have no idea what you are talking about. 'You mean you don't know what a Australian kiss is?' Mac shakes her head and rolls her hand telling him to go on. 'It's the same as a French kiss, but "down under."' Veronica walks into the room in the middle of the conversation.

'Dick, ew would you please keep the sex talk down to a minimum we do have a infant in the house if you remember correctly - and I really don't want to know what you can do with your mouth.' Dick plants a big grin on his face. 'What's the matter Ronnie, jealous? I mean we did kiss that one time but hey your a married woman and you get like tempted in all to be with someone else but this guy.' he points to himself. 'is taken now.'

'Dick, I wouldn't be jealous of you if you were Johnny Depp in a speedo cleaning out the pool and that kiss we shared back in the day, yeah those were the drugs that were talking that night that you put in the drink that Madison gave me that you gave her which I don't remember and I'm glad I don't because thinking about just makes me want to throw up in my mouth.' Veronica plasters a fake smile on her face.

'God, Ronnie you really know how to turn a guy on - Macky let's go get it on now I'm hot and bothered.' Mac makes a disgusted face. 'Dick did you really drug Veronica?' she crosses her arms at him as Veronica smirks slightly as Dick stammers a bit. 'Dick you are in trouble.' Veronica says in her best valley girl voice and she walks away. 'Answer me Dick.' Mac puts a hand on her hip. 'Did you drug my best friend?'

'Ronnie, why are you being like that to Dick after what he did for you?' Veronica rolls her eyes as Logan walks into Bella's room. 'He started it he was talking about going "down under" with Mac I can't help it if every time I see him I get the urge to be mean and sarcastic to him who would blame me really he did after all drug me and put me in a room for Cassidy's advantage.'

'I know what he did but right now your acting like your five years old.' Veronica doesn't say anything she just starts talking baby talk to her daughter. 'So don't you think it's kind of odd about how Weevil and Sam are hanging out all the time?' Veronica scrunches up her forehead. 'He's just trying to be her friend Logan - Why what's it to you? I thought you and Weevil were now on good terms because of what he did for me.'

'We are I just, Sam's still grieving over Casey and I don't want her doing anything stupid.' Veronica laughs. 'Like sleep with an ex PCH gang leader?' Logan gives her a look. 'Logan just because shes blonde doesn't mean she'll do a Lilly, I'm blonde and you don't see me flaunting myself at Weevil now do you?' Logan doesn't say a thing. 'Why are you looking at me like that? If I wanted Weevil I wouldn't be married to you.'

'Well you two seem to banter a lot.' Veronica scoffs as she hands Bella over to him. 'Please Logan that's just the way we are, thats how we get along.' Logan kisses his daughter and gives Veronica a look. 'If I remember correctly thats how you and I used to be and still are sometimes.' she laughs. 'Trust me, I would never leave you for him I doubt he'd be as good as you in bed anyways.' Veronica teases as Logan smirks.

'If you want I'll go and talk to Sam about what's been going on with her and Weevil but I'm pretty sure it's nothing.' Veronica kisses him and gets up from the floor she had been sitting on. 'Don't forget to change her I heard her grunting and plus she made the face and then give her a bath.' Veronica leaves the room quickly. 'I hate when you do that!' he calls out after her. 'I know but you still love me!' she calls back.

'I know I'm not elmo baby but you can tickle me all night long.' Veronica hears Dick flirting with Mac as she giggles and she makes a face. 'Okay, gross part dos.' Dick looks back and smiles. 'Oh Ronnie, you only wish you could tickle me.' Veronica rolls her eyes and plants a fake smiles on her face. 'I so love not being you.' she plants a fake smile on her face and puts a hand on her hip and continues walking out to pool house.

'Knock, knock.' Veronica smiles at her cousin as she walks into the pool house. 'Hey Ronica, what can I do for you this fine day.' Sam smiles widely. 'Logan's concerned about how you and Weevil are spending your time together.' Sam rolls her eyes. 'Why would he want to concerned about that?' Veronica smiles. 'Well he thinks while you are in mourning over Casey that you'll...' Veronica's voice trails off. 'I'll what Ronica?'

'Well in his words something stupid but translating my husband that means having sex with the PCHer gang leader.' Sam instantly laughs when Veronica said that. 'Really now? now why would he think that?' Veronica sits down on the couch next to Sam. 'Well Lilly used to have a thing for Weevil and I don't know he still gets it in his head that any blond girl in his life will just instantly fall for the bad boy image of Weevil Navarro.'

'So that means you've had a thing for Weevil?' Veronica shakes her head. 'No! never he just takes me and Weevil's bantering to a level that he thinks that deep down I want him but I reassured him by saying that Weevil could never be as good as him in bed so that I'd never leave him because of how good the sex is.' Sam makes a face. 'Ronica you know how I feel about hearing your sex stories its bad enough when I sometimes hear you guys.'

'Oh get over it, so anyways is there anything going on between you and Weevil that's more then friendship?' Sam smiles at her older cousin. 'You know what I realized Ronica?' Veronica shakes her head. 'I think when a guy is sweet to you he does it so you think he won't hurt you at least you know when you get with a bad boy you know what your getting.' Veronica gives her a confused look. 'What? A high speed car chase?' Sam laughs and smiles big at her. 'A high speed car chase full of passion.' Veronica smiles. 'So in other words, the sex was great.' Sam laughs. 'Phenomenal.'

'So your telling me the conversation you had with Sam was about how great sex was with Weevil.' Veronica instantly laughs at Logan's reaction to her conversation that she had with Sam. 'Logan we were joking around, she told me she has no interest in him like that she's still very much in love with Casey you know it hasn't been that long since he died - I know my cousin she wont date for a long while if she loses someone she loves thats that close to her.'

'Well that's good to know.' They had been at the park with Bella pushing her in a swing spending some quality family time together. 'So I was thinking since next month is Bella's first birthday what theme do you want her to have?' Logan picks up Bella from her swing and they walk towards the stroller and strap her in. 'I was thinking we should go with Tinkerbell since you know she loves her so much.'

'Yeah, that might be a good choice - so are you ready to go home Ronnie?' Veronica smiles at him as he kisses her temple and links arms with him and they start leaving the park. 'You bet I am - but Logan have you noticed anything different about Sam lately?' Logan looks at her puzzled. 'No why?' Veronica shrugs her shoulders. 'I don't know for some reason she's acting different and it's not because of hanging out with Weevil either so don't go there I think it has to deal with Casey.'

'Well then let her come to you when she wants to talk about it and don't try and push her into talking about it to you it'll only make things worse.' They were about to head closer to their car when Logan had heard someone calling out his name - he turns around and realizes who the voice belongs to. 'Madison, what do you want shouldn't you like be working a street corner or something?'

'No, I think that would be your wife's job - I wouldn't want to take all the glory away from her after all the things I've heard her do man she must make good money.' Madison looks Veronica dead in the eye. 'You know Madison you really haven't grown up since high school have you? Since we're going back to the rumors that were said back in high school I'll join in on the fun - so is it true that you let Dick stick his... dick into another part of your body besides the obvious spot to have sex?'

'Those aren't true, I don't know who said that but...' Veronica laughed. 'You do know Dick lives with us now and he does tend to tell stories.' Madison's face grew red with anger. 'I can't believe he would...' Madison stopped herself from finishing her sentence. 'And the truth comes out of the horses mouth.' Veronica picks up Bella and puts her in the her car seat and straps her in.

'Madison what did you want anyways?' Logan asked irritated. 'Well, I'm back in town for a couple of days and I thought we could catch up you know since we're friends.' Madison smiles at him as Logan lets out a laugh. 'You think we are friends?' Logan points between Madison and him. 'You almost caused my wife to lose my daughter in my book we're the opposite of friends - so do us a favor for the future don't try to contact us kay?' Logan claps his hands together and smiles big at her. 'Good - now that we established that, Ronnie let's mush!'

'Ronica?' Sam walks into the house nervously. Veronica and Logan just had put Bella down for the night and they were watching a movie together, Veronica turns her attention over to her cousin and smiles at her. 'Sam, what can we do for you tonight?' Sam smiles back at her. 'Do you think we could talk for a moment I have something on my mind I wanna talk to you about?'

Veronica looks up at Logan, she had been laying between his legs on the couch cuddling with him and he smiles down at her and kisses her. 'You go have your girl talk, I'll finish this movie alone.' Veronica smiles at him and gets up from the couch and the two head down to Veronica and Logan's bedroom to talk. 'So what do you want to talk to me about? I noticed that somethings been on your mind I just didn't wanna push you into telling me.'

'I think I'm pregnant.' Sam blurts out and Veronica's face goes into complete shock. 'Sam, are you sure?' Sam nods her head. 'I've missed my period and I'm so scared Ronica - I'm going to be 17 soon the last thing I need is a baby to take care of but then when I really think about it - If I am pregnant this baby will be apart of me and Casey and that could be something I can cherish forever.' Sam had been taken off the birth control shot cause it screwed her body up so much so she went on the pill instead but I guess it didn't work

Veronica pulls her cousin into a tight hug as she breaks down in tears. 'Shhh, It'll be okay - every things going to turn out fine, you know what let's go to the drug store now before they close so we can find out for sure if you are or not.' Sam nods her head and wipes away her tears and they get up from the bed. 'What are we going to tell Logan?' Sam says in a nervous voice. 'We'll just tell him we're going out for some ben & jerry's to make you feel better.'

Sam nods her head as they head back down the hall and Veronica grabs her purse and her car keys and walks over to the couch and leans down and kisses Logan on the mouth. 'We're going out to get some ben & jerry's to get her cheered up we'll be back soon.' Logan smiles at her. 'Okay, don't take to long I might get lonely in our big bed.' Logan pinches Veronica's butt. 'Hey! Paws off buddy, save it for when I get home.'

'These can't be all right.' Veronica looks down at the pregnancy tests on the bathroom counter. 'Ronica, I'm scared four out of the six tests we bought say I'm pregnant.' Sam's eyes start shedding fresh tears and Veronica pulls her into a hug. 'You know what give me the last box I'll take the last two tests.' Sam reaches over and hands her the box and Sam leaves the bathroom. 'What if Logan comes in here?'

'Just tell him we're having a girl talk and I'll be in to go to bed soon.' Veronica says though the bathroom door and proceeds to take the pregnancy tests and after she finishes up and cleans herself she leaves the bathroom to go sit on the bed to comfort her cousin. 'Look on the bright side, if you have a girl I can give you all the things Bella can no longer fit into.' Veronica says trying to lighten the mood up.

'And our kids can be the best of friends like we are.' Sam laughs. 'True that.' Veronica pushes back her cousins hair behind her ear and looks Sam in the eyes. 'You know no matter what happens pregnant or not me and Logan we'll be here for you every step of the way.' Sam nods her head. 'I know.' Sam looks down at her watch. 'I wish those tests would hurry up already, I kind of wish in some odd way that I am pregnant just because it's Casey's but I know I'm not ready to be a mom and all the responsibilities that come with it.'

'Yeah it is a tough job, When I found out I was pregnant I thought it would be the end of the world - but in the end it turned out to be a blessing, I have a beautiful daughter and just seeing her happy makes me happy.' Veronica hugs her cousin once more before pulling back. 'I guess it would be that time for me to go look to see what my tests turn out to be.' Sam nods her head and follows her into the bathroom and Veronica gasps at the results. 'This cannot be right.' Sam gives her a clueless look. 'What do they say?' Veronica holds up her test to her cousin. 'Pregnant.'


	25. Chapter 24

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 5236  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Logan, Bella, Mac, Dick, Sam,Keith,Tina, Brian

Mentions Of: Casey, Cassidy, Lamb  
AN/SPOILERS: Sam, Brian, Tina, Bella, Rider were all created by me.

Chapter 24

'No this test it cant be right - it just can't I cant have another baby, not now Bella she's going to be turning one in less then a month oh god and college I won't be able to graduate with two kids to take care of, Sam this cannot be happening.' Veronica paces back and forth in the pool house bathroom rambling on and on. 'Ronica, calm down maybe the test was wrong maybe mine are two.'

Veronica shakes her head and paces back and forth again. 'We got the most expensive tests they have to be right.' Veronica sits down on the toilet and takes deep breathes and thinks back when she could have possible gotten pregnant. 'Oh god, oh no - our wedding night Logan forgot to put on a condom that night, shit!' Sam throws all the tests in the trash. 'Theres only one way to find out we're both pregnant or not tomorrow when we wake up we'll make doctors appointments together and go in.' Veronica nods her head. 

'We'll do that, but I need to head back into the house before Logan comes out here wondering whats going on, Will you be okay for the rest of the night?' Sam nods her head. 'I'll be fine we'll figure all this out together.' Sam hugs her older cousin as she gets up from sitting on the toilet and says goodnight to her and she heads to bed herself.

'Ronnie, is everything okay with Sam?' Logan looks at her as she enters the bedroom, she shakes her head at him. 'I don't know we have to figure something out for her in the next couple of days.' Logan looks his wife up and down. 'Is everything okay with you? I mean you seem kind of on the edge.' Veronica undresses from bed and slides in next to him and kisses him real quick before looking him in the eyes.

'Every things not okay Logan.' Veronica looks away from him as he props himself up on a elbow facing her and he touches her arm and she looks at him. 'Ronnie, what's going on is something wrong? Did I do something?' Veronica shakes her head. 'Oh god no you didn't if anything we both took our part in doing it.' Logan scrunches him his forehead and raises an eyebrow at her. 'What do you mean?'

Veronica takes a deep breath and looks him straight in the eyes. 'Logan, I think I'm pregnant.' Logan lets out a laugh. 'Your joking right?' Veronica doesn't say a thing. 'Okay your not joking, when did you suspect you were and why didn't you tell me?' Veronica lets out a huge breath of air from her mouth. 'I just found out tonight Logan.' Veronica closes her eyes. 'Sam and I we went out and bought some pregnancy tests - Sam thinks she is pregnant.'

'Okay, but what does that have to deal with you?' Logan runs his thumb across her hand. 'Well you see we had bought three boxes worth of tests two in each pack, Sam she took the first two and they all came back positive for her so I insisted on doing the last box of tests to see if they would come up negative for me like I thought they would but they didn't and I got to thinking - our wedding night I remembered you didn't put on a condom one of the times.'

'Oh god, Ronnie we don't need this not now - Bella she's not even walking yet and we might have another baby on the way and your dad oh god you dad he's going to kill me.' Veronica puts her hand on his lips to stop him from talking. 'Logan, you know I wouldn't let my father do that to you - we'll deal with this together all of us will.' Logan gives her a puzzled look and then it hits him. 'Oh god and Sam! geez Ronnie this house is going to be full of babies how could Sam not be careful after seeing what happened to us.'

'Sam she's going though a hard time and if she is pregnant Logan we both know she's going to keep it - it'll be her last connection to Casey that she'd have.' Logan's face softens up a bit. 'God, it's just once we get over something thats happened to us another life changing thing comes back in right after we get back to being normal again.' Veronica looks away from him. 'Logan, are you saying if I am pregnant you don't want this baby?'

'Oh god no Ronnie.' Logan raises his hand and pulls Veronica's face to look at him and then lowers it to her belly. 'If you are pregnant again then we'll have another beautiful baby it's just we just got done doing all the midnight feedings and all that good stuff and to jump back in it again right away god we're going to have gray hairs by the time we're twenty-five.' Veronica lets out a laugh. 'I guess your right but for now let's go to bed tomorrow we'll figure something out.' Logan and her kiss goodnight and they await for the next morning to come to find out if the two women in the house are with child.

'So I never expected to be pregnant at the same time as my older cousin let alone this soon.' Sam sniffles into her cousins shoulder as they both walk out of the doctors office with Logan at their side. 'Sam it's going to be okay we'll help you out you will not go though this alone.' Sam shakes her head. 'But I am don't you see Casey isn't here to help raise this baby I have no one to be a father to my baby.'

They stop to get into Logan's car but Sam steps back from it. 'Sam are you going to get in the car?' Sam rocks back and forth on her heels. 'You know what Ronica, you and Logan you go.' Sam wraps her arms around herself. 'I think I'm going to call a cab and go over to Casey's moms she has the right to know she's going to become a grandma.' Veronica smiles at her cousin and walks over and hugs her and runs a hand down the back of her head. 'I'm so proud of you, just remember we'll be here for you.'

Sam nods her head as Veronica and Logan get inside of the car and pull out of the parking lot. 'So baby number two by this rate we'll have five kids by the time we hit 24.' Logan reaches over and takes a hold of of her hand and entwines their fingers together. 'Logan I know this was another surprise baby but god with Bella and her not even hitting her terrible two's yet how am I going to endure the stress when she turns two this baby will almost be one.'

'An October baby what a joy, but hey at least we'll always remember the day the baby was conceived if they ever ask all you gotta say is daddy's birthday.' Veronica laughs. 'I highly doubt our kids would even want to know how they were conceived I think the image of us having sex would make them want to burn out their eyes.' Logan lifts her hand and kisses the back of it. 'But I love the way we look when we have sex that will always be burned in my brain.'

'I can always count on you to get pervy on me you know after a while it's kind of a turn on.' Logan smirks. 'And so the pregnancy hormones begin - daddy's getting laid tonight!' Logan and Veronica headed home and when they pulled into the driveway they saw a car that they didn't know parked in the driveway they both look at each other and get out of the car and head inside of the house.

'Dick what's going on who's car is that parked out front don't tell me you went back to floozy's cause if you did need I remind you I have a taser and the head you think with will crave for a real good shock and theres no telling what Mac will do when she finds out.' Veronica drops her car keys and her bag on the counter of the kitchen and the unknown face turns and Veronica went into complete shock.

'Tina?' Veronica rushes over to her side. 'Who did this to you?' Tina had a battered face and hand marks on her neck and she had been crying. 'Brian - he did this to me he raped me and then he tried to kill me but I fought back I got a way and the only place I could think of to come to would be here I had to get away he was out of control I've never seen him like that.'

Veronica looks back up at Logan and Dick they both had angered looks on their faces. 'Tina, you listen to me he will not get away with doing this to you do you hear me this guy will pay.' Veronica helps her off the couch. 'Come on let's get you cleaned up and get you something to eat.' Tina nods her head and Veronica wraps her arm around cousin's shoulder and they head back into her and Logan's bathroom.

After about ten minutes Veronica comes back out alone and wipes the tears away from her eyes. 'She's taking a bath she'll be in there a while - Logan he raped her and tried to kill her that's my cousin we should of dealt with him better then we did before and now look what's happened.' Logan gets up from the couch and he pulls her to him. 'No, Ronnie you will not blame yourself for this it's not your fault do you hear me.' Veronica nods her head against his shoulder.

'When did she get here Dick?' Veronica pulls away from Logan and sits down on the couch. 'She got here not to long before you guys came back - I didn't really know what to do or say to her when I seen how she looked how could somebody do that to another person, Ronnie I know what I did to push Cassidy into a room with you it was wrong and it eats me up inside now that he did it more than ever when I seen her it just makes me feel so much worse.'

'Dick, I know we've made all mistakes and I guess I couldn't really blame you for what you did I mean after all you were drunk when you did it.' Dick gets up from the couch fast. 'I know but I remember what I did but you don't even remember a thing what happened that night what my brother did he did something no guy should ever force on a girl - listen I have to get out of here I'm going to go see Mac.'

After Dick left Logan finally spoke up. 'Was it just me or was I dreaming he was actually nice and he apologized to you Mac really must turning him into a better person.' Veronica nods her head. 'Yeah that didn't even sound like the Dick I know kind of shocked the hell out of me - he never apologized for anything he did to me back in high school.'

Logan looks down at his watch. 'I think I'm going to head over your dad's and pick up Bella and Colby will you be okay here?' Veronica nods her head. 'Yeah I'll be okay I'll just make up one of the upstairs guest rooms for Tina and we'll probably have a long talk about what to do with the Brian situation and we'll go from there.' Logan nods his head and gets up from the couch and leans down and kisses Veronica quickly who had been sitting on the other couch and quickly left to go pick up Bella and the dog.

Veronica had turned on the tv to watch until Tina got done taking her bath about ten minutes into watching a show she heard footsteps approaching down the hallway and she grabs the tv remote and shuts off the tv and gets up from the couch and smiles weakly at her cousin. 'How are you feeling?' Veronica knew that was a stupid question she knew she was still feeling bad, she went though the same thing back when she had been raped.

'As well as to be expected I guess.' Tina shrugs her shoulders and then the blonde looks at the floor. 'Did you bring any of your belongings?' Tina shakes her head. 'No, I didn't I had to get out of town so he couldn't find me I just had to get out of San Francisco So I drove all the way here.' Veronica got herself up off the couch and walks up to her cousin and hugs her and runs her hand up and down her back to comfort her. 'Did you empty out your bank account back in San Francisco?' Tina shakes her head. 'I just used my debt card when I needed to get gas and food.'

Veronica's face got a worried look on it. 'Oh no Tina - You left a money trail he could find out your out here, he could come after you if he sees your money trail.' Tina pulls back from the hug and shakes her head. 'I have to get out of here if he comes after me I can't put your family in danger I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that ever happened.' Tina panics and tries to rush back into the bathroom to get her stuff and change out of the robe she had on.

'Tina, you listen to me you got it? We will protect you from this guy he will not come after you as long as you stay in this house you'll be safe we have alarm systems in this house and out in the pool house he wont get to you my did you forget my dad's a P.I and I used to help him catch bad guys - your safe do you hear me.' Veronica grabs her by the shoulders and looks her cousin in the eyes. 'Now Let's go upstairs and get you settled in and I'll give you some of my clothes for you to wear.'

'So how did Casey's mom take the news?' Veronica patted the couch for her cousin to join her on the couch. 'Well she was shocked about it and happy about it at the same time she never thought she'd be a grandma since he died but we talked about options and everything she wants to help pay for the baby and everything and she can see the baby anytime she wanted to - I couldn't keep her away from the baby this will also be her last connection she has with her son she was glad I came to her and told her.'

'Well at least some good news came out of the day.' Sam gives her a puzzled look. 'Why? did something happen while I was out?' Veronica nods her head. 'We have a problem... Brian he raped Tina and then tried to kill her afterwards - she's here upstairs sleeping she had a long day she'll be staying here for a while.' Sam looks at the ground and then back up at Veronica. 'How badly did he hurt her?' Sam's voice cracked some.

'She has a few cuts and bruises on her face and marks on her neck from trying to strangle her I took some pictures - We're afraid that he'll be coming here to find her now, she left a money trail when she drove here.' Sam shakes her head. 'Wait she drove all the way here why didn't she just fly?' Veronica shrugs her shoulders. 'She wanted to get out of there and fast she couldn't wait for a plane he would of found her at the airport.'

'He's such an evil bastard - what he did to the both of us it just wasn't right I regret everyday of my life that I hurt Tina like that he told me she was okay with the fact we could be together and then he turned around and told Tina that he wanted to be with her so when everything went down we turned against one another, I should of known better then to get involved with someone who even dated my cousin to begin with its just wrong and very uncalled for.'

'Hello ladies.' Logan smiles at the two and leans over the back of the couch and catches Veronica's lips on his own. 'What are my two favorite pregnant girls up to tonight?' Logan jumps over the couch and sits next to his wife. 'We'll we're just talking about Brian actually - is Bella down for the night?' Logan nods his head and smiles. 'Yes finally for some reason it took her a while to fall asleep tonight but she's out.'

Colby runs in the room and jumps up on the other free couch in the living room. 'Colby down!' Logan snaps his fingers and points across the room. 'Go to bed.' Colby's ears perk up and he slowly gets off the couch and sadly walks to where his dog bed was and laid down. 'So where's Dick tonight?' Sam asks Logan. 'I think he's over at Mac's after all the things he heard about what happened to Tina he went over there.'

'I think it finally hit him with what I went though when his brother had raped me - he feels extremely bad since he was the one at fault that he shoved his brother into the room to have his way with me while I was in the state that I was in.' Logan grabs her hand and kisses the back of it. 'Ronnie, You don't need to start talking about that again remember the nightmares?'

'Hey guys.' Tina softly speaks behind the three. She had her arms across her chest and she looked ashamed with how she look. She couldn't look any of them in the eyes and she walks around the couch to sit down on the couch that was free. 'Tina, you know we're going to make this guy pay for what he did to you.' Sam gets up and joins her older cousin Tina on the other couch and hugs her. 'He has no right to be in our lives - it's time for him to get what's coming to him.'

Logan's cell phone goes off and he groans. 'It's Dick... Hey Dick.' Logan answers his phone. 'Oh hey Mac is everything okay?' Veronica looks over at him and raises an eyebrow at him wondering why Mac called from Dick's phone. 'Oh yeah sure I'll come pick him up.' Logan hangs up the phone. 'Dick's drunk I have to go pick him up - will you girls be okay here?' They all nod their heads. 'We'll just watch tv or something.' Logan kisses Veronica goodbye and leaves to go off to pick up Dick.

Outside of the property not to far from the Echolls estate was a very angry Brian waiting until the man of the house finally left so he could make his move. He gets out of the car and jumps the front gate and makes his way up to the house until he heard giggles coming from the back of the house and he slowly crept to see who was making the sounds that caught his attention. 'Why there you are baby.' he says out loud to himself and he slowly walks up to the pool house that the two girls had walked into.

'Hey there baby did you miss me?' Brian smiles satanically as the two girls screamed at the sight of seeing him. 'My two favorite girls Tina and Sammy the best girls that ever came into my life.' Tears both spilled out of their eyes as Brian approached closer to them. 'Brian what do you want?' Tina steps back away from him as he kept moving towards the two cousins. 'Why don't you know? I came to finish the job that I started.'

'Brian, you do realize you won't get away with doing this - everybody knows what you've done if you hurt us people will come after you, armed people and they wont hesitate to shoot you.' Sam screams at him. 'God Sammy I sure missed the sound of your voice.' Brian points at the bed. 'You two get on the bed.' They both shake their heads. 'I said get on the bed damnit!' The two cousins both got on the bed just like he asked.

Brian then pulls out hand cuffs from the bag he had been carrying and handcuffs to the headboard of the bed smiling widely at them. 'Now what to do with you two, what to do.' He puts a finger to his chin to act like he's thinking hard. 'I know, maybe it's time for me to have a taste of the cousin I never had a chance to get.' Brian smiles Sam's way and Sam gets a scared look on her face and out of the corner of her eye she sees Veronica coming towards the pool house and Brian had seen where her vision had went off to.

'Well, well well looks like we have company.' Brian walks towards the pool house doors and Veronica seen him and she ran back towards the house and he took off after her and just as she was about to lock the door he shoved his way though knocking her to the ground but she quickly got up. 'You just had to come and ruin my fun didn't you!' Veronica runs towards Bella's bedroom and she slams the door and locks it before he had a chance to get in.

But that didn't hold him. Brian kicked in the door with a pissed off look on his face. 'Now, You have really pissed me the fuck off.' Brian moves close to Veronica and back-hands her across the face knocking her to the ground causing Bella to wake up screaming for her mom and Brian started screaming at Bella to shut up and Bella just cried harder as Brian moved closer to her to pick her up and behind Brian, Veronica picked up one of Bella's toys and Veronica knocked him across the head and to the ground. 'Don't you fucking touch her!'

Veronica took off running out of the room and Brian took off after her and as soon as Veronica tried to grab her taser out of her bag Brian grabbed her by the back of the hair and pulled her back causing Veronica to fall to the ground smacking her elbow hard on the floor she cried out in pain. 'Now you have pissed me off beyond belief now it's time for you to pay.' Veronica tries to crawl away from him but he had crawled on top of her - Veronica could hear the cries of her daughter in the next room. 'Get off of me!'

Colby ran in the room growling and attacked Brian's leg but he fought off Colby and the dog screeched in pain and took off running the other way. 'You look like a girl who likes it rough.' Brian looks over Veronica's body and skims this hands at the hem of her shirt and rips her buttoned up shirt open. Veronica tries to fight him off but his grip only grew stronger on her - Veronica's only thoughts were Bella and her screaming for her mommy and hoping and praying that Logan walks though that door to stop what was about to happy.

Outside of the house a very drunk Dick and Logan exit the car with Dick stumbling along the way and as Logan got closer to the house he could hear his daughter screaming for her mommy and he let go of Dick and raced his way inside the house. 'Get off of me!' Logan could hear Veronica screaming and when he came to see what had been going on he seen Brian on top of Veronica trying to take her pants off.

'Get the fuck off my wife!' Logan grabs Brian by the shoulder and off of Veronica and the two start fighting. Veronica races off to her daughter and picks her up from the crib and rushes out of the room and into her and Logan's and picks up the phone and dials. 'Veronica, Honey it's late why are you calling?' Keith says as the tiredness can be heard in his voice. 'Daddy, you need to get here call Lamb. Brian's here Sam and Tina's ex boyfriend he raped and tried to kill Tina she came here and he came after her he attacked me daddy and tried to hurt Bella.'

'I shouldn't have come here, Look what's happened all because of me - I put you and your baby in danger and Bella and Sam's baby in danger I am so sorry, I shouldn't have come here it was a mistake.' Tina breaks down in the living room of the house. Veronica sits next to her on the couch and hugs her cousin tight. 'It's not your fault, we didn't know he'd be here we thought the house was safe enough from him - every things okay he's gone now you can live in peace, we can all live in peace now.'

Veronica looks up and meets eyes with Dick. 'Dick, thank you for helping my cousins when I couldn't do it.' Dick nods his head. 'The instant I heard all the screaming that pretty much sobered me up quick I heard the two of them screaming for help in the pool house - after I seen Logan had Brian under control and I knew you'd get to Bella so I had to go and help the girls.'

'Well you know now we're going to get the highest security we can find to make sure this house is safe from people breaking in and trying to hurt my family.' Logan hugs onto Bella tight like it was his last moments he could possibly spend with his daughter. 'Logan come here.' Veronica pats the couch next to her and he walks over and sits down with Bella by his side. Veronica crawls over to them and Logan wraps an arm around her shoulder and she wraps her arms around his back and with her free hand she holds out her hand for Bella to take.

'I love you Logan, and what you did last night I thank god that you came home when you did I didn't know what would happen all I could think about was Bella and you and this little one.' Veronica looks down at her flat stomach. 'At least I knew my cousins were safe in the pool house and away from him I tried to fight him but he was to strong and how he tried to charge after Bella - I could never forgive myself if anything happened to our little girl.'

'You know Ronnie, let's not talk about this the more you tell me what happened last night the more I want to do something to put myself in jail just so I can do more then I did last night.' The doorbell rings and Logan hands over Bella to Veronica and answers the door. 'Logan I really wish you wouldn't go so over the top with the whole security thing.'

'Ronnie, I thought we were done talking about this - I want to protect my family and this is the best way I can think of doing if I'm not here I want to be sure my family is safe.' Veronica glares at him while he lets in the people responsible in charge of making the house safe and looks at her cousins and plants a big smile on her face. 'Come on girls let's go get a hotel room at The Grand since they'll be tearing up this place replacing just about anything to prevent break-ins.'

'Logan, I feel like a prisoner in my own house!' Veronica screeches at her husband. 'Ronnie, I did all of this to protect my family.' he snarks back. 'Yeah I get that but you changing all the windows in the house and the pool house to where you cant break them is going a little to far.' It had been almost three weeks since anybody had been in the house besides Logan being there while all the work had been going on. 'I didn't do the upstairs windows so technically I didn't completely protect the house I just did the areas that needed it most.'

'You do realize your in the dog house don't you?' Veronica turns her back towards him and moves away from him in bed. 'Ronnie, you need to understand I had to do this don't you get it you and Bella and this baby are my life I don't have anybody else and if I lost any of you I don't know what I'd do so I did what I thought was right to protect the loves of my life.' Logan scooted closer to his wife and touched her arm lightly and Veronica let out a sharp breath and turned onto her back and looked at him.

'I know what your doing and your reasons behind it - I get it I really do but this is me your talking to, I'm usually the one who likes freedom and I guess in time I'll get used to the fact my house is well off when it comes to protection you put in automatic locks on the property to where all you have to push is a button and everything gets locked up within two seconds - I'm still not used to living this life.'

'Well you have to get used to it sometime, because your my wife so your here for life.' Logan leans down and kisses her soundly. 'Look, Logan I love you for what you did I really do it's just I'm usually the independent one in this relationship and I guess I didn't realize how unsafe the house was after all - I have to admit I do feel a lot safer then I did before, I guess I should thank you for protecting our family and I guess the intercoms in the house could be useful especially when me and Sam get closer to our due dates all Sam would have to do is use it and we'll be there for her when it's time.'

'So am I still in the dog house?' Veronica smiles at him and lets out a little laugh. 'I guess your out, I don't have much of a choice to stay mad at you now do I?' Logan tickles her sides and she starts laughing more. 'I love you Ronnie.' Logan gets a serious tone in his voice. 'I love you too Logan, now let's get to bed we have a long day tomorrow - after all it's our little girls first birthday.' The two kissed each other goodnight and feel asleep in each others arms.


	26. Epilogue

Title: Accidentally In Love  
Author: tlovesLoVe  
Disclaimer: RT owns VM   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count: 2945  
Characters In Chapter: Veronica, Logan, Bella, Mac, Dick, Sam, Keith, Rider, Alicia, Brenden, Jessica, Robby, Weevil, Meg, The Mannings

Mentions Of: Lilly, Jackie  
AN/SPOILERS: Sam, Brian, Tina, Bella, Rider, Jessica, Brenden, Robby, Casey Jr., Monique were all created by me.

Epilogue

'I am so proud of you.' Veronica walks up to her daughter and hugs her and kisses her head. 'Mom, please your drawling attention.' Bella laughs and she takes off her graduation cap. 'Finally a high school graduate I am so glad it's over already.' Logan smiles at his daughter. 'Bella you do realize you leave for college in August?' Bella walks over to her dad and hugs him. 'Daddy, are you still sad I'm going to be away at Harvard?'

'Well - Yeah your my little girl.' Bella rolls her eyes. 'Dad please I'm 18 I can't live with you guys forever.' Logan was about to open his mouth but a voice came up from behind them. 'Yo, yo yo! Don't you just smell the freedom now girl?' Bella laughs. 'Rider, your going to Hearst you'll still be in Neptune I highly call that freedom if your still going to live with your parents.'

'Hey, I applied for a dorm room I just didn't get it so with the job I got I'm going to save up for my own off campus place my mother still treats me like I'm...' Alicia cuts her son off. 'Like your what?' Rider smiles innocently at his mom. 'Like I'm your baby boy still.' Alicia walks up her son and hugs him tightly. 'Well you are my baby boy - nothing will ever change that.' Rider groans in embarrassment.

'Bella don't you look beautiful.' Bella walks up to her step-grandma and hugs her. 'Thanks grandma you look beautiful too.' Behind Alicia was Keith who had been greeted by Veronica and Logan. 'So have you found our two other kids running around here dad?' Veronica looks around trying to find her two younger kids. 'They tried sneaking off with some friends but I caught them I told them five minutes before I start the tracking devices in their phones to see where they ran off to.'

'Look who we found.' Sam smiles as her and Sam's son along with the younger Echolls kids walk up to the group. 'Jessica did you try sneaking off with that so called boyfriend did you.' Jessica rolls her eyes at her dad. 'Dad, please give me more credit it then that if I wanted to go see him I would.' The sibling next to Jessica started laughing. 'Please Jess I saw you trying to give him a secret look without me trying to find out what you two were up to - your my twin and I'm sorry to say this but that guy is no good for you.'

'You know what Brenden you need to shut up - Just because you don't have a girlfriend no more doesn't mean you can play spy boy in my life.' Veronica clears her throat. 'Both of you knock it off your going to be 17 soon so start acting like your age.' Veronica walks over and nudges her baby cousin. 'Casey, I see your girlfriend coming this way.' Veronica gives him a teasing smile. 'Monique, baby where have you been?' Casey gives his older cousin a slight glare and walks up and greets his girlfriend with a kiss.

Veronica lets out a groan. 'Bella, out of all the people to date why did you pick the offspring of Dick Casablanca's to date.' Bella laughs at her mom as she sees her younger boyfriend approaching the group. 'Robby baby I've been waiting here for you what took you so long?' Bella kisses her boyfriend. 'Mom wanted me to do something real quick for her before I came here.' Keith steps between the two. 'I haven't congratulated my granddaughter yet.'

'Hey grandpa!' Bella hugs her grandpa tight. 'So I got you a present.' He smiles big at her. 'A pony!' she screams loudly. 'Wow honey she sounds just like you.' Logan motions to his wife. 'Well she learned from the best. 'No, not a pony but I did get help from your boyfriends mom to get the right one.' Mac comes up with a laptop in her arms with a big bow on top. 'Wow a new laptop!' She jumps up and kisses her grandpa on the cheek. 'Thanks grandpa - I love it.'

'And thanks Mrs. Casablanca's since my last one crashed I didn't know what I'd do I lost everything.' Mac smiles brightly at her. 'Well, You see I took the hard drive out of your old one and I fixed it and put it in this one it's all better now.' Bella squeals in delight. 'Oh my gosh I love you, your the best!' Robby butts into the conversation. 'Well I helped picked the color.' Bella laughs. 'Oh honey, and what a pretty color blue it is.'

'Let's get this party started!' Dick Casablanca's screams over the loud music playing in the background. 'Dick, honey aren't you getting a little to old to act like our sons age?' Mac laughs as Dick makes a face at her. 'I am not old.' Mac leans up and kisses him. 'I know honey, you know I just love to tease the hell out of you - Now get back to cooking us some food.' She pats him on the butt. 'And this time don't burn it.'

'So tell me Veronica, how does it feel to almost have one kid out of the house?' Mac runs up to her best friends and wraps an arm around her shoulder. 'Kind of relieved in a way - I'm so glad she made it without ending up like I did back when I graduated.' Mac looks over at Bella who had been playing chicken with her younger sister in the pool. 'You and Logan raised a smart girl.' Veronica laughs. 'That we did, You raised a smart boy yourself - Kind of shocking that he acts nothing like his father.'

'Robby has his looks but my brains - which I'm kind of glad myself because the Dick we knew really lived up to his name for the longest time it took me years to get him to actually act his own damn age.' Mac laughs along with Veronica. 'Hey! I heard that.' Dick says from behind them. 'I have you know I am not whipped.' Dick says in a serious tone. 'Whatever you say honey.'

Mac and Veronica head towards the lounge chairs by the pool where Sam had been laying out at. 'So, Sammy how are you and your man doing?' Veronica nudges her cousin in a teasing way. 'Weevil? Oh we're doing great he sure as hell keeps Casey in line sometimes.' Veronica and Mac laugh. 'Wow, Weevil does that? When Casey was his age he had to of been in and out of jail at least twenty times.'

'Hey, I have you know I've changed since then.' Weevil walks over sending Veronica a playful glare and then smiles at Sam and leans down and kisses her soundly. 'How you doing baby?' Sam laughs. 'Oh you know.' Weevil helps Sam up from her seat. 'This is all going to be you next year with him graduating.' Sam groans. 'Don't remind me, I'm going to have such a hard time letting him go he's my only baby.' she pouts and Weevil laughs.

'Well you know if you wanna have another one just let me know and you know we can work something out.' Veronica makes a gagging face behind them. 'Okay, ew don't really need to know about my cousins sex life here if your going to start on that topic go else where.' Sam laughs. 'Come on Weevil let's go get your suit on I'm in the mood to go swimming.'

'Ronnie, what's my beautiful girl doing.' Logan walks up behind his wife wrapping his arms around her kissing her soundly on the neck making her laugh. 'Logan not in front of the kids.' Logan groans. 'Our kids are almost adults I'm sure they know what we do behind closed doors.' Veronica laughs and pushes him off of her. 'Still I like to keep things private.' Veronica whispers in his ear in a sulty voice.

'Please children are around whatever you two are whispering to each other do it in private unless you want to scar your kids for life.' Brenden walks up to his parents. 'Son, your more hands on with girls then me and your mother are if anything we should be grounding you with how you are with girls.' Logan teases his son. 'Dad, no offense but I've heard stories about how you used to be in high school - I'd say I'm an angel compared how you used to be with girls.'

Brenden walks away smiling at his parents giving them a fake salute and does a cannon ball into the pool along with the rest of the kids at the party had been swimming. 'So should we be worried with how Robby is with our Bella?' Logan looks down at his wife she shakes her head. 'I don't think so he's still got another year of high school and she'll be gone at school soon so put the daggers away - he's actually a good guy even though he's the offspring of Dick.'

'Yeah, I guess your right he may look almost like his dad but he sure doesn't act the way he did when Dick was his age.' Veronica laughs a little. 'I think we have to worry about Jessica's boyfriend a little more they've been very secretive lately and you know what that means.' Logan's jaw clenches up. 'No what does it mean?' Veronica kisses his cheek. 'It means they're probably thinking about having sex for the first time.'

'They what!' Logan raises his voice some. 'Logan calm down I'm going to talk to her tonight about it, I know what kind of guy he is and trust me he won't touch our little girl if I have anything to say about it.' Veronica felt a arm around her. 'What's up V?' Veronica gasps in surprise. 'Wallace! when did you get to town?' Veronica hugs him tightly. 'Cant. Breathe.' Veronica backs up from him taking a good look at him.

'I got in early this morning, Jackie would of came but she wanted to stay home with the kids since they'll be leaving for the summer.' Veronica nods her head. 'God, I still cant believe you left Neptune and moved to New York of all places and "accidentally" ran into your ex going out to a club what are the odds.' Wallace smiles brightly at her. 'Well you know fate it works in mysterious ways V.'

'That it does - Have you seen mom and Rider yet?' Wallace nods his head. 'Yeah I just came from there, they said that they would stop over soon.' Wallace looks up at Logan. 'How you doing Logan?' Logan nods his head. 'As good as always just worrying about the kids almost being out there in the real world one more year before the other two are out.' Wallace nods his head in agreement. 'Worried about the girls huh?'

'Well Bella - not so much, Jessica oh yeah she's acting like Veronica used to in high school.' Veronica punches him in the chest. 'I was not that bad in high school.' Wallace and Logan look at each other. 'Yeah you were - if not worse you were one pissed off girl back then always trying to take trouble down and getting in trouble while doing it, and I would know I saved you a lot of those times.'

'Hey, you have to give me credit I got out of the P.I business as soon as I had Bella remember?' Logan nods his head. 'Yeah I remember but that didn't mean you had Sam do some of the work you used to do for you.' Veronica rolls her eyes. 'That also stopped shortly after we found out who caused the bus crash.' Wallace clears his throat and catches the couples attention again.

'So did you guys hear? The Manning's were killed in a car accident?' Veronica's head drops for a moment. 'Yeah I heard about that, But at least they can't hurt any more kids I still cant believe they got away with all of that crap.' Logan wraps his arm around his wife. 'Well you do know what that means don't you?' Both Veronica and Wallace look at Logan in confusion. 'Duncan can come back to the states now that they're gone.'

They haven't spoken about Duncan in years they always wondered where he was in the world but they never thought he'd ever come back after what had happened with Meg's parents but now there could be a possibility of him coming back now that the two people who tried to prevent him from being a good father to his daughter and never gave him the chance to even prove to them that he'd be a good dad.

'Do you think he'd come back to town after all these years?' Veronica asked in a very unsure voice. 'I don't know, who knows with him he hasn't been in Neptune in almost 18 years he's probably in another country and he has no way of knowing that Meg's parents are gone.' Logan had said to his wife he was about to lean down and kiss her when something behind Wallace and Veronica caught his attention.

'Duncan?' Veronica's head shoots up and she turns around and comes face to face with Duncan after almost 18 years of not talking. 'Hey guys, it's been forever wouldn't you say?' Duncan lets out a laugh. 'Duncan when did you get back to town?' Veronica walks over and hugs him tightly and looking at him. 'Look at you all older and wiser.' Veronica playfully pinches his cheek.

'Hey Logan, Wallace.' Duncan smiles at the two as Logan walks up do him and they give each other the "manly" hug. 'Damn, Duncan it took you a little over a decade to step back in Neptune what took your ass so long.' Logan jokes around with his old friend. 'Oh well you know.' Duncan laughs. 'So where's Lilly at?' Veronica asks looking behind him trying to see if she was with him.

'She's out in the car, she said she had to "fix" her make-up.' Veronica laughs. 'Don't tell me she acts as bad as Lilly 1.0 does she?' Duncan laughs. 'Oh, no she acts more like her mother which I think is a very good thing if you ask me.' Duncan laughs. 'Hey daddy.' Duncan turns around and meets eyes with his little girl. 'Lilly, meet your Uncle Logan and Aunt Veronica and next to her is her step-brother Wallace.' Lilly smiles at all of them and shakes each of their hands.

'Wait, how did you know me and Wallace were family now?' Veronica raises her eyebrow at him. 'Oh you know I have my ways to Veronica, I don't have to be a P.I to know that.' Duncan winks at her. 'Is that Dick - and Mac over there... kissing?' Veronica laughs. 'Oh I guess you don't know everything then - yes they're kissing they got married and their son Robby is Bella's boyfriend god help us.' Duncan laughs.

'Where is Bella anyways I never got the chance to meet my god daughter.' Veronica smiles at her old friend. 'Bella, Jessica, Brenden come meet some old friends of ours.' The three kids moan and get out of the pool and walk over to the group. 'Kids, meet Duncan - he's mine and your fathers old friend and Bella's god father and next to him would be his daughter Lilly Kane she's about your age.' Bella smiles at them. 'Oh wow, I've heard so much about you I was wondering when I was going to meet you.'

'Look at you, you look just like your mother when she was your age and I must say I can see a lot of your father in you too.' Bella laughs. 'Yeah they always tell me I got my father's looks but my mother's brain which is a good thing they say.' Duncan smiles at her. Veronica looked at her son and then at Lilly he seemed to like her a lot and she smiled, Jessica left shortly after being introduced because her boyfriend arrived but Brenden on the other hand stayed in the spot he was in when he was first introduced to Lilly.

'So Lilly, Duncan are you guys here to stay?' Duncan smiles and nods his head. 'Yeah we're here to stay we moved back into my parents old place it was up for sale so I thought what the hell I mine as well buy it.' Veronica and the rest of the group laugh. 'Lilly do you got your swimsuit on you? If you wanna go swimming you can.' Lilly shakes her head. 'I didn't bring one with me - I really didn't know if I needed one or not.' Veronica smiles at her. 'Oh don't worry we got extras if you want to borrow one.'

'I don't know.' Lilly says in a very soft voice. 'If your worried they were worn they aren't Logan likes to keep extras just in case and rarely does anyone use them.' Veronica looks at her son and then back at Lilly. 'Brenden why don't you show Lilly where we keep the extra suits while us adults catch up.' Brenden smiles then him and Lilly walk off in another direction. 'The way your son was looking at my daughter - you know what that means right?' Veronica smiles and looks back up at Logan. 'It means another Echolls boy wants to date a girl by the name of Lilly Kane.'


End file.
